Zenpachi
by randomqueenwilla
Summary: Eri is the third seat of the 6th division who is childhood friends with her captain. She is suddenly assigned to do the 11th divisions paperwork. Will she survive Kenpachi? Why won't she use her sword? Why is Ishida in this story? ByaXEriXKenpachi
1. Chapter 1

Zenpachi

Hello readers. This is my newest story. It came in my head and bothered me until I wrote it. I am going to try to keep both this one and Issues with Itachi going simultaneously.

The story is mainly KenpachiXOC and ByakuyaXOC. There's a bit of IshidaXOC because it seemed like fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thought of the day: My fortune cookie told me this 'You may be hungry soon: order takeout now.' I intend to live by the wise words of this fortune cookie.

Without further adieu, aka me blabbing about things, here's the story:

* * *

Zenpachi

Chapter 1: The unwanted mission

"I'm assigned to do what?" I ask my captain Kuchiki Byakuya when he is finished telling me about my newest mission.

"Eri." Byakuya said my name simply, somehow expressing his disappointment in the fact that I was upset about the mission. He is talented like that. Makes you know his feelings about you with one word. Well actually it's probably just because I have known him for so long that I can tell his feelings about things from his voice. Does that mean that I am the talented one?

"Why can't the 11th division do their own paperwork?" I ask my captain knowing full well that the answer is that Kenpachi just dose not want to do it himself.

"Do you really want to make the 4th division have to send someone there?" he asked me now half ignoring me to finish the paperwork on his desk.

"No they would destroy whoever the 4th division sent. Why me though?"

"You got high marks in fighting in the academy and you can do paperwork. If I recall correctly yours is always on time and sometimes color coded."

"That was once because I was bored, and had sharpies. So basically I am being punished for doing my job correctly?" I ask him sitting down on a chair in front of him in defeat I had been standing in outrage before. I wish I had my sharpies right now.

"Basically." Byakuya said with a smirk causing me to glare at him.

"Well I guess I can't say no," I say then think of something that causes me to smile evilly, "but good luck with getting Renji to do his paperwork himself."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asks looking up from his paperwork. That got his attention.

"I usually help him with his paperwork. Plus I am the one who annoys him to do it. Good luck with that." I say with a disgustingly fake smile.

"Why is my third seat in charge of making sure that my lieutenant does something?"

"Because your lieutenant is Renji?" I ponder out loud.

"Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered you then."

"You volunteered me?" I say getting upset once more and standing. Apparently I stand when I am upset and sit when I give up.

"Eri."

"Don't Eri me, captain."

"Fine, Aoki."

"Never mind you using my family name is even stranger than you using my first name." I sigh sitting down once more. You just can't argue with Byakuya. He's not that fun.

"You will need to report to the 11th division first thing tomorrow morning. You will remain living in the 6th division so you will have to walk to the 11th every day."

"Great, this mission just keeps getting better."

"Would you rather stay with all the 11th division men?"

"Nope."

"You may get called on missions with the 11th division, you also may still receive missions from me."

"So basically it will be like I am part of both divisions?"

"Yes."

"Great two captains, lucky me."

"Any questions?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"You know that I do not hate you, Eri."

"One of these says I am going to get a recording of that to boost my self-esteem."

"You don't need to boost that."

"I guess I will see you around, captain." I say getting up and heading towards the door.

"Why do you keep calling me captain?" Byakuya asks as I am near the door leading out of his office. I ignore the question and give a small wave as I leave.

* * *

"Now Renji, be sure to do your paperwork while I am gone." I tell him later that night at dinner. I decided to take pity on Byakuya and tell Renji to do his work. I am such a good friend.

"But it's so much simpler when you help me with It." he whined.

"It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter."

"Say hello to the guys in the 11th division for me, if you don't kill them."

"Why Renji, whatever do you mean?" I say with fake innocence.

"I know you and your perfectionism, I have fallen pray to it. Also they won't realize that you are a good fighter."

"I am taking the second part as a compliment and ignoring the fact that you said the first part."

"You are not going to show them mercy are you?"

"It is true that I am not happy with this assignment but as long as they don't challenge me I won't fight them."

"That's the problem I know these guys they will challenge you."

"Then it is their own fault." I say pointing towards Renji with a fork for emphasis.

"They don't know any better."

"You act like I will kill them."

"You will probably destroy their pride."

"Men with their pride. Fine, if I get challenged then I will beat all of them, then they can just assume that I am a really good fighter and not that the people I am fighting against are weak."

"I feel bad for them."

"Would you rather I let them win?"

"No that would be worse if they found out about it later."

"So what would you have me do?"

"Beat them all up, at least then they won't bother you while you try to work."

"It didn't stop you."

"I am no longer in that division."

"I like how you didn't deny that I beat you up."

"What! Hey I didn't notice!" Renji shouted as he stood up in anger.

"That makes you an idiot." I reply smiling evilly.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" a bald shinigami of the 11th division asks me as I step into the division.

"I am wondering that myself." I say honestly.

"Are you lost?" a very feminine man asks me smiling at me. Well they both are smiling at me. Apparently my presence makes them happy, at least I helped with something.

"No." I answer looking around at all the 11th division members who are now staring, and some leering, at me.

"Then why is a pretty women like you in the 11th division?" the feminine man asked me.

"I also wonder that." I say as a large man who I recognize as Zaraki Kenpachi enters the room with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"So are you the person they sent from the 6th division to do our paperwork?" Kenpachi asked looking me over then snorting. So rude.

"Yes." I answer unconsciously stepping closer to the feminine male and away from the hulking mass that is Kenpachi.

"They sent a women to our division, what were they thinking?" the bald one asked.

"Who cares? Welcome to division 11, I am Zaraki Kenpachi the captain." Kenpachi introduced himself even though I have already met him before.

"I am Aoki Eri." I introduce myself loud enough for all the members to hear me.

"I am Kusajishi Yachiru the lieutenant, you can call me Yachiru." the pink haired girl said happily, giggling. What was so amusing to her? Maybe it's better that I don't know.

"I am Madarame Ikkaku the third seat officer, call me bald and you die." glad I never voiced my thoughts. He must be psychic since he knows I thought of him as the bald one.

"I am Ayasegawa Yumichika the fifth seat officer because four is not as pretty. You can call me handsome." he said causing me to laugh at his narcissism. I think I will take that literally.

"Sure thing, handsome. Captain Zaraki, how should I address you?" I ask looking at the captain and using all my self-control not to stare at his hair. Must not flick the bell to make it ring.

"You can call me Kenpachi, or captain Zaraki which ever you prefer. I don't really care."

"I think I'll call you Kenpachi because I call my captain captain and adding that to your title would be confusing."

"There's one thing you need to know about. The people in my division will challenge you to fights and I will not interfere. You're on your own, division 6 member."

"Kenpachi please use one of my names to make reference to me."

"You have some spunk in you, don't you?" Ikkaku noted laughing.

"Do you really think that my Captain would send someone incapable to help out your division? I trust that he sent the most qualified person available." I say sounding like I mean it. Just give me the paperwork so that I can get to it.

"What's your rank?" Handsome asked, figuring out what I was alluding to in my speech. I guess he's the brains of the operation.

"I am the 6th division 3rd seat officer." I answered smugly. Ha, I win.

"The 6th division is a division of wusses." Some random 11th division member shouted out.

"So Renji is a wuss now? I'll have to tell him you said that." I said looking at the shinigami that I think said that.

"You know Renji?" Ikkaku asked.

"He is my lieutenant." I answer simply, "That reminds me, Renji says hi."

"Why couldn't they have sent us Renji?" Some random unimportant division 11 member asked.

"Because they want someone to do the paperwork, correctly, and Renji has to be forced to do what little he does now. Basically if they had sent Renji it would not have solved anything."

"If you're the same rank as me that must mean that you are powerful, right?" Ikkaku asked.

"I suppose." I say modestly since I don't want to fight.

"Then fight me." Ikkaku challenged me, drawing his sword (Zampaktu is too long and hard to spell).

"I have several conditions." I announce coming up with a plan to not have to fight all day so that I can do the stupid paperwork.

"Then, Can I have conditions also?" Ikkaku asked.

"That is fair." I concede.

"If I win then you will have to cook the entire division dinner tonight." Ikkaku demanded causing all the members, except the captain and Handsome, to shout in delight.

"Agreed. If I win I will not have to fight anyone else to prove myself to you all."

"Agreed. We shouldn't use Bankai."

"That was going to be one of my conditions, so agreed. If I win you will not bother me while I am doing paperwork unless there is a good reason."

"Fine. We fight to first blood, I don't want to ruin your beauty too much." Ikkaku boasted.

"That would be a shame." Handsome muttered to himself but I heard him.

"That's fine. I guess I am fine with these conditions."

"Let's start then."

* * *

Just so you know Aoki means blue tree and Eri means Blessed prize. Aoki is a joke between my friend Linda and I, we like to say 'I am a tree' so she is. There is also a fun reference to this inside joke in one of the upcoming chapters of Another Random Day. Eri will make sense later in the story.

Preview from next chapter: Proving her worth

"_I want to fight you." Kenpachi said randomly._

_"Well I refuse. I need to get started on your paperwork."_

_"Ha, she fooled us." Handsome laughed putting his arm over my shoulder. "I'll show you where the office is."_

_"Thanks, Handsome." I replied smiling at him._

_"Anything for you beautiful." he said causing me to laugh._

_"Beautiful, you should have a tea party with Yachiru." Yachiru informed me referring to herself in the third person._


	2. Proving her Worth

You can thank copying and pasting for every time the word Zanpakuto appears. This solves both the long and the hard to spell problem. Yay shortcuts!

I was surprised by the love this story got, I thought that it wouldn't do that well. Yay being wrong!

I have a hard time with battle scenes so this is the best I can do at the moment, hopefully I will get better as I write more. Hopefully it isn't confusing. Me calling Ikkaku's Zanpakuto a pointy stick is on purpose because I thought it would be funny since that is how I describe it to my friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unless you are talking about the chemical then I still don't because I have mostly colors so I don't use it.

Thought of the day: In class we were talking about something and someone brought up a highly controversial topic that would have caused lots of debate. The teacher stopped said debate from happening by saying that we would talk about it later in the semester and that he just wrote an article about it that was published. The teacher than took out the magazine that the before mentioned article was in. Oddly convenient that he was carrying that. Does he always carry it around?

* * *

Zenpachi chapter 2:

Proving her Worth

Ikkaku quickly drew his Zanpakuto causing it to turn into a pointy stick. Then he stood there waiting for me to draw mine. "Are we going to start or what?"

"I have one last thing to clarify; can we use Kido?"

"I guess so, but not too much then it's not a fair fight."

"You may start whenever you're ready." I say standing still but not looking away from Ikkaku.

"Aren't you going to draw your Zanpakuto?"

"Nope, I wasn't planning on killing you, would you like me to?" I ask sarcastically.

"I guess I have to start then." Ikkaku said swinging his pointy stick sword so that it spun in a circle. Then he jumped in the air and tried to split me in two. Too bad for him I had moved. I quickly did my flash step thing to the right then kicked him in his left hip. He surprised me by quickly blocking the kick with the bottom of his pointy stick. I duck as he uses the pointy part to try and behead me and use that as a chance to tackle him. He is forced to the ground by my tackle and he loses his grip on his sword causing it to lye uselessly on the ground. He is quick to try and regain the upper hand by flipping our positions, since I was sitting on him.

While all this is going on the 11th division members are staring in shock at the fight, except for Yachiru who, for some odd reason, is cheering for me. I refuse to let mine and Ikkaku's positions switch so I quickly roll off of him and then flip off the ground quickly. I run to where his sword is and kick it away so that he cannot get it easily.

Ikkaku is then standing and ready to try to fight me in hand-to-hand combat. He comes at me trying to punch me in the face but I dodge and punch him in the gut while spinning around him. The next thing he knows is that I am behind him since I kicked the back of his knee causing him to have to kneel. I quickly say a Kido spell of binding, causing him to be trapped like that, and then I start an explosive spell and shoot it off next to him, causing it to graze his cheek giving me first blood. I ignored the fact that I blew a hole in the wall. It is actually right next to this large burn mark that someone else made so I figure that it's OK to destroy that wall.

"I win." I say letting my Kido spell go releasing Ikkaku.

"Wow, why are you in the 6th division and not ours?" Ikkaku asked impressed with my fighting.

"I am going to take that as the best compliment that I can receive," I begin to say smiling, "but I owe my allegiance to my Captain."

"I want to fight you." Kenpachi said randomly.

"Well I refuse. I need to get started on your paperwork."

"Ha, she fooled us." Handsome laughed putting his arm over my shoulder. "I'll show you where the office is."

"Thanks, Handsome." I replied smiling at him.

"Anything for you beautiful." he said causing me to laugh.

"Beautiful, you should have a tea party with Yachiru." Yachiru informed me referring to herself in the third person.

"Is that my name now?" I ask finding it amusing.

"Yes." Yachiru replied bouncing around Handsome and me as we walked to the office.

"Great. Thanks for that one, Handsome." I say sarcastically.

"Here's the office," he said opening the door for me. I took one look at the office and groaned. It was a disaster. Papers everywhere.

"Has anyone ever used this office?"

"Nope, it's Kenpachi's. Yachiru's is next door." Handsome informs me guiding me to the other door. He opened that one for me and I was assaulted by pink. It looked like a little girls playroom, which I am guessing it was.

"Well it looks like I won't be bored." I say optimistically as I go back into Kenpachi's office. "Wait, if I am in his office where is he going to be?"

"Here." Kenpachi said walking in and sitting himself down on a couch that was apparently under some papers. It's scary when someone can hide a couch under some papers. That's a lot of papers. How did he move them all at once?

"What are you going to be doing if I am using your desk?" I ask curiously as I begging to sort though the papers on the desk. I figure if I clear up the desk then I can make piles on it with the papers from the floor. Ultimate cleaning technique: clean the floor by shoving everything from the floor onto something. Then when you need to use the thing that you put everything on you will have no choice but to clean it.

"Mostly I spar and occasionally I go on missions."

"You can't do that all day, what are you going to do in here?" I ask right before I bend down to pick up a paper I had dropped on the floor, not that you would notice one desk paper on the top of the floor papers. I tried to find it but it was like finding a paper in a paper stack, in fact it wasn't just like it I was trying to find a paper in a paper stack.

"Nap or watch you." Kenpachi said with a shrug and a leering smile. I look over at him and he is clearly staring, plus I was just bending down to find a paper. Hmm I wonder what he was looking at? Sarcasm.

"Well that's creepy."

"You could always spar with me, that would get me out of the office." He said energetically clearly preferring that idea.

"That would defeat the purpose because that would mean that I would be out of the office and none of this would ever be done." I answer now moving behind the desk for my own sanity. You try having Kenpachi stare at you while you try to organize papers and not have anything between the two of you to obstruct his vision. You would hide behind the desk too.

"You're no fun." Kenpachi whines, maybe he's been spending too much time with Yachiru.

"That's precisely why I was chosen for this mission." I inform him now half-done with the aptly named desk-papers.

"You need to relax." Kenpachi started to tell me but I interrupted him, a bit annoyed because I was trying to do _his_ work.

"By what? Sparing? Somehow that does not sound relaxing to me, Kenpachi." I tell him cleaning off the chair so I can sit on it. I have to be careful not to roll over papers when I sit on it though.

"More soothing than paperwork." He insisted stubbornly.

"I will agree that I would rather spar then do paperwork but if the paperwork is not done then I will fail my mission and it will cause trouble for others."

"Who is troubled by me not doing my paperwork?"

"Well whoever is in charge of keeping and going over the paperwork and your recruits could be troubled by it."

"How would they be troubled?"

"What if you have information about them lying around and someone steals it and uses it to find their weakness and kill them."

"Like anyone would do that."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me. Let's see." I say looking through a stack of papers I had made earlier, "According to this paper, which was on the chair by the way, Ikkaku's weakness is…"

"What? How did that get there?"

"There are papers on several others. You better hope none of them want to fight me, because now I know their weaknesses."

"Why would you fight them?"

"You forget I am a part of a different division then you guys. So you get my point about the paperwork."

"I agree that we should not leave information about our weaknesses out, but what about those stupid mission reports where the enemy is already dealt with?"

"There could be a future enemy with the same weakness, then we would be able to destroy it quicker."

"Who else is inconvenienced?"

"Well the newest person would be me. Since I am inconvenienced because I have to come here and do _your_ paperwork while you sit there looking at me."

"I get it now."

"You do?" I ask smiling brightly at him thinking that he was going to start doing his own paperwork and I could go back and do actual missions.

"Yeah, if I start doing paperwork I won't get to stare at you. Therefore I should avoid it at all costs."

"I dislike you right now."

"Aw, love you too."

"Can you go do something?"

"I am doing something."

"Other than bother me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Kindness? Pity?" I suggest then proceed to try to ignore him as I work.

* * *

Kenpachi and I are startled by some noise outside the office when it is near dinnertime. We both look towards the door then he looks at me like I should be doing something. "Kenpachi, shouldn't you be seeing what's going on in your division?"

"Nah, if it's serious then there would be more screaming." He informed me settling back into his chair. I decide to investigate myself but as I open the door I see the cause of the noise.

"Captain." I say stepping back into the office, now with fewer papers on the floor, and allow him access to the room.

"Zaraki." Byakuya said with his usual cool tone.

"Kuchiki." Kenpachi replied glaring. Cue manly staring contest.

"Aoki Eri." I said feeling left out. Causing the two males to look at me.

"Eri, it is almost dinner time, come." Byakuya said simply turning to walk out.

"Hey, you can't just order her to leave like that. We were going to ask her to dinner so that she could get to know the guys." Kenpachi argued, personally I think he made it up.

"She is not a member of your squad, she is a member of mine." Byakuya reminded him smugly.

"Don't I feel like some prize." I mutter to myself but unfortunately both males heard me. "As much as I enjoy the both of you arguing over where I am going to eat dinner I would like to inform you both that I already have plans."

"With who?" Byakuya asked.

"Momo-chan wanted to have dinner with me. So if either of you need me I will be heading off to eat dinner in the 5th division today. Kenpachi next time ask me at least a day ahead if you want to have dinner with me, and Captain I am sorry you came all the way here to pick me up." I inform them then walk out the door. Leaving the two of them alone in the office. Hopefully they won't kill one another. Especially since I wouldn't be there to witness it, and take bets.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Unofficial Partying

_"Now Ran-chan I don't see why we have to have the party here." Momo said realizing that her captain was against having the party in their division._

_ "But I already told everyone to come here." Rangiku pouted._

_ "When did she do that?" I whispered to Aizen who shrugged no knowing either._

_ "Everyone?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow, which was not twitching with anger, no never…not Aizen's eyebrow._


	3. unofficial partying

Unofficial Partying

In response to the review asking me if I was just too lazy to write out Yumi's name so I call him Handsome: oh no I'm caught you figured out my ingenious plan!...anyway yes that is one of the reasons. Another reason is I like nick names. The last reason is that it was funny.

Thought of the day: I was deleting my text messages and I had several from my mother. One said this 'Bill (my step-dad) is not home yet where are the brownies'. Another text message told me to tell my teacher I needed to go early because I was sick…with hunger. I think that my mom is a bad influence on me.

* * *

Unofficial Partying

I make the trek to the 5th division, stopping by the 6th division to shower since I refuse to meet Momo-chan for dinner smelling bad. Once I get there I proceed directly to the captain's office since I know that she will probably be there. I, as usual was correct. (yay inflated egos)

"Ah, Aoki pleasure to see you here. To what do I owe the honor? Wait, let me guess you are here to see my lieutenant?" Captain Aizen said when I entered the office.

"Yes." I answer simply not really liking to get into too much conversation with Captain Aizen.

"You're later than usual." Momo responded from her seat on the floor. What she was doing sitting on the floor of Aizen's office I shall never know.

"You haven't heard yet?" I ask shocked that Momo hadn't heard through the grape vine, aka Rangiku, about my most recent demotion. I ignored the fact that Aizen is listening to our conversation since it happens all the time I guess I am just used to it. Plus we are kind of, well definitely, in his office so it would be really rude to ask him to leave.

"Heard what?" Momo asked worriedly.

"I am temporarily assigned to do the paperwork of the 11th division." I announced to the two of them.

"What!" Momo exclaimed extremely shocked by the news, "Are you okay?"

"I had to fight Ikkaku and then after I beat him they showed me where Kenpachi's office was."

"How bad was it?" Aizen asked joining into our conversation, amazing.

"Awful, papers were strewn literally everywhere. I wouldn't have been surprised if there had been some stuck on the ceiling." I commented using exaggerated hand gestures to the amusement of both Momo and Aizen.

"Really?" Aizen commented doubtfully.

"He had a couch hidden under some papers. A couch!" I told them, still being dramatic, causing Momo to explode into a fit of giggles and Aizen to chuckle at my antics. The two of them continued laughing until we heard a loud knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Aizen muttered to himself as he walked over to the door.

"Momo-chan, Eri-chan!" Rangiku exclaimed loudly as Aizen let her into his office.

"Ran-chan!" I responded giving her a hug.

"Rangiku did you hear about Eri-chan's demotion?" Momo asked as if I was no longer in the room.

"Yes, that's why I am here." Rangiku answered smiling, "We are going to throw our dear Eri-chan a 'your life sucks' party."

"What?" Aizen asked, realizing that since Ran was in the 5th division that would mean that the party was going to end up being there, due to laziness. "I haven't heard anything about that."

"You don't mind do you? Of course you don't." Rangiku asked without giving Aizen a chance to reply negatively.

"Now Ran-chan I don't see why we have to have the party here." Momo said realizing that her captain was against having the party in their division.

"But I already told everyone to come here." Rangiku pouted.

"When did she do that?" I whispered to Aizen who shrugged no knowing either.

"Everyone?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow, which was not twitching with anger, no never…not Aizen's eyebrow.

"Everyone, you know." Rangiku answered causing all three of us to stare blankly at her since we clearly did not know. "Let's see there's my captain, Kira, Shuuhei, Captain Ichimaru, Renji, and…"

"So basically everyone you like to party with." I interrupted not really wanting to listen to the entire list.

"Yes, except the fact that no one from the 11th division will be there."

"Why not?" I ask intrigued.

"They are planning to throw you a party tomorrow night, oops I was supposed to keep that a secret." Rangiku said looking sheepish.

"Then why are we having one tonight?" Aizen asked.

"Have you been to an 11th division party?"

"No." Aizen answered confused as to how that made a difference.

"Well it's best to keep it that way." Rangiku answered.

* * *

Several hours of partying and many many cups of Sake later we got into a discussion about my demotion. This discussion will probably not be remembered by anyone other than the captains, since the rest of us were significantly drunk.

"You know what the worst part is?" I ask everyone.

"what?" Rangiku took the bait.

"Bya volunteered me. He cursed me to demotion!" I exclaimed drunkenly with over exaggerated hand gestures and slowly slipping into my childhood habit of calling my Captain Bya. (a/n yes I know that this is the name I used for Byakuya in my other story but I can't think of any other good name for him, plus technically it's still a nick name that I came up with...)

"How mean!" Renji said taking my side. Have you noticed that when you are drunk apparently everything is interesting and thus deserving of exclamation points?

"Someone needed to go." Captain Hitsugaya offered trying to explain Byakuya's perspective since the man in question was not there.

"Aw the little captain is trying to stand by his peers...Have some candy!" the captain with the straw hat said as he pulled some candy from out of nowhere.

"I thank him for that." Byakuya said as he walked into the room from the hall where he was eavesdropping, how dare he listen to the conversation of drunk people.

"Little Bya!" I call out, completely in the past because of the drunkenness, and then run to him giving him a hug. This caused many eyebrows to be raised.

"Damn cat women." Byakuya muttered to himself, cursing Yoruichi for giving me the idea to add the little in front of his beloved nick name.

"Did you come here to see me?" I asked him looking up at him but continuing to hug him, hey if he isn't pushing me away I will continue to hug.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Renji asked annoyed that Byakuya was there to ruin his fun.

"I am here to take my subordinates home." Byakuya said his arms returning my hug slightly and showing no sign of stopping the hug any time soon.

"I knew he was here to ruin my fun." Renji muttered to himself.

"Come, Renji." Byakuya said turning around and leaving, dragging me with him, not waiting for Renji's response.

Renji quickly followed us out the door but Byakuya moved too quickly for him to catch up to us. In my intoxication I thought this was a hilarious game so I allowed Bya to drag me and I ran with him. Renji however did not think it was amusing and knew the true purpose of the game; Byakuya is pissed at Renji because he wasn't informed of the party and then Renji said something bad about him. Yay, childish side of Byakuya.

"Eri, you have decided to use my name again." Byakuya whispered to me, picking me up into his arms so that we could talk while flash stepping. Either that or he just felt like it.

"I always call you Bya, my Bya." I murmur into his ear holding him closely.

"Your Bya?" he asked me smiling somewhat sadly realizing that it must be the intoxication talking to him right now.

"well yes, mine. We are engaged after all." I inform him causing him to momentarily stop in his flash-stepping. Because of his lack of conformation I stop smiling and ask innocently, "Aren't we?"

"Of course." he said humoring me but not smiling at all. I, being drunk, did not notice and beamed happily at him laying my head comfortably on his shoulder. I was so comfortable that I didn't notice that we had reached the 6th division way before Renji. Byakuya then carried me into my room. He tried to put me down on my bed but I was too comfortable. "Eri, let go."

"Don't want to, Bya is good pillow." I whine to him.

"Well you are going on that bed." He told me ignoring my wishes. Fine I will comply with his wish of me going to bed but he is coming with me. He is that good of a pillow. So when he tried once more to set me down I complied but then rolled over with his shirt still in my hands causing him to fall onto the bed.

"I am in the bed." I inform him giggling, because it was hilarious to me. I once more snuggled into his arms so that he could not get up. I heard him sigh, he gave up, I win!

"I am so going to be killed tomorrow morning." Bya said more to himself then me.

"I'll protect you from oldies, I'll tell them it was my fault." I answer him thinking he was worried about the Elders finding out.

"who is going to protect me from you?" He asked yawning being quite tired himself. He decided to gather me into his arms causing me to wake a bit and look up at him, "If I am going to die from this I am going to take advantage of it and be comfortable." he answered my unspoken question of why did you wake me up. I then went back to sleep feeling warm and secure.

* * *

Finally a moment in the story where Eri isn't angry at Byakuya! Plus an amazing lack of Kenpachi. It is a ByaXOC story!...I was beginning to wonder myself. Sorry about the short-ness I blame school...

Why did she say they were engaged? Will Byakuya die in the morning? Will Kenpachi's paperwork ever get done? OK so no one really cares about that last one but it is a good valid question.

There will eventually be some flashbacks that explain everything, in true Bleach fashion, usually written in the worst moment aka when you really want to know what is going on in the present. For example the entire turn back the pendulum chapters, very informative but personally I wanted to know if Ichigo was going to be killed or not. Little Gin!

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Official Partying

_"Well last night you, I um, there was, you were..." Byakuya tried but failed to explain himself to me._

_"_That_ explains it." I announce sarcastically._

_"So..." He says hoping I will give him a break an change the conversation topic._

_"What time is it?" I asked needing to know._

_"You are half an hour late."_

_"Lovely. Then I guess I won't rush, since I am already late."_


	4. official partying

I think that I forgot to mention the time period that this story is taking place. It takes place before the Rukia retrieval Arc. Basically before the series even began. This was brought to my attention by one reviewer wondering about Aizen not taking over, I will get there eventually--hopefully--. Yay reviews by the way. You all are keeping me from getting distracted and writing other things...like papers for school or Fairytale stories (although I did start writing Snow White the other day)...

Thought of the day: As a person who lives on the second floor of an apartment complex it is extremely unnerving to wake up and have some dude outside your window (he was painting)…On top of that I got a fortune cookie that said you are a gentleman of great wisdom; contrary to popular belief (of fortune cookies) I am a woman.

* * *

Official Partying

I woke the next morning with a pounding headache. There was this nice soothing sensation on my scalp that felt like someone was running their fingers through my hair and thus massaging my head. I blame the soothing feel of those ghostly fingers for the fact that I decided to go back to sleep and forget about my duties for the day. It wasn't because I drank too much and didn't sleep enough; no it was the fingers. An unknown amount of time later I wake once more and I snuggled deeper into my body pillow ...wait a minute I don't own a body pillow!

I know from experience not to open my eyes too fast when waking up after drinking too much. Especially if it is in the morning when the light will shine directly into my eyes and make the headache worse. So I calmly, ever so slowly, open my eyes only to see Byakuya. I guess my body pillow is Byakuya.

I can see, I don't want to admit that the correct word here is feel, his body tense up as if frightened of my response to him being there. I blink slowly at him trying to process all of this information, noticing the fully clothed state that both of us were in, then I turn to the next question that I have (the first being did we do the naughty). So I ask the most important question I can think of:

"What time is it?" I ask causing Byakuya to be so shocked that he falls off the bed. It could be that my bed was not big enough for two people and since I stopped using him as a pillow I was slowly pushing him away and thus off the bed. Nope must have bee the shock and thus all his fault not mine.

"That's what you ask about?"

"I was giving you a chance to disappear." Stupid Byakuya body pillow illusions, making me think strange things.

"Did you think you were imagining me?" He asked amused, and still sprawled out on the floor.

"Why yes, yes I did. I mean why would _you_ be in _my_ bed otherwise?" I asked narrowing my eyes as I looked down at him.

"Well last night you, I um, there was, you were..." Byakuya tried but failed to explain himself to me.

"_That_ explains it." I announce sarcastically.

"So..." He says hoping I will give him a break an change the conversation topic.

"What time is it?" I asked needing to know.

"You are half an hour late."

"Lovely. Then I guess I won't rush, since I am already late."

"You are fine with this?"

"No, but I can't really do anything about it."

"You're oddly rational this morning."

"I blame the hangover. I don't feel like doing anything least of all yell at you."

"So I get to live?"

"For now."

* * *

"You're late." Kenpachi scolded me from the couch, not getting up, and I thought I was being lazy.

"Hangover." I answer simply choosing to sit in front of the couch on the floor and stare forlornly at the massive pile of papers. Wait a minute that pile is larger than it was yesterday, "Did we get more paperwork?"

"Yup." Kenpachi asked eying me from the couch.

"Ugh." I groan causing him to snicker at my pain. I don't even look at him but position myself so that I can use the end of the couch's cushion as a pillow making myself comfortable.

"Aren't you going to do paperwork?" He asked me.

"I think my head would explode if I tried." I answer him honestly trying not to think of the fact that my head hurts.

"That bad huh? Well I hope you are up for our party tonight, because the boys will not take no for an answer."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint my temporary squad." I say with my eyes closed because light is far too bright.

"So I guess you had a good time last night." Kenpachi ask/stated, not quite sure which, sounding a bit sad or jealous. Man it is hard to gage emotions just from a voice sometimes.

"I don't really know how much fun I had since I can only remember half of it. I should never have gotten into a drinking contest with Kira. I thought it would be safe since it was Kira but no he went all out and I got drunk, well so did he, and then nothing until this morning..." I answer him trailing off at the thought of this mornings activities.

"What happened?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Yeah we'll go with that." I answered pointedly looking away from him.

* * *

After several hours of drinking water and not doing anything, we made Ikkaku get us drinks because we were too lazy to move and there was something about him being my bitch now since I beat him in a fight, I was feeling much better. I decided to get back to work on the papers. Earlier I had attempted to look like I was doing something when a member from the fourth division came in, so there was a small stack of papers near where I was sitting. I stood up and after my feet woke up I put the pile on the desk and resumed my sorting.

By the end of the day I could see the floor of the office, no papers. The desk however was full of papers. It was then that I noticed a major flaw in my organize and clean up papers plan. There were no filing cabinets or other file storage systems. How did I not notice this before? I think it was because I was shocked by the sheer amount of paper that was scattered around the office and I assumed that there was one hiding under some papers.

"Hey, Kenpachi." I say looking over at the couch where Kenpachi spent most of his day napping, well there was a lunch break and a training aka beating people up brake but other than that he was there. "Where are your filing cabinets?"

"Someone got drunk and decided to try to shove Ikkaku into them and Ikkaku destroyed them so no one would ever get that idea anymore." Kanpachi said grinning at the memory. For some reason I think that he encouraged the entire 'stuff Ikkaku into the filing cabinet' fiasco.

"How long ago was that?" I asked wondering how long he had been without filing anything.

"About ten years ago." Kenpachi said after thinking it over for a bit scratching his head in thought.

"That long!" I exclaimed shocked by the amount of time.

"Yeah, if it makes you feel better I've been without writing utensils for fourteen years." He informed me grinning.

"Could you get Ikkaku in here for me." I ask sitting at Kenpachi's desk in defeat.

"Ikkaku!" Kenpachi shouted so loud that I am sure that Ikkaku would hear him even if he was in division one.

"There goes my perfect hearing." I muttered to myself, my headache from before officially back.

"What?" Kenpachi asked not hearing what I said.

"My point exactly." I answered confusing the crap out of Kenpachi.

"Captain you called?" Ikkaku asked entering the office.

"Eri needed to talk to you or something."

"Aoki what did you need me for?" Ikkaku asked hoping that it involved a spar or a fight or an epic battle or well anything that involved violence.

"I figure that since you broke the filing cabinets I'd send you out to get the new ones. You can take the ones who are responsible with you as your helpers."

"What? I don't want to use my money for filing cabinets." Ikkaku complained.

"You wouldn't have to buy them. I already filled out the request form for new ones, complete with a fabricated story. All you have to do is take this paper to where the supplies are kept and they should give you two or three cabinets. Then you will use your manly muscles and carry them back here." I inform him waving around a piece of paper. I added the manly muscles part to see what his reaction would be.

"Of course I will be able to complete this task, but can it wait until tomorrow?" Ikkaku asked taking the manly muscles as a compliment but thinking about the party that would begin soon.

"Well if I was mean I would say get them now but honestly I don't need them today. But they better be here before lunch time tomorrow."

"Will do." Ikkaku said taking the paper from my hands and exiting the office.

"Manly muscles?" Kenpachi asked one eyebrow raised.

"It worked didn't it. How much do you want to bet that he will lose that piece of paper?" I asked him grinning mischievously.

"If you think that he is going to lose it then why did you give it to him?"

"Who said that the piece of paper I had was the form? He assumed it was since I had it in my hands and pointed to it. The real form is in your desk."

"What was on that piece of paper?"

"I wrote a note to whoever fond it stating: Whoever finds this note go hit Ikkaku in the back of the head and laugh at him." I informed him causing him to chuckle and me to smile evilly, that's what Ikkaku gets for destroying the filing cabinet in the first place.

* * *

That night at the 11th division party, with special guest of Renji, the party started out with drinking! Such a shocker. Renji was invited because he is that cool, and because he knows them since he was once part of this division, but he wants us to go with the reason that makes him seem cooler than he really is. So we all drank and were merry, well except Yachiro who was forbidden from going and had to be sent to bed early but was promised sugar the next day. Then the alcohol started hitting everyone. Picture this sober they love fighting, being masculine (except Yumichika), and other manly habits. What would happen when they drink? You guessed it they fought, there were contests (drinking, wrestling, thumb wars, baldest, etc), and there was flirting.

The fighting I was fine with, I just avoided it and cheered for someone. There was this one where some big guy broke a chair over Ikkaku's head, good times. The contests were even more fun since I got to see what they would think of and who would win. Sometimes I even got to be a judge. Unfortunately I failed all the contests I entered. I almost won the standing on your head competition but a drunk Ikkaku bumped me and some unimportant member won. I, being in the spirit of the party, chased Ikkaku around the room and hit him in the head with a cup knocking him out for the night. I won the best Ikkaku injury for that.

The worst part was the flirting. I think I am scarred for life because of the flirting. After so many cups of sake the division members decided to start hitting on all the females in the room. This means me and Yumichika. I know he is not a female and his division members know that when they are sober but drunk, not so much. Luckily for both Yumichika and myself someone, I wonder who, had knocked out Ikkaku so we at least didn't have to deal with him hitting on us.

"Yo, Aoki! If I said you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" On of the division members asked invading my personal space. Pretty soon I had almost half the division spewing similar pick up lines at me. The rest were either bothering Yumichika, passed out, or held their liquor better.

"I would appreciate it if you all would stop invading my personal space." I say trying to shove the drunken men away from me, but me being drunk myself make it a bit hard. "Don't you know I am taken?"

"You're what!?" Kenpachi asked shouting over the rest of the noise and shoving all the men in front of me out of his way until he was standing before me. The men retreated, or were knocked out, their instincts telling them to leave and went to go hit on Yumichika who was desperately trying to convince his division members that he was a guy.

"You don't know? Well I suppose that people who aren't a part of the nobility might not know." I muttered to myself.

"So who are you dating?" Kenpachi asked plotting ways of killing the man whose name comes out of my mouth.

"I am engaged to Byakuya." I inform him calmly.

"What!" Kenpachi exclaimed shocked once more but now also confused. He knew, from Yachiro's incessant chatter about the Shinigami Women's Society meetings, that Byakuya was a bachelor. "Is it a secret?"

"Not really." I answered confused by the question.

"Why him?" Kenpachi asked now thinking about training to get better so that he could destroy the 6th division captain.

"He is my childhood friend," I answered smiling, "Along with Yoroichi. I wonder why she isn't here. She always manages to find the parties."

"Yoroichi?"

"Eri, she disappeared." Byakuya explained to me walking to the room and stepping over several passed out men.

"When?" I asked shocked that no one would inform me of my friend being missing immediately.

"Many years ago." he answered standing next to Kenpachi glaring at him because of his close proximity to my person.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When Eri is drunk she sometimes reverts to her past self." Byakuya explained to Kenpachi.

"Why did she say you both are engaged?"

"We were." Byakuya answered his face not showing any emotion other than glaring at Kenpachi.

"But not anymore?" Kenpachi asked.

"Why are you talking like I am not here?" I ask the two of them.

"Because you will not remember what happened when you wake up tomorrow." Byakuya answered coolly.

"Not anymore right?" Kenpachi asked daring to grab the front of Byakuya's shirt threateningly.

"Why do you want to know?" Byakuya asked his glare turning up a notch on the glare factor.

"I'm tired." I announce looking at Byakuya.

"I shall escort you home then." Byakuya announced looking pointedly at Kenpachi's arm willing him to let go. I poked Kenpachi in the arm to get him to let go and he complied.

"Bye everyone." I announce as I leave. As I take one last look at the room I notice that everyone is either passed out, knocked out (this includes all the people who were hitting on Yumichika), or really confused.

"I will find out." Kenpachi swore to himself as I let Byakuya lead me by the arm away from the 11th division.

* * *

And so the plot thickens. What happened between Byakuya and Eri? Why are they no longer engaged? Will Ikkaku lose the piece of paper? And if he does who will find it and hit him in the head?

* * *

Preview from the next chapter: Awkward conversations, filing, and a mission

_"Well I don't remember all of it but I do remember there being a baldest person contest and guess who won..." I said humoring her and pissing off Ikkaku._

_"I am not bald!" Ikkaku claimed._

_"Not according to popular belief." I state seriously making Yachiro laugh hysterically._

_"Yeah Ikkaku you won," Yumichika said making his presence known, "But if I remember correctly Beautiful also won a prize last night."_

_"You did?" Yachiro asked oddly excited by this._


	5. Awkward conversations

Let's see author's note for this chapter...oh yeah, I decided to take pity upon your souls and do some flashback-ing (probably not a word) in chapter 7. It won't answer everything but it will answer something.

This chapter is brought to you by: Avoiding creating a website for school about Vikings Discovering America and food shopping; it's amazing how convenient it is to have food _in_ your apartment.

* * *

Awkward conversations, filing and a mission

I woke up for the second time in two days with a massive hangover and no knowledge of half the night. Fortunately today I woke fully clothed and alone in my bed. I do however remember hitting Ikkaku with a cup...I have really have got to stop drinking so much so that I don't become an alcoholic or a slacker, because both those things are so similar to one another.

I quickly get ready for the day on time, since I didn't have a comfortable Bya pillow making me sleep late, and then I rush out the door. I stop in the hall to snicker at Renji who is passed out in the corridor; at least I am not the only one who will have a headache for the rest of the day. Must resist the urge to Sharpie his face. Must not...I failed to resist. Renji now has several tattoos that were not present on his face before he went to sleep. He also has a smiley face on his hand, so that he can see it too.

* * *

Once I reach the 11th division everyone immediately greets me warmly. Apparently the way to gain respect in this division is beat someone up and party with them, sweet. Ikkaku on the other hand glared at me but grudgingly greeted me. I tried not to smile at the bruise on his head.

"Beautiful!" Yachiru called excitedly when she saw me. I looked around and then remembered that 'beautiful' was my nickname. "Tell me what happened last night, Ken-chan won't tell me."

"Lots of things." I informed her trying not to cringe at her loudness in my hung over state.

"Like?" She asked jumping up and down in front of me.

"Well I don't remember all of it but I do remember there being a baldest person contest and guess who won..." I said humoring her and pissing off Ikkaku.

"I am not bald!" Ikkaku claimed.

"Not according to popular belief." I state seriously making Yachiru laugh hysterically.

"Yeah Ikkaku you won," Yumichika said making his presence known, "But if I remember correctly Beautiful also won a prize last night."

"You did?" Yachiru asked oddly excited by this.

"Yup. I won best Ikkaku injurer." I announce proudly causing Ikkaku to scowl at me.

"She hit me with a fricken cup." Ikkaku practically growled out.

"With perfect aim." Yumichika added in.

"Knocked him out instantly." Some unimportant 11th division member said, possibly who ever seat 4 is.

"Does Kenpachi usually tell you about what happened at parties?" I ask Yachiru curiously.

"Yes, but today he just grumbled at me. He's in a bad mood. Maybe someone strong will come spar with him and make him feel better." Yachiru answered.

"I better hurry and get to my doom of paperwork and an unhappy Kenpachi." I announce waving to the rest of the division members.

"Is it okay not to warn her?" Yumichika asked someone who wasn't passed out last night.

"She will find out in a few moments."

"What will Beautiful find out?" Yachiru asked scaring them by popping up behind them.

"The reason Kenpachi is pissed today is because of something that was brought out into the open last night." Yumichika explained.

* * *

"Good morning Kenpachi." I greet nicely as I come into the office. Hey I don't want to suffer the wrath of an angry Kenpachi as much as the next person.

"Humph." was his greeting to me. So I guess I shouldn't expect deep meaningful conversations today. Not that we usually have deep and meaningful conversations...

"Is that more paperwork." I ask glaring at the pile on the desk that has yet again grown. "Dang it I forgot to remind Ikkaku to get the filing cabinet."

"Wait." Kenpachi said grabbing my arm as I start to go tell Ikkaku to get filing cabinets.

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"Last night you mentioned something..." He started to say but trailed off this odd growling at the end.

"I am sorry if I said something odd but I have no memory of things after a certain time last night." I inform him gently. Must not piss off Kenpachi, he has a pointy object that he could stab me with.

"Yeah, Byakuya said the same thing when he picked you up last night but you should know about what you said." Kenpachi explained his eyes narrowing after Byakuya's name.

"That sentence makes no sense." I mutter hoping that he would hear me while also hoping that he wouldn't.

"Look," He began the hand that he has holding me there tightening, "Last night you said that you were engaged to Byakuya."

"I did?" I question looking sad for a bit but then becoming angry myself, not at Kenpachi though.

"Yes, and I would like to know what you meant." Kenpachi said invading my bubble by leaning close to me.

"I don't see how my past has anything to do with you." I retort. Luckily for Eri their conversation was interrupted by Ikkaku bursting through the door to the office apologizing profusely to Eri.

"I completely forgot about the filing cabinets and I lost the paper..." He began to explain but stopped when he noticed the position that Kenpachi and I were in, plus I am sure that the glare that Kenpachi sent him would make anyone stop doing whatever they were doing. I suppose that Kenpachi holding my arm and leaning over me looks like something different than it was aka like we were about to make out or something.

"It's okay Ikkaku I have another form in the desk just in case this happened." I said grabbing Kenpachi's wrist harshly making him let go of my hand so that I could go to the desk and get the paper. "Now go strait there and then come here and your punishment for losing the paper will be helping me file."

"Yes ma'am!" Ikkaku said saluting me and making a mad dash out of there once the paper was in his possession.

"Tell me." Kenpachi said once Ikkaku had vacated the room.

"I don't see why you care." I try once more to get him to drop the subject.

"Just tell me something, I don't even need the entire story." Kenpachi said, while thinking for now, attempting to create a compromise, which was very unlike him.

"Fine. I was engaged to him a long time ago and now I am not." I answer quickly trying not to glare too harshly at Kenpachi, just a bit of glaring.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked.

"I answered the agreed question and I would like to leave this subject," I started but then realized that I was taking out my anger on Kenpachi, "Please." I ask genuinely and sadly.

"Fine." Kenpachi gave in hearing the tone of my please. "At least I know that you aren't engaged."

"I am going to pretend I know why you would care."

"It's not good to hit on other people's betrothed." he said with a large grin.

"First of all, you were hitting on me? Secondly did you just use the word betrothed?" I ask smiling because I enjoy teasing people.

"What's so strange about me using the word betrothed."

"I don't know it just seems odd." I inform him shrugging. "And yet nothing is said about the nonexistent flirting."

"I wasn't even going to bother." He said sitting down on his couch.

"Now I need to get to work so that Ikkaku can help me file." I say as I looked around the room and realized something, "You were kidding about that whole no writing utensil thing, right?"

"Nope." Kenpachi answered me grinning.

"How am I supposed to write on the files?" I ask him thinking that maybe he had secret file writing powers. This is why one should not work with a hangover.

"Blood?" He suggested. Then I remembered about my favorite writing utensil.

"Sharpie!" I announce excitedly pulling a sharpie seemingly out of nowhere but it was really in the secret pocket in my uniform sleeve. The pocket even has a button so that you can close it. Unohana sowed it in for me because she was sick of seeing me pull out sharpies from my bra due to the lack of pockets. I actually have three sharpies on me at all times now. One in the left sleeve, one in the right sleeve, and one in my bra. Old habits die-hard and it worked for several years so why stop? I finally look over at Kenpachi who is giving me a 'WTF' face. "What?"

"Where did that come from?"

"A pocket."

"Why do you have a Sharpie in your pocket?"

"Because they are fun?"

"How?"

"It's best not to ask." Renji announced coming into the office unannounced, unbidden, and unwanted.

"Why are you here?" I ask before Kenpachi has a chance. I mean this might as well be my office.

"I have a message for you Eri." Renji said handing me a small folded piece of paper.

"What did you do to make our captain angry?" I asked him once he handed me the paper.

"What makes you think I made him angry."

"He was trying to get rid of you."

"No he wanted me to deliver a note to you."

"Two reasons I know you pissed him off. One he could have sent a hell butterfly with the message, which, by the way, would have been here in half the time. Two the note says to get you out of his hair by making you help me with paperwork." I grin evilly at him.

"What!" Renji asked as Kenpachi and I laughed at him. Well I laughed and Kenpachi chuckled, same difference.

"See." I tell him handing him the note so that he could see the contents himself.

"Bastard!" Renji muttered.

"Yes he is." I agree making yet another sharpie appear so that Renji could use it to write.

"Where did that one come from?" Kenpachi asked intrigued.

"My other sleeve pocket."

"Why do you have sharpies in both sleeves?"

"They are good to have. You never know when someone will pass out and you can draw on them among other uses."

"That reminds me," Renji began, "Do you know how long it too for me to get the sharpie off my face this morning? In fact that's probably why Captain is angry at me now."

Ikkaku and several other division members walked through the door carrying two filing cabinets and a box saving me from responding to him.

"Ikkaku you have the best timing today. Since you saved me twice today I will not make you help me file, plus I have Renji for that now." I announce grinning evilly. I then take notice of the box. "What's with the box?"

"They decided to send over some other office supplies." Ikkaku offered helpfully happy because he wouldn't have to think. "Gin was there and slipped something into the box.

I open the box after telling Renji what to do with the files, aka making him do the writing for me, and I smile happily at the contents. There was a stapler, a ruler—not sure why I would need one--, a box of paper clips, glue, assorted writing utensils, and a bunch of colorful sharpies. "Sharpies!" I announce happily. I look at the package and notice a small post-it note on the outside. It says 'have fun, Gin'. Thank you Gin! I disturbed the inhabitants of the room so much with my grinning while writing on files with sharpies that Kenpachi actually left the room and Renji went to the bathroom and hasn't returned. I of course do what any sane person would do in this situation; continue working but sing random songs while accomplishing the task. I have sharpies who needs people?

* * *

The next day I finished writing names and information on all the files using my lovely sharpies when Kenpachi bursts into the room. "May I help you?" I ask as if this was my office and not his.

"We have a mission." Kenpachi announces.

"Really?" I ask wondering why I was included.

"Yeah there was a random outbreak of hollows." Kenpachi said excited by the prospect of hollows.

"That does seem like a problem, but are you sure they want me to go?" I ask since I usually am sent to gather information or to kill solitary weak hollows. Stupid clan with their not wanting me to die.

"I am going too Beautiful!" Yachiru announced jumping onto Kenpachi's back and giggling about something.

"I see."

"We are also going." Ikkaku says entering the room with Yumichika in tow.

"Let's go." Kenpachi commanded impatiently.

"Fine." I announce putting all the files neatly into the empty supply box since they have more of a chance to stay together that way.

"Wait!" Yumichika exclaimed whacking Ikkaku upside the head and laughed at him. Yachiru laughed at the fact that Ikkaku was hit on the head as Kenpachi and I looked at him confused for a bit until I remembered my note and I started to laugh hysterically too. Kenpachi figured it out then too and chuckled while Yumichika, Yachiru, and I had our laughing fit at Ikkaku's expense.

* * *

Poor Kenpachi still dose not know what happened between Bya and Eri, in fact no one but Linda and I do...You will find out eventually, I swear. Ikkaku has very convenient timing though, almost as if I wrote it to be that way.

Go Sharpies!

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Oh look, a Quincy!

"_Who--_

_"You probably should concentrate on the massive amount of hollows surrounding you." I informed him calmly shooting off another spell._

_"I don't need your help, shinigami." He hissed at me._


	6. Oh look, a Quincy!

Last chapter before flashback time, whoot! Anyways you guys keep reviewing, love you all for that, and I found myself finishing this story much before my other ones. Zenpachi has over taken Issues with Itachi's importance of writing in my head. Keep up the good work!

This chapter is brought to you by: Class being canceled and a midterm being pushed back. Unfortunately I still have one midterm next week but that's much better than having two midterms next week!

* * *

Oh look, a Quincy!

We entered human world the usual way, through the gateway, with Ikkaku glaring at me the entire time. It's like he's angry at me or something. What did I ever do to him...never mind don't answer that. Maybe I should be nicer to him…nah.

"The quickest way to stop the hollows would be if we split up." Kenpachi ordered grinning to himself thinking that he will be able to fight a powerful hollow that way.

"Yumichika I will defeat more hollows than you." Ikkaku boasted.

"We shall see." Yumichika said rushing off to start fighting hollows so he would win.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ikkaku called out to him then ran in another direction to kill hollows.

"Ken-chan let's go that way!" Yachiru exclaimed pointing in a random direction.

"Okay, you coming?" Kenpachi asked me.

"No I will go cover the fourth side." I say pointing to the neglected way that no one went towards, aka the one that was littered with hollows.

"See you later than, Beautiful!" Yachiru shouted pointing once more so that Kenpachi would start walking.

"Bye!" I say waving and then decide to start actually fighting the hollows instead of just standing there looking at them. I wonder why there are suddenly all these hollows around. There's probably some reason, and I will find out because I am nosy like that.

* * *

I fought my way through the hollows, defeating them without using my Zanpakuto, aka using Kido. Eventually I found my way to a warehouse where the root of the problem was standing there battling some hollows. That would explain why there were so many hollows my direction. For guys that want to battle hollows they sure suck with directions. Silly division 11 members I have the most hollows. I shoot off a Kido spell at one of the hollows near the boy causing him to look startled at me.

"Who--

"You probably should concentrate on the massive amount of hollows surrounding you." I informed him calmly shooting off another spell.

"I don't need your help, shinigami." He hissed at me.

"I never said you did." I reply before flash stepping to the group of hollows, so that I wouldn't have to use as much riatsu, almost instantly destroying several with yet another Kido spell. The boy has taken up a defensive position standing on some boxes so that he can easily shoot the hollows as they come at me, which I am grateful for. I continuously dodge everything the hollows send to me with flash steps and regular dodges. I also threw in some kicks and punches usually backed with riatsu and aimed at the hollow's mask. In a few minutes all of the hollows are destroyed.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked sliding his glasses up his nose.

"We got a report that there was a random large outbreak of hollows. Let me guess it is not so random and you did something to cause them to come here." I explained and then he was shocked because I guessed correctly.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked glaring at me.

"First of all I wouldn't kill someone whose name I don't even know. Secondly I don't have all the details about what happened here," I raise my hand to stop him from explaining, "Nor do I want to know exactly what you were doing it's better I remain ignorant. That way I can honestly say I don't know. My final reason is that I don't like killing people, so I tend to avoid it at all costs."

"So you are not even going to report me?" He asked shocked that I wasn't trying to destroy him.

"Nope, as far as I know I was sent to deal with a random outbreak of hollows and as far as I am concerned once that is completed the rest is no longer my business." I tell him my professional reasoning, my real reason is because I like to help people and I do not want him to be killed.

"Well as thanks for your help I will tell you my name. It's Ishida Uruyu." Ishida informed me, straightening at the sound of his own name with pride.

"I am Aoki Eri, the third seat of the 6th division, temporary secretary of the 11th division." I introduce myself happily. Then I sensed Kenpachi near by.

"Who is that?" Ishida asked since Kenpachi's spirit energy was enormous.

"The 11th division captain, can you suppress your spirit energy?" I ask quickly analyzing how long it will take him to get here.

"Yes."

"Do it and hide behind some boxes." I tell him then get ready to face Kenpachi.

"This is where you were." Kenpachi said as he entered the warehouse.

"I followed a trail of hollows here." I informed him.

"Ken-chan defeated twelve hollows!" Yachiru informed me happily.

"How many did you find?" Kenpachi asked looking around as if the warehouse would hold the answer.

"Hmm," I mutter as I think, honestly I had no idea since I was fighting, "I'm sure it was less than twelve."

"That means I win." Kenpachi pointed out the obvious, "What do I win?"

"I wasn't aware that we were playing Ikkaku's game." I tell him confused and trying not to look at the Quincy.

"Beautiful, you're supposed to offer a kiss to your hero!" Yachiru informed me mixing me up with a fairy tale. I was so shocked that I didn't reply for a bit. Then I noticed that there was a hollow behind Kenpachi who was so weak that I didn't notice it before. It however did not know of its weakness and started to move in to hurt either Yachiru or Kenpachi's back. I quickly flash stepped forward and jumped up using Kenpachi's shoulder as a springboard to allow me access to the hollows head. I then shoot of my last Kido spell of the day and it vanishes, causing me to fall gracefully to the ground.

"That was the last hollow, we should go back so that I can start with the paperwork." I suggested then walked out the door, which was conveniently right in front of me. I paused and let Kenpachi and Yachiru out first and I gave a little wave goodbye to Ishida.

* * *

"Are you sure you do not want to fight me?" Kenpachi asked for like the millionth time. Ever since he saw me take care of that hollow he has been after me for a spar, again. I thought he gave up on fighting me, but no stupid weak hollow has to change that all.

"I am doing your paperwork so if you want to fight me that badly file these yourself." I informed him pointing to the large stack of folders that were labeled, with sharpie, and just waiting to be put in the filing cabinet.

"I think that you should fight me and do my paperwork." Kenpachi told me honestly.

"I am here to do the paperwork, not to fight you. Plus if I fought you I might have to use my Zanpakuto and I'd prefer not to."

"Why is that?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

"Is there anything you'd agree to?"

"I wouldn't mind someone bringing me some lunch." I answer beginning to put the files away into the cabinets.

"Who would mind that?"

"Someone who is not hungry?" I ask picking up a file but pause before getting it into its correct place because I heard some commotion outside. "I wonder what's going on outside."

"Then go check." Kenpachi said lazily while on the couch.

"Why are you always on that couch?" I ask randomly.

"It's more comfortable than standing and comes complete with a great view." Kenpachi said grinning up at me.

"What are you, never mind I got it. Well I guess I will go out there and see what's--

"Captain the twelfth division captain and vice captain are here." Ikkaku said bursting through the door and cutting me off mid sentence.

"What for?" Kenpachi asked right before Mayuri and Nemu walked through the door.

"We are here to see Aoki," Mayuri answered staring right at me.

"Do I have to?" I ask knowing what they were here for.

"According to your clan, yes." Mayuri practically purred, that's just creepy.

"Fine, but I am never going to get these papers done." I sigh putting the file back in the now dubbed file box previously dubbed office supply and Sharpie box.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kenpachi asked looking between me and Mayuri with a confused look on his face.

"Something that is none of your business." Mayuri answered escorting me out the door. I gave a small wave in goodbye and allowed myself to be dragged to the twelfth division.

"Am I allowed to know anything?" Kenpachi growls scaring Ikkaku who was still in the room so badly that he quickly muttered some gibberish and ran out the door.

* * *

"So, Aoki, what do you see here?" Nemu asked in her emotionless voice holding up a sheet of paper with an ink blot.

"It kind of looks like a shoe." I answer, tilting my head to the left to see the shape better. "Or it could be a thumbs up."

"One answer is sufficient." Nemu instructed showing me another ink blot.

"That is definitely a grasshopper." I answer even though it doesn't look that much like one.

"This one?"

"It looks like an ink blot." I answer annoyed with the test plus this one looks like an ink blot and nothing else.

"Be serious or our diagnosis will be wrong."

"Fine. It looks like a lion, that oddly resembles an ink blot."

"Lion will be sufficient." Nemu said turning to the next picture not noticing that it was not an inkblot but a picture someone drew of a sheep.

"That is a sheep." I answer pointing to make her look down at the picture.

"How did that get in there?" Nemu wondered out loud moving the picture so I could see the ink blot.

"It is a butterfly." I remark really bored with this test.

"Nemu, I think that is enough for the ink blot portion of the test. Let's continue along." Mayuri said entering the room that Nemu and I were in.

"Stupid insanity test." I mutter but Mayuri hears me anyway.

"Now, now, do you hate us so much that you would rather file papers than take a test with us?" Mayuri asked faking hurt.

"I was this close to getting some lunch." I complain ignoring my stomach that would not get food until Mayuri was done with me. That sounded wrong.

* * *

"The good news is that you are as sane as the last time we administered the test." Mayuri informed me after another hour of pointless questioning.

"Is the bad news that I wasn't sane to begin with?"

"Nope, the bad news is that your clan has asked me to administer some memory testing."

"Memory testing?"

"I will put you in a machine that will make you relive a past memory, not of anyone's choosing, and then monitor how you do."

"What does that have to do with me not being crazy?" I ask confused with how that would help me.

"Not quite sure, but your clan agreed when I suggested."

"You just wanted someone to try it out didn't you?"

"You know me so well."

"Unfortunately yes."

"So basically I lay here and then I will relive a memory and you will get to see it on the monitor?" I ask pointing to this odd tube thing and a screen.

"Yes." Mayuri answered putting this weird hat on my head.

"And the hat does?"

"It monitors your response to what you see."

"And that helps anyone how?"

"Not really sure but it will be nice to finally get to test this machine."

"I feel like a lab rat." I mutter as I lay down in the tube.

"You shouldn't, no lab rats were in here since we were unsure if they would have memories or not. This machine was pure 100 shinigami tested.

"That makes me feel so much better." I say sarcastically.

"Glad to be of help."

"You would be glad to dissect me." I said really annoyed with Mayuri because he gave me a hat that is itchy and smells like feet. How does a hat smell like feet? That would seem to be the last thing it would smell like since the feet are at the other end of the body. Maybe it doesn't smell like feet but like smelly hat and then feet also smell like smelly hat, and then I stop thinking before the smelly hat decides to read my mind and decide that I am crazy.

"Yes I would, but sadly your clan wants you to stay alive for some reason." Mayuri told me unabashedly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Oh yes, lets." I remark uselessly since he already started the machine without my permission.

* * *

Will poor Kenpachi ever get to know things? No one wants to tell him anything. Why is Eri getting tested for insanity? Why is Ishida even in this chapter? What's with Eri's clan? Why am I asking you when I know the answers because I am the author?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Memories of the 'Princess'

_"Excuse me." The maid said politely bowing and then running out of there. I would too, but I probably would be stopped, politely. Everything is done politely. _

_"I suppose you are wondering why I came to make sure you are dressed." My mother said then looked to me for confirmation._

_"Yes Mother." I said simple and politel_y.


	7. Memories of a 'Princess'

Just so there is no confusion with ages...Shinigami for some reason don't really have ages(so age does not matter!). In this story Yoruichi is older than Byakuya and Eri is older than Byakuya but younger than Yoruichi. So order oldest to youngest is: Yoruichi, Eri, Byakuya. Kenpachi is unknown...yeah.

Zenpachi has now hit 1,000 hits!

Thought of the day: I stalked a pizza the other day. It was from Dominoes and I ordered it on line and when I did it had this meter that told me what my pizza was doing at what time. It even told me who was going to deliver my pizza. Pizza stalking the way of the future.

* * *

Memories of the 'Princess'

I slowly wake up to one of the maids telling me to wake up gently. I smile brightly at her, showing off my teeth in happiness for no reason at all, and then get ready for the day. The maid helps me put on my outfit since it is too hard for a girl at the age of five to get on herself. I hum to myself softly causing her to raise and eye brow at me.

"What are you humming?" She asks me, I blink at her a bit scared that I was in trouble since I didn't realize that I had been humming. "I see that you are not in a talking mood."

"She is not allowed to talk to you." My mother said entering the room unannounced, uninvited, and without knocking.

"Oh, I am sorry my lady for I did not know." She stuttered out looking frantically back and forth between the two of us.

"Since you are new I forgive you." Mother told her dismissing her with a wave. I had a feeling that would be the last time I saw that particular maid.

"It won't happen again." She assured my mother.

"No it won't." Mother said meanly. Yeah definitely never going to see her again. We all stood there in silence as the maid finished helping me get dressed, how I wish I could just dress myself.

"Excuse me." The maid said politely bowing and then running out of there. I would too, but I probably would be stopped, politely. Everything is done politely.

"I suppose you are wondering why I came to make sure you are dressed." My mother said then looked to me for confirmation.

"Yes Mother." I said simple and politely.

"Today Shihoin Yoruichi is coming over to play with you." Mother informed me looking over my outfit to make sure it was presentable. "You are to play with her and become good friends, you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." I answered trying not to let my excitement at being able to interact with someone show. The grin I gave my mother apparently was not to her liking because she frowned at me until I stopped grinning.

"Lady's do not grin like fools." Mother reprimanded me.

"I am sorry mother." I say looking down and looking like I mean it, even though I really don't.

* * *

"This is my daughter, Aoki Eri," Mother introduced me as a young girl a few years older than me walks into the room that I was reading in. I get up and bow politely to Yoruichi. Mother leaves the room to allow us to get acquainted.

"So Eri, what do you want to do?" Yoruichi asked me making sure my mother was out of hearing range.

"What shall I call you?" I ask politely, not wanting to just assume and call her Yoruichi.

"You can call me Yoruichi, Eri-chan." she said confusing me with her early usage of chan.

"Yoruichi today I was supposed to continue with my studies on the noble families, but since you are here I believe I am supposed to do whatever you want to do." I answer honestly and of course politely.

"Let's go outside and play tag." She suggested grinning. I looked down at my clothes and realized that they were far too fancy to play outside and that if I did play in them I would ruin them and get in trouble.

"I am going to have to change first." I informed her.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside then." Yoruichi informed me.

"See you in a few." I said quickly sneaking out of the room so that no one would figure out that I was changing and call a maid to help me. I can dress myself, honestly I can.

* * *

After I was done I met up with Yoruichi outside, with several odd looks from the staff since I was wearing my outside play clothes, which some staff members had never seen before. I just smiled at them all and gave a little wave if they still looked at me odd. Luckily my mother did not see me do any of this.

"Want to play tag?" Yoruichi asked as soon as I exited the building.

"Okay." I agreed smiling.

"We should play flash-step tag." Yoruichi suggested happily, grinning a bit evilly.

"I am sorry but I do not know how to flash-step." I informed her sadly but politely.

"Why not? Don't your parents training you so that you can be a Shinigami in the future?"

"Lady's are not Shinigami. A lady need not learn such things." I repeated what I had been told about the matter.

"So they will not let you do things like become a Shinigami, and they make you change before playing outside?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

"I know what to call you now!" Yoruichi exclaimed randomly in my opinion, "Eri from now on you shall be Princess."

"What?" I asked completely losing any and all of my manners for a moment.

"Yes, I will call you that."

"Fine." I sigh giving up since I could tell that she really wanted to call me that.

"Say, Princess, Do you want to learn to flash step?" She asked grinning evilly at the prospect of breaking the rules.

"Yes, please." I answer politely but then give her an equally evil grin causing her to laugh.

"Let's get to it then." Yourichi said before she began teaching me to flash-step.

* * *

Yoruichi and I, much to my mother's extreme happiness and despair, became best friends. My mother was happy because Yoruichi is from a good family but she was sad because Yoruichi is a bad influence on me, or so she says. Aoki females are not allowed to be Shinigami. We are not allowed to use Kido or do flash-steps. This is against unwritten, unspoken, and probably made up Aoki rules. I have asked mother why this is so but she has never given me an answer. Personally I think that mother wants to destroy all happiness and uses made up rules to accomplish this. So time passed and I became more of a challenge to Yoruichi and her flash-step-tag, although usually she still won.

* * *

One day I knew that something was going on. How did I know this? I am psychic. Ok fine, the truth is that I knew it because my mother was all happy that morning at breakfast, that never bodes well, and she made me wear nicer clothes than usual. I, being the perfect Aoki daughter, did not ask what was going on but simply waited to be told. This meant that I had no clue what was going on all day, but since I was used to this I let it go and went on with my life.

Later that day we traveled over to another wealthy families house. This must have been what excited that lady who is my mother so much. Surprisingly enough my father joined us on our escapades to the noble house. The fact that he was here made me even more suspicious about the reason for us going there, but I said nothing. I was really surprised however, and secretly more suspicious, when father actually initiated a conversation at/with me.

"Eri, dear, you are excited to meet the Kuchiki, right?" He began and I opened my mouth to reply politely but he continued, "Of course you are. You should try to make a good impression on them since they have a boy a bit younger than you. Won't you have fun playing with him while us adults talk business? Yes you will. They are a very noble family, like the Shihoin family, so I am sure you all will get along with one another. How are you getting along with Yoruichi? I trust you two are the best of friends. Now when we get there be sure to greet the Kuchiki heads and then you can go find Yoruichi and Byakuya." Father finally finished his/our conversation. I wanted to ask him who Byakuya was but I knew better, plus we were already there and needed to introduce ourselves to the Kuchikis.

"Kuchiki-san," Father greeted the old man sitting in the center of the room, after dragging me over there with him, with a small polite bow, "It is good to see you again."

"It is indeed, Aoki-san. Who are the lovely ladies with you today?" the old man asked as if he couldn't guess who we were.

"Well you have already met my wife, and this is my daughter, Eri." Father said gestering at me and giving me a look.

"It is an honor to meet you Kuchiki-sama." I said greeting him politely like I was taught and bowing.

"Your daughter is has very good manner, as all Aoki children do. Ah, you all should meet my grandson, Byakuya." the old man said looking to his right and seeing a small boy playing with some blocks on the floor in a nearby room--out of the way.

"Eri, why don't you go help Byakuya build something?" Father ordered making it seem like a question.

"Yes, father." I tell him bowing once more to the old man and smiling at him before I practically skip away from the grown ups to go into the other room to play.

* * *

"Hello, Byakuya-san?" I ask as I enter the room and sit myself down carefully on the floor next to him.

"Who'r yous?" the small Byakuya asked cutely causing me to smile at him.

"I am Eri, your grandfather told me that I could play with you, do you want me to?" I ask hoping he'd say yes so I wouldn't have to go back to the adult room and thus the adult party.

"Sure." Byakuya told me shyly.

"Thanks." I told him helping him build whatever it is we were building. I haven't faintest idea what it was. It was somehow a mix between a tower, a fortress, and a pile of blocks. Actually it was probably just a pile of blocks. We both apparently fail at building anything.

After an unknown amount of time, probably half an hour or so, I hear Yoruichi come in. I instantly smiled knowing that the sophisticated atmosphere at the adult party would be destroyed by her mere presence.

* * *

I was trying to make the flashback into one chapter but I ran out of time...so next chapter will also be flashback mode, maybe half flashback and half real time. We shall see.

* * *

Bleach and Naruto fairytale(s) are out now so go read that. Chapter one is Snow White...well part one of three of Snow White. (See profile for more details) End Shameless advertizing.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:

_"Princess!" Yoruichi cried out happily when she found me in the room with the little Byakuya._

_"I think you scared him with your sheer loudness." I remark noticing that Byakuya was hiding behind me for protection from Yoruichi._

_"Aw, look at the little scared thing." Yoruichi teased Byakuya._

_"You shouldn't tease Byakuya like that." I told her not even realizing that I had used his first name without his permission, causing the little boy to blush._


	8. An Engagement

It seems that I was not clear about the ages in the flashbacks, which after I look at it I was oddly vague. I forget that people can't read my mind sometimes. So sorry about that. In my mind, at least for this story, Shinigami are born there but age really slowly. I based this on the fact that there was very little aging done between the actual bleach flashback chapters (the Turn back the pendulum chapters) since in 100 years Byakuya has aged only like fifteen or so years (I am really bad a discerning how old people are from their looks).

So in the beginning of the flashbacks Yoruichi looks eight or nine and Eri looks about six or seven. Then there was a time skip. So by the time they meet little Bya (aka this chapter) Yoruichi looks nine or ten and Eri looks seven or eight. Byakuya is way younger at somewhere in the two to three range. Now even if they look that age they actually have lived longer. So when Eri looks six she has the mind of like a nine year old. That is my interpretation (actually ages in the Shinigami world confuse me so I tend to try to avoid thinking about it).(such a long explanation)

Thought of the day: One of my midterm exams was so evil that when a girl from my class found out that she got a 90% on it she literally jumped on one of her other friends, the infamous tackle hug. She was that excited.

* * *

An Engagement

The party was instantly disrupted, as I had expected, by Yoruichi's loudness. She had slammed the door open and then proceeded to go with her parents to see the Kuchiki's just like I had done but instead of greeting them and curtsying like I had done she loudly proclaimed who she was and that she was bored. I secretly watched this from the side room where me and Byakuya were sitting, well now we were both hiding behind the door.

I tried not to laugh at the faces of those who heard Yoruichi's declaration, which was everyone, but sadly I failed. So I giggled instead. Which by the way is not something that a Lady should do. I finally left the doorway thinking that someone would hear my giggling and I would get in trouble. Byakuya followed me back into the room, like a puppy, but was not laughing or giggling.

"Don't you find their faces amusing?" I asked him after I noticed he was not amused, and I was feeling a little silly being the only one laughing.

"Loud's scawy." He muttered unconsciously gripping onto my sleeve now that I was sitting once more.

"I guess I just got used to her loudness." I mutter to myself after he said that loud was scary.

"Princess!" Yoruichi cried out happily when she found me in the room with the little Byakuya.

"I think you scared him with your sheer loudness." I remark noticing that Byakuya was hiding behind me for protection from Yoruichi.

"Aw, look at the little scared thing." Yoruichi teased Byakuya.

"You shouldn't tease Byakuya like that." I told her not even realizing that I had used his first name without his permission, causing the little boy to blush.

"He probably likes the attention, don't you little Byakuya." Yoruichi said turning her voice into the patronizing baby voice that grown ups use on small kids. Byakuya's response to this was to glare at Yoruichi and then try to pull me away from her, by my sleeve which he has yet to let go of.

"Now I know he dose not like you." I state laughing a little at Byakuya and also at Yoruichi's face which seemed to grow eviler as if she has found a new person to annoy.

"Come on Eri, let's go do something." Yoruichi whined after getting bored of having a staring contest with Byakuya. She tried to pull me after her, to go do who knows what, but discovered that Byakuya still had my sleeve and showed no sign of letting it go. "Little Byakuya, let go of Eri-chan so that I can play with her."

"No." Byakuya stated for the first time talking to Yoruichi and suddenly hugging my arm as if in defiance of Yoruichi's command.

"She was my friend first." Yoruichi pouted attempting to separate the young Byakuya from my arm.

"Mine." Byakuya said simply and oddly possessively.

"Um, don't I get a say in this?" I ask the both of them causing them to look at me.

"Don't you want to play with me, Eri-chan?" Yoruichi asked in her nicest most innocent voice, which by the way was completely fake.

"Pway with me." Byakuya whined cutely, cause he's so little and cute, causing me to really want to play with him...or hug him to death not quite sure.

"Actually I want to have dinner." I announced having noticed that the adults had started to walk towards a large dinning area.

* * *

All throughout the meal I felt people watching me, well us since Byakuya and Yoruichi refused to leave my side, and I was very nervous. I tried to be sneaky and catch a glimpse of the people staring but no luck. That is until I looked at the head of the table where the three of our parents were located; mine smirking, Yoruichi's frowning, and Byakuya's smiling softly. Of course they were all looking straight at us while doing those things. I knew by my parents smirking faces that something of importance to me had just happened.

After dinner there was a short after party filled with me playing with both Yoruichi and Byakuya, they had called a truce so that I would stop pouting (never fails) and they could both play with me. As we were building a tower using every single block that Byakuya owned which was truly a feat—eventually we had to stand on chairs to continue stacking, mine and Byakuya's parents decided to tell us of the life altering decision that they had made during dinner.

"Byakuya, honey, your mother and I have decided that you and Eri will be married when you both are older." Byakuya's mother told him smiling. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I looked to my patents for confirmation, they simply nodded their heads in consent.

"What dat mean?" Byakuya asked not too sure of the true meaning of marriage. I simply stood there in shock. Yoruichi looked like she was also in a shocked state.

"It means that Eri and you will eventually marry and stay together forever."

"Always?" Byakuya asked tilting his head to the side in thought.

"Hopefully." his mother answered smiling at all of us. After that Byakuya seemed to be thinking about the entire thing, trying to make sense of it I suppose, and we fell into an awkward silence until it was broken by my mother.

"Eri you realize what this means?" my mother asked me looking at me with her smirk still in place. I did know so I nodded slowly towards her not saying anything.

"How can you all decide that from one meeting?" Yoruichi asked boldly, as usual.

"It is done a lot, in fact your parents also offered your hand but we though that Eri was a better match for Byakuya." Byakuya's mother explained.

"I gets it!" Byakuya suddenly shouted startling everyone but himself.

"What do you get?" I ask, speaking for the first time since the entire conversation started, wondering what he figured out.

"Mawage mean Eri mine." Byakuya said with an oddly good smirk for a little kid.

"Not really." his mom tried to explain but Byakuya chose to ignore her and instead grab my hand and drag me away from them. Yoruichi made a move to follow but was stopped by one of her parents coming to talk to her about something.

"Where are we going?" I ask after he dragged us out of earshot.

"To pway." he answered simply.

"Okay." I stated since I was fine with that. I noticed however that he was taking me upstairs. "I hate to repeat a question especially after you have already answered it, but, where are we going?"

"My woom." He answered continuing to drag me. We soon reached his room and he did have tons of toys. We did play for a while until the late hour caught up to Byakuya and he started to become drowsy.

"Are you tired?" I ask after his third yawn.

"A little." He answered yawning once more.

"Then go to bed."

"You too."

"Well I will once I go home."

"This home now, you sleeps heres. You's mine." he stated between yawning.

"Fine." I say not wanting to argue with him that I was not his since that seemed like too much work. So I took of my shoes and got into bed. He immediately snuggled with me, which I was fine with since I could use him like a stuffed animal.

"Mine." He muttered right before he fell asleep. A few minutes later I got bored and fell asleep also, not knowing that I would remain engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya for a long long time.

* * *

"Aw, little Byakuya is so cute!" Mayuri mentioned once I had woken up from his experiment.

"That is wrong on so many levels that I just don't know what to say." I reply to his utterly creepy comment.

"well he was."

"I'll tell him you thought that."

"He might kill me."

"Exactly."

"I didn't know the two of you were engaged."

"Not many people do since it was arranged by our parents and after it was broken neither family wanted news of it to get out."

"How was it ended?"

"None of your business."

"Now don't be mean, I could just tell certain people that you were both once engaged to one another..."

"If you do than I seriously will tell my captain that you think he's cute and that you called him little Byakuya."

"But he would kill me."

"Then you better keep my secret and I will keep yours."

"You are very devious...you want to transfer to my division? We can always use devious minds here..."

"No, I am in the division I want to be and in the only position I wish to be in."

"That's too bad."

"Well can I leave now, I'm starving."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"I'll submit the report to your clan tomorrow."

"They are not my clan, they haven't been for many years." I answer sick of hearing him say my clan all the time.

"That's not what they think."

"If they expect me to be glad that they decided to allow me back into the family after I was disinherited they seriously need to wake up."

"So bitter."

"I have the right."

"I suppose, but if you say too many angry words then they might think that you are being subverted."

"They think that I am already, might as well give them reason."

"Ha, I really like your thought process."

"That's what scares me."

"Till next time."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

So the flashbacks have ended...for now(dun dun dun). And basically all you readers have learned is that Eri and Byakuya's engagement was arranged by their parents. But why is she getting tested for insanity? Why was she kicked out of her clan? Why did they let her back?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Actual Bleach Storyline!

_About a week latter I had finally organized every paper in Kenpachi's office. Go me, I am the best, happy dance inside my head. Kenpachi was not so thrilled in fact if I didn't know any better I would say he was pouting. So I have to go te__ll __Yamamoto that I am finished._

_"Why are you going with me?" I ask Kenpachi and Yachiru on his shoulder why the two of them were following me to Yamamoto's office. _

_"Why do you have to tell him your done, you can just pretend to still work and play with me." Yachiru whined._


	9. Actual Bleach Storyline!

I had a question about previews...If you have a preview does that mean that you already have the next chapter typed? Unfortunately the answer is no. I usually like to have the chapter started, like half a page or so. I wish I had an entire chapter done when I post each week...then maybe I could accomplish more school work (like I would really do that, most likely I would start typing the next chapter).

Thought of the Day: The Vizards will never get out of that doorway will they?

* * *

Actual Bleach Storyline!

About a week latter I had finally organized every paper in Kenpachi's office. Go me, I am the best, happy dance inside my head. Kenpachi was not so thrilled in fact if I didn't know any better I would say he was pouting. So now I have to go tell Yamamoto that I am finished.

"Why are you going with me?" I ask Kenpachi and Yachiru on his shoulder why the two of them were following me to Yamamoto's office.

"Why do you have to tell him your done, you can just pretend to still work and play with me." Yachiru whined.

"Because that would be wrong. What is your reason for following me?" I ask looking at Kenpachi.

"I am I captain I do not need to answer to you." Kenpachi said using the captain card for the first time ever.

"Sorry then, Captain Zaraki." I said back to him angry at his use of the captain card.

"Now, I didn't mean it like that." He tried to apologize.

"I know." I commented joking with him.

"Ah, captain Yamamoto." Kenpachi said as he walked into the room before me.

"Captain Zaraki, I wasn't expecting you." The old man replied confused as to why the three of us were all in his office.

"Aoki is here to tell you that she finished doing things with the papers in my office." Kenpachi said for me.

"Then why are you here?" The old man asked getting right to the point.

"I want to request that Aoki is transferred to my division." Kenpachi said startling me and making Yachiru cheer with happiness.

"Why?" the old man asked.

"She would fit in well in my division, she fights good and gets along with my division members."

"Aoki what do you have to say about switching divisions?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." I answer honestly.

"Why not? Is it because of _Kuchiki_?" Kenpachi asked Bya's name coming out as a hiss.

"I agree with Aoki, I don't see how a division change will help her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if she joined your division she would become the fourth seat right?"

"Yeah."

"That is a demotion from third seat."

"But she gets along with..."

"She gets along with her division perfectly fine also."

"I want Beautiful to play with me." Yachiru whined reminding all of us that she was still here.

"Eri can go over to your division to play with you after she does her work some times." Byakuya said calmly as he walked into the office with Renji behind him.

"That's not the point. I think Aoki should join division 11." Kenpachi said refusing to give up causing Renji to stare at him in shock.

"Why is there a meeting about my subordinate transferring without me present?" Byakuya asked glaring at Kenpachi.

"Captain Zaraki was merely asking for her transfer, I was not granting it. In fact right before you came both Aoki and I had turned his transfer request down." Yamamoto informed everyone.

"What are you doing here anyway _Kuchiki_?" Kenpachi asked again with the hate oozing from the name.

"Captain Kuchiki has a mission for him and his vice-captain." Yamamoto stated.

"Fine, we will leave then." Kenpachi said angry but leaving the room knowing that he had lost. Yachiru pouted the entire way out and I began to leave but was stop by Yamamoto calling me back.

"Aoki since you are now free I have another mission for you, I was going to have one of the 12th division members do it but I really don't want them wandering around the world of the living. In fact this mission is directly linked with Captain Kuchiki's and Vice-captain Abarai's mission. Captain Kuchiki your mission is to retrieve Rukia since she has been missing for some time now, you and Abarai should be able to get her back without much trouble. Aoki your mission is to find out what is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia wouldn't have disappeared for that long without a reason. Also I want you to stay in human world for a bit and see what is going on. Find out what happened and then make sure everything is alright before you leave the human world. I trust all of you will accept these missions."

"Yes." The three of us answered in creepy unison.

"Captain Kuchiki and Abarai you may leave, I need to have a short word with Aoki." Yamamoto asked so the two of them left leaving me alone with the old man.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Something is going on. They are planning on having Rukia executed after she comes back. I want you to find out all you can in the human world and then continue your mission when you get back. Find out what is going on at both places."

"Why did you want me to do this?"

"You are smart enough to know when something is amiss and you seem to know what is going on. I'm sure you will find the information and then be able to figure out what is really going on."

"I will try."

"You are dismissed then."

* * *

We arrived at the human world conveniently right by where Rukia was randomly, to us since we had no clue what was going on, running away from seemingly nothing (but really from Ichigo). The three of us go down to well I guess kill her or something. To separate her soul from the gigai.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji shouted happily at his childhood friend from on top of a lamppost.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted in alarm at him since he's loud and stuff.

"Where's the person who took your powers?" Renji asked remembering my mission.

"Just because I am in a gigai dose not mean that I lost my powers." Rukia retorted.

"Yes but the fact that you were here so long plus the fact that you are in a gigai makes that seem like the most logical explanation." I pointed out.

"Eri-chan!"

"Rukia!" I shouted randomly hugging her, why? Because I felt like it. Hug for everyone, well not Renji or Bya maybe hugs only for Rukia then.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked me when we were done with our happy hugging fest.

"They sent me to figure out what happened here." I answer honestly since with holding information would be silly.

"So lets say I did give a human my powers you would handle it?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"I deal with nothing. I am just supposed to find out what happened, not actually do anything." I say stepping away from her so that Renji can attack her and stuff. "Captain stop hiding in the air, it's silly."

"Eri--"

"Byakuya nii-sama!"

"You just cut him off, Rukia." I informed her making her immediately sputter out apologies.

"Why do you want Aoki to handle it and not me?" Renji asked, I think annoyed that he was being ignored. He then started to attack her once more and I stood over by Byakuya who was glaring at me because of the silly comment before, I just smiled at him until he gave up on glaring. This is my chosen method of dealing with his glaring smile until it goes away. Actually that might be how I deal with many things, but not hollows, they would eat me but then they would smile. So hollows eating me is them stealing my smile? Okay, that was a really strange thought process let's pretend I never thought it.

Suddenly there is a pretty blue arrow flying past us. I look over at the Quincy and put one finger up over my mouth telling him not to say that he knows me. I quickly put my finger down once I was sure that he knew what I meant so that Byakuya would not notice.

"A Quincy." Byakuya muttered so low that the only reason I heard him was because he was standing close to me. Wait, that reminds me.

"Captain, why are you this close to me?" I as poking him in the arm because I can.

"I was getting ready to protect you." he whispered to me via my ear, personally I think he was enjoying the shocked look he was getting from the Quincy. Renji and Rukia are used to us I guess.

"Is that the excuse you are using?" I ask him not thinking of a better comeback. This caused him to glare at me once more. I did my usual response of smiling until it went away. Ignore the problem and it should go away eventually.

I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice that the Quincy had been injured by Renji until some guy with orange looking hair came and started talking to us. Something about Rukia blah blah blah he's the one with Rukia's power. Okay one part of mission complete. That was easy. Show up and people will randomly tell me things. Good job. Now I just have to figure out why Rukia gave her powers to him and then make sure everything is good in the world. Well not everything, actually that is not a valid description of what I am going to do at all. I am going to make sure that there is no random plotting going on, which I am almost certain there is.

Then Renji and Ichigo started to fight, while talking because that;s how Renji does things...while talking. He probably talks while doing everything. That is probably one of the reasons that Byakuya is almost always annoyed with him. Eventually Byakuya decided to intervene. Ichigo looked like he was dead, well as good as dead anyway. Ichigo grabbed onto Bya's pants and Bya was about to kill him but I decided to stop him.

"Captain," I said holding his arm so that he could not unsheathe his sword, "We have no right to take this boys life. He will no longer be able to use Rukia's powers so he is no longer any of your concern. Mine yes, yours no."

"Fine." Byakuya announced walking back to where Rukia and Renji were standing getting ready to enter the portal tunnel thing that goes to Soul Society. "Are you coming?"

"No as part of my mission I am supposed to stay here and make sure strange things aren't happening."

"But if you're here strange things will happen."Renji teased.

"Which means that when I report all the strange happening I will know exactly who did them and why. Which the answer to both of those questions is me and because it's me." I answer him calmly faking seriousness.

After the three of them leave me with the injured I immediately check to make sure that they both are still alive. I like it when people live. I know a little healing Kido, because I am like a Kido master, but no where near as good as a fourth division seat member. As I am hovering over the boys a slightly familiar face appears.

"Urahara." I mutter as I remember his name.

"Help me take them to my shop to heal them." Urahara ordered or suggested with him you never know.

"Fine." I said then used a Kido spell that lifts things in the air and lets you control where they float.

* * *

Once we entered his shop I let them down and then noticed who else was there. "Tessai-sensei!" I shouted giving him an infamous tackle hug.

"Aoki-sama." Tessai said happy to see me.

"Hate to break up the reunion but there are injured people passed out here." Urahara said pointing to Ichigo and Ishida.

"I'll get right to work on healing them." Tessai said immediately fussing over the two boys.

"I will sit here and pet the cat." I said noticing a black cat in the room...

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Casual Chatting

_"I wonder when Ichigo will be waking up."_

_"Probably soon." Tessai answered, "I'll go check on him."_

_"So Aoki-sama," _

_"Why are you calling me sama?"_

_"Tessai called you sama."_

_"That was before I was exiled from my clan." I informed him causing the cat, who is Yoruichi, to hiss then look at me. "I'll tell you the story some other time." _

_"Exiled, I know how that feels." Urahara lamented._


	10. Casual Chatting

Chapter ten! I feel so accomplished, I now have two stories that have reached chapter ten and I have not discontinued them, yay! This calls for shout outs to my reviewers.

Katrina Tora

I3Bleach

.Sailor.L

Friglit

Gem Of The Stars

AKA. Girl

black ennui

Page-Mistress

Black-HunterXX

AkkiAsh

dokuki

Thought of the day: Is it a sign when the Chinese food lady chats happily with you when you come in but completely ignores your friend? (probably a sign that I order food there a little too often)(At least we are not on a first name basis like the Chick-fil-a people and me.)

* * *

Casual Chatting

We quickly tried to heal Ichigo and Ishida, I helped again. Later Ishida woke up and was well enough to go home.

"Why were you here?" Ishida asked wondering about my presence today and ignoring the presence of Urahara and Tessai. "Wasn't that really large captain your captain?"

"Kenpachi? He wishes. No the one that was floating in the air during your fight doing nothing is my captain. In case you forgot, and to inform those who don't know, I am Aoki Eri third seat of the sixth division." I reminded the three of them and the two children who were listening through the door.

"So that was your captain and vice captain we were fighting?" Ishida asks nervously.

"Sadly yes." I respond sipping some tea that Tessai had given me earlier.

"I have many more questions to ask but I better go home."

"Before Ichigo wakes up?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Okay, don't train too hard." I said waving him off.

"What? How did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot and I know your personality now."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

"He didn't even acknowledge that we were here." Urahara whined.

"Aoki-sama just has that effect on males, they have to pay attention to her and no one else." Tessai agreed enjoying teasing me.

"Hush up you." I threatened pointing rudely at Tessai.

* * *

I talked to Urahara for quite a while trying to get information from him. I figured out that he was the one that gave Rukia her Gigai and that he knew what was going on. This information I knew anyway so that wasn't that helpful.

"Somethings been bothering me for a while." Urahara said randomly as I was trying to get information from him.

"What?" I ask humoring him even though I knew he was trying to change the subject.

"I thought that members of the Aoki clan were not able to become Shinigami, especially not their females."

"So, Urahara, is this cat's name Yoruichi?" I asked thinking that the cat might be my old friend and wanting to use the distraction technique also.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"She was my best friend when she lived in Soul Society. Don't worry I will be keeping many things out of my report. I just want to know things because I an nosy." I assure him.

"I wonder when Ichigo will be waking up."

"Probably soon." Tessai answered, "I'll go check on him."

"So Aoki-sama," Urahara began.

"Why are you calling me sama?"

"Tessai called you sama."

"That was before I was exiled from my clan." I informed him causing the cat, who is Yoruichi, to hiss then look at me. "I'll tell you the story some other time."

"Exiled, I know how that feels." Urahara lamented.

"I was exiled, when the leader of our clan died about fifty or so years ago my grandfather took over and I was let back in, thus why I can use my name again, but I still do not consider myself a part of them. If I did I would have been married off by now." I explained causing the cat to look at me oddly. "Ah, yes last you knew I was engaged. It was canceled."

"Wow it seems like the two of you have lots to talk about." Urahara commented. "Did becoming a Shinigami have anything to do with you being exiled?"

"A bit, actually it's a really complicated story." Just then we heard a loud yell, probably of some obscenities and then Tessai came back into the room.

"Ichigo is awake." Tessai informed us.

"Really, never would have guessed." I comment sarcastically.

"What's she doing here?" Ichigo asked when he entered the room.

"Drinking tea?" I question pointing to the cup.

"What I meant is weren't you with those Shinigami?"

"Don't you remember me saving you from being killed?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ungrateful."

"Look I am a little stressed here."

"You are?" I ask sarcastically enjoying messing with him. Oh how I enjoy the sarcasm and the teasing.

"You want to fight?" He asked getting angry.

"Not particularly no."

"Again we are ignored." Urahara whines.

"As much fun it is to watch the two of you fight verbally maybe we should discuss what we are going to do." Tessai interjected.

"Yeah, let's go get Rukia back." Ichigo says suddenly remembering why he is here.

"And you will do that how?" I ask him.

"Go to Soul Society and take her back."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Go through a portal."

"How will you get one?"

"Can't you summon one?"

"Who said I was helping?"

"You're not then why are you here?"

"Completing my mission."

"What mission?"

"The one to figure out what is going on."

"Aw, Aoki-sama that's why you are here?" Urahara asked even though I am positive that he knew that already.

"You knew that already."

"But it hurts to hear it said." Urahara said placing his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"How am I going to save Rukia then?" Ichigo asked angry.

"You're not?" I ask messing with him.

"I can make a portal, but it takes a while." Urahara announced actually helpful for once.

"Rukia could be dead by then." Ichigo said worriedly.

"Actually it takes a while for these things, at least a month before her execution I'd say." I inform him.

"Besides you need training right now you have no Shinigami powers and would just be beat up by everyone." Urahara reminded him.

"Sad but true." I commented.

"What are you proposing?" Ichigo asked looking skeptical about accepting help from Urahara, don't blame him.

"Let me train you for ten days."

"Are you going to do that?" I asked knowing what he was doing since I am a Aoki.

"Yes, I forgot that is your clan's field of expertise isn't it." Urahara remarked.

"Oh joy I get to come from the clan of hollow fodder." I comment sarcastically.

"Hollow fodder?" Ichigo asked intrigued.

"Hollows really like the members of my ex-clan." I explained.

"I suppose that is why Aoki clan members are not allowed to become Shinigami." Urahara conjectured.

"Maybe." I respond with a shrug.

"There's also the sword." Urahara said looking at the sword at my hip.

"Well look at the time, I guess I should go investigate somewhere else." I said getting up for the first time in this conversation going to leave.

"Do you have any suggestions for us before we do _that_ to Ichigo?" Urahara asked as I was leaving.

"If the hollow comes out to a certain extent it will never truly go away."

"You speak like you know."

"You speak like you don't know." I retorted right before walking through the door with a wave. "Bye all have fun."

* * *

I realized that I am an idiot after about three hours of walking around aimlessly in the human world. I should have stayed at Urahara's for the night or something. Where am I supposed to sleep? Seriously Soul Society should (accidental alliteration) find a place where their Shinigami can sleep in the human world. Seems oddly inconvenient to have to rely on the kindness of strangers just to find a place to sleep.

I could intrude upon Ichigo if he wasn't going to train with Urahara. I could go to Urahara's but I left there and I don't want to answer his questions. I could go back to Soul Society but then they would think that I didn't fulfill my mission correctly. I could kick that homeless guy out of his cardboard mansion, but that seems really cruel.

So instead of figuring out what to do I continue walking. It's late now and this group of guys starts eying me. I try to ignore them until they decide to surround me.

"May I help you?" I ask politely.

"Yes you can. You can come with us and show us a good time." One of the men said leering at me.

"I am going with no on that one." I said attempting to walk away. I didn't want to fight them but they were asking for it.

"You should let her go." A male voice I knew said.

"What are you going to do about it glasses boy?" one of the men asked Ishida who had a bag in his hand from a store.

"I was just warning you that you shouldn't mess with her. Consider yourselves warned anything that happens to you now is your own fault." Ishida said smirking.

"What do you mean?" On of the guys asked right before I got sick of the other man holding my arm. I decided that the best option was getting this guy to let me go. I quickly held his wrist so hard that he was forced to let go of my arm. Then, just in case they didn't figure out that I can fight from that, I flipped him over my shoulder. Him and his friends stared at me in shock then ran away.

"Do you live around here?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yes."

"Can I stay the night?"

"What?" He asked shocked, don't know why. Unless he was thinking bad thoughts.

"I left Urahara's because he annoyed me with questions so I don't have a place to sleep." I explained. "You weren't thinking anything weird were you?"

"No." He said defensively blushing.

"The blush says otherwise."

"If you want to stay the night you should stop making fun of me."

"Fine." Sleep over fun. Besides I can always make fun of him tomorrow since then I won't be depending on him to have a place to sleep.

"How come I can't sense your riatsu?" Ishida asked me as we walked towards his place.

"I have this necklace that I wear when I am in human world that seals my riatsu. The charms come off and each charm seals a certain amount of my energy. So if I needed to attack I can just take some charms off and be good to go."

"Why do you need to seal it all?"

"Hollows go crazy with even a little of my riatsu in the air."

"That seems like it could be troublesome."

"It is."

"How's Ichigo?" Ishida asked to break the silence that happened.

"He's okay, he's going to train with Urahara."

"Then?"

"Go to Soul Society and save Rukia, what else?" I asked smiling.

"I see." He said pushing up his glasses. "We're here."

* * *

That night nothing really happened. He gave me his bed and he slept on the couch. I woke up the next morning and he was still asleep. I decided to raid his fridge and find something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Ishida asked once he was awake and noticed me rummaging through his kitchen.

"I was looking for something to eat but you have nothing." I remark still looking.

"That's why I went to the convenience store last night." he informed me.

"Not healthy."

"Never claimed it was."

"Not a morning person?"

"No."

"Well what are we going to eat?"

"Food?"

"You are not helpful at all."

"Just go get something somewhere."

"Fine I will."

"Good."

"Well I suppose this is goodbye since I plan on going back to Soul Society later."

"Bye, wait what?"

"Yeah that's why I only needed to stay tonight."

"Don't you need to figure out what happened?"

"Honestly I have all the information that I would be able to get from people. Urahara is the only one who knows anything that I don't and trying to get him to give you information is like trying to get a rock to talk. Sure you can make it say things but it won't tell you anything that you don't already know."

"A rock?"

"Did I confuse the tired person?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. Well I really should get going." I say looking at my wrist as if there is a watch on there that will tell me the time, even though there isn't one.

"Bye, I have a feeling we will see one another soon."

"Bye, don't train too much for your trip to Soul Society with Ichigo."

"How did you know."

"I'm psychic." I answered as I walked out of the door while waving goodbye to him.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: An uninformative information gathering mission report (UIGMR)

_"So this is not really your mission report?"_

_"Yeah, aren't you glad?"_

_"Good because that would have been the least informative information gathering mission report ever."_

_"Well we can pretend it was so that I can get my name in the book."_

_"No, I'd rather we not."_


	11. UIGMR

Enjoy the chapter.

Thought of the day: Why do I think gray is spelled with an e not an a?

Someone asked for a description of Eri, and I personally don't add the information in the story so that you can make her look how you want her to but this is who I picture in my head when I write it.

She is a little shorter than Byakuya but taller than others (definitely taller than Momo). I give her brown slightly curly hair although it is almost always up in a ponytail (since it would get in the way) it is also long. Her eyes are an odd gray (because I think odd gray eyes look cool) and her outfit is normal (like Momo's not Matsumoto's).

* * *

An uninformative information gathering mission report

(UIGMR)

"Welcome back." Renji greeted me as I walked into the division.

"Hello."

"Eri, have you made your mission report yet?" Byakuya asks appearing from his office.

"No." I said guiltily.

"Why not?" He questioned me.

"I was hungry?"

"Why is that a question?" Renji asked a bit confused.

"Fine I was skipping out on it."

"Aoki Eri miss 'I always turn in my paperwork and even reorganized the 11th divisions office' is skipping out on a mission report?" Renji asked with fake shock.

"I'll go do that now." I said since Byakuya started to glare at me, I was only going to wait a week and then give my report. I was going to do it, eventually. Okay fine, I was hoping everyone would forget.

* * *

"Come in." Yamamoto says after I knock on his office door so that I can get the mission report over with. "Ah, Aoki I take it that you are done with your mission."

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out what I could but is still do not know exactly what is going on. I know that Urahara tampered with Rukia's gigai. I do not know why or what he did."

"What did you find out?"

"That Rukia gave her powers to a kid named Ichigo so that he could save his family from a hollow that was attracted to his high riatsu. I also know that Ichigo survived his encounter with Renji and my captain, and I know that Urahara is up to something."

"Is there any way that you could have gotten more information?"

"No, not in human world. I think that something is going on right here in Soul Society so I came back to continue my investigations here."

"Then why are you giving me this report."

"My Captain and Vice-Captain both thought it was odd that I did not immediately come here and give you my mission report since I am known for doing that."

"So this is not really your mission report?"

"Yeah, aren't you glad?"

"Good because that would have been the least informative information gathering mission report ever."

"Well we can pretend it was so that I can get my name in the book."

"No, I'd rather we not."

"Fine, I will get in that book some day."

"It's not really something you should want to get in."

"But it's a book."

"It's not actually a book."

"What? You've been telling me lies?"

"No, I never said anything about a book you did."

"But you let me."

"Aoki."

"Fine I'll leave, but you are giving me permission to see Rukia right?"

"To gather information?"

"Of course." I said too quickly and not very convincingly.

"I don't believe you but I don't see why not."

"Okay, bye." I said quickly leaving his office to go visit Rukia.

* * *

"Hello Rukia!" I said cheerfully as I was let into the place where she was being held.

"Eri-chan!"

"How are you today?"

"How's Ichigo?"

"Alive." I answered her although he might be dead after what Urahara was planning on doing to him.

"Really?" Rukia asked brightening up.

"He was when I saw him last, that Quincy also."

"Good." she answered but we were interrupted by the appearance of Renji.

"So this is where you went." Renji said looking at me then turned towards Rukia, "You seem to be in a better mood."

"She was visited by me, everyone is always happier after I visit them."

"Doubtful." Byakuya said walking into the tower place.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked and I looked at him strangely since he was being so rude to his captain. Byakuya glared at him and then Renji realized what he just said in quickly tried to fix it, "Captain. I mean, um, Captain what brings you here this fine day?"

"Smooth Renji, Smooth."

"I am here to announce that your execution will be in 25 days." Byakuya said looking towards Rukia.

"What?" Renji asked shocked. I for once stayed quiet.

"That is what I was told to tell you. Eri, your family wishes to see you."

"Well I do not wish to see them."

"It was your grandfather that asked"

"Him I'll see."

"Aren't either of you curious about Rukia's execution?"

"Of course I am worried, but I plan on figuring out what is going on before she gets killed. I just am going a different route than you are."

"Oh."

"I'll figure it out even if I have to face the powers that be."

"That is against the rules." Byakuya pointed out.

"Oh, you're still here."

"I was waiting to escort you home."

"Suddenly I feel like when I was asked to see my family it was more like a command."

"It was."

"Let's get this over with then." I said right before Byakuya and I made our dramatic exit through the door. Once we were out of earshot I grabbed the back of Byakuya's captain jacket causing him to stop.

"What?"

"You are confused about what you should do right now aren't you?"

"I am taking you to your family what is there to be confused about?"

"No that but about the Rukia execution thing."

"She broke the rules so she must die."

"But what about your other promise?"

"Hisana will forgive me."

"She probably would, but I made a promise to her also. To protect you and Rukia. I intend to keep both, so don't get in my way."

"When did you make that promise?"

"Before she died I saw her and she apologized for you, for making you love her. She asked me to keep you safe because she knew that I still cared for you even after everything that happened. I can't hate you since you were one of my first friends—I tried believe me. That is the main reason that I will stay in your division, to keep my promise to Hisana. Also after she made you promise to find Rukia I visited her and told her that I would keep Rukia safe also."

"That's how you knew to help me find her. You were the one that got them into the academy in the first place." Byakuya finally figured it out. "Why didn't you tell me about Rukia when you found her?"

"I forgave you, but I was still angry. I wanted you to search for a bit before I revealed her to you."

"You wanted me to waste my time."

"Exactly." I said reaching the gate to my clan's area.

"Tomorrow you have to start on all the paperwork that has been piling up since you started doing Captain Zaraki's work."

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered then turned and walked away without saying goodbye, how rude. Fine leave, be that way.

* * *

"Ah, Eri, its been far too long." an old man sitting on an ornately designed chair said once I entered the room where he had been waiting for me. I smiled softly and him and took the chair offered to me which was not as nice as his but still good.

"Grandfather." I greeted him ignoring the formalities.

"I hear you had a mission to the human world." He said getting right to the point.

"I did." I answer simply.

"Was it dangerous?"

"No, it was simply to gather information. As far as I know it met your mission requirements for me, no fighting and I wasn't alone Captain Kuchiki was with me."

"How is he?"

"Same as always."

"We were worried about you while you were on the mission since we did not receive notice of it before it was assigned to you." He informed me referring to the deal that the Aoki clan had made with Yammato years ago about my going on missions. What I don't get is why they worried over one overnight mission to human world. I was there one night, one. It was more like a sleepover with a tea party than a mission, if you ignore the whole Ichigo thing.

"I was just in the right place at the right time to receive the mission. It was originally for a 12th division member but since I was done with my current mission Yammato decided that I was better suited for it. The mission started right after so there was no time to inform you."

"Yammato shouldn't have given you that mission without our permission."

"That is something you should speak to him about yourself."

"I am just worried about my favorite grandchild."

"You don't have to be."

"I am just worried that you will be lost."

"Because a hollow finds my riatsu delicious or lose myself?"

"More the latter than the former."

"Why? I have been '_me_' for years now."

"No other Aoki has been a shinigami before since our riatsu is too good to pass up. Since you found a way around that years ago you were able to learn Kido. Your Zampakuto however still worries us, we are just afraid that he will take control."

"I won't let him." I announce touching the hilt of my Zampakuto.

"Why don't you come back to the clan?" My grandfather asks with a sigh, knowing that I am not going to say anything else about the subject we were just on.

"How many rules have I broken?"

"The rules have been changed and you have been forgiven."

"I have been forgiven by you not by the clan."

"I would make them forgive you,since I am the head now."

"The only way they would forgive me is if I married, a noble."

"Is that so bad?"

"No, but I tried to live by the clans rules and in the end I was only hurt. I want to keep living the way I am to see if I can be happy this way."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. I have many friends, a purpose, and I am free to do almost anything."

"I understand that our ways are strict--

"I would have to give up being a Shinigami if I came back."

"True."

"I'm sorry grandfather." I said getting up from the chair making to leave.

"Come back and visit soon."

"Of course." I promised leaving my grandfather and ignoring the glares of my family as I left the Aoki family homes to go back to the dormitory that was now my home.

* * *

So Hisana is finally brought up (not ignoring her existence). Kenpachi has apparently decided to take a nap for several chapters it seems. Some things are clear others are still confusing.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Great Ryoka Roundup

_"We were afraid you would be depressed since your sister is dieing and all, but instead we find you walking calmly with our dear princess here." Gin mocked._

_"This has nothing to do with the two of you." Byakuya replied._

_"There's no way he would be depressed since for noble families criminals are just obstacles anyway." Kenpachi interjected._

_"Oh, I don't expect a commoner could understand the subtleties of the aristocracy." Byakuya said arrogantly._


	12. the great Ryoka roundup

Happy Day after Thanksgiving aka Black Friday!

Thought of the day: I did something the other day that impressed even myself, but at the time I didn't realize it. My friend asked me how I did it afterwards and I was like 'what?'. Then I thought about it and I was like 'how did I do that?'. Then I was confused.

* * *

The Great Ryoka Roundup

"Hey, Aoki!" Zenpachi called out to me as Byakuya and I were walking. "And Kuchiki."

"Princess! Captain Kuchiki." Gin said as he also appeared oddly enough with Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, and Gin how many times have I told you not to call me that? Or should I call you little Gin?" I asked annoyed at the nickname that both Gin and Yoruichi like to use although at the part about calling him little Gin I gave him a slightly evil smile.

"Captain Ichimaru, Captain Zaraki." Byakuya greeted dryly.

"So calm even though your sister is going to die, impressive." Gin remarked smiling his smile as usual.

"You and the 9th squad captain are the only ones afraid of dieing." Kenpachi said.

"We were afraid you would be depressed since your sister is dieing and all, but instead we find you walking calmly with our dear princess here." Gin mocked.

"This has nothing to do with the two of you." Byakuya replied.

"There's no way he would be depressed since for noble families criminals are just obstacles anyway." Kenpachi interjected.

"Oh, I don't expect a commoner could understand the subtleties of the aristocracy." Byakuya said arrogantly.

"No I've always been very considerate, want me to go chop off her head for you now so that you don't have to wait for the execution?"

"I didn't know one could cut off a head with just your skills."

"Want me to try it on ya?"

"You want me to let you try it?" Byakuya said glaring at Kenpachi.

"Both of you need to back down." I said standing between the two of them. "Kenpachi you you attack Rukia I will be forced to harm you, and Byakuya calm down."

"Aw, Aoki, me and Kuchiki were just going to have a fight."

"Gin." I said right before Gin tied Kenpachi up and took him away so that I could deal with the coolly fuming Byakuya.

"Please ignore him 6th division captain he was just jealous of your relationship with the princess."

"Gin." I warned annoyed with the reason he gave.

"It's the truth who isn't jealous of the prince, us knights will just have to protect the princess."

"You scare me sometimes."

"Bye, say hi to your sister for me." Gin said before taking the tied up Kenpachi away.

* * *

"What do you mean they will not see me?" I ask annoyed with the receptionist outside of the central 48.

"It will take a month to fill out the correct papers and have the correct access papers for a meeting with the central 48." She told me not even looking at me but at her nails, oh her nails must be interesting.

"I understand that is basic procedure but--

"If you already know why did you ask?"

"Listen--

"Miss, whoever you are, if you know the basic procedure why are you asking?"

"Listen, lady, if I wait to go through normal procedures it would be ridiculous since the person whose sentence I am trying to change will be dead by then."

"Well I can't do anything for you, as long as you are not a noble."

"What if I was?"

"Then you could walk in there right now."

"Thank you for the help." I said sarcastically as I walk out of the office, the receptionist didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything or left. I could not go save Rukia myself unless I became a member of the Aoki clan again. I think I will keep that as the back up plan. I need to bug Byakuya about why he isn't trying to save Rukia.

* * *

"Did you hear about Jiranbu opening the gate for some people?" I heard an unimportant non-seated shinigami gossip to another unimportant shinigami.

"Yeah I heard that captain Ichimaru went and stopped them by cutting off his arm."

"Harsh."

"Did they mention what the intruders looked like?"

"A-Aoki-sama!" they both stuttered out when they saw me. They apparently aren't very observant since I was standing there the entire time.

"You're not in trouble so don't be so scared, or am I really that evil?"

"No, we were just shocked that you are here."

"And you heard us talking."

"I am interested in knowing what happened today so could you please tell me everything you know?" I said sweetly so that they would not be scared away by me, since I am so scary.

"Apparently there was one shinigami among the intruders and he had really orange hair."

"Really." I ponder knowing that it is Ichigo.

"Yeah and there were others like a guy wearing all white and a girl with huge--

"Don't say it." the smarter of the two unimportant shinigami guys said.

"That's interesting."

"Why do you want to know about them?"

"It's part of the mission I am on right now." I told them honestly since there was no reason for me to lie.

* * *

"Kenpachi what were you doing with Gin earlier?" I ask him after I went to visit Yachiru in the 11th division.

"Nothing...really." He answered suspiciously as I give him a doubtful look.

"I don't believe you, but I can't confirm it either way so I am just going to let it go."

"What were you and Kuchiki doing?"

"Walking."

"What else."

"Nothing."

"Well I don't believe you."

"I guess we are even."

"What is up with the execution anyway?"

"I do not know, unfortunately, since I want to know. I tried to see the central 48 but..."

"Let me guess they wouldn't let you in."

"Well they would but the when is the problem."

"I could knock down a wall for ya."

"Thanks but I don't want to do anything quite that drastic...yet." I said chuckling a bit.

"That's not drastic."

"Yes it is."

"Not in my book."

"Your book is really messed up."

"I've been told that before."

"Somehow I don't doubt that."

"What's your relationship with Kuchiki, other than he's your captain?"

"Haven't I already told you that it's none of your business? I have to go now, I have a meeting with my captain."

"Speaking of the Kuchiki."

"Hush up you." I said before waving and exiting the division.

* * *

"I tried to see the central 48 today." I announce nonchalantly to Byakuya as I sit calmly sipping tea in his office.

"..." was his non-verbal response where he just ignored me and did his paperwork.

"I went there to ask them about Rukia's sentence."

"..." He said but stopped writing to listen to me completely.

"They wouldn't let me in."

"What?" He asked finally looking up at me.

"Since I am not an official Aoki I had to go through the commoner entrance, so they wouldn't see me until after Rukia's execution but if some royal, like say you, went there they could see them right away."

"Eri..."

"I only have to wonder why you did not do it already."

"I do not wish to have this conversation Eri."

"Well I do."

"I don't." he said standing up in anger.

"Listen," I said putting my tea cup down and standing up also, "I promised to protect her also so I will no matter what rules I have to break."

"Eri..."

"I am going to go check on her."

"As long as your paperwork is done I can not keep you."

"I finished earlier, captain."

"Then leave." Byakuya said returning to doing his paperwork.

* * *

I got to Rukia's cell only to find out that she had been moved and no visitors were allowed. Well that was a waste of movement.

* * *

Some unknown time later while Bya was at an emergency meeting I heard an alarm sound. I look outside and notice these weird balls of light flying through the air. I guess I should go see what they were.

"All Seated shinigami return to their divisions to await orders." A couple million butterflies announced. How can there be a couple million? Wouldn't a million automatically qualify it as more than a couple? Wait why am I questioning my own thought process?

"Captain what should we do?" asked some division 6 members.

"Make sure that if you see one of the Ryoka then capture them." Byakuya said and then turned around and went back into his office.

"I'll get right on that." I saluted knowing that he could not see me.

"Aoki you shouldn't be so disrespectful."

"He knows I don't mean it."

"But still."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for some Ryoka?"

"Oh yeah, that." The shinigami I was talking to said before they rushed out of there to look for the Ryoka.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:

_"Okay put these on and pretend to be division 11 members."_

_"Why eleven?" Ishida asked from behind a screen where he was changing._

_"I know their captain so just tell them Aoki sent you and they won't bother you."_

_"Wow, how did you get these outfits?" Orihime asked._

_"It's better not to know..."_


	13. Breaking Some Rules

I had a review that informed me of my central 46 mistake I wrote 48 (is it 46? I didn't look it up...so lazy). This is what I get for not looking information up before writing the stories. I don't find things like that to be bad reviews, if I make a mistake about information like that then I appreciate people telling me my lack of remembering stuff. (unless I did one of my thinking one thing and writing another problem).

I have a sad announcement to make...next week I will be in NY visiting family and will not be able to upload because I will probably not have Internet and if I do then I probably won't have time to write.

Thought of the day: I had exams this week, ew, and for crazy teacher lady I turned in 12 papers. Wow, even I am impressed that I got them all done.

* * *

Breaking Some Rules

I decided to actually go try to find the ryoka, at least. I make no promises that I will capture them. I used the most logical, intellectual, brilliant plan to catch the ryoka ever...i am going to go to where my friends are and just visit them. Starting with the 11th division people.

As I am walking to the division I see Kenpachi with Yachiru on his back. "Hey Kenpachi, Yachiru what are you doing?"

"Beautiful!" Yachiru shouted magically waving on Kenpachi's back without falling off.

"Aoki." Kenpachi greeted me coming to a stop before me. "I am going to find the most powerful ryoka and fight him."

"What about you Yachiru?"

"I am here to see Ken-chan be happy and watch a fight. Plus Ken-chan does has awful directional skills, I need to point him in the direct direction."

"Want to come, you could take who ever is weaker?" Kenpachi asked excited over the prospect of a fight.

"No, I will find some ryoka my own way."

"What way is that?"

"I am going with walking this way and later I might walk that way." I informed him with a serious face pointing the direction I was walking and then some random direction. I don't even know which direction I pointed to.

"How would that help you find them?" Kenpachi asked.

"That's how I find anyone and everything; it hasn't failed me yet."

"So you're sure that you do not want to come?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, well bye Beautiful."

"Bye Aoki."

"Bye Yachiru, Kenpachi."

* * *

A while later and some distance away. I discovered a beaten shinigami and to my not so surprised surprise I noticed he was hit by a Quincy's arrow. You know what that means? It means that I am heading in the right direction.

Soon I heard faint voices near this random abandoned warehouse. Wait why is there an abandoned warehouse in seireitei? How does that work?

"Hello!" I greet them cheerfully as I enter the warehouse without permission.

"You!" the Quincy greeted pointing to me.

"ME!" I said pointing to myself then I pointed to the girl with him and asked, "Who?"

"Me!" the girl announced thinking that this was a game. Well it kind of was.

"No I was wondering what your name is."

"Orihime."

"I am Aoki Eri."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice weather we are having today."

"Yes it is."

"Especially if you ignore magic balls of light flying through the sky."

"But the fall was pleasant enough until we were forced to separate and then the actual landing."

"I hate to interrupt the nice, oddly nice, chat that you two are having but why are you here?" Ishida asked.

"Silly Quincy this is Soul Society a better question would be why are you here?"

"You know why."

"Rukia's execution."

"You know Rukia!" Orihime asked shocked.

"I happen to be one of her friends."

"Are you going to stop us from saving her?"

"Since you have met me, my dear Quincy, how many rules have I broken in your presence?"

"At least two." he said after he thought about it for a bit.

"Two is not nearly a large enough number so I will have to help you instead of capture you." I announce smiling.

"How can you help us?" Ishida asked.

"I have a plan for how the two of you will be able to walk around for a while without getting into fights or getting caught."

"What is it?"

"Wait here and I will be right back."

* * *

I returned in a couple of minutes to find them sitting on the floor hiding behind some boxes, smart. Although Orihime had found some crayons and was making a picture on the box. I walked up to them and Ishida immediately looked at the uniforms in my hand so I handed them to him and sat down next to Orihime.

"This needs to be outlined in black sharpie." I announced pointing to a part of her picture.

"But I don't have one."

"Never fear." I said talking one of my sharpies from my uniform.

"I am not even going to ask." Ishida said but stared at the sleeve where the sharpie came from as Orihime outlined her picture.

"Okay put these on and pretend to be division 11 members." I said pointing to the outfits in Ishida's hands.

"Why eleven?" Ishida asked from behind a screen where he was changing.

"I know their captain so just tell them Aoki sent you and they won't bother you."

"Wow, how did you get these outfits?" Orihime asked.

"It's better not to know..." I said eerily.

* * *

After both of them finished changing they asked me what I was going to do now.

"Well I want to help free Rukia but I guess I can do that by looking for all of you ryoka people and helping you all."

"Why don't you come with us?" Ishida suggested and Orihime nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Although I enjoy breaking the rules I also enjoy not being in prison."

"I guess you can't risk being seen?"

"At least not right now."

"Well we need to find Ichigo and them so I need to go."

"Bye then Quincy and Orihime."

"Why do you keep calling me Quincy?"

"Because I can?"

"Call me Ishida."

"Okay, bye Ishida." I said waving as they left the warehouse.

* * *

Time skip!

"Hello again." I greet the lady who waits outside the central 46 office.

"You."

"Yes me. I was just wondering--

"You have to wait the standard amount of time to get in."

"That's not what I was asking. Have any Kuchiki come in here recently?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no royals have graced our presence recently."

"Worth a try. I have another question for you."

"What is it?"

"If no one but royals are allowed in then do you get to see them?"

"No, I receive their appointments by computer."

"This must be a really boring job then."

"Mostly, but every so often you get some nutcase that wants to see them immediately and I get to argue with them."

"Ah, yes, good times."

"I've been wondering what's your name."

"Aoki Eri."

"What! Aoki? Then you should have said so and just gone in."

"Check your list, see I've been removed from it."

"Oh, how did that happen?"

"Long story."

"I have nothing but time."

"It's really really really long."

"Don't care."

"It's like more than one chapter long."

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah."

"Now I am even more interested."

"Well I can tell you some of it but other parts are classified."

"Story time!"

"Well it all started many years after I got engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya."

"You were engaged to Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, many many years ago."

"Wow, how old are you?"

"Not telling. So as I was saying...

* * *

End of chapter. Flashback mode again! Yay flashbacks.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Peer Pressure

_"Yes."_

_"Then that rule shouldn't apply to you."_

_"That's no reason to disregard it."_

_"But I am going somewhere fun..."_

_"You are probably just going to bother little Bya..."_

_"How did you know?" she asked a fake look of awe and surprise on her face._


	14. Peer Pressure

I'm back! Hopefully I won't have to go anymore anytime soon.

Thought of the day: I found these wonderfully cool slippers of awesome for my step-dad but they were not in his size. Not only that but no where had them but where I was looking. To top it all off the man had the nerve to buy himself some slippers the very same day. What part of it's almost Christmas doesn't he understand? If he keeps this up he's getting a toboggan ski hat, when we live in Florida, with one of those puffs at the end.

* * *

Peer Pressure

"Yoruichi where are you going?" I asked her as we began to leave the Aoki compound.

"The question is where are _we _going?" she said with a very evil smirk, if you ask me.

"I am going nowhere." I answered her quickly knowing I would be in trouble with my parents if I left.

"Why not?" she asked stopping in her tracks causing me to stop also.

"I am not supposed to leave without an escort, you know that, Aoki clan rules."

"So pretend I am your escort."

"But you're not."

"That's why I said pretend."

"But there is a reason behind me not being allowed out." I pointed out thinking about the millions of times that I was told the reason and that I wasn't allowed.

"Right the whole your riatsu is yummy thing." She said then paused for a bit in thought. "Aren't you able to suppress your riatsu since you have been taking lessons from Tessai?"

"Yes."

"Then that rule shouldn't apply to you."

"That's no reason to disregard it."

"But I am going somewhere fun..."

"You are probably just going to bother little Bya..."

"How did you know?" she asked a fake look of awe and surprise on her face.

"You do it all the time and you always want me to go because it is easier for you to tease him."

"You know me so well."

"Unfortunately."

"So what's the verdict?"

"If I get caught you used some kido spell that my family does not know to force me to come." I told her thinking of an excuse to leave.

"Of course. That spell is so useful." She said playing along with my excuse.

* * *

Flashback within the flashback...

"Tessai!" my father greeted a large man who was wearing a strange shinigami uniform.

"Aoki-sama." He greeted back with a bow.

"This is Eri."

"Hello Eri-chan." the large man greeted energetically.

"What brings an Aoki out of the compound on such a day?" Tessai asked since it was drizzling.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"I need you to train Eri in Kido so that she can control her riatsu, because as it is it's just leaking everywhere."

"I did feel her riatsu. I suppose that would be why there was an increase in hollow activities for the past several years."

"Yes, that's why she needs to control it. Plus the sword is restless with her around." My father said then whispered the last sentence to Tessai. I still heard it. Yay selective hearing.

"That would be a problem. I will teach her all I know." Tessai declared smiling kindly at me. I smiled back for once not just being polite but because his happiness was contagious.

"Unnecessary. She only needs to control her riatsu." I love having people talk about me while I am there as if I am not there.

"Using Kido will help her control her riatsu and will get rid of some of the excess."

"What if she does not get rid of the excess?"

"Then she would just be holding in all the riatsu and when it reaches a certain point would cause her pain and then would just burst from her. Probably attracting all the hollows in the vacinity."

"Fine you may teach her kido." father said sighing. I think he was trying to figure out if the Kuchiki's would mind having a female in their family that knows kido.

* * *

The next day I was allowed to take my escort, about five shinigami that my father hired, and start to study kido with Tessai.

"Hello Eri-chan!" Tessai greeted happily.

"Hello Tessai-san." I said not knowing anything else to call him.

"You can call me Tessai or sensei." He informed me smiling kindly at me.

"Yes, Tessai-sensei." I said smiling happily at him.

"Well first we will work on your riatsu control."

"Try to release your riatsu."

"Wouldn't that be the opposite of what my father wants me to do?" I asked thinking about how that is counter productive.

"Yes, but it is easier to stop something once you know where it comes from."

"Oh, like if there is a leak somewhere it is easier to stop if you know where the hole is."

"Yes, exactly."

"Well how am I supposed to release my riatsu?"

"Concentrate on the power within your body, it is different for each person so I can not help you sense it. Once you feel something release it from yourself."

"That's not very specific."

"Like I said before it is different for each person."

"I'll try." I said as I closed my eyes concentrating on myself. I felt something rushing through me that I always assumed was my blood. Are you supposed to be able to feel your own blood flowing? I tried to grasp that flow of whatever. After a few tries I clogged the stream, that's what it felt like anyway, and then pushed it out of myself. I opened my eyes to see Tessai and myself completely surrounded by hollows. Luckily I had five shinigami and Tessai to deal with the aforementioned hollows.

"That was more riatsu then I expected." Tessai seemingly apologized to me.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Well if you told me to do that and you knew we would be swarmed by hollows I might think that you were crazy."

"Good to know that I am not crazy."

"For now."

"I suppose we should get back to the problem at hand..." He suggested ignoring my remark and started looking around suspiciously.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curious.

"I just sensed someone's riatsu." He informed me.

"Seems that I am caught." Yoruichi said grinning at me as she appeared from behind some bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Tessai asked pleasantly.

"I felt the riatsu of my friend, the princess here," Yoruichi said pointing to me at the princess part, "increase greatly so I came here to make sure that she was not in any danger."

"No she is perfectly safe. I am just giving her some riatsu lessons so that she can hide her extra delicious riatsu." he said smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow at his extra delicious comment and Yoruichi laughed.

"Well since she is okay I should go back, I was sitting in on some boring meeting thing..." Yoruichi trailed off trying to think of a reason not to go back.

"Bye Yoruichi."

"Bye princess." Yoruichi said rudely leaving Tessai out of the goodbyes. She dose not like grown ups that much so occasionally she will be rude to some poor unsuspecting older person.

"She is always a character." Tessai mused out loud.

"This is true." I said turning back to him after watching Yoruichi disappear from sight. "So how do I stop the riatsu?"

* * *

End flashback within a flashback...

* * *

"Hello little Byakuya!" Yoruichi said happily as Byakuya glared at her after she stole his hair thing which is something that she does every time she sees him.

"Must you do that?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes, I must."

"Don't worry little Bya she does things that everyone does not like." I informed him appearing behind him.

"Where is your escort?" Byakuya asked looking around as if some dude was going to come out from behind a tree, which could happen if my escort was with me.

"She left them today to come with me to visit you. You should be grateful that she is taking such a risk merely to visit you, ungrateful brat."

"I am pretty sure that she is just going along with whatever scheme that you are planning."

"Why must everyone be able to figure me out?" Yoruichi whined.

"Because you do similar things all the time?" I mused.

"Stop being logical and help me tease him, princess."

"Fine, little Bya," I said turning to him looking for something to tease him about, "Why is your hair nicer than mine?"

"Your right it is." Yoruichi remarked laughing hysterically.

"You are just jealous that I have nice hair."

"Sadly yes."

"What are you really doing here, Yoruichi, you usually don't just come here to bug me. Especially not if you bring Eri with you."

"Why do you both know me too well?"

"Spit it out." Byakuya said impatiently.

"I was going to warn the two of you that I heard my father talk about a plan to move your wedding forward."

"How much forward?" I asked nervously.

"To this year."

"What!" Byakuya asked more frantically than necessary.

"I just thought that I would warn you both."

"I will go talk to my grandfather." Bya said rushing off.

"He left in a hurry." I remarked after he was out of hearing range.

"I think he is hiding something from us." Youruichi noticed.

"I think that he does not want to marry me." I voiced my concerns for the first time to her.

"What would you do if that was true?"

"Well, since I want him to be happy I would try to get out of the marriage."

"Then I will be rooting for you to be wrong for your own happiness."

"Thanks Youruichi."

* * *

"Is Byakuya here?" I asked one of the members of the Kuchiki clan whose name I forgot, well it's not that I forgot but that its unimportant. Okay honestly I never asked for his name nor was I ever introduced. In fact I believe that this was the one time I talked to said Kuchiki clan member.

"No, he said he was going to go relax in the forest."

"Okay, thank you." I said walking towards the forest clearing that I knew Byakuya would be in. I had shown it to him myself. You know what would be fun? Scaring the crap out of him by hiding my approach and then pouncing.

* * *

I walked through the woods, ignoring the trail, and made my way to the pretty meadow that has an oddly good sitting tree in it. When I got close I began to hear voices; one I recognized as Bya's and one womanly voice.

"I wish we could be married right away." I heard Byakuya say through the trees.

"What about your finance?" the womanly voice asked worriedly.

"She will understand. I have known her for years, she will probably wish for my happiness."

"What about your clan?"

"I will probably be excommunicated."

"Why?"

"The Aoki clan and the Kuchiki are looking forward to our marriage. If I back out of it I will be hated by my clan members." Byakuya explained to his loved one as I hid behind a tree crying softly with being rejected.

"Then you should just forget about me and marry your finance."

"No, I don't love her..." I heard Byakuya say right before I turned and ran from the clearing as fast as I could go. This means that I went really fast. Flash step tag with Yoruichi can make you really fast.

I don't know what to feel right now. I feel a mix of sadness, disappointment, relief and sympathy. I feel sad because I am not loved, disappointed because he did not trust me to know about his affair, relieved because I now know what Byakuya was keeping from me, and sympathy because Bya is going to have a hard time with his parents.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Excommunication

_I managed to avoid him for three days until he came to my house and basically busted down my door. Okay so he actually just came to my house to talk to me and my father let him in my room with a key while I was sleeping. Doesn't the first version sound more interesting. So I woke up and he was there, some parents letting some guy into their daughter's room while she's sleeping. _

_"Bya?" I asked tiredly as I woke up from my sleep._

_"Why are you avoiding me Eri?" Byakuya asked trying to look me in the eyes but failing._


	15. Excommunication

Merry late Christmas! Happy other holidays! Or if there are no holidays right now for you than Happy still alive day!

Thought of the day: My mom's computer hates either me or my stories because it decided to delete this one without warning or reason, so I had to re-write it. Why must all my electronics be possessed?

* * *

Excommunication

The day after I witnessed Byakuya in the woods I was summoned by the man himself. I being the rational adult that I was didn't want to meet with him. I couldn't bare to see his face at that moment in time without revealing that I knew about his love for another or crying about it. So I chose the cowardly way out and didn't see him.

I managed to avoid him for three days until he came to my house and basically busted down my door. Okay so he actually just came to my house to talk to me and my father let him in my room with a key while I was sleeping. Doesn't the first version sound more interesting. So I woke up and he was there, some parents letting some guy into their daughter's room while she's sleeping.

"Bya?" I asked tiredly as I woke up from my sleep.

"Why are you avoiding me Eri?" Byakuya asked trying to look me in the eyes but failing. Failure. Why did he fail you ask? Because I turned around in bed so I was facing the wall. The lovely uninteresting wall, much better than looking Bya in the eyes. Wait how did a dent get in my wall?

"I'm not." I denied right after I noticed the dent. Seriously when did that dent get there?

"Then look at me." He commanded calmly.

"I refuse."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't want to see your face." I finally got the courage to say to him. Wait that didn't come out right that seemed mean. Hold on he's cheating on me, I am allowed to be a little mean to him.

"What?" He asked angrier than I thought he could be, well will me anyway.

"Go."

"I refuse."

"Well I say go." I said finally looking at him. I guess my crying worked in my favor, for once, and Bya left confused as to why I was crying.

"Did something happen between you and Bya?" mother asked me as she walked through my door which was left open in Byakuya's hasty retreat from my room.

"Perhaps." I said not willing to let her know about everything.

"Well I just wanted to inform you that you have a meeting with the clan heads to discuss your wedding date, they said something about pushing it up."

"When?" I asked trying to quickly formulate what I would say to them.

"Later tonight. I will find a suitable outfit for you to wear." My mother announced moving to my closet and looking through the clothes. She ignored the fact that I was paying no attention to her and was instead planing. Maybe a better word would be plotting. So I was plotting, or planning, on what I was going to say and do at that meeting. Despite myself I found myself smiling at the looks I pictured on their faces when I tell the clan heads.

* * *

"Eri you may enter."

"Aoki-sama...s." I greeted the council members trying not to laugh about how I just called to an entire room of people by only saying one name. The s was more for my own sake then theirs. Although I think that one old guy did smile at me when I did it.

"We have called you here today to discuss the date of your wedding." One of the elders began.

"I have something to say about that too." I announced using all my courage to talk back to them.

"We have decided to move up your wedding date."

"I want it canceled."

"Now we know that it is sudden to push up the date."

"Not the date, the wedding is what I refuse. I do not wish to marry Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons." I answered turning from them to exit.

"Bring in your parents as you leave."

"Why? To hear about me saying something against you and then they will try to convince me to do what you all want?" I asked not daring to turn back around to look at them.

"I never knew you were that smart." one of the council members remarked chuckling a little, probably the one that smiled at me before. I guess they never realized that I had a brain, especially since I never said anything to them other then what they want to hear so I guess they figured that was all I knew.

"I will tell them, they are probably right outside." I informed them all.

"Please do." A council member said as I opened the door and standing outside, like I figured, was my parents.

"When is your wedding date?" My mother asked happily. So happily that I felt a little bad, okay fine I felt terrible, because I was going to make that happiness go away. Although since I have the choice I'd rather choose Byakuya's happiness with, what could possibly be, his true love as opposed to my mother who is happy because her social status is going up.

"The Elders want to see the both of you." I told them without meeting their eyes.

"You may go back to the house." My father told me walking into the room after my mother closing the doors behind them. I stared at the closed door for a bit and then ran home.

* * *

"Eri, why don't you want to marry Byakuya?" My mother asked with fake sweetness as she came into my room not wasting her time with greetings or knocking.

"I thought that if I followed everything you said that I would be happy. I thought that Byakuya would be happy marrying me. I thought that listening to you would make everyone happy." I tried to explain to her.

"And?"

"No one is happy but you." I said, as I looked her in the eyes.

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Because he isn't."

"How do you know? Maybe marrying you will make him happy."

"He loves someone else." I admitted knowing she would never tell anyone because it would destroy her pride more than me not listening to her.

"Maybe he is just--

"He said that he wanted to marry her."

"When?"

"When I saw them together in the woods." I shouted back to her.

"You will marry him." My mother decided as if her word was law, which it used to be. Yoruichi is a really bad influence on me.

"I refuse." I am just not agreeable today.

"You will."

"I will not." I said even though she left after not listening to me. "I refuse to ruin his life."

* * *

"It seems our dear Eri-chan is having cold feet, so just ignore anything she says." My mother said with her sickeningly fake sweet voice when we visited the Kuchiki's to discuss wedding plans.

"I do not have cold feet, I simply refuse to marry him." I declared turning away and leaving them to discuss non-existent wedding plans without me.

I walked outside into the garden thinking for a while until I saw Byakuya enter the garden looking for me. I quickly chose Yoruichi's favorite escape tree and climbed it ignoring Bya's shouting.

* * *

I aimlessly walked around until I was lost. Perhaps I should have chosen a direction or path to follow. About halfway through my walk I realized how overdressed I was since mother wanted to keep making good impressions on the Kuchiki's especially with me spouting negativity about the wedding. This caused random people to look at me weird as I walked along.

I found a bench and sat on it for a bit trying to get my bearings. It doesn't help that the only times that I have ever left the compound I had people with me who always knew where they were going. Maybe I should have paid attention.

"What are you doing princess?" a voice asked me from behind the bench. I turned to see a young silver haired male who was smiling.

"Sitting." I answered smiling at the little boy.

"Do ya need some help?"

"I am quite lost. What is your name?"

"Ichimaru Gin, your knight in training, Princess." He answered causing me to laugh.

"Aoki Eri. If you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the Kuchiki compound."

"I will escort the princess to her?"

"I guess you could say prince but the happily ever after has been canceled."

"So I will escort you to the prince's castle."

"Thank you."

"Anytime princess."

* * *

Later that night I was forced to return to the Kuchiki house where I was supposed to stay the night to go over wedding plans. An angry Byakuya in the foyer immediately greeted me when I entered.

"Why did you tell my family that you do not wish to get married to me?"

"I think we should talk somewhere more private. Perhaps somewhere that is sound proof."

"We will go into my father's office in that case."

"I know about Hisana." I said bluntly to him as soon as the door to the office was closed.

"How?" he asked anger turning to shock.

"I saw the two of you in the woods."

"So you were avoiding me because of that?"

"Yes."

"Why are you ending it since you knew I was going to?"

"You will have enough problems trying to get them to let you marry her after _I_ break up with you. It would be impossible for you to marry her and remain a Kuchiki."

"What about you remaining an Aoki?"

"I can deal with not being one. I am pretty much an outsider in my clan anyway and the only thing that was keeping me in the good graces in my family was my wedding to you. Even if you were the one that canceled it then I would suddenly become the strange one once more."

* * *

A few days after my escapades I was called into a meeting with both the Kuchiki clan elders and the Aoki clan elders. Byakuya was also called in and my mother and father were kept out.

"We have called you here to discuss some issues that we have noticed as of late about the wedding."

"You mean the fact that I will not be a part of it?" I asked annoyed that they had to call me out there just for me to repeat the same thing I have been saying for the past few days; that I am not marrying Bya.

"Basically yes." One of the Aoki elders said.

"What do you have to say about it Byakuya?" a Kuchiki asked.

"If it is Eri's wish to cancel I will oblige her."

"No hard feelings?" I asked half serious.

"Eri if you want to do this you will be put in a probation period where any false move from you will result in your excommunication from the family."

"That is fine." I answered bowing deeply and politely.

"The engagement between Kuchiki Byakuya and Aoki Eri is officially ended."

* * *

"Wait if that's how you broke up with Captain Kuchiki but weren't excommunicated then how were you excommunicated?" the secretary asked me.

"It had to do with me becoming a Shinigami. Aoki women are not supposed to be Shinigami, in fact Aoki's are not supposed to have Zanpakuto."

"Then how did you get yours?"

"That my friend is the reason why I got excommunicated completely, but that story will have to wait for another day." I answered noticing the lateness and leaving my friend intending to return the very next day.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Cursed Sword

_"Beautiful!" I heard a very excited voice shout, I could practically hear her pinkness oozing from her words._

_"Yachiru-chan, what are you doing out here so late?"_

_"Looking for you, Ken-chan found this ryoka and fought him and then got wounded. Ken-chan wants you to visit him."_

_"Well I guess I could spare some time." I answered her causing her to smile at me insanely happily. Seriously she's way too happy._


	16. The Cursed Sword

I unknowingly made this chapter a bit longer than usual (not much) so I hope you all enjoy.

Thought of the day: Who is more immature, the person who hides the cookies or the one who eats them out of spite?

* * *

The Cursed Sword

"Beautiful!" I heard a very excited voice shout, I could practically hear her pinkness oozing from her words.

"Yachiru-chan, what are you doing out here so late?"

"Looking for you, Ken-chan found this ryoka and fought him and then got wounded. Ken-chan wants you to visit him."

"Well I guess I could spare some time." I answered her causing her to smile at me insanely happily. Seriously she's way too happy.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Captain Zaraki you need to get back into bed!" I heard a 4th division member timidly inform Kenpachi from behind the door.

"Ken-chan sounds like he's having fun." Yachiru said gleefully.

"Joyous fun." I muttered then whispered to Yachiru, "We should help them get him into bed."

"How?" She ask conspiratorially.

"We jump. A great big running jump should knock him back into the bed." I whispered my plan to her. Let's ignore the fact that jumping on him with probably reopen his wounds.

"Yay!" she shouted causing Kenpachi to look over at the door.

"Let's go, NOW!" I shouted rushing through the door a Yachiru's pace the two of us knocking Kenpachi down onto his bed just as I planned.

"Oof! What do I owe this odd visit from my two favorite girls?" Kenpachi asked smirking putting his arms around the two of us to trap us on the bed with him.

"Ken-chan seemed sad so Yachiru decided to get Eri to cheer Ken-chan up!"

"So why the dramatic entrance?"

"We wanted to help them get you back into bed." I told him simply trying to get out of his hold.

"And it worked!" Yachiru pointed out the obvious.

"I suppose I could stay in bed for a bit..." Kenpachi started but was interrupted by the 4th division member.

"Thank Goodness!"

"As long as I have such good company." He finished full out smirking at me.

"Uh-uh. I have got to go soon, this was just a short visit. Do you know what my captain does to members if they don't return to their rooms?"

"Nothing?" Kenpachi asked.

"That's right but do you know what he does when I don't?"

"Calls Rangiku?"

"That too. He gives me more work. I don't want extra work. It's, well, work!"

"I'll let you go eventually...when I fall asleep." Kenpachi informed me muttering the last part.

"You know while this close to one another I can hear your muttering."

"Captain Zaraki?" a timid 4th division member interrupted our conversation.

"Yes?" Kenpachi asked, nicely for him, since he was in a good mood.

"There is only one person allowed per bed."

"Fine." Kenpachi said while unwillingly releasing Yachiru and me from his grasp.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow." I informed him as I walked towards the door.

"You better, or I will go and find you." Kenpachi told me eerily.

"Captain Zaraki, you will not be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." the 4th division member reminded him.

"Like you could keep me here." Kenpachi growled.

"Be good." I called as I stepped out of the door.

"Bye Beautiful!"

"Bye Yachiru." I called back through the door.

* * *

"Where were you today?" Byakuya asked when I found him outside of my room that night.

"I was at the central office chatting with my new friend the secretary."

"The entire day?" he asked his eyebrow raising.

"I told her a story."

"For the entire day?"

"Well then I visited Captain Zaraki in the hospital."

"I see. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, you're the captain."

"Well, we have not had any news about the ryoka and are just supposed to remain on alert."

"Okay, this is what you came here to tell me?"

"No, your grandfather wants to see you sometime in the next few days."

"You are their message boy now?" I asked him.

"Eri..."

"Fine. I will see him, but not tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I promised to see Kenpachi and then I promised story time."

"Story time?"

"With my new friend."

"Right. Well goodnight, I will inform them in the morning."

"Goodnight Captain."

* * *

"Hmm, where to start." I pondered as I met my new friend in the morning since Kenpachi is not a morning person and personally I don't want to be the one that wakes him up.

"At the beginning perhaps."

"I suppose I could talk about the first time that I saw it. When I was little I was told that one section of the estate I lived at was off limits...

* * *

"Eri, we are going to a party tonight so the maids will watch out for you. Remember that house to the right of the garden is off limits." My father informed me before him and my mother went off to some all day party like usual. I rolled my eyes in my head since that is what he tells me every time. I think I know not to go in there. I know better. I also know better than to voice my thoughts and to not how eye rolls.

"Be good." My mother responded wile fixing her hair in the mirror not even looking at me.

"I will." I answered nicely.

"Well they're gone what are you going to do today?" A nice elderly maid asked me kindly.

"I want go out." I inform her causing her to start to panic, "nice out." I continue looking out the window.

"Outside, as in the garden?" She asked me hopefully.

"Uh-huh, where else?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you change into some outside clothes and go out to the garden then?"

"Okay." I answered happily skipping up to my room to change.

* * *

"I went out to the garden by myself, can't expect the maids to be able to watch me the entire time since they have to do their job. I was admiring some flowers...

* * *

"Pwetty!" I exclaimed happily leaning forward to smell the flower.

"Aoki..." I heard a voice hiss. I looked around trying to find the voice only then realizing how close I was to the forbidden house.

"Hewwo?" I called out expecting some giant snake to come eat me. I actually was closing my eyes in preparation.

"What Aoki are you?" the voice asked sounding strained now.

"Eri." I told the voice.

"Where are you Aoki Eri?" the voice asked quietly.

"Garden."

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Not 'lowed."

"Eri-chan, who are you talking to?" the nice elderly maid asked me.

"Voice."

"What voice?" She asked looking at me oddly.

"You no hear? Voice in dere." I answered pointing to the house that I was forbidden from entering.

"Did you go in there?" she asked worriedly.

"No." I told her honestly.

"I think that you should go play inside." the maid suggested steering me away from the house and back to the main house.

"Came back..." the voice replied weakly.

* * *

"That was the first time I heard the voice but not the last."

"What was the voice?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. The maid never told my family about the voice, she probably forgot about it. I didn't hear the voice again until I was much older. After I had already started my lessons with Tessai to hide my riatsu. When an Aoki clan member becomes of age there is a ceremony that initiates them into the clan. During this ceremony something is removed from the forbidden house...

* * *

"Eri, watch the ceremony. One day it will be your turn to do it and then you will also learn the ancient sealing techniques that only Aoki clan members can do." my father explained on the day of one of my older cousin's initiation.

"Yes, father." I answered simply looking curiously at what the elders were doing.

"For years we have been keeping a hollow trapped in that house." father finally explained to me, making me glad that I never disobeyed their order to not go in the house.

"We will begin the ceremony by teaching the sealing words and actions." An elder shouted out putting on his ridiculously large poofy hat. The poof is bigger than his head, enough said.

"I command you to halt, I command you to cease, until my mouth commands your release." another elder said holding out his hand out signaling something to stop, then turning around his hand making a motion like lapping someone with the back of his hand, then taking that same hand and moving it in a large circle ending with his hand on his chest.

To my delight he went over it three more times then showed just the hand movements and we all practiced with him. My father glanced at me every so often making sure that I was doing it perfectly. I guess I was since he smirked at his friend whose child was having trouble getting it.

"Now we will determine if the initiate is a protector or not. When the sword resonates when it is brought near the initiate will have to say the sealing and do the motions. If the resonating stops then he will become a protector and will then be eligible to eventually become an elder. Any questions?" the elder asked looking first to the initiate then to the crowd. I had a question but I knew better than to ask it.

"Bring out the hollow." another elder commanded causing the youngest elder to go into the house. When he reemerged he was carrying a sword in his hand.

"This sword contains a hollow that our ancestors seal in order to save soul society. Feel the evil." the main elder commanded as the sword began to leak a very dark riatsu.

"Aoki's..." I heard the voice hiss once more.

"Father,"

"Don't talk during the ceremony." father whispered back not allowing me to tell him about the voice.

"Is that you Eri?" the voice asked amused and much louder then it was before. I wanted to answer it but I knew that I would get in trouble for talking. I looked around searching to see if anyone else heard the voice. It seemed doubtful since everyone else was calmly watching the ceremony.

"We will now bring the sword forward so that the initiate can perform the sealing."

"They have stopped you from talking to me, how rude. What to do?" the voice mused becoming increasingly louder as it came nearer to me, "I know just what to do." the voice finished laughing evilly at the end causing me to hide a bit behind my father.

"Begin the sealing!" the main elder stated after the youngest elder stood with the sword in front of the initiate. Right as the initiate opened his mouth to say the sealing a large burst of the dark riatsu exploded from the sword knocking both the initiate and most of the elders onto the ground most of them passed out.

"That was not supposed to happen." my father muttered to himself rushing forward to joining the mob attempting to help their fallen leaders.

"Eri, come visit me and I will spare lives." the voice informed me. I hesitated for a second before I ran forward ignoring the shouting of my father. I ran right to the sword whose black riatsu was forming a cloaked figure.

"I am Aoki Eri." I informed the figure causing it's faceless hood to turn towards me, almost as if it could see me.

"There you are. You should visit me more often, Eri-chan." the voice practically purred causing the mob of people to stop in chock. "Oh you all can hear me now that I am substantial."

"What do you want with my daughter?" my father shouted from the crowd.

"Not sure yet, but she heard me when you all could not so she intrigues me at least."

"How did you break the seal?" the main elder asked trying to stand up.

"I was never completely sealed, I just never had a reason to attack before. Like I said she intrigues me. So I wanted to see her."

"We will seal you once more." the only conscious elder stated.

"Yes, but if you would like to continue the initiation another day, or ever again for that matter, then you must have her visit me every so often."

"Will you come out each time."

"No I can talk to her from inside the sword, just not through walls."

"Agreed." the elder stated sealing my fate and also beginning to seal the hollow back into the sword.

* * *

"After that I visited the sword about once a month."

"So your telling me that the Aoki clan had a sword with a hollow in it?"

"Has, but yes."

"And it likes you?"

"Apparently."

"Wait is your sword?"

"Yes it is."

"Is that how you were kicked out?"

"Me using the hollow to become a shinigami was against the most important of Aoki clan laws. What if some day I lost control? Then it would be the failure of the entire clan since we were trusted to keep it sealed."

"So they kicked you out because you could use the sword?"

"Yes, they also made me take tests with Mayuri to make sure that I am still in control over my own body."

"So when you draw your sword?"

"I use the hollows powers. I fuse with the hollow. This fact worries everyone."

"Is that all to it, it liked you so you can use it?"

"No, but I need to go, I promised Captain Zaraki that I would visit him today."

"Okay, come back tomorrow?"

"Have to visit my clan, but I will be back when I can."

"See you soon then."

"Bye." I waved to her as I left not noticing the person who was eavesdropping on us the entire time slip away.

* * *

Slowly slipping back into the plot, yay plot. I meant to plot of bleach not this story, we never left that. I think, okay I did get distracted a couple of times...

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Aizen's betrayal

_"Where is the 4__th__ division member?" I asked looking under the bed for him, not expecting him to be there but he was. "I amend that question, why is the 4__th__ division member hiding under the bed?"_

_"I don't know." Ikkaku said with false innocence radiating off of him._

_"Somehow I don't believe you. What did they do?" I asked the bed since I did not want to crouch down to see under it._

_"They were going to attack me." the 4__th__ division member admitted._

_"Who are you going to believe us or him?" Ikkaku asked._

_"Considering your track record I'll believe him."_


	17. Aizen's Betrayal

I can't believe the amount of reviews I get (present tense so that they keep coming)...they make me happy, but I was never expecting so many for this story.

The flashbacks have ended...for now. Dun dun dun. Okay no more writing before eating for me, it makes me silly.

Thought of the day:I skipped breakfast today and thought to myself 'I can get something at the school to eat'. I get on campus and right by the pathway from the parking to the school buildings there's this stand giving out free coffee and Bagels. I love free Bagels. (I love free anything good, or even slightly good, hey it's free can't be picky)

* * *

Aizen's Betrayal

"Beautiful!" Yachiru shouted when I walked into Kenpachi's room since it was opened.

"Hey Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku." I greeted the three of them, "I went to the fourth division but they informed me that you would be here, did you escape or something?" I asked looking at his grinning face.

"I slipped out last night after you left. They found me here and decided that I could stay as long as I rested and a 4th division member is present."

"Where is the 4th division member?" I asked looking under the bed for him, not expecting him to be there but he was. "I amend that question, why is the 4th division member hiding under the bed?"

"I don't know." Ikkaku said with false innocence radiating off of him.

"Somehow I don't believe you. What did they do?" I asked the bed since I did not want to crouch down to see under it.

"They were going to attack me." the 4th division member admitted.

"Who are you going to believe us or him?" Ikkaku asked.

"Considering your track record I'll believe him."

"Aww, Aoki I was being good and resting..." Kenpachi told me trying to fake innocence but failing.

"I really don't believe you." I told Kenpachi. "Did someone drug him or something?" I asked noticing how strange Kenpachi was being.

"I did." A voice from under the bed told me.

"Aoki, come join us, we were just going to play cards in the bed."

"With the 4th division member under it?"

"His choice."

"Save me." the 4th division member pleaded to me.

"Get out from under there, come play cards with us." I offered bending down once more and offering my hand and a smile.

"Okay." he agreed coming out from under the bed. I quickly took a seat next to Kenpachi and the 4th division member sat next to me for safety.

"Let's play strip poker!" Kenpachi announced.

"No. definitely not. If we do I am leaving now."

"Fine." Kenpachi muttered.

"Can we play for cash?" Ikkaku offered.

"Do you have any?" I asked.

"Why don't we just play normally, without gambling?" the 4th division member suggested.

"I guess we could." Kenpachi gave in.

After several games I was really glad that we did not play strip poker because apparently I really suck at all things card game related. I should stick to the dice games like Yahtzee. I roll sixes a lot so I am good at that one. I also magically roll straights, unlike my card skills which are non existent.

"Man we should have played strip poker." Kenpachi whined after seeing my fifth loss in a row.

"I think we should have played for money." Ikkaku muttered winning the hand once more.

"I can't believe I'm not losing for once." the 4th division member muttered happily. That's odd who mutters happily, he's a strange little man. Whose name I still don't know.

"Great I have even worse luck than Mr. Hide-under-the-bed."

"Don't feel bad Lieutenant Yachiru hasn't won either." the 4th division member tried to cheer me up. He was ignoring me making fun of him I guess.

"She's not even playing." I pointed out watching her jump around the bed playing some messed-up version of Duck, Duck, Goose on the bed. She tapped us all on the head and then kept doing it. We never chased her because she never said goose, or duck for that matter. She just giggled and patted each of us on the head as she circled. That's all she was doing circling and patting us on the head.

"If she was she would probably win." Ikkaku admitted glaring at the child after she pat him on the head while giggling.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in her head." Kenpachi mused.

"I don't think I want to know." Ikkaku muttered putting down his cards grumpily since Kenpachi won, again.

"Apparently drugged Kenpachi equals lucky Kenpachi." I pointed out dryly still sulking about the losing thing.

"I just wish we were playing for some prize." Kenpachi shot back.

"Like?" I asked, "Other than money or strip poker."

"Kisses," He offered looking at my reaction which was shaking me head no at him, "Cookies?"

"Do you have cookies?" I asked suddenly interested.

"No, but you wouldn't win them anyway." Kenpachi pointed out making me pout once more.

"I want cookies!" Yachiru suddenly shouted jumping on me. I think she chose me because she was about to pat my head before she did it. The sudden wait caused me to topple forward into the pile of cards somehow knocking Ikkaku off the bed. Yachiru then go off me and jumped on the closest victim, which happened to be the poor 4th division member whose name we never bothered to ask for.

"That was graceful." Kenpachi snickered at me. This comment annoyed me so I jumped on him forcing him to fall backwards onto the bed.

"I win!" I announce pretending that knocking everyone down or off the bed and being the last one sitting was the game we were playing.

"I wanted to win knock-everyone-over!" Yachiru whined.

"Sorry but I got Ikkaku and Kenpachi so I knocked over one more than you, and mine are both still down." I pointed out, literally pointing at Ikkaku who hit the table and was unconscious on the floor and Kenpachi who I was sitting on.

"Aww."

"When did we start playing knock people down?" the 4th division member asked confused.

"When I knocked people down." Yachiru announced as if that made sense. We all began to laugh but it was cut off by a knock on the door. Yachiru skipped to the door and opened it.

"Do you have candy?" She asked the person immediately, not taking the time for pleasantries.

"Here." Byakuya said handing her candy that he had hidden somewhere.

"Do you always have candy?" I asked him.

"Only when I know I will be visiting the 11th division. What were you all doing?" He asked noticing Ikkaku still passed out on the floor, the 4th division member hiding in the corner, and Kenpachi under me.

"Playing cards." I answered.

"Then a game of knock people over." Yachiru supplied.

"Why are you sitting on Captain Zaraki?"

"I won the game of knock people over." I answered simply.

"Why are you still sitting there?" He asked a bit angry.

"It's comfy?"

"Get off him." Bya ordered and I obeyed.

"Fine, see you, Kenpachi." I said jumping off him and the bed waving goodbye.

"Come." Byakuya said grabbing my arm and practically dragging me away from the 11th division.

* * *

"We have noticed that you have been spending time at the central 46 office." my grandfather noted.

"Yes I have."

"Any reason?"

"Well the receptionist is my new friend and I was there hoping to stop Rukia's execution."

"She is the one that looks just like Hisana?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want to stop that?"

"I promised Hisana I would protect her and Bya is too dead set on rules to do it himself."

"Maybe there is good reason for her execution."

"I don't think so, but if I could see the central 46 they could answer my questions."

"I suppose."

"Why does the Aoki clan care if I am visiting the central 46?"

"They were worried that you were trying to see them under false pretenses. Using the Aoki name when you are not allowed."

"No I did not. I tried to request an audience as a regular Shinigami, the waiting list is longer than the amount of time until her execution so I gave up."

"Then why did you keep going there, other than the receptionist being your friend."

"I was hoping that Bya would come to his senses and I would hear about it."

"Following the rules is good."

"Does it make people happy though."

"Admittedly no, although if you agreed to become an Aoki once more then you could get into the central 46 office no questions asked."

"I will not give up the life I have now, it makes me happy."

"Why?" He asked sadly truly wanting me to be a part of his family once more.

"I have freedom, and friends. Two things that I lacked as an Aoki."

"The offer is always there."

"Thanks."

"The rest of the elders want me to remind you not to use your Zampakuto."

"At all?" I asked since this was the first I heard about them banning me from using it.

"Only in dire need."

"That's the only time I use it anyway." I shot back angry at the other elders.

"I know that and you do but they don't believe me."

"I will continue to keep it's use minimal." I informed him so that he could tell the others.

"How's your relationship with the Kuchiki doing?"

"A little strained because of the whole Rukia thing." I admitted.

"Your mother was hoping that after Hisana died that you would marry him and rejoin the family. I was beginning to think that you would too for a while."

"I was, and still am, one of Bya's oldest friends. Of course he turned to me for comfort when Hisana died."

"Many think you should have taken advantage of his need for you. You even transferred into his division so that he was not alone at work."

"I would never take advantage of Bya's misery, besides I decided to get over him and move on. What did you want me to do?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted you to leave him to wallow by himself. I wanted you to hate him for chosing someone over you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was clear that he met Hisana while he was engaged to you, the two of them were too close to one another."

"Ah, so why do you keep trying to push use together."

"I don't want you two together it's just what the others would want from you."

"I get it. So are you still angry with him?"

"No, since he's been keeping my dearest granddaughter safe for some time now."

"Well I have paperwork to do in the morning so I should be going. Next time I come let's chat about something happy, like cake."

"Okay." he agreed smiling.

* * *

Some time later I was sleeping in my bed and that morning I was woken up by an insistent pounding on my door. I grumbled at it but the person neither left nor came in so I resigned myself to opening the door.

"Momo-chan?" I inquired wondering why she was at my door bawling her eyes out so early in the morning.

"Captain Aizen is dead!" She exclaimed using me as a crying post.

"Sh, Momo-chan it will be okay." I told her absentmindedly. "Do you know who killed him?"

"They say the ryoka did it, but, I am so confused." she answered quickly and all jumbled up confusing me for a bit until I could sort out what she was saying.

"You don't believe the ryoka were behind it?" I asked, not believing that Ichigo and them did it either.

"Captain Aizen left me a note, warning me," She began suddenly looking at me nervously, "Please avoid Captain Hitsugaya."

"Did you tell anyone else about the note?"

"No, just you I know you can keep a secret. You believe me don't you?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"I believe that the ryoka did not kill Aizen." I assured her hearing knocking on the door once more. I pried Hinamori off of me, she was grasping my shirt crying, and walked over to the door to answer it. I opened the door and Byakuya was standing there.

"I see you have found out about Captain Aizen's demise," Byakuya announced noticing Hinamori in my room, "I just wanted to inform you that we are on alert and Zanpakuto release has been approved. General Yamamoto also wants to see you."

"Thank you, send a butterfly to him telling him I will be there once I calm down Momo enough that she can be left alone."

* * *

Preview from Next Chapter: Aizen's Betrayal Part 2

_"I agree."_

_"Do you know who?"_

_"No. I can't even figure out why."_

_"I am giving you permission to see the central 46." he announced handing me a pass._

_"How--_

_"I noticed that you were hanging around there. The answer lies with them doesn't it?"_

_"It might." I admitted taking the paper and looking it over._


	18. Aizen's Betrayal part 2

I had to start watching the episodes because I realized that I could not remember exactly how Aizen did everything.

To those fans that want more ByaXEri goodness and more KenXEri goodness I am sorry because the plot got in my way. Stupid plot. Once Aizen is done attacking everyone there will be some interesting everyone in the 4th division moments, I promise. Whenever I get there. Stupid Aizen taking too long to betray people with his long drawn out plans and what not.

Thought of the day: It's finally cold enough to drink hot chocolate! Finally! Since for some reason everyone decided I needed hot chocolate for Christmas.

* * *

Aizen's Betrayal Part 2

"You wanted to see me, Yamamoto?" I asked after being escorted into his office.

"Do you know what the ryoka are doing here?"

"Yes." I answered smartly not answering his true question.

"What are they doing here?" He asked enraged that I was keeping information from him.

"They are trying to rescue Rukia."

"Then why would they kill Aizen?"

"I don't think that they did."

"Hinamori said something similar, saying that she thought someone else did it..."

"I agree."

"Do you know who?"

"No. I can't even figure out why."

"I am giving you permission to see the central 46." he announced handing me a pass.

"How--

"I noticed that you were hanging around there. The answer lies with them doesn't it?"

"It might." I admitted taking the paper and looking it over.

"That wasn't your only reason for going there." he stated since he already knew the answer.

"I also do not want Rukia to die."

"As long as you do not break any rules I am fine with that."

"Don't worry; if I was going to I would have already done it." I informed him smirking. Breaking rules, let's see...I let Ishida and Orihime escape, in fact I helped them. I also helped heal Ichigo when I was in human world, then there was that time I first met Ishida...oh well what the general don't know can't hurt him.

"If you find out what's going on inform me immediately." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." I told him bowing slightly before leaving. Ew manners.

* * *

I left the office intending to go directly to the central 46…

"What are you doing there Kenpachi?" I asked since he was just standing in the middle of the road waiting for something.

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Why are there ryoka in my division?" he whispered once he got close enough so that I was the only one to hear him.

"They needed a place to hide." I informed him.

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Leave them alone?" I asked unsure as we began to walk somewhere.

"They're in my division." He growled, I guess the happy shot has worn off.

"Where else was I supposed to tell them to go?" I asked louder since we were alone on the street. There was probably some sort of ban telling people not to go out late at night or something.

"Home? Wherever that other, stronger one, went?"

"I get it, you're upset because they are weak." I announced realizing how stupid it would have been if I had burst into the central 46 this late.

"At least if I am going to break some rules let me harbor dangerous criminals."

"How can I make their weakness up to you?" I asked mockingly but he took it seriously.

"You know something about those ryoka which means that you can help me get a rematch with that kid."

"You want me to get you a rematch with Ichigo—I mean that stronger ryoka."

"You do know him."

"You know his name too." I pointed out but then decided to continue talking because of the glare that Kenpachi gave me, "I have no power over him, no blackmail, so I can't assure you a rematch."

"I just ask that you try."

"I can promise that, although I think that Ishida might have some blackmail on Ichigo. Well he seems like the type to have it anyway."

"Where can I find this Ishida?"

"Have you even talked to the ryoka that I sent to your division?"

"They hide in the corner every time I come near."

"Ishida is the male with the glasses."

"Oh, the sissy looking one."

"Yeah, let's not mention that to him. Also if you are with them then you are guaranteed to find Ichigo." I sold him on the idea some more.

"Why is that?"

"The girl, Orihime, is Ichigo's friend and Ishida is an acquaintance. So he will eventually look for them."

"So as long as I help those two and watch over them then I can see Ichigo and force him into a rematch."

"Exactly." I said. I am so sorry Ichigo but there was no other way. "I need to go it seems my captain needs me for something." I suddenly announced pointing to where Byakuya was standing near the entrance to the 6th division.

"Him again." Kenpachi said frowning.

"Yes, goodbye." I waved to him as I walked over to Byakuya who wanted me to do more paperwork. I think that he was secretly jealous.

* * *

On the day of Rukia's execution I strode purposefully to the central 46 office. On the way I discovered that I was walking at the same speed and in the same direction as Captain Hitsugaya.

"How's Hinamori?" he asked not looking at me and also without greeting me how rude.

"She seems okay, but I don't think she is. You shouldn't see her right now." I advised him.

"Why?" he asked me angrily.

"She thinks you were involved with Aizen's death."

"Hmph." was his not really a word just a noise answer then he uncharacteristically asked me, "Why are you going this way?"

"I am going to see the central 46."

"You decided to get to the bottom of this too."

"Yes."

"You don't seem like the breaking in type." He said looking at me for the first time in the conversation.

"Who said I was? I, unlike you, have a pass from Yamamoto to get in." I replied showing him the pass.

"Is there any way to add my name?" he asked scrutinizing the name.

"It seems like there would be just enough room."

"Will you tell anyone if my name finds its way onto your pass?"

"Wasn't your name already on there?"

"The ease at which you agreed to that scares me."

"I've been breaking a lot of rules recently. Perhaps I am trying to balance out Byakuya since he refuses to break even one rule."

"So the only question left is how to get my name on there." Hitsugaya said choosing to ignore my earlier statement because he didn't want to know about my rule breaking.

"I suppose it would look weird going into the office and asking for a pen to change the form. Never fear, sharpie is here." I announced happily as I revealed my precious sharpie from my left sleeve.

"I am not even going to ask." he muttered watching me as I traced over all the existing words that were written by Yamamoto so that they would look like they were written in sharpie. I then wrote his name down next to mine, in the exact same hand writing as Yamamoto, and I am considered one of the rules abiding shinigami such bad judges of character they are.

* * *

"Aoki!" my friend secretly greeted me as I walked into her office.

"You're popular here." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Is it story time again?" she asked ignoring Hitsugaya's presence completely.

"Sadly not, I am here to see the central 46."

"You know that I can't let you in without a pass."

"Why does everyone assume I don't have a pass?"

"You go a pass!"

"Today I have one." I said handing her the paper that was now written all in sharpie.

"I guess that's Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked making Hitsugaya silently seethe.

"Yeah, let's go before he gets angry." I told her noticing Hitsugaya's slightly angrier face.

"Okay." she said happy to finally be helpful and not just turn people away.

We reached a corridor within the building and my friend stopped and said, "This is as far as I go. Just enter through those doors."

"Thanks." I said as Hitsugaya nodded. So anti-social.

Hitsugaya and I entered the room and were shocked by what we found.

"They're all— Hitsugaya began but was cut off by me pushing him out of the way. I was hit by something but right before I blacked out I heard:

"Silly Princess, didn't want to hurt ya..." then blackness claimed me.

* * *

When I came to I was alone with the dead bodies. Yeah dead bodies, blood, guts, and such lovely things to be lying in. Luckily I had fallen where there were no bodies. Although if the bodies had become zombies I would probably have been eaten already. I don't know whether I should be thankful because no one did anything weird to me, like kidnapping, or pissed because they all left me lying here unconscious.

Okay so it doesn't feel like I have a concussion, but I have never had one before so I don't know how it's supposed to feel. How does one check to make sure that they don't have a concussion? Usually someone holds up some fingers and asks how many there are, but that would require having someone else here which makes that point moot because they left me.

I wonder what exactly hit me. Oh look a rock on the floor maybe that hit me. Upon closer inspection of the rock I have decided that it is not a rock but a piece of ceiling. So whoever knocked me out aimed their shot at the ceiling, probably as a warning not to come in. that means that the thing I noticed falling towards Hitsugaya's head was that piece of ceiling. That means that it must have hit me when I pushed him out of the way. Now that that's out of the way, I only have to answer who did it, why, and where is everyone. Suddenly all the pride I felt at finding out what hit me is gone since I have many other more important questions to answer, this is just depressing.

Okay so who. All signs point to Gin at this moment so that's probably the who. Why? Since it's Gin you never know. I think the shot was meant for Hitsugaya and not me, because of what he said. I still haven't the faintest idea why but I have a feeling that I won't find out until the end. So all that's left is the where is everyone? Perhaps they are by that enormous riatsu that is coming from the execution place. Maybe I should go out there.

* * *

I felt some familiar riatsu spike, and Byakuya's for a bit but then it was done, so I started to run. To conserve my own riatsu I did not flash step. When I arrived to where Byakuya was fighting he had already lost so I was distracted from heading to the execution place. First I checked to make sure that Byakuya was okay. I was healing him when I felt Gin's riatsu flair wildly. I healed him enough so I knew that he would not die anytime soon and then stopped.

I quickly rushed to where I had felt Gin's riatsu seeing Ishida and Orihime (among others) standing there because of Gin's riatsu. They looked at me in shock when I calmly began walking towards Gin.

"What happened?" I asked Gin who was blocking my view of one of Aizen's hands.

"Oh good Princess, you're awake." Gin commented with his usual smile.

"Ah Aoki you came at the right time I was just explaining my plan to them. You'll be amused by it I am sure." Aizen said with a smirk in my direction.

"Ichigo?" I questioned just now noticing the fallen boy.

"I bet you all thought that I killed the Central 46 recently, I actually killed them all when Rukia was still in the human world. Since then everyone in the office has been one of my illusions and one of the three of us have always been in the office."

"So when I told my friend..." I started but stopped because of my shock. I also stopped walking towards them.

"Yes that was most enlightening," Aizen began with a very evil grin, "I am so glad I found out about the Aoki clan and about you."

"Very useful information you gave us. I used to call Captain Kuchiki one of your knights but now I see that he was more like your prince." Gin teased.

"Yes that was intriguing but I find your Zapakuto more interesting and you yourself." Aizen said still grinning evilly at me. "Tousen make sure that you keep her busy while I explain the rest to them and begin the extraction, can't have her interfering. Oh, and make sure not to kill her I want to know more about her and her sword."

"Yes, sir." Tousen said right before my entire world turned black.

"Be nice to the princess..." I heard right before my world also became silent.

* * *

I almost feel evil for ending it there...hehe. The usefulness of Sharpies! Just to clear it up she didn't pass out at the end of the chapter, she's about to fight Tousen who makes everything go away... I can't believe that she was telling Aizen and them everything when she was telling her friend, actually I can because I wrote it but I would be shocked if I didn't already know.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Itami meets Hougyoku

_How does one fight when you can't see hear or sense anything? I can definitely feel when he strikes at me so after initial contact I am able to quickly jump away. That's something. But it's not fun because scratches sting. I guess I just have to do something that will hit everyone within a certain radius. I hope I don't over do it and hit Ichigo, that would suck._


	19. Itami meets H

Note: I made up some Bakudou spells because there are too few and none do what I wanted them to. Also I might have Tousen's power a little off or his weakness, in my world if he leaves his area then spells over end of effect until he calls upon it again. Whether or not that is true is besides the point.

For some reason I thought that Hinamori got hurt during this part, I guess that was while Eri was still passed out. Oh well, I made up a new ending anyway. It wasn't that important to the plot anyway.

Thought of the day: Brownie muffins are delicious. Mmm...

* * *

Itami meets Hougyoku

How does one fight when you can't see hear or sense anything? I can definitely feel when he strikes at me so after initial contact I am able to quickly jump away. That's something. But it's not fun because scratches sting. Imagine how much it would hurt if someone threw some lemon juice on me. Why anyone would want to throw lemon juice on me is unknown, but they might and it would hurt because of the little scratches. I guess I just have to do something that will hit everyone within a certain radius. I hope I don't over do it and hit Ichigo, which would suck.

"Bakudou 87: sea of sand grass or plain!" I shouted ignoring the sickness in my stomach as I had to touch the ground which I couldn't see or feel. Didn't think that it would be so strange; it's like floating on nothing but you know you are on something. As soon as I finished the spell the ground suddenly lurched beneath both Tousen and I forcing him to leave his own area or be swallowed by the ground, nullifying his Zanpakuto's effect.

I quickly took in what was going on just in case I was caught again by Tousen's Zampakuto. I looked at Aizen and noticed Byakuya protecting Rukia from him.

"Bya!" I shouted to him happily, a relieved grin on my face. Finally Byakuya is acting like the person that I know he is and also Rukia is still alive. He smiles at me because I used his old nickname instead of captain.

"Thanks for the healing Eri." Byakuya called back admitting that I helped him, I feel special now.

"Nii-sama! Why did you protect me?" Rukia shouted before I remembered Tousen and I had to concentrate on fighting once more.

"Tousen leave her be, it's almost time." Aizen warned Tousen allowing me to come towards Aizen.

"First I will get rid of those two." Aizen said drawing his Zanpakuto preparing to strike down Byakuya and Rukia.

"I will not let you harm Rukia or my captain anymore!" I shouted flash stepping and before I could think twice about it I drew my zanpakuto. Instantly pain coursed through my body as a dark black cloak formed over me completely hiding my face from view. I met Aizen's zanpakuto with a burst of dark riatsu; I was literally leaking it. It was no longer my, delicious, riatsu but riatsu that is more similar to a hollow than a shinigami. My wrist felt a cold pain as a hand cuff appeared around my wrist the chain leading to the hilt of my Zanpakuto.

"Intriguing. I wanted to see this. So it is true that you merge with a hollow when you use your zanpakuto." Aizen said as I stared at him through the black material. "I wonder what it feels like." he murmured before touching the cloak. Instantly he jumped back in surprise and clutched his hand in pain.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I mocked him while smiling, not that he can see it from behind the cloak.

"Is your zanpakuto even released?" Aizen asked curiously.

"How nice of him, Itami, he noticed." I told my zanpakuto releasing him turning the blade a dark black instead of the cool gray that it was. The cloak began to move in a non-existent wind.

"So the cloak is alive?" Aizen asked trying to figure it out.

"Yes, I can have the cloak attack as I attack with the sword would you like to find out how?" I asked mockingly. Okay so Itami has some effect on my disposition, he does make me more mocking.

"I'd prefer not to but thanks for offering." Aizen bantered back. I ignored his answer and flash stepped towards him connecting our blades once more. My cloak began to shift to cover his hand when Aizen took out the Hougyoku causing me to be the one to have to jump back.

"What?" I said as the pain coursing through my body suddenly got worse. I stood there now completely oblivious to anything but the pain. I was brought to my senses when I felt the cuff on my wrist snap into pieces and the cloak begins to slide off me. The Hougyoku had broken the seal on my Zanpakuto. "I-Itami!" I panted out between bursts of pain as Itami took more of my riatsu then usual.

"Interesting reaction." Aizen observed as I dropped my zanpakuto to try to lessen the pain.

As I stood there trying to get a hold of myself I did not notice that Aizen was slowly approaching me until he was closer, stopping when he felt the riatsu of my zanpakuto. Dark riatsu had started to gather under the cloak which was now hovering over the zanpakuto just like the first time I saw Itami during the sealing ritual, except even more defined then he was then. I was oblivious to everything but that shape in front of me; I knew it was my job to stop it.

I took a deep breath and then began the sealing ritual, "I command you to halt, I command you to cease, until my mouth commands your release." I finished the ritual completing the hand movements that went with it. First I held my hand out as if signaling something to stop, then I turned my hand around as if I was slapping someone with the back of my hand, finally making a small circle and ending with my hand on my chest when I said 'my mouth'. My own riatsu flared covering the cloak and slowly binding it and gently guiding it back into the sword.

"Wonderful! I never thought that I would get to see the Aoki sealing ritual." Aizen cheered, mock clapping, as I stood there trying to remain conscious. "I suppose it was too much riatsu for you to use in one day though." Aizen said as I stared at him panting slightly. "I really want to bring you with us."

"Like I would let you do that." Yoruichi growled as she and Soi Fong had their zanpakuto's at Aizen's vital points.

"Yoruichi." I whispered although she heard me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Yoruichi told me right before I noticed that there was almost everyone there. "Soi Fong run." she shouted right before a yellow beam hit Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

"Too bad you didn't come a few seconds later, then I could have taken Eri with us." Aizen said regretfully as he smirked in triumph. I was having a hard time focusing so I didn't hear what he said when he was near the gateway, filled with hollows, but I did see him break his glasses and whoosh his hair back. Suddenly I gave in to the darkness and fainted.

* * *

3rd Person Point of view because Eri is passed out

Eri was caught by Yoruichi when she passed out. Everyone in the clearing just stood, or sat, there shocked until the 4th division came to heal everyone. Two 4th division members instantly looked Eri over and announced to everyone that she was okay except for having used too much riatsu so there was nothing they could really do for her, she just needs to sleep.

Unohana went to go heal Byakuya and he called over Rukia to tell her something and Yoruichi came over to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Fifty years ago I got married." Byakuya announced causing Rukia and Yoruichi to nod.

"My wife Hisana--

"Hisana, what about Eri?" Yoruichi asked shocked by this outcome.

"I was engaged to Eri when I met my wife Hisana and Eri was kind enough to break off the engagement and allow my wife and I to live happily. Hisana told me about her younger sister that she had left alone. Every day she went out to search for her, unfortunately she got very sick. Her dying wish to me was to find her sister and adopt her into the family treating her as my younger sister and offering her protection. I made two promises one to her to protect her sister and one to my parent's graves not to disobey the rules anymore. I did break the rules when I married Hisana."

"Che, it would have been impossible for you to marry her if Eri hadn't given you up." Yoruichi chimed in, in her friend's defense.

"Yes Eri gave up a lot to protect me. I further burdened her while Hisana was on her death bed. Whenever I had to go to meets and what not Eri would come over to cheer Hisana up. They actually became friends, my two favorite girls." Byakuya said muttering the last few words as he got caught up in his memories.

"I guess I am Hisana's sister?" Rukia asked figuring it out.

"Yes. It's funny, I feel like Hisana knew I would fail to protect you because she asked Eri to protect you and me. Hisana actually told Eri before she died to protect me."

"What did Eri say?" Yoruichi asked even though she could guess.

"She said 'I always have', and then I realized how true that was. After Hisana's death Eri graduated the academy and joined my division, to protect me she said. Eri also found you for me. She caught a glimpse of you in the halls one day and immediately told me. She also stood with me when I begged my family to allow you into the family." Byakuya said looking over at where Eri was sleeping, his eyes distant but kinder than usual.

"Yeah, Eri was always protecting you, from me mostly. You used to hide behind her during parties and stuff and you never left her side. I can't understand why you broke it off."

"Technically she broke it off."

"You know what I mean."

"I am so stupid." Byakuya muttered.

"How the hell did she become a shinigami?" Yoruichi asked giving Byakuya a break since last she knew Aoki clan members don't have zanpakutos.

"You'll have to ask her that when she wakes up." Byakuya answered done conversing.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the clearing

"I can't believe Aoki was hiding such power." Shunsui said to Yamamoto while straightening his pinkish haori.

"It was a secret," Yamamoto answered looking around for something.

"Is something going to happen?" Shunsui asked adjusting his straw hat so that he can see more.

"Be prepared a bunch of Aoki elders will be here any minute."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they know that the seal was broken."

"So they will be coming to seal the hollow?"

"No, since they know that Eri sealed it already. They are coming here to say 'I told you so' to us."

"Why?"

"They always told me not to let Eri be a shinigami, that's why it took so long for her to graduate. Plus they always thought she would use the zanpakuto and be taken over by the hollow. Since she used it she is now in trouble with them, even more because of the fact that he got out of the seal for a moment."

"But she managed to seal him back, by herself."

"They won't focus on that, this is why I sent Eri off to division 4 even though she just needs rest. Unohana won't let anyone disturb her patients, I'm hoping after she rests she will figure out a way not to be in trouble."

"What can they do? Last I heard she wasn't even a clan member anymore?"

"They can take back her zanpakuto and she would no longer be able to be a shinigami."

"How?"

"Itami belongs to the Aoki clan; it is our duty to keep him sealed." An Aoki clan elder said walking in on their conversation.

"Where's Eri?" Eri's grandfather asked.

"She was sent to division 4 for healing." Unohana said appearing since it concerned one of her patients.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, except for severe riatsu drain from sealing the hollow by herself."

"If she had waited then she wouldn't have had to do it herself." An unimportant but mean Aoki clan member said.

"If she had we'd all would have been harmed, since we had just finished fighting and were all a little worse for wear." Yamamoto answered.

"Where is the sword?" an Aoki clan's member asked.

"Still where she dropped it, one of my members tried to touch it but it hurt him so we left it alone." Unohana explained pointing to where the sword was innocently sitting. Eri's grandfather went over to the sword to pick it up but he too was hurt.

"What's going on, it never used to be able to harm us in that state." The unimportant but mean elder stated.

"The Hougyku must have given it more power." Yamamoto explained.

"Or Eri didn't seal it correctly." Guess who said.

"You know that Eri can perform the sealing ritual better than the rest of us." Eri's grandfather stuck up for his granddaughter.

"Tell Eri, when she is awake, that she will not get the sword back until she sees us." one of the elders announced.

"We will leave one Aoki member here to make sure that the hollow is indeed sealed until Eri comes to pick it up."

* * *

If anyone who can draw...aka not me...wants to draw Eri with her sword out then they are more than welcome to. In fact I would be really happy to see it, since I can see it in my head but I can only draw disfigured stick figures. I drew a cloak correctly once, it was a fluke I never accomplished it again.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Healing and Hurting

_"How's Byakuya?" I asked forgetting to say captain first._

_"He is stable and said it was too loud so he was moved to his home. Oh before he left he muttered something about how he didn't know how you could sleep with all this racket." the 4__th__ division member said with a slightly unmanly giggle._

_"He sounds like an old man sometimes. I even forget that I am older than him." _


	20. Healing and Hurting

Hello people, I am sadly starting to have Writer's block. So I decided to skip to parts that I know. So next chapter will be the very beginning of the Arrancar Arc. The slightly shorter-ness (I felt like making up a word) of this chapter is due to school work and needing sleep (I'm sure the writer's block didn't help either). Stupid sleep getting in my way.

I just realized this one is chapter 20! Go numbers divisible by ten!

Thought of the day:I was scratching my foot and I somehow burned it...I guess it worked because I have no nails so the skin was rubbing? I didn't think I was scratching that fast.

* * *

Healing and Hurting

I woke up from my sleep to see a division 4 member hovering around me. I looked at him and he looked at me and I realized that he was the one that was taking care of Kenpachi that one time.

"Good you're awake." he said sounding immensely happy, and not fake happy either.

"Afraid that you will no longer be able to win in poker if I die?" I asked teasing.

"N-No, I was just glad you were okay."

"It seems loud in the hall." I noticed changing the conversation to reduce the poor guys embarrassment.

"Well the division is full since so many were wounded. So between the 11th division members and the ryoka it's pretty loud."

"How's Byakuya?" I asked forgetting to say captain first.

"He is stable and said it was too loud so he was moved to his home. Oh before he left he muttered something about how he didn't know how you could sleep with all this racket." the 4th division member said with a slightly unmanly giggle.

"He sounds like an old man sometimes. I even forget that I am older than him."

"Well since you are awake and you are fine you are free to go."

"Do you know where my zanpakuto is?" I asked looking around and not finding it.

"Still where you dropped it, it hurt anyone else who touched it." he said not looking at me but cradling his arm where he must have touched the sword.

"I guess I have a bit of a fight ahead of me." I muttered to myself low enough that he did not hear me.

"You can leave after eating something and then changing your clothes." he announced completing my check up.

* * *

I quickly strode, I wasn't walking I was striding; I swears...anyway I quickly walked to where my zanpakuto was left. I entered the clearing and noticed that the entire circle of elders was there. I'm in trouble.

"Hello, Aoki-samas." I greeted politely, hey it can't hurt.

"You are charged with releasing a hollow that we have been guarding for years." a mean elder said.

"I did not release him. I did use some of his power, but he was under my control the entire time until Aizen used the Hougyku against me. Then Itami was released but before he could become free I sealed him once more."

"Then how come he can still hurt people?" the same elder asked, it seemed that they were going to let him talk for all of them.

"Itami gained more power when he was exposed, which means that he now is too powerful for our seal to completely hold."

"What are we going to do with him then?" he asked with a sneer in my direction.

"Continue what we were doing before." I said simply as if it was obvious.

"You think we are going to just let you take the sword back so that you can release the hollow?"

"What do you propose we do then?" I asked slightly glaring at the man.

"Guard over it." he said crossing his arms, and I think pouting slightly hard to tell with all the bitter that surrounds him.

"In this clearing? Are you fine with making the trip out here every day? Not very defensible either if you ask me."

"No, we will return it to its rightful place in the Aoki compound."

"By all means then." I said sarcastically mock bowing and moving my hand in a dismissing gesture. The elder smiled as if I had just declared he was the smartest person ever, stupid victory smirk.

"So are you going to take it there?" he asked noticing that I haven't moved to do his bidding yet.

"I am no longer a part of this, if you want it moved move it yourselves." I stated.

"Yes you are." he shouted at me finally losing his cool, not that he ever really had any.

"I am not an Aoki anymore nor am I allowed to have Itami, so I have nothing to do with all of you anymore. Thanks for releasing me." I stated turning sharply and beginning to walk away. I was actually smirking and counting in my head how long it would take for them to ask me to come back.

"Wait, we should discuss this." another elder interjected on the bitter one's behalf. I got to 15 Mississippi before he did though.

"Okay, I am open to discussion." I announced turning back around.

"Are you sure that Itami was not in control?"

"Positive. I have a sort of agreement with him. He acts like a real zanpakuto, who have minds of their own by the way, and I keep talking to him. As long as he is sealed he will abide by his promise." I assured them.

"Fine, get your sword." the bitter one grumbled at me. In response I smiled at him and skipped over to where Itami lay.

"Itami?" I whispered before touching zanpakuto feeling some pain, not nearly as much as when I had to wear the cloak so I was fine, before it faded realizing it was me.

"One more thing." the bitter one began, "You are once more a member of the Aoki clan."

"Why?" I asked really confused.

"Being able to seal that hollow all by yourself proves how powerful you are and your power would be a great asset to the clan. Also I have heard that your relationship to the Kuchiki is good once more." the less bitter one explained.

"Will I have to marry?" I asked wondering if I had enough confidence to refuse them, I really miss some of my family.

"Eventually." the bitter one announced.

"We have decided to allow you to choose your own partner." my grandfather stated talking for the first time in that clearing.

"That's very generous, I agree. I will once more be a part of the clan."

"Welcome back." My grandfather greeted my happily.

* * *

I went back to division 6 to see Byakuya and tell him about being an Aoki once more. I stood outside his door, concealing my riatsu as usual, and heard him and Renji talking to one another.

"You must be disappointed that I am alive." Byakuya stated, I know he's looking forlornly out the window just because I know that's what he would do.

"No!" Renji denied, "Who would I have to shoot for if you're gone?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am your lieutenant and I--

"Have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo's voice asked suddenly. Why is Ichigo's riatsu seemingly outside the window.

"Why would I know where Rukia is?" Renji asked. "How dare you interrupt I was just about to say something cool!"

"Sorry, do you know where she is Byakuya?"

"She wasn't where we thought she would be." Orihime added. How the crap did she climb up there?

"She's probably apologizing to them." I stated walking into the room announcing my prescence.

"That's right, bye Renji, Byakuya."

"Bye!" Orihime called.

"Is he always going to refer to me in the familiar?" Byakuya asked.

"I'd say so. So Renji what cool thing were you about to say?" I asked teasing him.

"How long were you listening into our private conversation?" Renji asked accusingly.

"Long enough." I replied smugly.

"Renji leave." Byakuya ordered wanting to talk to me in private.

"Fine." Renji conceeded knowing better than to argue with Byakuya.

"How are you?" Byakuya asked worriedly after Renji was out of hearing range.

"I should be asking you Mr. Bandages. I am completely fine, apparently one week of sleep is all I needed."

"I see that Itami has been returned to you." Byakuya changed the conversation not wanting to talk about his own injuries.

"Yes, I had a bit of trouble getting him back, but on the bright side I now can freely see my grandfather whenever I want."

"So you are reinstated as a clan member?"

"Yes."

"Who do you have to marry?" He asked glaring out the window, looking prepared to kill whoever I say. That made me want to say someone's name but that would do more harm then good.

"Whoever I want, as long as I do eventually."

"So they do not care who it is at all?"

"Well of course they care, I mean they would be happier if he is some royal or even a captain, but they can't stop me."

"How'd you accomplish that?"

"Stubbornness, also threatening to leave Itami there and to never seal him again."

"Just like when you went against the marriage, once you get an idea you are sticking to it."

"Yup! Have you patched up everything with Rukia?"

"I told her about Hisana."

"She deserves to know, no matter what Hisana wished."

"Yes and thank you." Byakuya said looking me in the eyes.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Everything." He answered simply causing me to smile at him.

"That reminds me," I said as I heard some commotion from outside the division, "I'm proud of you, Bya." I told him smiling and hugging him. My actions shocked him so, like I used to do back when we were engaged, I kissed him on the cheek. Right as I kissed Bya on the cheek Kenpachi and Yachiru walked in the room to see it and also see me still hugging him.

"Kuchiki." Kenpachi growled.

"Captain Zaraki." Bya said smugly.

"Princess!" Yachiru shouted.

"Oh no, not you too." I stated annoyed because Yachiru adopted Yoruichi's nickname for me.

"I think it's a fitting name." Byakuya joked with his usual cold calm face.

"Well then, little Bya, I shall have to use my favorite name for you."

"Haha, _little_ Bya! That's hilarious." Kenpachi said bursting out laughing while Yachiru did too.

"I wouldn't be laughing Pinkie and Spike." I told them trying to keep a strait face but failing.

"You shouldn't talk Princess." Byakuya said.

"Ah, you see my beloved little Bya you all have only one name that I hate while I can think of several for each of you." I stated arrogantly.

"What is your purpose for coming into my division?" Byakuya asked not being able to come up with something to say back to me.

"We were looking for Ichigo but then we found out that Princess was out so I wanted to see her." Yachiru answered.

"Ichigo owes me a rematch." Kenpachi said grinning.

"I'm sure he's running from you then." Byakuya said and I nodded in agreement causing Kenpachi to look sad.

"Eventually he'll have to sleep." I informed Kenpachi patting him on his back in comfort.

"Then I can get him and force him into a rematch." Kenpachi stated quite evilly. Poor Ichigo.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Promotion

_It was some time after the ryoka had left to go back to their lives that I had a meeting with General Yamamoto. _

_"You wished to see me?" I asked confused since I did not remember doing anything wrong._

_"I know that you requested division 6 specifically..." Yamamoto trailed off trying to think of the best way of organizing his thoughts._

_"Am I being transferred?" I asked catching on._

_"Yes, but you will also be promoted." _

_"Have you talked to Byakuya about this?" I asked feeling a bit hurt that Byakuya seemingly agreed to have me transferred._


	21. Promotion

Thought of the day: Fortune cookie says: Hungry is the man who finds salvation in a cookie. Okay, at least it didn't say I was a man.

* * *

Promotion

It was some time after the ryoka had left to go back to their lives that I had a meeting with General Yamamoto.

"You wished to see me?" I asked confused since I did not remember doing anything wrong.

"I know that you requested division 6 specifically..." Yamamoto trailed off trying to think of the best way of organizing his thoughts.

"Am I being transferred?" I asked catching on.

"Yes, but you will also be promoted."

"Have you talked to Byakuya about this?" I asked feeling a bit hurt that Byakuya seemingly agreed to have me transferred.

"No, I did not think it was his decision."

"How is it not?"

"It does concern him but he cannot stop you if you wish to take your new assignment."

"I am sorry but I wish to remain in my division."

"At least hear me out."

"It can't hurt."

"We have lost three captains and unfortunately that means we are vulnerable. We need skilled and trusted people to take over. Usually captains must have a bankai or defeat the other captain in a match."

"Why are you telling me about captains...?" I asked confused refusing to believe what my mind was trying to tell me.

"I have decided that you have proven yourself to be powerful enough to be a captain."

"You're offering me a captain position!" I stated shocked.

"Yes."

"Which?" I asked knowing which one I would be able to deny and which I wouldn't.

"5th, Hinamori trusts and likes you, she will need someone who she knows to become her captain. Anyone else would be hated by her if they tried to take Aizen's place. The division members also know and respect you."

"How do they know me?"

"You are merely one division away right now and they have told me that you occasionally help them with things or chat with them."

"Oh yeah, that's right." I stated just now remembering that I like to talk to random strangers.

"So?"

"How can I deny this position? If for nothing else I would have to agree for Momo's sake."

"Excellent! I will call a captain's meeting immediately and inform them that we shall begin the coronation immediately."

"In a rush?"

"If not now then when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine, that will give us time to get you a captain's jacket."

"Can I tell Byakuya?"

"You may tell whoever you wish, although I would prefer seeing his shocked face if you didn't tell him."

"You're right that is tempting." I remarked smirking quite evilly.

* * *

"I have called this captains meeting to have you all meet the person I have chosen as the new division 5 captain." I heard Yamamoto inform them from behind the door. "You can come in now I know you're listening."

"You know me too well." I said as I walked in to the room startling most of the inhabitants.

"Eri?" Byakuya asked shocked. Yamamoto was right his face is priceless, the first time in a long time that he didn't have his I-am-better-than-thou-face on. His mouth was even open a little.

"Wow, Princess, you could have told us." Kenpachi said after a short span of shock where he looked at me then at the wall then back at me to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, what the wall has to do with that I shall never know.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked causing most of the captains to laugh.

"You're moving up in the world now, aren't you?" Mayuri asked joking with me unless he is being serious, with him you never know, "First you are a noble again and now a captain. Soon you will become general."

"Ah, you have discovered my ingenious plan. Now that everyone knows it I shall have to aim for something else." I said mock contemplative.

"It seems that this meeting has gotten out of my hands." Yamamoto stated since there was a conversation brake that he decided to use to remind all the captains that they were in a meeting.

"What else were you going to say?" I asked curiously.

"You are all dismissed." Yamamoto said causing all of us to blink in confusion at him.

"You interrupted our conversation for that?" Kenpachi asked.

"I don't want you all to continue talking in here; some of us have to work." Yamamoto said annoyed that everyone was messing with his authority.

"Speaking of work," I stated walking over to Unohana, "Can you put pockets in my new captain-y sleeves?"

"Sure." She responded kindly.

"What are the pockets for?" Hitsugaya asked curious, but he sounded bored. I know his secret he is secretly curious.

"Sharpies, didn't I tell you about that before?" I informed him referring to when we used sharpies to mess with an important legal document.

"I guess I forgot." Hitsugaya admitted deciding to take his leave.

"I scared him away." I pouted to Kenpachi.

"It's okay, I never did catch Ichigo." Kenpachi offered as comfort making some of the captains look at the two of us strangely.

"We should drown our sorrows by having a party." I said seriously as if I believed that was the best plan of action.

"Eri, you have to introduce yourself to your division." Yamamoto reminded me. "And the rest of you should get out of my room!"

"This is the conference, meeting, captain promotion room you don't work in here?" I pointed out confused.

"Just get out."

"Fine, we should have the party later then." I said waving goodbye to Kenpachi. I started walking away also but was stopped by someone who I had forgotten was there.

"Eri," Byakuya began.

"Bya." I said back using his nickname in hopes he would forgive me for not telling him about my promotion earlier.

"I thought that you were against changing divisions?" he asked as we walked towards the 5th division.

"I was, but I couldn't say no. Not with Hinamori in the condition that she is in and the divisions needing captains, especially ones that actually do their paperwork."

"I see, so it wasn't because I did something?"

"No, if it was I would have just transferred and not gotten promoted. Think of it this way, I am finally trusting you to take care of yourself. You finally have become emotionally stable, well to me you are emotional."

"So you are making leaving my division better by telling me that I no longer need a babysitter?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I couldn't resist seeing your face when I walked into the room."

* * *

After a few days of me being captain Yamamoto called a meeting to inform us about something. On the way I met Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, do you have any idea what the meeting is about?" I asked walking beside him.

"No, but I hope it involves fighting." He said with his usual I like fighting grin.

"I hope it involves brownies, but I think yours has a better chance of coming true." I answered jokingly.

"I doubt there would be a captains meeting called about brownies, Eri." Byakuya said as he appeared on the other side of me.

"Captain Kuchiki." Kenpachi growled obviously upset that his time alone with me was invaded.

"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya said calmly back then turned to me once more.

"Captain Aoki," I said because I felt left out.

"What do you think the meeting is about then?" Zaraki asked. (Why did I type Zaraki?)

"I think it is about certain squads not doing their paperwork." Byakuya countered coolly.

"If that was true I would have been yelled at by Yamamoto personally, he wouldn't have called everyone else."

"Has that happened often? You seem oddly sure about it."

"I think there can be a brownie captains meeting if there were no more and then I craved them." I said completely ignoring their banter and giving the explanation for a brownie meeting.

"How would that be the other captain's problem?" Kenpachi asked confused, completely forgetting to fight with Byakuya for a moment. Too bad it was only one moment.

"You have never seen her crave something and then be told she couldn't have it." Byakuya said remembering when this had happened in my presence, "It would become everyone's problem."

"Now I want a brownie. I hope the meeting is not about brownies." I said as we entered the meeting. Apparently we were either late or directly on time since all the other captains were already present.

"No, Eri, the meeting is not about brownies." Yamamoto said sternly, I guess this was a serious meeting.

"Thank goodness."

"This meeting is about Aizen, he has made a move. It seems that Ichigo has encountered one of Aizen's creations. He met with two powerful hollows and fought one of them. This meeting is to discuss what we are going to do about it. I want to send at least one captain there to keep an eye on the town and Ichigo. Since that captain has to analyze new hollow types and I have to trust him not to reveal himself to regular people I have chosen Hitsugaya."

"I accept." Hitsugaya agreed.

"Do you wish for any other members of your squad to go with you?"

"I suppose my lieutenant if someone must come," Hitsugaya told Yamamoto but muttered this after that "Since she would whine if I didn't take her."

"Captain Zaraki since this mission might require a lot of hollow battles I want to send two of your squad members.

"I'll go." Kenpachi offered thinking about possible fights.

"No, you are needed here to keep us safe. If we leave ourselves unprotected Aizen might sneak back in."

"Fine, I'm sure my 3rd and 5th seat member would love to go. Lucky bastards."

"Rukia will also be assigned to this mission since she is already familiar with blending in. Eri I would also like you to go on the mission."

"Sure." I answered wondering why me.

"Since you have already established a relationship with people there. Byakuya I would also like one of your squad members on this mission."

"Renji will suffice." Byakuya said realizing that he would not be able to go but knowing Renji would want to.

"Okay so the team is set. Oh and Eri if you are attacked by the hollows in an attempt to capture or kill you specifically then you will be immediately taken off this mission and will come right back here."

"Yes, sir." I agreed knowing that his tone of voice meant argue with me and die.

* * *

Living in the land of the lost...okay that's a random song to get stuck in my head while writing. I blame it for the name of the next chapter.

Preview from next chapter: Land of the Living

_"Rangiku, what did you do to your shirt?" I asked noticing the revealing-ness that was not present in mine._

_"I made it better, I can fix yours if you like." she offered._

_"No I'd much rather keep my modesty."_

_"Suit yourself."_


	22. Land of the living

Running out of steam on the writing of this story...It is getting harder to write each chapter. I am hoping that I will get to a certain point and be in writing mode again. Not that I am stopping anytime soon, but there is a higher possibility of me missing a week because of writer's block.

Is it strange to look at the title of this chapter and start humming 'living in the land of the lost'? Add to that the fact that is the only part of the song I know.

Thought of the day: I don't have off on Monday but everyone else does, stupid college making me go to school on whatever holiday it is on Monday, Presidents Day. I mean the high school is closed and my mom is going to Georgia so she's off. But no I have to go to Exploring Cross Cultural Diversity that day.

* * *

Land of the Living

"Eri-chan!" Matsumoto yelled when she saw me while I waited by the gate with Renji and Byakuya.

"Ran-chan!" I shouted back randomly hugging her.

"You two are way too loud." Hitsugaya complained magically appearing. "I did not magically appear, I was behind Matsumoto the entire time."

"Can he read minds?" I asked Renji jokingly referring to Hitsugaya as a separate species.

"Yes I can." Hitsugaya remarked sarcastically clearly not meaning it.

"Well if you say it that way I just might not believe you." I answered back messing with him. It is a hobby of mine after all.

"The people chosen for this mission are going to destroy my sanity." Hitsugaya muttered.

"At least you are honest about it." I remarked noticing the division 11 members were coming with their captain and vice-captain.

"Princess!" all the division members but Kenpachi shouted in greeting to me.

"Not you guys too." I whined.

"Princess is such a fitting name for one as beautiful as you." Yumichika said sweetly.

"Oh, Princess, never fear we shall protect you during this mission." Ikkaku taunted.

"Princess, Ken-chan has come to see you off!" Yachiru informed me ecstatically.

"I was wondering if you always saw your division members off on their missions." Byakuya stated coldly to Kenpachi.

"I could say the same to you." Kenpachi said back.

"I could say it to the both of you." I said winning the argument. Haha I win.

"Yachiru will miss Princess while she's gone." Yachiru said sadly referring to herself in the third person.

"I'll miss you too." I said hugging her.

"I won't miss Baldy." Yachiru said pointing to Ikkaku so that he could not pretend she was talking to someone else.

"Squirt." Baldy muttered not wanting to do anything else to the girl and attract Kenpachi's wrath.

"What about me?" Kenpachi asked me innocently.

"I suppose I will miss you too." I said jokingly.

"No hug?" He asked smirking.

"Fine, you can have a hug." I conceded opening my arms in a hug like gesture so that he could give me a hug. There was no way I would be able to reach all the way to his shoulders without help and there was no way he was getting a stomach hug. Kenpachi immediately took advantage of my open arms and swept me up into a hug holding on for longer than he should have.

"You can let go of her now." Byakuya said coldly.

"You're just jealous." Kenpachi retorted putting me down.

"Why would I be jealous of a heathen like you?" Byakuya asked.

"Anyway, we should leave before the path gets closed." Hitsugaya said interrupting their fight.

"Bye Bya!" I said hugging him quickly and kissing the side of his cheek. Kenpachi immediately glared full force at Byakuya. "Bye all!" I said waving at people. There actually was no one but people I already said my goodbyes to so it was pretty silly of me to say bye and wave.

* * *

"First we are going to have to see Urahara for our gigai's and soul-candy." Hitsugaya ordered.

"That means Yoruichi, yay!" I shouted excited about seeing my friend.

"We will not have that much time; we have to inform Kurosaki about our mission here." Hitsugaya informed me, party pooper.

"Does that mean that we get to see him at school?" I asked curiously.

"If that is where he is right now." Hitsugaya answered glad that the conversation was now on topic.

"Unless he is skipping that's where he should be." I informed him. Rukia would have but she left earlier than us. We decided it would be more fun if she was there first and then we scared Ichigo by coming.

"If he's like us then he's skipping." Ikkaku said.

"Luckily he isn't." I answered back smiling sweetly at him.

"You!" Ikkaku shouted in anger and started chasing me. I led him right to Urahara's shop.

* * *

"How do you like your gigai?" Urahara asked after we all were situated in our doppelganger gigais.

"Mine is short." Hitsugaya muttered his complaint.

"Well we wouldn't want to have a body bigger than the soul…" Urahara started to explain but then trailed off smartly.

"Mine is bald." Ikkaku complained.

"Not saying anything, not saying anything." I chanted loudly to myself.

"Ah, shut up Aoki." Ikkaku said scowling at me while I just smiled innocently at him.

"Aoki-sama, are you planning on staying in this world for a while?" Tessai asked hopefully.

"As long as hollows don't come after me specifically yes, Tessai-sensei." I replied back.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you want." Urahara offered.

"Hey I want to stay here too." Renji said realizing that he would have nowhere to go.

"Freeloader." Everyone who lives there said at once.

"Hey, Aoki is one too." Renji grumbled.

"No she is not she's a guest." Urahara replied.

"I'm a guest too!"

"No you're a freeloader." Jinta replied.

"You little!"

"You should be nicer to people who have graciously opened their homes to you." Tessai scolded getting into the teasing.

"Do you have room for me?" I asked worried about space.

"Never fear, my dear, there is a spare guest room." Urahara informed me.

"Hey! I had to sleep in the recovery room." Renji shouted, "You never told me about a guest room!"

"That's because it is a guest room and not a freeloader room." Jinta told him mockingly.

"Well if you have an extra room then I will be delighted to stay." I told them politely.

"I'm ready!" Rangiku finally said coming out of the changing room. She took way too long in there. Now we might not make it to the school before Ichigo gets out of class and that would not be as much fun.

"Finally." Hitsugaya muttered not even looking at his vice captain.

"Rangiku, what did you do to your shirt?" I asked noticing the revealing-ness that was not present in mine.

"I made it better, I can fix yours if you like." she offered.

"No I'd much rather keep my modesty."

"Suit yourself."

"Let's just go already." Hitsugaya ordered.

"Wait, where's Yumichika?" I asked looking aroung.

"I'm done now." Yumichika said appearing out of the men's changing room.

"You were still in there?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes, I had to make sure that I was perfect." Yumichika informed them, "Plus there was a huge mirror in there."

"Yumi-chan," I called him making up a nickname on the spot, "You are always perfect, so why spend so long in the changing room?"

"Princess, you would not know the horrors of the guys changing room. I went in perfect but then as I was in there my perfection was in jeopardy unless I relentlessly tried to fix it." He informed me.

"Okay. Can we go now?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"Yes." We all replied, even Urahara and Tessai.

"Why did you say yes?" I asked Urahara.

"I didn't want to be left out." He told me seriously.

"Well you are not coming." Hitsugaya decided.

"Aw, well say hello to Ichigo for me." Urahara said waving as we left his shop.

"Tell Yoruichi that I stopped by and was sad because she was gone, and inform her about where I will be staying." I ordered back.

"It seems like I have to say more than you. How come you got the better part of the tell people things deal?" Urahara asked sadly.

"It is because I am more special than you." I informed him in mock seriousness.

"Bye!" He called out recovering his happy go lucky mood.

"Bye!" I shouted back but then had to run to catch up with everyone else since they had left me there.

* * *

After we all left the shop and were halfway to Ichigo's school I realized something important.

"We never checked our soul-candy." I said stopping in my tracks causing Ikkaku to walk into me.

"We don't need to check that as long as we have it." Hitsugaya replied.

"No you don't understand. We got it from Urahara." I explained.

"I know that." Hitsugaya said coldly.

"That means that we have no clue what personalities might be in the candy. He once made one that hit on everyone it sees." I informed them gravely. My comment made them all take out their candy dispensers and look at them.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:

_"Nice job Ran-chan!" I said high fiveing her after she hit this random boy in the face for trying to touch her boobs._

_"With what?" Rangiku feigned ignorance to being the one that caused Ichigo's schoolmate to be passed out on the floor._

_"The lovely punch to the face." I said ignoring her fake confused look. Then I looked deeper into the room and saw everyone staring at us, I would stare to if I was them but I am not. Upon closer inspection I found the face I was looking for, Ichigo's, which was staring at us open-mouthed while pointing his finner. Yes! That's exactly the look I was hoping for. _


	23. bothering the humans

Yeah, so I just wrote this entire chapter. I had to watch the episodes again to get ideas. If there are errors it's because I was in a hurry, sorry about that. Blame school and midterms.

Thought of the day: It's my mom's birthday so I sent one of my friends to her work with a balloon and a cupcake to tell her Happy Birthday from me. I also told her a made her a cake then ate it.

* * *

Bothering the humans

"I wonder where Ichigo is?" I asked out loud as I walked calmly into the school.

"I sense his riatsu in the classroom." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"That's no fun." I remarked noticing that Rukia was no longer present. Apparently she is going to make a much bigger entrance.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ikkaku called out entering the classroom ignoring the stares that he got from everyone else in the class.

"What!" I could hear Ichigo say but I was too busy walking around the school by myself to notice. All of us don't need to meet him right away.

"Aoki-san?" I heard Orihime's voice from behind me as she walked around a corner.

"Orihime!" I said happy to see that she was okay, if you call having your arm in a cast okay.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"We are here to help you all against the arrancar."

"Arrancar?"

"Those human-like hollow people that beat you all up."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Rukia will cheer Ichigo up by beating him up."

"Aoki-san?" I heard Chad say.

"How nice to know that when you separate yourself from the group all the people who you know randomly find you. Hello Chad. Well I should probably go back to where everyone is."

"Bye." they both called out and wondered why I was there in the first place. I wonder that too sometimes.

* * *

"Nice job Ran-chan!" I said high fiveing her after she hit this random boy in the face for trying to touch her boobs.

"With what?" Rangiku feigned ignorance to being the one that caused Ichigo's schoolmate to be passed out on the floor.

"The lovely punch to the face." I said ignoring her fake confused look. Then I looked deeper into the room and saw everyone staring at us, I would stare to if I was them but I am not. Upon closer inspection I found the face I was looking for, Ichigo's, which was staring at us open-mouthed while pointing his finger. Yes! That's exactly the look I was hoping for.

"Aoki, where were you?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"I was chatting with Orihime and Chad." I answered.

"Was that necessary to do at this time?"

"No."

"Let's go."

"Why did we even show up here if we were just going to leave?"

"I really don't know." Hitsugaya said sighing.

* * *

Everyone else decided to surprise Ichigo at his home by hiding in his light. That seemed really silly to me so I decided not to. I had a much better idea for how to enter Ichigo's house. I stole his backpack. When I was certain that everyone else had already entered I knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Hello!" Ichigo's dad, who looked oddly familiar, greeted energetically. I see no resemblance between the two of them since Ichigo is the glaring king.

"Hello. I am one of Ichigo's new classmates and I noticed he forgot his bag today so I decided to bring it to him." I said sweetly.

"How nice of you please come in!"

"Oh Ichigo! Your lovely, nice, and sweet classmate has come to return the belongings that you left!" He said skipping to Ichigo's room. I heard everyone hide quickly.

"Who?" Ichigo asked then caught sight of me with his bag smiling at him.

"Kurosaki-kun, I brought your bag." I said.

"Well you can come in I was just chatting with Rukia." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Feel free to stay for dinner." Ichigo's sister called out to me as Ichigo kicked his dad in the face so that he would leave.

"Did you have to go through the front door?" Ichigo asked me.

"Would you rather I destroy a wall or light fixture?"

"Never mind."

"Plus I wanted free dinner." I answered simply.

"Let's get back to the explanation." Ichigo said wanting to know things.

"As I was saying there are three types of Menos. The Gillian who are like foot soldiers. They all look alike." Hitsugaya explained.

"They have big pointy noses." I explained.

"And shortly after you got your shinigami powers you fended off one of those."

"That was just a foot soldier." Ichigo whispered to himself.

"Although big they are not smart and are slow, a captain can easily deal with one of them. The problem is with the next level the Adjuchas they are smaller and fewer in number."

"Thank goodness." I interrupted.

"They are more intelligent and better at battling then the Gillian. Then there are the Vasto Lorde the highest class of menos. They are just like humans and there are very few of them. They are also stronger than the average captain. If Aizen get hold of ten Vasto Lorde's then that would mean the end of soul society." Hitsugaya informed him.

"The hollow sealed in my sword is a Vasto Lorde, that is why everyone is always afraid that he will escape." I told him shocking the other shinigami also since they did not know this about me.

"But you were able to almost completely seal him yourself!" Yumichika exclaimed in shock.

"He was already sealed before that though. He was weak, plus he honestly did not want to fight me." I informed them.

"Why not?" Rukia asked blunt as usual.

"I can't begin to fathom all his reasoning but I do know that he and I have a deal. I talk to him and relieve him of his boredom and he helps me be a shinigami."

"Why do you need his help?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"People from the Aoki clan, no matter how much riatsu they possess, will never be able to wield a zanpakuto." Hitsugaya answered for me.

"Another reason is as long as he is acting as my zanpakuto then he can absorb some of my riatsu. This also hides my signature and makes me less of a target." I explained.

"Aoki riatsu is extremely sought after by hollows." Hitsugaya explained further.

"It's like Sake for hollows." Rangiku said helpfully.

"I think it's more like a drug." Yumichika gave his explanation.

"I think it's like a good fight." Ikkaku offered.

"I would imagine it's like cake." Rukia offered.

"So it's like cat-nip for hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"It's like the best thing you have ever tasted laced with some addictive substance making you want more and leaving you always unsatisfied." I gave my definition.

"So you have this extremely powerful hollow as your sword partly because he is addicted to your riatsu?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." I answered since that seemed about right to me. "The problem is that all other hollows will become similarly addicted in I used my full riatsu on them. So as long as I have my zanpakuto my power is limited and I am able to use kido spells easier. Right now however it is extremely easy for me to execute any kido because of our limiters."

"So when are you guys going back?" Ichigo asked as Rangiku and Renji tourtured Kon.

"We're not." I answered simply. "Well I might have to but the rest will be staying."

"Well where are you going to sleep? Before you all answer there is no way any of you can stay here."

"Not even me?" Rangiku asked using her innocent face.

"Normally you would be the last one I would consider staying here. I don't even get why you would think that it would be okay for you to stay here." Ichigo said. In response Rangiku started to un button her shirt. "What are you doing! You can't stay here even if you unbutton your shirt! You can't even if you lift up your skirt a little!"

"Ran-chan, you really don't have any shame do you?" I asked.

"So where are you staying then?"

"Urahara is letting me stay in his guest room, I already made sleeping arrangements thankyou very much." I answered smugly.

* * *

"Well for the time being I will stay at Orihime's then." Rangiku said as we all stood outside to say goodbye.

"Did you ask her if it was okay."

"No but she won't say no. are you coming too captain?"

"No." Hitsugaya responded.

"But it will be more fun if you come." Rangiku said walking away with Hitsugaya.

"For you." he responded to her.

"We'll be leaving too." Ikkaku announced.

"Any idea where you will go?" I asked.

"No clue."

"We'll figure that out later." Yumichika said walking away.

"Oh, Renji, take care of the Princess. Kenpachi said that if she somehow got hurt that we'd all be throttled. Since you will be the one staying with her you will be responsible for her well being." Ikkaku said.

"Crap. Well I should be going too I'm heading over to Urahara's."

"I'll go too. Ichigo I want to have a chat with you some time when everyone else is not around. Just warning you, bye then." I said skipping to where Renji was walking.

"Bye!" I heard Rukia shout to us.

* * *

No preview this week...


	24. Grimmjow's Attack!

Sorry about that last chapter...I blame school making me go crazy. On the bright side I am officially through with midterms and will (hopefully) not suck at life again. I also realized what my problem was and fixed it. Thank you so much to the reviewers who tried to help me through my stump. Don't worry Kenpachi and Byakuya will kind of appear soon and Eri is going to fight in this chapter. Also Kenpachi and Byakuya will have to converse with one another and possibly be in the same room together!

Thought of the day: Ever turn in a test and then go over what you just wrote then think 'man I am such an idiot' what was I thinking the answer is obviously 'blank' or when you get a test back and you look at one you got wrong and are like what was I thinking that is obviously not the answer. Yeah that was me all week long.

* * *

Grimmjow's Attack

Renji and I were having some tea when we felt several strong hollow signatures.

"Renji stay here." I ordered.

"What! No I am going." Renji argued.

"Listen I can feel everyone else's riatsu, they are all scattered but we are the only ones who are over here. Do you want them to attack here and have all of Urahara's inventions at their disposal, who knows what he has here."

"Well then you should stay here. I am going to help them." Renji said slamming his tea cup down.

"You forget, Renji, I outrank you now. I want you to stay here."

"That's low."

"If I don't pull the rank card then we will argue and neither of us will be able to help our friends."

"It's not fair though."

"You would have done the same if I was still just the third seat."

"Yeah, your right. Besides I can still fight if I stay here." Renji said suddenly serious because he sensed an incoming hollow.

"Bye, don't have too much fun!" I called swallowing the soul candy. "Take care of the other me. Other me stay here and don't die."

"Okay lady." I said to myself.

"Are you a boy?" I asked realizing the voice sounded like a young mans.

"Yes."

"Urahara is an idiot." I said simply as Renji cracked up laughing. "I'll deal with this later. Bye."

"Bye!" Renji called preparing himself to defend the shop.

* * *

"Great more hollows." I muttered to myself as I felt the presence of two more powerful hollows as I was running towards the fight. "To the right I go."

"Is this the one who we are supposed to fight?" a large arrancar asked.

"I am unsure, Aizen-sama did not say that she was a captain." a slender arrancar with black hair and green eyes answered.

"She is a women though." the big, now dubbed as stupid, one pointed out. Thank you for noticing, sarcasm.

"She does fit the description we were given." The smaller, now known as smart one, pointed out.

"She seems so weak though. Why would Aizen want us to test someone this weak? I can't even sense her riatsu."

"Aizen-sama said that she is suppressing it."

"Oh."

"If she is not the one then she is trash that we do not need to deal with."

"I am standing right here, I can hear you." I pointed out after listening to their conversation.

"Are you Aoki-sama?" The smarter one asked.

"If I was do you think I would tell you?" I shot back lifting my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Haha, I guess we will have to do this the fun way." the stupid one said getting excited by the thought of a fight.

"Remember, Yami you can't kill her just in case she is the one we are after." The smart one reminded him.

"If she dies that easily then Aizen-sama should be thanking me for getting rid of her." The stupid one who's real name is apparently Yami said.

"Still here, and I _still_ can hear you." I reminded them.

"It doesn't matter if you are here since you are so weak." Yami said finally succeeding in pissing me off enough to make the first move. I quickly flash stepped over to him and swiftly kicked him in the face. Yami sailed through the air and hit a conveniently placed wall falling through it. Property damage is not my fault, I swear.

"Who are you?" I asked the other arrancar as if I didn't just kick Yami in the face.

"I am Ulquiorra." he answered me politely but without emotion.

"You!" Yami shouted as he rushed me. Luckily I was quicker and I jumped flipping over his head.

"Hadou 4: White Lightning!" I performed the spell once my feet touched the ground behind Yami. Yami did not dodge but he was not harmed either. Aw, I guess he is more powerful then I thought.

"You think that weak spell could harm me? Me the 10th Espada!" Yami yelled at me before trying to punch me. I dodged using flash step. After a few moments of this he stopped to catch his breath. Apparently it was very tiring to try to hit a moving target. "This fight is no fun. You remind me of that other women, with the yellow eyes."

"Oh, you met Yoruichi. She is my best friend. You must be the two that Ichigo encountered before." I said pausing in mid air.

"Cero!" Yami shouted causing me to have to dodge his attacks once more. "Cero!" He said once more using his attack. I dodged but this time decided to rush at him instead of just dodging. Soon I was within punching distance, my punch, so I did just that—I punched him. I quickly punched him, several times, and then kicked him away from me when I felt him begin to be able to block the punches.

"It seems that just Yami will not be enough for this mission." Ulquiorra said right before he not flash step flash stepped to me easily kicking me in the stomach. I flew unceremoniously into a wall.

"A little more warning would be nice." I said once I recovered.

"Yami, we will have to work together to get her to release her sword."

"You think she is the one we are supposed to fight?" Yami asked stupidly.

"Obviously since she is not using her zanpakuto right away, just like Aizen-sama said she would."

"Seriously guys, I can still hear you." I said rushing towards the both of them quickly so that Ulquiorra could not tell Yami anything else. I tried to kick Yami away once more but my foot was stopped by Ulquiorra. I swiftly twisted my body so that I could kick Ulquiorra with my other leg to make him release the right one. Ulquiorra was not expecting that so it worked. Sadly the kick didn't have much force to it so it only made him release my foot and did not hurt him that much.

"Cero!" Yami said causing me to turn back to him. I quickly fled away from the Cero and once again found myself facing the two hollows. This time, however, I was the one panting and the one who was loosing.

"Were you sent here to see my zanpakuto?" I asked once I caught my breath, eying Ulquiorra.

"Yes and no." Ulquiorra said cryptically.

"Too bad because if that was all you were here for your mission would soon be over." I said smirking at them as I drew forth my zanpakuto immediately becoming cloaked by Itami and my right hand getting shackled by the sword.

"So it is true that you have the feel of a hollow while your zanpakuto is out." Ulquiorra said to himself.

"She is the one we were sent here for right?" Yami asked for confirmation.

"I don't even know why you were sent here and yet I can tell you that the answer is yes." I taunted.

"Her zanpakuto still isn't released." Ulquiorra pointed out ruining my fun.

"Aizen noticed also." I informed him as if it was a compliment, which it might have been. "Itami." I whispered releasing my zanpakuto and allowing the cloak to move on it's own accord and turning my blade a dark black.

"Is that all your zanpakuto does? Covers you with a cloak?" Yami taunted me laughing. In response to his taunting I flash stepped over to him and would have stabbed him but Ulquiorra got in my way. Ulquiorra grabbed my arm right before my sword could reach Yami's chest. Seconds after he touched my arm, which was still covered by Itami, he drew his arm back quickly distancing himself from me.

"By the way, I wouldn't touch my cloak if I were you." I warned grinning eerily.

"The material has the ability to give pain to anyone that comes into contact with it, just like Aizen-sama informed us." Ulquiorra reported his findings to Yami.

"If he knows all that why did he send the both of you here?" I asked curious.

"Like we would tell you." Yami shot back at me.

"Fine, be that way." I pouted wondering what Aizen had planned.

* * *

In apology for the crappy chapter last time I give you all an Omake type view into Soul Society life without Eri and them there...

"One of us has to deliver the paperwork to the captain..." an unimportant seated officer in the 6th division announced.

"Well he is the new 3rd seat since Aoki-sama left us." another unimportant 6th division member, who I will call Mark because I can, pointed out.

"I don't want to go near him. Captain Kuchiki is scary." the new third seat whined.

"At least when Aoki-sama got promoted we could still hand our paperwork to Renji." the division member who I have not given a name to yet said.

"Someone will have to do it." the member currently known as Mark said.

"I miss Aoki-sama!" the new third seat member lamented.

"I even miss Renji." Mark said.

"I miss them both!" the poor unimportant division member that I decided didn't deserve a name said.

"I agree that I miss having Eri here but the only reason I miss Renji is because I have to take over his duties." Byakuya said appearing behind his poor unimportant division members.

"Captain Kuchiki!" the three of them shouted then quickly bowed. The three of them looked at one another and spoke without taking and suddenly nodded together as if coming to an agreement after their silent talk. "Paperwork!" they shouted thrusting the evil paperwork into Byakuya's hands and then they promptly ran away.

"Paperwork..." Byakuya said with his usual cold emotionless face. He looked around and discovered that there was no one around then promptly glared at the paperwork in his hands. "I miss Eri..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the 11th division

"Ken-chan is lonely now that the Princess is away." Yachiru explained to an annoyed looking Unohana as she was called to the 11th division for a medical emergency. Somehow, magically according to Yachiru, almost all the 11th division members were injured.

"How did this happen?" Unohana asked Kenpachi who was scowling at his division members, most of which were passed out.

"..." Kenpachi wisely did not answer but instead turned his scowl into a glare.

"What do you all have to say?" Unohana asked looking at the non-comatose division members.

"We miss Ikkaku and Yumichika!" several of them shouted in unison.

"I miss the Princess!" Yachiru whined.

"Me too." Kenpachi added leaving Unohana unsure if he missed Ikkaku and Yumichika or whoever the Princess is. Unohana decided that she would rather not know and began working on the worst off of the division members while shaking her head.

Poor division 6 and 11. The really sad thing is that Eri and them have not even been gone for a day...

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Stupid 12th Division

_"Are you stalling?" Ulquiorra asked quite randomly if you ask me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked not taking my eyes off the two of them while remaining in a fighting stance._

_"You keep backing away and you refuse to continue your attack, as if you are waiting for someone to come." Ulquiorra shared his reasoning._

_"It's true I am waiting for my friends battles to be over and so that they can come here and I will no longer be at such a bad disadvantage." I revealed shrugging._

_"Why?" Yami asked angry that I wasn't fighting with him seriously._


	25. Stupid 12th Division

The reason that the last chapter was called Grimmjow's attack was because the hollows everyone else was fighting were Grimmjow and his minions. I guess I forgot to put that in the chapter...oopsie.

Thought of the day: My teacher was very out of it in class on thusday morning so she let us leave a half an hour early claiming that we could not start analyzing Dante's Inferno because we didn't have enough time. That's what the school gets for removing the clocks in the classrooms and replacing them with flags.

* * *

Stupid 12th Division

"It's just a little pain right? It can't be that bad." Yami taunted me as I calmly stood there waiting for some sort of an opening to kill him. For some reason he seems to not want to die.

"Would you like to find out?" I asked him tilting my head. "Or are you merely going to let Ulquiorra keep saving you from my blade while you hide behind him?"

"You!" Yami shouted before rushing me. I quickly rushed forward also, startling him, and making sure that Ulquiorra would not get the chance to stop my attack this time. I rushed at him and used my blade to cut his chest. It was shallow because his hand knocked the blade to the side. I retaliated by kicking him in the shins. Ulquiorra appeared then to get me away from Yami and he tried to punch me in the face but I dodged by leaning back. I grabbed his hand and used my body weight to throw him into Yami's oncoming fist. I took that moment to distance myself from them. I knew enough to know that I was no match for both of them at once by myself, especially with the limiter.

"Are you stalling?" Ulquiorra asked quite randomly if you ask me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not taking my eyes off the two of them while remaining in a fighting stance.

"You keep backing away and you refuse to continue your attack, as if you are waiting for someone to come." Ulquiorra shared his reasoning.

"It's true I am waiting for my friends battles to be over and so that they can come here and I will no longer be at such a bad disadvantage." I revealed shrugging.

"Why?" Yami asked angry that I wasn't fighting with him seriously.

"I know when I am overpowered. Neither one of you have even released your zanpakuto's yet. I know for a fact that at the current level that I am using that I have no chance against two arrancar, especially not two of the Espada."

"I never told you I was an espada." Ulquiorra stated.

"You didn't have to. It is clear by your ability and by how Yami listens to you that you outrank him. Since he is an espada I can only assume that you are one too."

"Smart."

"I also think that you are holding back. You can easily kill me can't you?" I said staring at Ulquiorra from under my cloak.

"Of course, we were ordered not to kill you though so I will hold back. I will complete my mission though. Unfortunately your friends will get in the way so I will have to step it up a notch so that I can gather as much data as possible before they show up." Ulquiorra said before he disappeared and reappeared before me. I quickly began dodging all of his attacks having to use all of my focus to be able to do it.

"Cero!" Yami shouted as I dodged one of Ulquiorra's kicks. The two of us quickly separated to avoid being hit by the blast.

"I forgot he was here." I admitted cursing silently to myself. How could I forget such a huge person, no hollow, nothing was there?

"You are proving to be more stubborn than I thought you would be." Ulquiorra noticed as he rushed me once more.

"Thanks for sharing?" I joked honestly having a little too much fun fighting. I blame the hollow that is my sword for that. As I said the word 'sharing' I actually landed a kick to Ulquiorra's stomach pushing him away from me.

"Cero!" Yami called once more causing me to have to flee the blast.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked really annoyed at the fact I could not concentrate on just beating one of them. I could beat Yami easily alone but I need all my focus to make sure Ulquiorra does not accidentally kill me. I know he can. Thank goodness that Aizen wants me to stay alive, if he wasn't evil and bent on world domination I would thank him.

"No." Yami aswered simply. Wow that was the best comeback he has ever made, probably in his entire life.

"I guess I will just have to make you stop then." I said causing both the hollows to look at me. "Smother him with pain, Itami!" I called out pointing directly at Yami causing the cloak that I was wearing to fly off me and basically smother Yami. Yami, the instant the cloak touched him, began to scream in agony.

"It seems that I am not the only one that was holding back." Ulquiorra pointed out causing me to smile or smirk, not quite sure I think it was a mix of the two. "Let's see how you do without your protective cloak." he stated right before he rushed me once more.

* * *

Meanwhile in soul society…

"We request our limiters be turned off." Matsumoto's voice rang through the 12th division head quarters.

"This is crazy they are all fighting arrancar ranked hollows." A 12th division member stated in his version of shock, which included some odd hand movements, while everyone else looked at him like he is stupid.

"Well request permission and take it down right away, what members of the party need to be released."

"I can't speak for the rest of them but my captain and I need it." Rangiku stated.

"Alright."

"Do you know if Eri is fighting?" Mayuri asked coming up behind his division members looking at the screen.

"It's hard to tell which one she is because of the limiters, but they all are currently fighting."

"When you get the ok from Yamamoto turn off Eri's limiter also."

"Sir, we were specifically told by both Yamamoto and Aoki-sama herself not to take off the limiter no matter what."

"Do you want our dear Eri to die? Or worse be kidnapped?"

"No."

"Then she will need all her power to fight an arrancar, so when the okay is issued you will do what?"

"Turn off Aoki-sama's limiter."

"Good boy." Mayuri said patting his division member on the head like a dog.

* * *

Back to the battle…

I quickly dodged but noticed that Ulquiorra was attacking much faster now because he did not have to worry about touching Itami. I was dodging Ulquiorra's attacks, ignoring the screams still coming from Yami, until one of his kicks hit me right in the chest sending me flying through a couple of walls and trees. I stood using adrenaline to help me but I knew that without Itami on me I could not spar with Ulquiorra with just my sword.

"Hadou 4: White Lightning!" I shouted aiming for Ulquiorra.

"Impressive, but not enough." Ulquiorra said before appearing behind me and kicking me once more; sending me towards Yami. I flipped in the air so that I would land on my feet a few feet from where Yami was still screaming his head off. As soon as me feet hit the ground I put my hands up to block an attempted kick to the face from Ulquiorra.

"You won't give me a break will you?" I asked panting while a small stream of blood ran from my mouth. I was loosing and I knew it.

"Not until I accomplish Aizen-sama's mission." Ulquiorra answered allowing me time to catch my breath. How nice of him, even though he probably was just worried about accidentally killing me.

"Which is?" I asked right before Yami began screaming louder than before, if that's even possible.

"It seems he's at his breaking point, trash." Ulquiorra noticed right before resuming his attacks on me. I blocked his kicks once more eventually being thrown onto the ground by a kick that hit. I shakily stood up.

Ulquiorra attempted to kick me but I caught his foot and shouted "Hadou 33: Way of Destruction!" hitting Ulquiorra straight on since I was holding him. In the moment of the kidou's release I felt my limiter be turned off forcing my riatsu to be released with the blast—knocking Ulquiorra back a lot farther than he would have flown and creating a strange backlash of power that knocked me off my feet. My eyes widened in shock as I attempted to control my suddenly larger riatsu before any other hollows felt it.

"Itami!" I shouted urging him to return to conceal my riatsu signature. Itami did return just before Ulquiorra reached me now rushing me blindly as opposed to the calculated fight he was doing before. It was too late Ulquiorra was already going mad from the exposure to my riatsu. Even with Itami I could only block all his attacks. Luckily for me Itami had knocked out Yami before that.

Ulquiorra was about to release his zanpakuto when a pathway opened up revealing Gin and Tousen. The two of them quickly pushed Ulquiorra through the portal as I watched in shock being unable to do anything other than catch my breath.

"Good job princess, you were able to survive for two minutes against a possessed Espada!" Gin said clapping while giving me his usual happy smile while Tousen left with Ulquiorra. "And you completely knocked out Yami!"

"Gin, what were they doing here?" I asked hoping to get some answers from him.

"Why I am surprised you did not guess, they were here to force you to use your riatsu against them so that we could see if it still has the same effect on arrancar as it does on regular hollows." Gin said brightly.

"So basically they completed their mission."

"With such interesting results too. I wonder how long we will have to keep him locked up so that he does not go blindly after your riatsu." Gin mused.

"Suddenly I feel a little bad for him." I muttered mostly to myself but Gin heard and laughed.

"Don't bother with him princess, he's just another knight. I am surprised that they let you cancel your limiter though." Gin pointed out.

"I didn't mean to cancel it." I said wondering what the 12th division was thinking.

"Maybe someone else was doing the same experiment as Aizen-sama, ya?" Gin asked.

"Probably."

"Well princess, I have to take Yami home since he is all knocked out, see ya soon!" Gin called as a portal opened up and he left through it after picking up Yami's body. I stood there trying to access my injuries when I felt the presence of yet another hollow.

"Who are you?" I asked turning to face the hollow that must have come because of the immense amount of riatsu that was released here.

"I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (blame wikipedia if this is the wrong spelling)." the blue haired hollow with a jaw bone on the outside of his cheek greeted me with a huge smirk. Why me?

* * *

I feel slightly evil for ending it there. Only slightly mind you. What will become of Eri and Grimmjow? What happened to Ulquiorra? Will I actually answer these questions in the next chapter?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Return

_"Grimmjow should be punished for his subordination, it does not matter that it unknowingly benefited us." Tousen countered._

_"Speaking of Grimmjow where is he right now?" Gin asked looking around as if he expected Grimmjow to magically appear._

_"Last I checked he was heading over to where Eri was." Aizen said with a small evil smile._

_"Haha, the princess is going to teach the rogue a lesson." Gin said._


	26. The Return

And so the plot thickens.

Thought of the day: I had a Sammich from Burger King that had three mini-burger buns instead of normal Sammich buns. I thought you all needed to know that.

* * *

The Return

In Hueco Mundo

"So this was the effect of Eri's riatsu on an Espada, brilliant." Aizen said grinning evilly as he watched Ulquiorra fight against his bonds to try to get back to where Eri was.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to return to his former self?" Tousen wondered.

"Just, brilliant," Aizen continued as if Tousen had not said anything, "To think that she could turn Ulquiorra, the calmest Espada with the lest expression into this—needy desperate looking hulk of pure rashness."

"I am certain that Aoki-sama would have never used her riatsu if she was not alone and cornered by two Espada." Tousen pointed out.

"How convenient that Grimmjow attacked so that we had a chance to get Eri alone, but of course you knew that didn't ya, huh Aizen-sama?" Gin asked smiling.

"Grimmjow should be punished for his subordination, it does not matter that it unknowingly benefited us." Tousen countered.

"Speaking of Grimmjow where is he right now?" Gin asked looking around as if he expected Grimmjow to magically appear.

"Last I checked he was heading over to where Eri was." Aizen said with a small evil smile.

"Haha, the princess is going to teach the rogue a lesson." Gin said.

"We should get him back here to be submitted to the proper punishment." Tousen announced.

"Fine, Tousen you may go get him. Besides Eri must be exhausted fighting against two of my Espada and clearly winning against one, we wouldn't want our Princess to be killed." Aizen said grinning evilly once more while Gin laughed.

"Very well." Tousen announced leaving the amused duo.

"Ya, know, I think it's odd that even cornered the princess used her pure riatsu—usually she suppresses it no matter what."

"Apparently the limiter was suddenly taken off and she had already started to perform a kido spell." Aizen clarified.

"I hate to be the captain of the 12th division when she gets back." Gin said with his usual smile.

"Our Princess will probably be pissed." Aizen said giggling, I mean laughing yeah laughing evilly.

* * *

Back to Gin's Princess I mean Eri...

"I am Aoki, Eri." I introduced myself to Grimmjow wishing that someone would come since I do not want to start fighting another Espada.

"You seem to have an interesting riatsu, but what I want to know is whose riatsu flared before." Grimmjow admitted making no move to fight me for now.

"Did you feel it?" I asked wondering how much of my addictive riatsu leaked out and who, other than Ulquiorra, it effected.

"I felt a riatsu spike but I couldn't really sense it. It was strange." Grimmjow admitted.

"Oh good." I said ignoring the strange look Grimmjow was giving me.

"Are you going to tell me whose riatsu it was?"

"Nope." I answered smirking at him.

"You don't look like you would put up that much of a fight, but it's worth a try anyway." Grimmjow said, probably to himself, right before he rushed straight at me. I stood there smirking as he went to punch me, in the face, but I dodged easily catching his arm and using his momentum to successfully fling him into a conveniently placed wall.

"You're a lot slower than Ulquiorra." I pointed out to him hoping to stall until everyone else gets here. Their battles are ending swiftly now that the limiters are off.

"You were fighting Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow asked shocked.

"Yes, is that impressive or something?" I asked knowing it was but wanting to taunt him because it seemed like fun.

"Haha, well I guess you were saved by whoever had that riatsu. Too bad they are not here anymore." Grimmjow stated laughing at me while I remained where I was. Grimmjow went to attack me once more and Itami sensed my weariness and decided to cover him causing Grimmjow to begin to scream. Fortunately for Grimmjow Tousen chose this moment to appear and went to attack me. I dodged Tousen and Itami came back to me to try to keep me safe.

"Grimmjow, Aizen orders you back." Tousen said hiding his hate for Grimmjow.

"Eri-chan!" I heard Rangiku shout and I knew that everyone else finally arrived. I sighed audibly and sheathed my sword showing my previously hidden captains robes to Grimmjow.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked in a uncharacteristic bout of concern.

"Aoki-sama." Tousen said to me right before pushing Grimmjow though a portal and entering it himself.

"I'm okay, just really tired." I said right before I passed out.

* * *

"She should be waking up any minute now." I heard Urahara's voice explain.

"Ugh." I said stretching then opening my eyes. "What's the damage report, Tessai-sensei?"

"You had several broken ribs, a cut in your lung, numerous bruises and scratches, and it's a wonder nothing happened to your back." Tessai explained.

"That's actually less than I thought." I admitted out loud ignoring the looks everyone was giving me.

"You said that you were just tired." Rukia scolded me.

"Well at the time I felt more tired than hurt." I defended myself.

"What happened?" Urahara asked wanting to know why I was fighting alone.

"Well after I left Renji I was cornered by two arrancar." I began explaining.

"Two!" Rangiku exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly. Luckily they were ordered not to kill me." I elaborated.

"This means that they were specifically after you." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Yes."

"You have to go back to soul society." Hitsugaya ordered.

"I know, can I finish my explanation first?" I asked annoyed by all the interruptions.

"Fine." Hitsugaya said not looking at me embarrassed.

"Where was I? So they were sent here by Aizen to try and get me to release my riatsu at them. Apparently Aizen wanted to know if it works the same on arrancar as normal hollows. Aizen also knew that it would take two of them to force me to even consider using my riatsu on them. They would have failed their mission if it wasn't for my limiter being removed unexpectedly. I was performing a kido spell at the moment of its release and I had not time to try and suppress my riatsu."

"What happened then?" Urahara interested in the experiment. I graciously ignored him and continued.

"It does work the same on arrancar, it's just much worse since I then have an arrancar after me and not just a normal hollow."

"What happened to the arrancar?" Tessai asked realizing that the hollow would have had to been killed or taken away.

"Tousen and Gin came and took both arrancar away. Shortly after they all left Grimmjow came because he felt my riatsu spike from before but it did not effect him like it did to the other arrancar since he was far away. Then you guys came." I finished purposefully leaving certain details out like who the arrancar were and exactly what was said to me.

"So what happens now?" Ichigo asked from the sick bed next to me. I actually just noticed him since he was being so quiet.

"Now I have to go back to soul society." I answered.

"To give a report?" Orihime asked.

"No for good. It is clear that I am part of Aizen's plan somehow and add to that an arrancar is now addicted to my riatsu I will be in too much danger for them to allow me to stay."

"You're leaving?" Orihime asked upset.

"I have to. I will probably be placed under watch also."

"When are you leaving?" Tessai asked.

"I don't know when am I leaving captain Hitsugaya?" I asked knowing that he already reported me.

"In a half an hour." Hitsugaya explained not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Well I am glad I woke up then. I am sure that I will see you all again, just not anytime soon." I said as a way of saying goodbye.

"Welcome back Captain." One of my division members greeted me at the gate when I re-entered soul society.

"How's Momo-chan?" I asked curiously.

"The same, she is still denying that Aizen is the evil one in all of this." the unimportant division member told me.

"That's sad. I suppose I have to go give my report, huh?"

"Yes, captain, that is why I was sent to escort you straight there."

"Let's go then." I ordered walking next to my division member.

* * *

"Captain Aoki." Yamamoto greeted me as I walked into his office.

"Yamamoto, why did you need to make sure that I came here right after I arrived." I questioned mock sweetly as I sat down in a chair.

"I didn't want to to get _distracted_ and to learn of important matters before you saw me." Yamamoto said emphasizing the word distracted.

"Important matters?" I questioned.

"Your clan is being troublesome again."

"So you were afraid they would require me to go there first."

"Exactly. First though, what happened during the mission?"

"I was fighting two arrancar and then while I had my sword out my limiter failed, it did fail right?"

"I will have to look into it. I definitely did not order it taken off of you, everyone else yes."

"May I have a chat with Mayuri?" I asked grinning evilly at the prospect of yelling at him.

"I suppose that could be his punishment."

"Excellent."

"I hate to ruin your good mood but there are still those matters we need to discuss..." Yamamoto trailed off while I gave him my full attention.

"What matters?" I asked.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Matters

_"So if something did happen we could have arrancar level hollows coming here."_

_"It is no longer could, there will be at least one. Now that the hollow has tasted my riatsu it will crave it, if it sensed my riatsu at all it will come running." I informed him._

_"You see why we need to make them see."_


	27. Matters

I like this chapter it was written magically...I don't even remember doing it.

Thought of the day: Why am I always working on my break?

* * *

Matters

"Your clan found out about your mission." Yamamoto informed me gravely.

"I wasn't gone that long." I pointed out annoyed.

"Well I am required to tell them whenever you leave soul society. They sent one of the members over to the 12th division to monitor you but Mayuri kicked him out."

"Okay brownie point for Mayuri."

"Luckily that means that when your riatsu flared they should not have known..." Yamamoto began trailing off.

"Except for the fact that..." I helped him tell me.

"I am also required to tell them about it."

"So now they know that I not only used Itami in a fight, in the human world, but I also lost control of my riatsu for a moment."

"We have tried to explain the situation to them several times..."

"But they won't listen." I finished for him.

"So they have been trying to get me to agree to sealing your riatsu, for good."

"For good?" I questioned shocked by the finality of the statement.

"I feared that they would get to you when you entered and might make you get the seal from them. I need your help to convince them not to make you get the seal."

"What are they thinking? A permanent sealing can go wrong so many ways, one major way could be an explosion of riatsu which would bring death to so many. Oh, I did find out that Aoki riatsu works on arrancar."

"So if something did happen we could have arrancar level hollows coming here."

"It is no longer could, there will be at least one. Now that the hollow has tasted my riatsu it will crave it, if it sensed my riatsu at all it will come running." I informed him.

"You see why we need to make them see how idiotic they are being."

"I wouldn't have let them seal my riatsu anyway."

"What can I do to help?"

"Get me Byakuya and Kenpachi, I have a plan." I informed him thinking fast. "Oh and Mayuri I need to talk with him before all of this. Especially if he is to be punished for releasing my limiter."

* * *

"Mayuri why did you take off my limiter without my permission?" I asked him as we waited in Yamamoto's offices, yeah he gets to have more than one because he is just that special.

"You were fighting two arrancar, I thought that you would not be able to beat two of them with your limiter on."

"If that was so I would have requested it taken off, and you know that."

"I thought that you might be unable to talk since you were fighting two arrancar."

"Not the case."

"I also thought that you might die if I did not take off the limiter."

"They were ordered not to kill me. Do you really think that I could face two arrancar at once and survive that long with the limiter on? I know you are not that stupid."

"I suppose you want to hear my secret reason?"

"I think I know it already but I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I wanted to see if your riatsu would affect the arrancar the same as a normal hollow."

"I thought so. You and Aizen both had the same idea, that says something about you Mayuri."

"So?" Mayuri asked his eyes sparkling at the expectation of learning something.

"As punishment I am not telling you and Yamamoto has also agreed to keep it a secret." I told him grinning evilly.

"What!"

"Yes, that means that lots of people will know something that you do not know. You should be happy, until I found out that you kept one of my clan members from entering your division the punishment was going to be much worse."

"So you made Yamamoto call me here to gloat?" Mayuri asked confused as to what he was supposed to be doing here.

"No. I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"I can put the information you want in an electronic mission file and put it in the classified database. I am pretty sure that you would eventually be able to hack into it without permission and find what you want to know."

"If I say no?" Mayuri asked weighing his options.

"Then I will not put it in my mission report and the only ones to know will be those that were on the mission, who would never tell you, and Yamamoto who also would not tell."

"Brilliant as usual, what do I have to do?" Mayuri asked both impressed and annoyed with me.

* * *

"Eri." Byakuya greeted ignoring Mayuri who was next to me looking amused. "Why have you called me here?"

"I need your help, my clan is being stupid." I told him telling him all the details of the conversations I just had then going over his part in my plan.

* * *

"Princess!" Yachiru shouted excitedly hugging me.

"Hello Yachiru, Kenpachi." I greeted the both of them. Byakuya was no longer in the room with us.

"Aoki, what's going on? Is there going to be a fight?" Kenpachi asked excited.

"There might be a fight, but most likely no. Yachiru I am going to need to borrow Kenpachi for a bit."

"Okay, just make sure Ken-chan finds his way back to the division since he has such bad directional skills." Yachiru said picking up on my mood and my need for her to leave.

"So there is something going on?" Kenpachi asked eying Mayuri who was now scribbling frantically on a piece of paper.

"Yes and I need your help, you will ultimately benefit I promise."

"Okay, I'm in. What do I need to do?"

* * *

"Why did you call all of us out here?" the Aoki clan heads asked.

"As you all well know captain Aoki has returned from her mission. I thought it best that we all get together to decide what to do." Yamamoto decided.

"We have already decided to seal her riatsu inside of her." An Aoki clan head answered.

"That would probably cause my riatsu to build up and eventually break the seal like a damn." I said entering the room with Byakuya and Mayuri behind me.

"Eri, it is too dangerous to have your riatsu leaking." My grandfather tried to explain the clan head's point of view.

"The only reason that I lost control of it was because my limiter was suddenly taken off, without even warning me."

"Is this true, Mayuri?" my grandfather asked angry.

"Yes."

"What do you propose we do then?" a clan head asked.

"Well Eri has always been able to suppress her riatsu, so I do not think there is any other problem." Mayuri supplied.

"I still think that sealing her riatsu will solve the problems." the mean/stubborn clan head continued.

"Well I do not think it is a good idea." Byakuya said with his cool tone.

"Kuchiki-sama, no disrespect but I do not see how it is any of your business." the same clan head continued digging his grave.

"As her former fiancée, former captain, and current friend I do not see how it does not concern me." Byakuya retorted cooly.

"I will listen to the alternatives to sealing but if there is no other way then I will have to insist." the clan head finally agreed.

"I hear that a hollow was exposed to her riatsu, what are we going to do about that?" my grandfather asked since this is what he was most worried about.

"That is actually the most pressing matter. I have come up with a solution. I may not like it but if it makes all of you feel safer than I have no choice but to agree."

"What is your plan?" my grandfather asked intrigued.

"Kenpachi you can come in now." I said as he walked in really menacingly. "This is the 11th division captain Kenpachi."

"Why do we need to know this?" the mean clan head asked.

"Shut your mouth." Kenpachi said appearing before the clan head with his sword drawn looking like he was going to kill the man. Actually he probably would.

"Kenpachi, please don't kill my relatives." I asked him rolling my eyes at his actions.

"Could you tell us your plan now?" my grandfather asked nicely.

"First let me make sure everyone knows what problems my plan will solve. You all agree that the hollow that is running around searching for me is a threat to me and others around me."

"Yes." the clan heads agreed.

"You all also agree that Aizen being interested in me at all puts me in danger."

"Yes." The clan heads and Yamamoto agreed.

"My solution is to have me placed under guard."

"That will just put the guards in danger."

"Thats why I want to suggest only allowing my guards be captains."

"Like captains would agree." the mean clan head said in disbelief.

"Aoki-sama, that is why I have brought captain Kenpachi and Kuchiki before you. Both of them have already agreed to be my guards. Mayuri has graciously come up with a schedule where I will be watched by one of them twenty four hours a day."

"That means that you will have to sleep in the same room as the guards." my grandfather pointed out.

"Yes, but the guards have already agreed and I trust the both of them."

"We need to discuss for a moment before agreeing." my grandfather announced turning around so that the clan heads could huddle.

"I suppose it is a good idea." one clan head remarked.

"The two guards certainly will keep her safe." another clan head remarked.

"I don't like the fact that she will be sleeping in the same room as the guards." my grandfather remarked.

"It's safer that way." one clan member pointed out.

"Plus one of the guards is Kuchiki-sama, if anything did happen we could get them both to marry." the mean clan head pointed out.

"What if she falls for the big captain?" a clan head pointed out.

"Then at least we would have a strong shinigami in our clan, who is very intimidating." the mean one said.

"Fine, then it is agreed that this seems to be the best course of action." my grandfather announced.

"Yes." they all agreed.

"Very well we accept your plan and hope that it gets put into place immediately." the mean clan head announced right before leaving. I guess the conversation is over.

"That went well." Kenpachi remarked grinning at me.

"Yes, except for the part where you tried to kill one of the Aoki clan heads." Byakuya said coldly.

"Che, he deserved it. So Mayuri," Kenpachi said attempting to look over Mayuri's shoulder to see the paper he was writing on earlier, "Who gets to sleep with Eri first?"

"Phrasing it that way makes it sound so wrong." I commented.

"Captain Kuchiki will have the first watch." Mayuri responded.

"Aw, well I guess I will see you tomorrow then Princess." Kenpachi said waving to me as he left.

"I am getting really sick of that nick name." I commented, "Oh well just for that he can get himself lost on his way back to the division."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: under watch

_"Weren't you in the human world?" I asked just realizing that was where he was supposed to be._

_"I got permission to come back so that I can tell everyone what is going on here with you."_

_"You should do your paperwork then." Byakuya answered coldly._

_"Lay off the boy, Bya, I can help you with his paperwork since I don't think I will be able to do anything other than paperwork for a while."_


	28. Under Watch

Thought of the day: Does anyone else think that Ulquiorra's newest form in the manga looks like the devil? Or is that a Linda and I thing?

* * *

Under Watch

"So, your place or mine?" I asked smirking at Byakuya.

"That sounds so wrong." Renji said catching up to Byakuya and me as we were walking from Yamamoto's offices.

"What do you want Renji?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Sorry for cutting into your alone time but I was wondering what was going on."

"Weren't you in the human world?" I asked just realizing that was where he was supposed to be.

"I got permission to come back so that I can tell everyone what is going on here with you."

"You should do your paperwork then." Byakuya answered coldly.

"Lay off the boy, Bya, I can help you with his paperwork since I don't think I will be able to do anything other than paperwork for a while."

"Why?" Renji asked.

"I am going to be watched by Byakuya and Kenpachi. I am sure that means that I will not be going on any missions anytime soon."

"So I can tell them that you are safe and not to worry."

"Yeah we will go with that."

"I have to go, I already stayed an hour longer here than I was supposed to." Renji stated.

"Bye Renji!" I said as Byakuya nodded his goodbye. "So your place or mine?" I asked once more.

"Mine." Byakuya answered, "While you were in the meeting I sent a message to my division to set up an extra bed in my room."

"Prepared, as usual." I said as we walked towards the 6th division.

"What I want to know is what are you going to do tomorrow night when you have to spend the night with that...captain Zaraki." Byakuya said clearly meaning to say something else but refraining.

"You know that's a good question." I admitted thinking about the 11th division and how I was probably going to have to sleep there.

* * *

It must have been the close proximity of Byakuya because that night I dreamed of the past. Not just any past mind you, but mine. If I had a dream about a past that wasn't my own past that would have freaked me out. More specifically I dream of when Byakuya and I were still children and still engaged.

_"Eri-chan why do you have to go to the stupid Kuchiki house again today?" Yoruichi asked._

_"You know why, because Byakuya is there and my parents want to make sure that he is attached to me." I explained to her using my calm polite voice hoping maybe some of it would rub off on her, no such luck._

_"I don't see how he can get any morre attached, I mean he's practically attached to your sleeve when you are there." Yoruichi whined._

_"Well, I have to keep going there plus he's cute." I explained shrugging._

_"That little monster is not cute." _

_"According to you, who is biased." _

_"What do you mean I am not biased."_

_"Yes you are. You are biased against him because he keeps taking my attention and time away from you."_

_"You scare me sometimes with how well you know me."_

_"Good to know, so next time I don't want to do something that you want me to do I will just analyze you."_

_"No you owe me for leaving, so I will just have to insist that you do it." Yoruichi decided smirking._

_"And what is this 'it' that you speak of?" I questioned unsure of how safe my house, my sanity, and my non-grounded status would remain._

_"I want to go too." _

_"Then ask. It's not that hard, although if you do not ask that would be extremely rude to the Kuchiki's."_

_"I could, or I could just sneak in." Yoruichi said grinning._

_"Apparently not even I can understand you sometimes." _

_"Success!"_

_"So what is your plan?"_

_"After you enter you will open a window on the first floor."_

_"What about the gate and fence?"_

_"I will climb it. Are you insinuating that I can not?"_

_"Yes I believe I was." I said grinning at her._

_"That's my Eri-chan!"_

_"Eri! We're leaving!" I heard my mother's voice shout._

_"Remember, window on the first floor." Yoruichi whispered to me as we walked towards the front door of my house._

* * *

_"Welcome Aoki-san."_

_"Good to see you again Kuchiki-san." my father greeted Byakuya's father._

_"Kuchiki-sama." I greeted politely bowing. Then I immediately looked around for Byakuya and as usual he was nowhere in sight. Hiding from his parents again, I suppose. So cute!_

_"Byakuya should be in his room, I trust you remember the way?"_

_"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." I responded bowing once more than slipping away. My first stop was the window in the Library, Yoruichi should know me well enough to figure out I would go to the Library. Now that my evil deed is accomplished I can go and find Byakuya._

* * *

_"Hello, Little Bya!" I greeted him with my adaptation of Yoruichi's nick name for Byakuya. I can't figure out if he hates it or loves it, so I will just keep using it._

_"Eri!" He greeted my happily hugging me._

_"What are we going to do today?" I asked him looking around the room._

_"I dunno." Byakuya said sadly, as if he was ashamed because he did not know._

_"That's okay we will think of something, beside I have a feeling that whatever we had planed would have been stopped anyway."_

_"What you mean?" Byakuya asked cutely tilting his head slightly._

_"Well--" I began but was interrupted by Byakuya's door swinging open noisily._

_"Miss me, Little Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked with a I-hate-you grin, because she is nice like that._

_"How's you know?" Byakuya asked looking at me shocked. I think that he thought that I was psychic or something._

_"I saw her earlier." I admitted._

_"That's no fun, you could have been psychic for a day." Yoruichi said still with her grin from before._

_"If it was up to you I would be feeding him false information for all eternity." I argued with her._

_"I have an idea let's go outside and play flash-step tag." Yoruichi suggested completely ignoring the other conversation that we were having._

_"What that?" Byakuya asked._

_"You always want to play flash-step tag." I whined._

_"I always win so of course I want to play it." Yoruichi explained._

_"I win!" Byakuya announced his intention of winning. Poor thing is going to be crushed when he learns that no one can beat Yoruichi in flash-step tag unless they are already shinigami._

_"Sure you will." Yoruichi taunted rolling her eyes._

_"Fine." I agreed noting Byakuya's hopeful look. _

* * *

I woke up after my dream of the past to see Byakuya looking at me and smirking, that's not creepy no. I decided to be a mature adult and have a staring contest with him. Sadly I lost due to a strand of my hair flying in my eye causing me to blink. Stupid hair with a mind of its own making me loose.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Byakuya asked seemingly smug about something.

"Good morning," I greeted back then questioned while looking around the room, "What are you so smug about?"

"Did you have a good dream?" He asked his smirk growing.

"I did, actually." I informed him, realizing that he must have heard me talk in my sleep or something.

"What was it about?" he questioned.

"Well you were in it." I told him beginning to smirk myself.

"I heard." he informed me, confirming my suspicions.

"Do you want to know exactly what it was about?" I asked smirking while I leaned in towards him.

"Yes." He answered simply as only Byakuya can do in these circumstances.

"I was dreaming of when Yoruichi, you, and I first played flash-step tag and you lost horribly." I told him honestly while smirking.

"Why?"

"How should I know? I don't have any control over what I dream about." I informed him trying not to laugh at his disappointed face.

"We better get ready." Byakuya informed me changing the subject and acting all captain like.

"For what?" I asked.

"Paperwork." He answered simply.

"Paperwork?" I asked.

"Yours, mine and Renji's. I had one of my subordinates go to the 5th division and pick up your paperwork so that you will not have to waste time getting it." Byakuya informed me.

"How..." I began trying to decide between sarcasm and letting him know just how much I did not appreciate the gesture, "thoughtful." I finished deciding on sarcasm.

"Your welcome." Byakuya answered back even though I am sure that he knew that I was being sarcastic.

* * *

I am sure that all of you have things that you want to happen while Eri is Under Watch so for once I am willing to listen to your ideas and I might actually use them! (this is because not even I know exactly what is going to happen during these under watch time chapters only how it ends) If I do you will get a mention in the note before the chapter and the joy of your idea being used. Also if you want some part of Byakuya and Eri's past expanded upon I can work that in too.

* * *

Preview From Next chapter: Under watch and watching paperwork

_"Princess!" Yachiru's loud voice broke through my daze. Stupid paperwork putting me in a daze._

_"Yachiru!" I greeted back happily._

_"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya growled out when Kenpachi came into the room._

_"Kuchiki." Kenpachi also growled out. _

_"Have you come to save me from the evils of paperwork?" I asked Kenpachi effectively breaking the glaring contest him and Byakuya were having. _

_"Yeah, it's my shift."_

_"Yay, no more paperwork!" I exclaimed loudly causing Yachiru to giggle and hug me._

_"Princess is coming with us for a slumber party!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly._


	29. Under Watch 2

I just realized that you can reply to reviews, so from now on I am going to make an effort to reply to all the reviews I receive. I will no longer be an anti-social hermit! Social interaction! Anyways...

Thought of the day: My school refused to let me sign up for a class because the class is from a different campus. I would understand except for the fact that it is online…

* * *

Under Watch and Watching Paperwork

For some odd reason doing paperwork wasn't that bad. It has been a while since I did so much of it so it was annoying but at least I wasn't bored. Let me fix that statement I wasn't bored until I was done with my paperwork. I could have started on Renji's but that would have been what _he _wanted. I am not letting Byakuya win. No instead I will amuse myself some other way.

I know what I can do; I can analyze things while sitting in my chair. What to analyze, though? I know facial expressions. There is the glare which is just a narrowing of someone's eyes while their eyebrows come together. For people who have a glare there is the happy side of the facial expressions, the smirk. Now smirks, those are interesting. There is the I-beat-you-at-life-smirk, the I-know-something-you-don't-know-smirk, the thinking-bad-things-smirk, the I-have-an-evil-plan-smirk, the I-just-raped-you-in-you-sleep-smirk which looks oddly similar to the I-am-amused-by-your-presence-smirk. Man, thinking about facial expressions has way too many dashes so I think I will stop now.

I wound up watching Byakuya do his own paperwork for a little while. Writing, writing, writing, glaring, glaring, writing, sighing, looking at me, smirking at me, oh back to writing, more writing, glaring. There was only so much of watching Byakuya frown and write things that I could take before I caved and did Renji's paperwork. If only I could mess with his hair instead, put it in braids or pigtails, but no he would probably stop me. Although, I still have blackmail from when he used to let me mess with his hair when we were younger, ah good times good times. I will just have to ignore the smirk that is on his face and start doing Renji's paperwork.

"Princess!" Yachiru's loud voice broke through my daze, stupid paperwork putting me in a daze.

"Yachiru!" I greeted back happily.

"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya growled out when Kenpachi came into the room.

"Kuchiki." Kenpachi also growled out.

"Have you come to save me from the evils of paperwork?" I asked Kenpachi effectively breaking the glaring contest him and Byakuya were having.

"Yeah, it's my shift."

"Yay, no more paperwork!" I exclaimed loudly causing Yachiru to giggle and hug me.

"Princess is coming with us for a slumber party!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's what it is." I said feeling slightly better that Yachiru would be with me while I am forced to stay in the lions den, aka with Kenpachi.

"Let's go." Kenpachi said with a grin turning from Byakuya to face me.

"Okay, my bag is over there." I said pointing to my bag which, surprisingly, Yachiru picked up and ran off with. "That was strange."

"You don't get the urge to take someone's stuff and run off with it?" Kenpachi asked. I really hope he is joking and not serious.

"No." Both Byakuya and I said at the same time with the same tone of voice.

"We're not thieves." Byakuya pointed out acidly.

"Who was talking to you?" Kenpachi asked.

"You know what I get the urge to do?" I asked smiling innocently at them. Byakuya knew me well enough to start backing away.

"What?" Kenpachi asked curiously.

"This." I said jumping and making one of his bells ring by swatting at it.

"That's it?" Kenpachi asked a little disappointed.

"Among other things." I said still smiling innocently. Byakuya was now taking refuge behind his desk knowing that it was only a matter of time before I did something that would actually annoy captain Zaraki.

"Like?" Kenpachi asked falling into my trap.

"Bye Bya!" I called right before I snatched his eye-patch and ran with Kenpachi on my heels.

We ran all the way to the 11th division. Once I got there Yachiru innocently gave me back my bag as I grinned waiting for Kenpachi to catch up, I had lost him by flash-stepping and then jumping over a couple of walls leaving him to find his own way to the division.

"Where's Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked cutely.

"I stole his eye-patch from him and then ran." I informed her honestly.

"Why?"

"Yeah why?" Kenpachi said with an evil grin on his face holding his hand out so that I would return his eye-patch, which I did.

"I was merely proving your point." I answered grinning back. At the sight of Kenpachi and I grinning evilly all the division members, but Yachiru, made themselves scarce.

"What point?"

"That everyone gets the urge to steal something and run off with it." I informed him causing him to break out into manly laughter.

"I want to play a game!" Yachiru suddenly announced bored with our conversation.

"What game?" Kenpachi asked completely prepared to use Yachiru's boredom as a reason not to complete his own paperwork.

"Hide and seek!" Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Who's going to play?" Kenpachi asked noticing a lack of members.

"Where is everyone?" Yachiru asked just noticing that they were gone, "It's no fun with only three people."

"I have an evil idea." I announced smirking, the I-have-an-evil-plan smirk if you are wondering.

"What?" Kenpachi asked as Yachiru looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Why don't we look for the division members who are hiding?" I asked innocently.

"Great plan." Kenpachi agreed grinning evilly, Yachiru even smiled evilly before she got excited because she gets to play hide and seek causing her to smile regularly.

"On top of that I think we should make the first two member's found have to serve us the rest of the day, more specifically do your paperwork and get me food. We can just fight with the rest of them." I stated looking at Kenpachi, who was grinning evilly and nodding, for the last part knowing he would be just excited over a fight as I would be excited over a slave to get me food.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Kenpachi said evilly and I can just picture the division members shivering and running away.

"Let's go find them!" Yachiru said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yes, let's." I said joining in on Kenpachi's evil, even though I started it.

* * *

"Aoki-sama would you like anything?" The two 11th division members who fail at hiding, well more like their friends used them as human shields and pushed them out of their hiding spots, asked me as I was playing go-fish with Yachiru.

"It would be nice if I had something to drink." I mused stretching my legs so that they wouldn't fall asleep as I sat on the floor.

"I want hot chocolate!" Yachiru exclaimed practically throwing her cards in the air with excitement and falling over so she was momentarily lying down.

"That does sound good, with marshmallows or whipped crème on top." I agreed.

"Well get it right away." They both said running out of the room.

"They didn't even ask if I wanted any." Kenpachi grunted out annoyed as he sat on the bed sulking.

"Did you?" I questioned looking up at him.

"No, but they should have asked, they're my slaves too." Kenpachi complained ignoring the fact that they were his division members and not actually slaves.

"Maybe they thought they were done with you after finishing your paperwork?" I suggested.

"Still…"

"Do you have any fours?" Yachiru asked cutting into the conversation.

"No, go-fish." I informed her after looking in my hand just in case some random four car magically appeared between the first time I looked and then.

"How much do you want to bet they won't come back?" Kenpachi asked grinning.

"That's a tough one. They might come back because they are afraid of our wrath." I pointed out, "Do you have any queens?"

"Yes." Yachiru pouted handing me the queen of spades.

"What do you want to bet?" I asked intrigued.

"Loser has to do something the winner tells them to." Kenpachi suggested.

"I don't agree to bets like that without knowing what something is first. I learned not to after I made a bet with Yoruichi once and then…well stuff happened." I said trailing off because it was embarrassing.

"What happened?"

"Never mind that what are the stakes?"

"Do you have any fives?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes." I answered handing her the five that just happened to be my last card.

* * *

Omake

Inspired by Lunar Iris who was wondering about what Eri is on...

Why does Eri act the way she does? Many people have tried to figure out the reasons, Mayuri even has an entire folder filled with information that he thinks pertains to Eri's attitude.

Excerpt from Mayuri's file:

Observations:

1)Eri acts slightly hyper.

Scientific hypothesis:

1)Eri is either on something or is that way because of her strict childhood.

Evidence:

(a) It is written that Eri comes from a noble household that is known for their strict rules and regulations, especially when concerning female members. (b1) Reports from Lieutenant Matsumoto claim Eri as a drinking buddy and it is documented that in one month Eri drinks an average of 3-5 nights. (b2) nearly the entire 11th division has attested to Eri drinking with them at least once a month. Captain Zaraki laughed when questioned, no other information was gathered. (c) Eri is known to intake many sweets. A report from Lieutenant Yachiru states that Eri can eat as many lollipops as she can but Eri can not eat as much chocolate. This is a interesting observation because Yachiru is known for being able to eat sweets for all eternity without pause.

* * *

I don't know why the Omake amused me so much...If you want anything answered in a similar form to this Omake I am open to that.

Preview from next chapter: Bets

_"Hot chocolate!" Yachiru exclaimed when the two division members came back inside. She promptly jumped on one of them and stole the hot chocolate. _

_"They came back so that means that I won." I said happily as I slowly sipped my hot chocolate. _

_"Yes." Kenpachi said annoyed while glaring at the poor division members._

_"You know," I started gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "You two division 11 members are oddly good slaves."_

_"Why do you say that?" Kenpachi asked hoping that the topic change meant that I forgot about the bet._

_"They brought more than one cup for Yachiru." I pointed out as I watched Yachiru gulp down her second cup. How was she not burning her mouth?_


	30. Bets

It will be finals time soon so I am unsure if I will have the brain capacity left to form sentences in a bit. I will try to update next week but I make no promises.

100 reviews! I am so happy! Makes me feel really bad about being busy...maybe I will sacrifice some sleep time and write...Thank you reviewers!

Thought of the day: My stomach made a weird noise so I commented that maybe it needed water (since I hadn't drank anything in several hours) and my sister's response was "No Don't! Then it will grow!" I wonder if she meant I would get fat or that there was some monster plant in my belly that would attack us all. Either way it was amusing.

Bets

_"_If I win I want you to..." Kenpachi said trailing off thinking of all the things he wants me to do, pervert.

"If I win I will want you to not fight for a day, and that includes verbally." I said grinning evilly at the prospect, especially since Byakuya has to pick me up from here tomorrow.

"Fine. If I win you have to sleep in the same bed with me the entire time you are here." Kenpachi said grinning rudely.

"Very well, deal." I said shaking his hand.

"Deal."

"I want to play!" Yachiru said wanting to make a bet too.

"What do you want to bet on?" I asked. I am probably not the best influence on her but neither is Kenpachi so I guess teaching her to bet is the least of our worries for her.

"I bet that Princess wins the bet!" Yachiru said happily.

"Traitor!" Kenpachi said in response.

"Ok, who are you betting against and what for?" I asked amused buy Kenpachi brooding.

"If I win Eri will stay with me all night and Ken-chan will buy me cookies." Yachiru stated.

"I'm fine with that." I said shaking her hand.

"Fine." Kenpachi said.

* * *

"Hot chocolate!" Yachiru exclaimed when the two division members came back inside. She promptly jumped on one of them and stole the hot chocolate.

"They came back so that means that I won." I said happily as I slowly sipped my hot chocolate.

"Yes." Kenpachi said annoyed while glaring at the poor division members.

"You know," I started gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "You two division 11 members are oddly good slaves."

"Why do you say that?" Kenpachi asked hoping that the topic change meant that I forgot about the bet.

"They brought more than one cup for Yachiru." I pointed out as I watched Yachiru gulp down her second cup. How was she not burning her mouth?

"Cookies!" Yachiru stated happily.

"Remember no fighting tomorrow." I said while I watched Yachiru jump around the room.

"What if someone starts a fight?" Kenpachi asked trying to find a loop hole.

"Not unless they are a hollow."

"So tomorrow no matter what Kuchiki says to me I have to respond nicely?"

"Yes."

"Evil women." Kenpachi muttered and continued brooding.

"Yachiru what do you want to do?" I asked not noticing the time until Yachiru yawned. Wait a minute she was just pumped up with sugar how can she be tired?

"She's immune to sugar high since she eats so much of it. The 'sugar highs' that you have seen before were actually her excited because she had sugar." Kenpachi explained as we watched Yachiru skip out of the room.

"I wonder what her sugar high looked like." I mused.

"No you don't." Kenpachi said cringing over the memory, "Everything broken during her highs and she created random craters outside. I don't even know how she did it, but she did."

"Wow." I said awed and trying to imagine Yachiru on a sugar high.

"I ready for bed!" Yachiru said appearing in her pink pajamas with little cakes on them.

"Okay, I'm coming. Where are we sleeping?" I wondered since if I remember correctly Yachiru's bed was not big enough for the both of us. (for some reason in my head as I typed the last part of the sentence it sounded like John Wayne)

"With Ken-cha, of course." Yachiru announced as if that had been a given. Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear. I can guess what he's thinking, it's something along the lines of 'good Yachiru you will get a insert name of bribe here'.

"Of course." I said before I grabbed my bag and left the room to change into my pajamas.

* * *

Once I found a suitable room to change in, one with a lock and no division members in it, I looked through my bag. It seems that one reason for Byakuya's smirk that morning was because he switched my usual pajamas, a really long shirt, with a pajama shirt and pants. I would have been upset except for the fact that I liked the pajamas and they fit. Stupid Bya with his good fashion sense and being able to guess my size making me not mad at him.

* * *

When I got back to the room Kenpachi was missing, to change into pajamas I hope, and Yachiru was jumping on the bed.

"Princess!" Yachiru shouted literally jumping into my arms. How is she going to sleep when she seems wide awake?

"Yachiru." I greeted back as I walked the both of us back to the bed before sitting down.

"Ken-chan went to make sure the division members are going to sleep and not drinking." Yachiru explained.

"Since when did he care about that?" I wondered.

"If he leaves them alone then they will come back later drunk and wake the Princess." Yachiru said giggling.

"So he is being a gentleman, how odd." I said smiling at the girl.

"Yes." Yachiru said slipping under the covers.

"Good night." I said slipping in next to her.

"'night." Yachiru said with a yawn scooting next to me so that she could hug me in her sleep. Aw, she's a cuddler—was the last thought I had before I fell asleep also.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find myself very warm. I opened my eyes and saw pink. Yachiru was still clutching me in her sleep, how cute. Wait what is that arm. Crap, it's a manly arm and it is over my shoulder. Well that explains the heat from behind. Kenpachi must have come back in last night and joined us. I have no clue what time it is, oh well I'll deal with this later when they wake me up—I thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Captain." a nervous voice called through the door waking me once more.

"Go away." I heard Kenpachi's deep voice coming from directly behind me. I then felt myself move backwards as the arm that was around me pulled me closer against him.

"I'm awake you know." I informed him noting the absence of Yachiru.

"I know." He whispered huskily at me.

"C-Captain, Captain Kuchiki is here." the nervous member announced.

"Tell him to go away, it's too early to pick her up." Kenpachi told his subordinate as he rubbed his nose on my neck. That's when I heard the giggle.

"There you are Yachiru." I said looking at the foot of the bed where Yachiru was sitting watching us.

"C-captain, he says it is already one." the poor division member stated.

"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya said entering the room with the poor division member trailing nervously after him.

"Captain Kuchiki, it's rude to enter someone's room uninvited." Kenpachi growled out not moving from his position on the bed.

"It seemed that you were not going to let me in any time soon. I do not have time to waste here. I, unlike some, have pressing matters that require my attention." Byakuya stated glaring at Kenpachi's arm which has yet to release me.

"Do you have candy for me?" Yachiru asked Byakuya startling him a bit.

"Here." Byakuya said taking a small bag of candy out and handing it to the girl.

"I have matters that require my attention." Kenpachi countered.

"Like?" Byakuya asked cooly.

"Kenpachi did you forget our bet?" I asked him subtly reminding him to stop fighting Byakuya.

"Ugh, yeah."

"Can I get up now?" I asked attempting to get free but failing.

"I guess I have no choice." Kenpachi said releasing me.

"I'll be a few minutes play nice." I told Byakuya and Kenpachi as I took my bag and left the room. I motioned to the division member to follow me out while the two male captains were having a staring contest. I saved that poor guy, that's my good deed of the day.

* * *

Omake: Yoruichi's bet with Eri (One of them anyway...)

"Hey, Eri, do you think that little Byakuya will become a shinigami during this round of choosing?" Yoruichi asked me before the graduating day.

"I don't know. He is skilled but he is also not old enough to graduate yet, So unless they make some sort of exception for him he will not graduate this year." I mused.

"Want to bet on it?"

"Are you for or against?"

"I think that he will graduate."

"I think they will make him stay another year." I said then we shook on our bets.

"Okay so loser has to do the winner a favor."

"Fine."

* * *

After graduation...

"You lost our bet." Yoruichi said smugly.

"You knew that his grandfather was the one making the decisions. You sneak!" I pouted.

"A bets a bet."

"Fine what do I have to do?" I sighed.

"You have to...

* * *

Later that day at the Kuchiki residence

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without that book." I thanked the maid that let me not only into the house but into Byakuya's room. I quickly went to the window and opened it so that Yoruichi could come in.

"Good job."

"What exactly are we going to do?"

"We are going to stash dirty magazines under his pillow, replace his shampoo with water and his conditioner with lotion, and steal his bathrobe."

"Why his bathrobe?" I asked.

"It looks comfy." Yoruichi stated simply while she was smirking.

* * *

That night at the Aoki compound...

"Eri!" I heard Byakuya's voice shout. Crap the maid talked. Hideing place, closet! "Come out I know you are in there."

"No." I said trying to make my voice sound like it was somewhere else, unfortunately I failed.

"Eri, why did you do that?" Byakuya asked after opening my closet and finding me inside. He quickly grabbed my arm.

"What ever are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"You helped Yoruichi replace my shampoo with water and my conditioner with lotion." he told me pointing to his hair, which had seen better days.

"Yes, but it was your fault."

"How?"

"You made me loose the bet."

"You know what never mind, you owe me." Byakuya said with a sigh, I am so lucky he can't stay mad at me.

"Fine." I agreed.

"I need to go it's late."

"Good night."

"Good night." Byakuya said with a sigh leaving the room.

"Wait until he finds the porn." Yoruichi said coming into my window.

"Yeah, now I owe him, no thanks to you."

"You should never bet without knowing the consequences." Yoruichi said solemnly until I hit her with a pillow.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:

_A week after the 24 hour watch started I was so sick of both Byakuya and Kenpachi that I almost asked if I could be watched by Mayuri. Mayuri, you can't get anymore desperate than thinking hmm maybe if Mayuri were here it would be better. _

_"My sister is here, training with that Orihime girl if you would like to visit them."_

_"Oh, can we?" I asked hoping to see anyone that was not Byakuya or Kenpachi. _

_"Yes." Byakuya said simply giving me a sarcastic no-I-just-wanted-to-tell-you-that face. Most people would see no difference, but I know he wanted to give me that face so I am going to pretend that was how he looked at me._


	31. Moving Along

Amazing how much you write when it is write this or a paper...The next chapter will definitely be late. I might upload it Saturday or Sunday instead of Friday since I have to do something for class all day Friday. I also make no promises that next weeks chapter will be out next week, since almost all of the papers I have to write are due next week (Which means no more procrastination and I actually have to write them).

Thought of the day:I hate school.

Moving Along

A week after the 24 hour watch started I was so sick of both Byakuya and Kenpachi that I almost asked if I could be watched by Mayuri. Mayuri, you can't get anymore desperate than thinking hmm maybe if Mayuri were here it would be better.

"My sister is here, training with that Orihime girl if you would like to visit them."

"Oh, can we?" I asked hoping to see anyone that was not Byakuya or Kenpachi.

"Yes." Byakuya said simply giving me a sarcastic no-I-just-wanted-to-tell-you-that face. Most people would see no difference, but I know he wanted to give me that face so I am going to pretend that was how he looked at me.

* * *

"Wow, you guys really go at it don't you?" I asked Orihime jokingly as Byakuya and I appeared in the clearing the two girls were training in.

"Nii-sama!" (can't spell and too lazy to look it up) Rukia said to Byakuya who simply nodded at her.

"Aoki-san, Kuchiki-sama." Orihime greeted nervous to be talking to Byakuya.

"Hello Orihime-chan!" I greeted happily ignoring Byakuya's presence. "Rukia-chan!"

"Eri-chan." Rukia greeted me.

"So how is everyone?" I asked and regretted it instantly because Orihime immediately looked guilty.

"Well..." Rukia began nerviously.

"That good huh?" I questioned then smiled at the two girls. "Then I suppose you will need to be in top shape then?"

"Yes!" Both girls agreed in unison.

"Bya, why don't you go over there somewhere..."

"Why?" Byakuya asked coldly narrowing his eyes at me slightly.

"Because I want to talk about girl things..." I said trailing off.

"Fine." He said going far enough away so that he could see us but not hear us.

"What did you want to talk about?" Orihime asked curious.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to be away from Byakuya." I stated.

"Why?" Rukia asked a gleam in her eyes that told me she was thinking something completely off.

"Well I have to be in the presence of another captain 24/7 and the two that agreed were Byakuya and Kenpachi. So right now I am just a little annoyed with all males." I explained.

"Oh, well have either of them hit on you yet?" Rukia asked knowing the two males.

"Really? Aoki-san and Byakuya-sama and captain Zaraki are like that?" Orihime asked wanting to hear more gossip.

"I think so, she is always with Nii-sama and you should see how Captain Zaraki acts when he is near Eri-chan." Rukia explained excitedly.

"Hello, person you are talking about right here." I said reminding the two of my presence.

"Sorry, I got caught up." Rukia and Orihime both apologized.

"So how many people are under the impression that the two of them like me?" I questioned wanting to know how far this rumor stretched.

"Basically most of the Shinigami." Rukia said simply.

"I guess I can see why." I mused thinking back to the past week. Actually the rumor was probably widely accepted because of the amount of time I have been spending with the two of them.

"So, what do you think about the rumor?" Rukia asked slyly.

"I think that the Byakuya part is off." I stated.

"So you think Captain Zaraki likes you?" Orihime asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Probably." I agreed, I'm not an idiot.

"What about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked curiously.

"We are old friends. Well we were engaged but that was before he met his wife and it was arranged by our parents." I explained to the two of them.

"Engaged..." Orihime said in shock.

"Well I am way older than both of you." I pointed out.

"Maybe Nii-sama has developed more feelings for you?" Rukia asked trying to get the idea in my head. I think she wanted me to date Byakuya for some reason.

"I doubt it. We are on good terms now because he returned to his old self..." I trailed off remembering how I felt about Byakuya before. It doesn't matter all these years can't be taken back, I can't return to that time.

"Back when you were engaged?" Rukia offered catching my hesitation.

"I think Aoki-san and Captain Zaraki would make a nice couple." Orihime offered feeling bad for the captain that did not have a spokesperson in their conversation.

"How so?" Rukia asked revealing her true allegiance; pro-Byakuya and Eri.

"Well for one he is nicer to her than other people, he did her a favor by keeping Ishida and I from detection, and well I can't think of anything else." Orihime said.

"Well Eri-chan has known my Nii-sama for years and they have built up a great relationship, you've seen how he treats her better than most people." Rukia argued.

"Girls. Hello, person whose love life you are fighting over." I said reminding them that I was there. Maybe I should have just done paperwork with Byakuya all day instead of come here.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"So who do you like better?" Rukia asked.

"Well..." I began to say but was cut off because a butterfly came bearing news.

"There is an attack in the human world!" Rukia exclaimed rushing toward the portal area.

"I want to go to." Orihime said.

"You have to go with Shinigami because the portal could collapse around you." Rukia explained.

"Oh." Orihime said sadly. I felt bad for her as I watched Rukia leave and Orihime stand there waiting. A butterfly came for Byakuya and a seperate one for me.

"Apparently I will be one of your escorts through the portal, they want to make sure that you make it by sending a captain with you and I am the only one not busy." I informed Orihime.

"I will also be escorting you." Byakuya explained.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Two unimportant shinigami greeted Byakuya.

"Hello." Orihime greeted slightly nervous to be in Byakuya's presence.

"We are here to escort you through the portal." Two unimportant lower level shinigami, who I shall name Kyle and Stan, informed Orihime.

"Let's go then." I said excited to actually be doing something.

"Captain Aoki-sama!" They both greeted me after I said something, I guess they didn't notice I was there.

"Shall we?" I asked once more eager to get going. Stan entered first followed by Orihime and Kyle. I entered and felt something wrong immediately upon entering. I waited for Byakuya to enter but he never did. I tried to go back but realized the way was blocked. That can't be a good sign.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"The way is blocked. We can't go back and no one can come through." I explained causing Orihime to become slightly scared.

"What should we do?" Stan asked me knowing that in situations like this it is best to ask a higher up.

"The only thing we can do is go forward and hope that the other end will let us out, the both of you should go first and I will guard the rear." I answered.

"Yes!" They both shouted going in front of Orihime.

As we walked I couldn't help but wonder what trap was going on. There must be some reason that it would not let Byakuya through. This is almost positively a trap laid by Aizen. The sad thing is I have no other option but to walk right into it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Byakuya

"Why can't I get through?" Byakuya asked with killing intent as he stared down the shinigami who were supposed to be holding open the portal.

"W-we are n-not s-sure." the shinigami stuttered, "I-it j-just closed."

"You better fix it." Byakuya asked glaring at the portal as if it would open up if he glared hard enough. If I was the portal I would have opened.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Ulquiorra

_"For your protection." Gin said with his usual smile. "We wouldn't want the Princess harmed, now would we?"_

_"My protection?" I questioned._

_"Ya, just watch and ya will see." Gin answered. Right after Gin finished Ulquiorra appeared and attacked the shinigami on the other side of the wall. Then Orihime went to heal them and Ulquiorra was talking to her, but I couldn't hear anything._

_"Oh, him." I muttered seeing why Gin said for my protection._

_"So Princess how have you been?" Gin said making small talk._

_"Fine, you?" I asked going along with it. Honestly I just don't want to fight Gin, he's sneaky._

_"I'm good. You do realize that there is a reason you are in here alone other than for ya protection right?"_

_"I thought as much but I was hoping someone would find a way in here before that." I said right before I felt another riatsu signature appear._


	32. Ulquiorra

Like I said last week this one came out late due to finals and the fact that I was teaching all day today...so tired. 5:30 is not a fun time to wake up.

Thought of the day: The air coming out of my AC smells delicious and I have no clue why.

Ulquiorra

As we were walking, carefully, through the portal the four of us couldn't help but look all around as we walked. Luckily it was because of that looking around that allowed me to walk into a wall but not break my nose. Stupid invisible wall...wait invisible wall?

"Orihime!" I called to see if she could hear me, she could not. Stupid invisible sound proof wall. "Hadou 4: White Lightning!" I said trying to destroy the invisible wall. Luckily I am good at flash step because I had to dodge my own lightning.

"I wouldn't do that." I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Gin." I greeted, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well ya saw what good it did ya."

"True. Would you enlighten me as to why the invisible wall is here?"

"For your protection." Gin said with his usual smile. "We wouldn't want the Princess harmed, now would we?"

"My protection?" I questioned.

"Ya, just watch and ya will see." Gin answered. Right after Gin finished Ulquiorra appeared and attacked the shinigami on the other side of the wall. Then Orihime went to heal them and Ulquiorra was talking to her, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Oh, him." I muttered seeing why Gin said for my protection.

"So Princess how have you been?" Gin said making small talk.

"Fine, you?" I asked going along with it. Honestly I just don't want to fight Gin, he's sneaky.

"I'm good. You do realize that there is a reason you are in here alone other than for ya protection right?"

"I thought as much but I was hoping someone would find a way in here before that." I said right before I felt another riatsu signature appear.

"Hello I am Szayel Aporro Granz." An arrancar with pink hair greeted me.

"Took ya long enough." Gin greeted waving as if he wasn't complaining.

"I am guessing you already know who I am." I announced.

"Yes, Aizen-sama has given me permission to experiment on your zanpakuto."

"What?" I questioned stepping back and reaching for Itami.

"Now Princess, ya know better than to think that ya could beat little old me and an Espada."

"Looks like Ulquiorra has completed his task." Gin said causing me to look behind me at where Orihime once stood.

"Orihime?" I questioned not seeing the girl but only seeing Ulquiorra staring at me looking like he was going to try destroying the wall any minute to get to me. Suddenly I feel really not-safe.

"Now, princess ya can come quietly with us or we can release the spell creating the wall."

"Is there a third option?"

"No." both of them answered.

"What about if I fight you Gin?" I questioned hoping they would be willing to make some sort of deal.

"Usually I would say ya to that but, you know how Aizen is." Gin said with a shrug.

"I want to get started on my analysis as soon as possible." Szayel answered.

"I'm taking that as a no."

"It won't be so bad, Princess we'll feed ya, and ya can keep Orihime company."

"I suppose I have no choice, unless someone breaks through right now." I announced loudly hoping that someone would come right that second.

"Please hand your zanpakuto over." Szayel said holding out his hand.

"Very well." I said taking Itami and his sheath off my belt and handing him to the arrancar who immediately screamed and dropped it.

"Interesting." Szayel said looking at the zanpakuto on the ground before calmly reaching into his pockets for some fancy looking gloves. "It's just like Aizen-sama said. I just wanted to experience it once for myself. You feel that every time you draw the sword?"

"A bit more because that was a warning, but yeah." I answered not really paying attention to him but staring at where help should have been coming from.

"Come Princess, ya need ta go first." Gin said pushing me through the portal into Hueco Mundo as I looked behind me at both the calm arrancar, now holding my sword, and the place where help was supposed to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul Society

"The portal suddenly opened!" The gate keeper shinigami shouted excitedly because he no longer would be glared at by Byakuya.

"I'm coming with you." Kenpachi informed Byakuya as he came there, uncharacteristically without Yachiru. All the Gotei 13 has been informed of the situation.

"Very well." Byakuya said but didn't wait for him as he rushed into the portal.

"So these guys are the only ones here?" Kenpachi asked kicking one of the passed out shinigami on the ground. "Where's Aoki?"

"That's what I want to know." Byakuya muttered.

"I'll take these guys to the 12th division for questioning." Kenpachi offered with a small grin at the prospect.

"I'll go make the report." Byakuya said as he practically disappeared due to the fact that he used flash step.

"You guys better have some good excuses as to why you lost Aoki." Kenpachi growled at them.

* * *

"So after the group of you entered the portal the way in immediately closed after Eri went inside?" Yamamoto questioned the two shinigami who he saved from Mayuri.

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"Then what happened?" Yamamoto questioned.

"We asked Aoki-sama what to do because she out ranked us."

"She informed us that we have no choice but to go forward."

"Then she ordered the both of us to lead while she guarded Orihime from behind."

"At this time we were sure they were after Orihime." the shinigami stated but then both stopped because this was the part that they were not proud of.

"Then?" Kenpachi asked, he had been told if he was quiet he could listen.

"Then both of us were ambushed by an arrancar."

"We told Orihime to run."

"Then the arrancar attacked."

"I realized that Aoki-sama was not helping so I looked past the arrancar to find her. She was looking right at me and aiming a Hadou spell. It was strange because we could not hear her. The spell hit some sort of invisible wall."

"I looked there right before I passed out and Gin was there, she was talking to him but she kept looking at where the beginning of the portal was. I think she was hoping someone would come and help."

"What are we going to do?" Kenpachi asked eager to go save Eri.

"We can't send a team into Hueco Mundo, it's too dangerous. We all need to stay here to keep Soul Society safe." Yamamoto said dismissing the two scared shinigami, Kenpachi was glaring, and Kenpachi.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked Kenpachi as he came out of the office.

"What happened was..." Kenpachi began explaining finding a very odd ally in Byakuya. As long as it dealt with Eri's safety both of them would work together.

* * *

The next day in the human world

"What do you mean Orihime was supposed to come here after you?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I thought she was going to come through right after me." Rukia admitted as they all stood in front of the giant TV communicator.

"She stopped by my house last night an healed me." Ichigo remembered. How he forgot that he was injured one moment and the next one he wasn't I shall never know.

"I am sad to hear that." Yamamoto's voice rang through the TV speakers. "We thought that she was merely captured but since she was free to roam around we will have to consider her a traitor."

"What!?" Ichigo shouted.

"I am calling back all shinigami; it appears that soul society is not safe either." Yamamoto explained.

"We need to go there and save her." Ichigo said worried for Orihime.

"Orihime is a traitor; we will not be sending anyone there to save her. Just to make sure that you all don't go save her anyway by yourselves I have sent some people to get you that I know you will listen to." Yamamoto said as a portal opened and Byakuya and Kenpachi stepped out.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted.

"Captain!" the division 11 members and Renji shouted.

"Wait, why is soul society suddenly under more of a threat then here?" Ichigo asked hoping to find out some information.

"You do not need to know that information." Yamamoto said before disappearing off the TV.

"Sorry." Rukia apologized before she followed Byakuya through the portal and they all left Ichigo alone.

* * *

Back in Soul Society

"I told him I would make sure you all came to soul society I never said for how long." Byakuya explained as he made some cool looking cloaks appear out of nowhere and he gave them to Rukia and Renji.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said in happiness almost crying.

"There is one more thing I must inform you about," Byakuya said looking around making sure no one was listening before regally gesturing for the two of them to come closer to listen to him say, "The reason Yamamoto is so scared right now is because Eri was abducted along with Orihime."

"What?" They both shouted.

"Yes, it would look too suspicious if I went there myself. So look for Eri, too, while you all are there."

"Yes, sir!" Renji said taking the cloak.

"Of course Nii-sama." Rukia said also donning the cloak.

"You should go at midnight, the 11th division is watching the portal then and they will let you through." Byakuya explained.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: From Hueco Mundo

_"This is Aoki Eri she will be staying with us. Treat her kindly or die." Aizen said with his usual evil smile, as if he was not threatening his arrancar with death._

_"If I find ya picking on the Princess then I will have to deal with ya." Gin warned grinning like usual._

_"Princess?" an older arrancar asked eying me._

_"Aoki-sama is a Princess and should be treated as such." Gin answered as if that was a good anser, which it wasn't._

_"Don't give him the wrong idea, I am not a princess." I spoke up annoyed with the entire situation._

_"Anyway the Princess needs to go before the knight that is enamored with her shows up." Gin answered ushering me out of the meeting room._


	33. From Hueco Mundo

Thought of the day: I just bought the Bleach game for the DS the blade of fate and is it bad that when I played the story mode the only people I had to fight more than twice were Hitsugaya and Momo? Plus the only person I had to create some sort of strategy to kill was Hitsugaya and I just had to pray that Momo would stay out of it until I was done with him? [the game is automatically set on easy so I am not that cool]

From Hueco Mundo

I walked through the portal into Hueco Mundo as regally as I could, just because I was captured that does not mean I have to act like one.

"Still acting like a Princess, princess." Gin teased.

"Why am I here?" I asked him hoping for some answers as I watched the arrancar that had Itami go somewhere else.

"Aizen will tell ya, or maybe he won't, either way I dunno why ya are here." Gin answered creepily smiling as usual and shrugging.

"Where is he taking Itami?" I questioned.

"I'd guess to his lab." Gin answered as we stopped in front of what looked like Aizen's throne room.

"I brought the Princess." Gin announced proudly stepping aside so that all the occupants of the room could see me. Luckily Ulquiorra was not around.

"This is Aoki Eri she will be staying with us. Treat her kindly or die." Aizen said with his usual evil smile, as if he was not threatening his arrancar with death.

"If I find ya picking on the Princess then I will have to deal with ya." Gin warned grinning like usual.

"Princess?" an older arrancar asked eying me.

"Aoki-sama is a Princess and should be treated as such." Gin answered as if that was a good answer, which it wasn't.

"Don't give him the wrong idea, I am not a princess." I spoke up annoyed with the entire situation.

"Anyway the Princess needs to go before the knight that is enamored with her shows up." Gin answered ushering me out of the meeting room_._

"Great now the hollows are going to call me princess." I muttered to myself as I followed Gin who was apparently taking me to my new room.

"So you will be allowed to go where ever ya want but I wouldn't if I were ya since ya don't have Itami no more."

"Okay, how come I won't be locked up?" I questioned even though I was grateful for the freedom.

"Do ya want to be the princess locked up in the tower?"

"No, but it seems odd."

"Well ya can't go nowhere without Itami nor can ya get back to soul society on ya own, so I suppose Aizen didn't think it necessary."

"I guess."

"There is also a wardrobe fit for a princess in your room for ya."

"Let me guess, all white?" I questioned noting the trend towards white here.

"Ya. Well princess I will see ya later." Gin said excusing himself as I inspected my room. At least they gave me a nice room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and was startled by this random arrancar chick sneering at me. I can call her a chick because she was glaring and sneering at me.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you in the meeting hall for breakfast. Why he would want a _shinigami_," She practically spat out the word shinigami, "like you around."

"You are aware that your Aizen-sama was also a shinigami? Along with Gin and Tousen?" I questioned annoyed that this random arrancar girl chick person decided to wake me up and then be rude.

"Well they aren't anymore." she replied as if that changes things.

"Fine. Could you give me some privacy so that I can change?" I questioned hoping for some peace.

"Whatever." she said then slammed my door on her way out. The poor door didn't do anything, well technically neither did I. I quickly changed into one of the dresses, one of the less revealing and less poofy ones. Seriously Gin must have picked half the clothes and some pervert the other half then after that some random person must have pitied me and hid two slightly normal outfits in the back.

"Are you _finally_ ready?" she questioned me. She is so rude I am not going to even ask who the crap she is.

"Yes." I answered simply following after her. She tried to loose me by walking really fast but not fast enough to lose me, maybe someone slow like...ummm who's slow? Like Ikkaku, yeah because he wouldn't be following her in the first place he would be fighting...someone.

* * *

I entered into the meeting hall, it was basically a big room with a huge table in the middle of it. Most of the Espada were there, I guess that's who they were I don't think just anyone is allowed to sit in the comfy chairs, and they all turned as we entered. Gin was already seated at one end of the table so I am going to assume that is the head of the table.

"Good of ya to join us, Aoki-sama." Gin said grinning at me and getting up from his chair.

"Well I had other plans but they fell through at the last minute." I joked still not in the mood to deal with Gin, especially not in the morning.

"You!" Grimmjow shouted across the table at me.

"Oh yeah you were the one that challenged me right after I was fighting Ulquiorra and Yami." I remembered nodding to Yami in greeting and he just huffed at me.

"You never told me whose riatsu I sensed that night." Grimmjow questioned me starting to get up but being pushed back down by Tousen who had just entered the room.

"Knowing Aoki-sama it was probably her own." Tousen answered wiping his hand on his robe as if it got contaminated by merely touching Grimmjow's shoulder.

"What?" Grimmjow asked shocked.

"It was _her_." I heard Ulquiorra say from behind me. The 'her' coming out weird. The rest of the sentence was in his usual monotone voice but the her sounded different.

"Now Ulquiorra I am allowing you to be near Aoki-sama as long as you keep yourself under control." Aizen scolded from behind me.

"I will go bring food to the human." Ulquiorra said going to the corner of the room and pushing a food cart.

"I had hoped he would be able to restrain himself." Aizen said to me ignoring the strange looks the Espada were giving him because they had no clue what we were talking about.

"An easier thing to do would have been to not have me here in the first place." I pointed out still in a bad mood because I was hungry.

"Ah, Princess, you muse be hungry." Aizen said picking up on my bad mood but ignoring the growl I sent at him for the nickname. Aizen took my arm and sat me down at one end of the table, near Grimmjow and some lazy looking hollow, before going to the head and sitting down. As soon as he sat down breakfast was brought out.

"If nothing else at least there is good service." I muttered to myself before beginning to eat trying to ignore all the beings in the room that were staring at me.

* * *

After a very awkward breakfast we were served tea. As I was calmly sipping my tea Aizen remembered something that had to do with me. Aizen was staring at me sipping some tea and then he smirked and then reached in his pocket.

"Princess I have something for you." Aizen said smirking as he brought out a box that most likely had something in it.

"What is it?" I questioned not wanting to get up.

"It is a riatsu bracelet, much like Kenpachi's eye patch, it will contain your riatsu like how Itami used to do. This way I won't have to worry about you corrupting any more of my arrancar." Aizen informed me sliding the box down the table.

"How...thoughtful I suppose." I said opening the box to find a bracelet that was merely a silver band.

"If ya ask me I think it's much more stylish than Kenpachi's eye patch, don't cha think?" Gin asked me grinning.

"I have to agree with that, thanks for not making me a pirate." I said. I really have got to stop joking around with the people who kidnapped me. I blame Gin, I always joke with Gin.

"Grimmjow, I would like for you to be the Princess's guard while she is here."

"Why me?" Grimmjow questioned clearly not liking the job of escorting me around places.

"I want to give you something to do so you don't get bored and decide to act on your own again." Aizen said trapping Grimmjow with his words, if Grimmjow said no he would probably be killed.

"Fine, I'll babysit."

"Aw, Aizen-sama can't I do it?" Gin asked.

"No." Aizen said simply before he abruptly left the room.

"Great first Ulquiorra had to babysit a human now I have to babysit a shinigami." Grimmjow complained angrily.

"You're not babysitting," I informed Grimmjow smirking at him a bit, "If you were you would be getting paid."

"The Princess is right, rogue." Gin agreed before he too left the room. Apparently Aizen's departure meant that breakfast was over and we could now leave. All the arrancar and former shinigami left until there was just me and Grimmjow still in the room. I was finishing my tea...

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Babysitting?

_"Hahaha, she showed you!" Grimmjpw laughed then smirked at me._

_"Why did you punch me in the face?" that random chick that woke me up questioned._

_"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides you wanted to see why Aizen has kidnapped me and I wanted to see how good this riatsu sealing bracelet is, it was a win-win situation." I answered simply._

_"When did I ask you why Aizen kidnapped you?" she questioned me._

_"With your eyes, besides did you think you call call me that and then I would just let you waltz away?" I questioned._


	34. Babysitting

Thought of the day: I hate folding envelopes.

Babysitting?

"So I am going to have to follow you around?" Grimmjow complained.

"Seems so." I answered finally finishing my tea and standing up.

"So where are we going to go." Grimmjow questioned.

"Well I don't know where I would want to go, or where I am allowed to go." I answered.

"Let's leave this room at least."

"Okay." I answered following him out of the meeting room. As soon as we left the room we ran into that girl that had taken me to the meeting room.

"Why are you here?" She questioned me in a very rude tone of voice.

"I was kidnapped."

"Why are you so close to Aizen-sama?" she questioned.

"I knew him in soul society."

"Stay away from Aizen-sama."

"With pleasure." I answered quickly.

"How dare you get close to Aizen-sama and then make it seem like you do not care for him!"

"But I don't care about him."

"Why do you get to be in the Espada meeting, slut?" she questioned with a tone that made me thing that she thought I was worthless. It's one thing to think that I like Aizen but it is another one to think that I am useless, I hate being useless. Then I snapped and swiftly punched her in the face.

"Hahaha, she showed you!" Grimmjow laughed at her then smirked at me.

"Why did you punch me in the face?" that random chick that woke me up questioned as if she was innocent.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides you wanted to see why Aizen has kidnapped me and I wanted to see how good this riatsu sealing bracelet is, it was a win-win situation." I answered simply.

"When did I ask you why Aizen kidnapped you?" she questioned me.

"With your eyes, besides did you think you call call me that and then I would just let you waltz away?" I questioned.

"How dare you." She growled out and moved forward to attack me.

"Hey, she's under my protection, leave her alone." Grimmjow informed her and then guided me down the hall.

"She's annoying." I muttered to myself once we were away from her.

"Yeah, that is true." Grimmjow agreed.

"So where are we going?" I questioned realizing that I was being lead somewhere.

"I figured I'd take you outside and we could watch some hollows battle." Grimmjow explained with a grin.

"Well if there is nothing better to do." I supposed secretly excited. I do like a good fight.

* * *

"So do hollows go at it like that often?" I questioned after witnessing two hollows brutally attack one another for seemingly no reason.

"Yeah, almost every hour." Grimmjow grinned excited after the match also. Both of us walked into the meeting room, for lunch dinner.

"Where were the two of you? You missed lunch." Tousen pointed out.

"We went to watch some hollows battle." Grimmjow explained to him with a sneer.

"You enjoy that sort of thing?" Tousen questioned me.

"The Princess did frequent the 11th division." Gin pointed out walking into the room.

"Kenpachi's division is the place to watch random people fight." I agreed.

"Which is what makes him the perfect Knight. Too bad ya got caught."

"I wonder, if I am the princess," I said sneering at my nickname a bit, "Kenpachi and Byakuya are knights then what are you?"

"Princess you wound me, I am the black knight or in our case the white." Gin said grinning at me like usual.

"Ah, Princess did you enjoy your day out?" Aizen-sama asked.

"Yes I did. It seems Grimmjow and I have similar interests in entertainment." I responded playing along.

"I have to feed the human." Ulquiorra responded entering the room and staring blankly at me.

"It seems that the bracelet works to calm him." Aizen pointed out as I stared at Ulquiorra making sure that he wouldn't randomly attack.

"So it seems." I responded. "If it is alright I would like to join Orihime for dinner."

"That is fine." Aizen announced.

"What am I going to do while she is eating?" Grimmjow asked.

"Stare creepily? Drink tea? Wait outside the door? Dance around the room?" I said listing some possibilities.

"All very good options." Gin responded, "Can I go too."

"No." Aizen responded.

"I'm not allowed to do anything anymore." Gin whined but continued grinning like usual.

"I will escort you to the humans chamber." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice. Stepping towards me but not too close, as if he was afraid of loosing himself.

"Very well." I agreed following him out.

"I'm coming too." Grimmjow insisted following us then standing between Ulquiorra and me.

"Fine." Ulquiorra agreed before glaring at Grimmjow.

* * *

"Dinner." Ulquiorra announced as he stepped into Orihime's room, without knocking, and pushed the food cart inside.

"I won't eat it." Orihime announced as she stared at the moon in her window.

"You have a nicer view than I do." I whined to her causing her to turn around swiftly and look at me.

"Aoki-sama!" Orihime shouted before she rushed over to me.

"Nice to see you too Orihime." I greeted before I walked over to her table and sat down at it.

"Did you get taken when I did?" she questioned automatically sitting down at the table with me.

"Yes, I figure it is better to play along with them then rebel." I informed her hoping she would catch the hint and join me for dinner.

"Okay, I'll join you for dinner then." Orihime announced.

"Waiter." I called waving at Grimmjow who merely sneered at me as Ulquiorra put our dinners on the table then stood behind me. As we ate Grimmjow glared at me for the waiter comment. "Apparently you chose option one." I stated randomly between bites.

"What?" Grimmjow asked not remembering the conversation we had before.

"You chose to stare creepily." I replied. Then I noticed that Orihime was giving me a strange look. After that I realized that the look was aimed at Ulquiorra behind me. I turned around to see Ulquiorra sniffing the air around me. That's not creepy, no...

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Meanwhile...

_"Captain Kuchiki, where is your lieutenant?" Yamamoto questioned._

_"I brought him to soul society like I was ordered." Byakuya announced._

_"Captain Kuchiki are you aware that you are really close to insubordination?" Yamamoto asked._

_"I didn't disobey any order." Byakuya defended as Yamamoto got angry because it is true._


	35. Meanwhile

Thought of the day: My sister's roommates cat loves me...that means that every time I get up he meows at me and then follows me around...not quite sure why.

Meanwhile...

In Soul Society...

11th division

"Why are you hiding behind a garbage can?" a 10th division member asked carrying a message for Captain Zaraki in his hands. Why they need to send messages using paper when there are butterflies that can carry their messages the 10th division member shall never know but he has a hunch that it is secretly just a punishment because he got caught eating his captain's candy. Knowing Captain Hitsugaya the message in his hands probably says something like 'make this person's life hell' or something.

"Since Aoki-sama's kidnapping our captain has been going around randomly hurting us. He doesn't even give you a warning before a sword will come towards your head." the unimportant 11th division member explained whispering.

"Oh." the 10th division member said wondering if the message he has to deliver says anything at all. It seems that just having to come here and deliver it seems like punishment enough for him.

"Do you have to deliver that to him?" the 11th division member questioned in a whisper.

"Unfortunately."

"Try finding Yachiru and if you give her candy she will do it for you." the 11th division member suggested.

"Thanks." the 10th division member responded. Luckily for him he still had some of his captain's candy so he could bribe Yachiru.

* * *

Yamamoto's office...

"You asked to see me?" Byakuya questioned even though he knew why he was there.

"Captain Kuchiki, where is your lieutenant?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I brought him to soul society like I was ordered." Byakuya announced.

"Captain Kuchiki are you aware that you are really close to insubordination?" Yamamoto asked.

"I didn't disobey any order." Byakuya defended as Yamamoto got angry because it is true.

"Are you aware that lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia are both mysteriously missing?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered simply.

"Did you aid in their insubordination?" Yamamoto questioned pissed.

"I merely gave the two of them some cloaks, in case it gets chilly, and then sent them away."

"Any other insubordination out of you and I will remove your name from the retrieval squad that I will be sending out."

"Retrieval squad?"

"Yes, I have decided that we need to send out a team of people to retrieve Eri and the others. The Aoki-samas have been driving me nuts questioning what I am doing to save their precious clan member." Yamamoto explained making the bad mood he was in before Byakuya got in there make a lot more sense.

"They seem to forget that they are the ones who banished her in the first place." Byakuya muttered.

"Yes, could you pass on a message to captain Zaraki for me?" Yamamoto told him but phrased it as a question.

"Yes." Byakuya answered wanting to be on his best behavior so that he could go on the retrieval mission to save Eri.

"Tell him to stop brutally hurting his division members, the 4th division has begun to complain."

"I will tell him." Byakuya answered.

"Oh could you also deliver this mission file to Mayuri for me?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered but was not happy about it.

"Dismissed." Yamamoto said secretly snickering inside because he was making captain Kuchiki deliver messages when he could have just sent out some butterflies.

* * *

Back in the 11th division...

"Yachiru, that's all the candy I have!" the 10th division member whined as he tried to bribe Yachiru.

"It will cost you more than that to have your message delivered." Yachiru said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Yachiru." Byakuya greeted walking into the division.

"Byakushi! Do you have anything for me?" Yachiru questioned back to her usual hyper self. Byakuya simply handed her a bag of candy that he got from his secret sleeve pockets, hey it worked so well for Eri and his sharpies that he decided to get pockets in there too.

"Captain Kuchiki!" the 10th division member greeted.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya questioned not really caring either way.

"I am here to deliver this message to captain Zaraki."

"I have a message for him also, I could deliver it for you." Byakuya offered uncharacteristically nice.

"Thank you!"

"You have to give this letter to Captain Kurotsuchi." Byakuya informed him switching the letters and then walking towards Kenpachi's office.

* * *

In the 12th division...

"I miss my test subject." Mayuri whined to Nemu as he pushed random buttons on his dream machine thing to see if by doing so he could make something interesting happen.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" a timid voice questioned walking into the lab.

"Yes?"

"I have a message from Yamamoto-sama." the poor abused 10th division member announced.

"Did you happen to have a dream last night?" Mayuri questioned wondering if he could test out his new invention on this random person.

"N-no." the 10th division member stuttered hoping that was the answer that would let him get out of here.

"Pity, next time you do come right here." Mayuri ordered taking the message from the 10th division member's hands.

"Yes, sir." the 10th division member said then ran out of the room and right out of the division.

"Nemu, it seems that soon I will have plenty of test subjects since our dear leader Yamamoto is allowing me to go on a retrieval mission to Hueco Mundo." Mayuri announced grinning.

* * *

In the 11th division...

"Captain Zaraki." Byakuya greeted after knocking and being let into Kenpachi's office.

"Captain Kuchiki." Kenpachi said gruffly.

"I have a spoken message for you from Yamamoto and a written message from Captain Hitsugaya."

"Since when were you a mailman?" Kenpachi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Which one do you want first?" Byakuya questioned ignoring Kenpachi's comment.

"Give me the one from Hitsugaya first." Kenpachi ordered opening it up and, just as he expected, finding some blank parchment.

"Yamamoto wants you to stop harming your division members so badly, Unohana has begun complaining."

"If he would allow me to get Eri back here then I wouldn't have to take out my frustration on my division members." Kenpachi explained.

"Yamamoto is planning a retrieval mission as we speak."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that if you do what he says you will be allowed to go to Hueco Mundo and kill all the hollows you want."

"And save Eri."

"No that's what I will be doing." Byakuya said coolly.

"I will save her." Kenpachi argued.

"I doubt you will even be able to go on the mission."

"You'll see. I will go and I will save her then she will be grateful..." Kenpachi began saying until Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that will happen, after all Eri is an Aoki and you are merely a commoner. Remember your place." Byakuya said before he turned on his heal and left, leaving a fuming Kenpachi in his wake.

"I hate him." Kenpachi said to no one as he glared at where Byakuya had been standing.

* * *

In the 10th division...

"Captain Hitsugaya, I delivered your message to captain Zaraki." the 10th division member informed an uninterested Toshiro.

"Good." Hitsugaya said not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Also I would like to return this candy to you and give you my promise that I will never, ever, steal any candy from you ever again." the 10th division member said bowing low on the ground to Hitsugaya and then rushing out of the office.

"Works every time." Hitsugaya smirked taking a piece of candy out of the bag and putting it in his mouth before hiding the entire bag of candy in his drawer.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: A Spoon Problem

_"A weakling like you shouldn't be present at Espada meetings." Nnoitra commented as I sad innocently in a chair sipping my tea._

_"I don't think that is your decision to make." Tousen commented as he stepped into the meeting room._

_"Well Aizen shouldn't allow such useless beings to be a part of this meeting." Nnoitra commented._

_"Well I don't appreciate being called weak by a walking spoon with bad teeth so comment after you have beaten me or at least have seen me beaten." I remarked not looking up from my tea._


	36. A Spoon Problem

Thought of the day: Apparently my sister and I trip in front of Dunkin Doughnuts...it's cursed.

A Spoon Problem

I woke up to severe knocking on my door I got up and answered it and was not surprised to see Grimmjow.

"There is a meeting in half an hour, Aizen has requested that you come." Grimmjow told me as he barged into my room and sat on my couch.

"Okay." I responded staring at Grimmjow while holding my door open, waiting for Grimmjow to leave the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Grimmjow questioned noticing the bathrobe that I had over my night clothes.

"Yes." I answered, "Shouldn't you be leaving so that I can do exactly that?"

"Oh, can't I just stay here. I promise not to peak or anything. I just don't want to go somewhere and then have to come back here."

"Oh, I suppose. If I find you peaking I will do something that is best thought about only in times of great hate."

"In other words you don't know what you would do to me."

"Yes, but it would be so awful that I can not imagine doing it until I am already pissed."

"I won't peak." Grimmjow said making himself comfortable on my couch.

* * *

"So what is this meeting about?" I questioned as I walked through the halls with Grimmjow.

"If I knew I wouldn't have to attend the stupid thing." Grimmjow complained.

"Wow that is a really good point." I said shocked that he told me.

"We're here." Grimmjow growled out angry that I made fun of him without meaning to. All the Espada, except Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra (Ulquiorra is not there yet) looked up as I walked into the room.

"Hi everybody." I said awkwardly. Then they all went back to what they were doing. There were three seats open across from Nnoitra so I took the middle one and Grmmjow sat to my right.

"Tea." An unloved Arrancar announced as she put tea in front of all the chairs. I took my tea and added lots of sugar.

"A weakling like you shouldn't be present at Espada meetings." Nnoitra commented as I sat innocently in a chair sipping my tea.

"I don't think that is your decision to make." Tousen commented as he stepped into the meeting room.

"Well Aizen shouldn't allow such useless beings to be a part of this meeting." Nnoitra commented.

"Well I don't appreciate being called weak by a walking spoon with bad teeth so comment after you have beaten me or at least have seen me beaten." I remarked not looking up from my tea. Nnoitra moved to punch me in the face, which I would have dodged by the way, when Ulquiorra came in and grabbed his hand and twisted it, probably painfully.

"Nnoitra, do you not remember what Aizen-sama told us about the Princess?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone noise.

"Treat her kindly or die." Aizen explained walking regally into the room.

"Why?" Nnoitra questioned earning him a glare from Aizen.

"Other than the obvious reason of 'Because-I-said-so she is also an Aoki, you know what that means right?" Aizen asked patronizing Nnoitra at the end.

"Something about her riatsu?" Nnoitra questioned.

"Yes, it means that if she chose to use her riatsu around any of you then you would wind up like how Ulquiorra was a couple of days ago." Aizen explained sitting in his seat as Ulquiorra sat to the left of me.

"The spoon did have one good point, why am I at this Espada meeting?" I questioned as Ulquiorra sat to my left.

"Stop calling me a spoon." Nnoitra threatened.

"Stop looking like one." I shot back not turning from Aizen.

"I thought you might like to hear about why we are keeping you here and listen to some of my plans, but if you have better things to do by all means go do them." Aizen said obviously annoyed by all the questioning of his authority. I looked around and noticed the lack of a certain someone.

"Where's Gin?" I questioned looking around the room.

"He's chasing Wonderweiss." Tousen answered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Wonderweiss stole Gin's zanpakuto." Tousen answered smirking at Gin's expense.

"Whose Wonderweiss?" I asked afterwards. Most people would ask that first but not me.

"Can we start the meeting now?" Aizen asked/commanded.

"Fine, you may begin." I said regally waving for him to start.

"Since the Princess has given her permission I would like to point out that when I said not to mess with the Princess I meant it. I would like to stress this point right now, any of you that mess with the Princess will be killed unless of course she was attempting an escape or something. If she calls you a spoon you allow it. If she pokes you annoyingly you ignore it. Do I make myself clear?" Aizen asked his killing intent rolling off him in waves.

"Yes." All the Espada answered.

"Also inform the arrancar about this because they will also be subject to the same torment as you would suffer. I do not want to hear about any fight that took place because some arrancar was jealous of the princess and attacked her."

"How did you know about that?" I questioned.

"The monitor room." Aizen explained simply.

"Monitor room?" I questioned.

"A room with monitors." Tousen explained.

"Thank you for clearing that up," I said sarcastically, "Wait, is there a monitor that shows my room?"

"Yes." Tousen answered simply.

"That's really creepy. Have you guys been peeping on me the entire time I was here?" I questioned feeling violated.

"No, it is merely for surveillance purposes that we have it." Aizen explained quickly knowing that I might attack them all, futilely, because they violated my privacy.

"If you want I can take you there after the meeting." Tousen offered.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Can I get back to the meeting?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes." I said and did the regal hand wave once more.

"As you know Aoki riatsu is special, I want to see if I can harness that power. I want to slowly expose you all to Aoki riatsu and see what happens. I will wait until after I take over to do that. I needed Eri here now because of three reasons. Reason one is so that Szayel can experiment on her zanpakuto. Reason number two is to lure captain Kuchiki and Zaraki here so that I can seal them in Hueco Mundo while we attack soul society. Reason number three is so that I could see Ulquiorra's responses to her riatsu being once more in range." Aizen explained.

"Why would those two captains come after her?" Grimmjow questioned not knowing the details.

"That's simple, Rogue," Gin said as he can into the room looking a bit frazzled while being followed by this little kid looking arrancar that I had not yet met but I guess is Wonderweiss, "the two white or in our case black is the good guys, so the two black nights Zaraki and Kuchiki are in love with the princess."

"What?" one of the voices I least expected to hear question this questioned—Ulquiorra. I looked at him and he looked completely calm, and the voice he asked with was in his usual uncaring tone, but it seemed that he must have been disturbed by the thought that they liked me.

"Personally I like Captain Zaraki better as a person, but Captain Kuchiki is more fun to tease. Hmm, who ta cheer for." Gin pondered.

"Can we save discussing the Princess's love life until after the meeting."

"Sorry I thought ya were already done." Gin apologized taking the only empty seat as Wonderweiss went over to sit by Tousen.

"Does everyone understand everything I said so far in this meeting?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes." Everyone, but Wonderweiss and Aizen himself, answered.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Stalking Room

_"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Tousen questioned._

_"No, we will wait. I have a feeling it is Ichigo and his friends so let's see just how far they can get." Aizen replied calmly sipping his tea._

_"Trash." Ulquiorra muttered._


	37. Stalking Room

Thought of the day: I get to see Linda today...LINDA!

Stalking Room

Last time: (Since it is a strange place to start the chapter I decided to put this in here)

_"Does everyone understand everything I said so far in this meeting?" Aizen questioned._

_"Yes." Everyone, but Wonderweiss and Aizen himself, answered..._

* * *

Start of this week's chapter:

"Good. I have also received word that there is an intruder alert." Aizen said as if it was normal to have an intruder.

"Can I attack them?" Grimmjow immediately questioned looking forward to beating someone up.

"Shouldn't we do something about them?" Tousen questioned.

"No, we will wait. I have a feeling it is Ichigo and his friends so let's see just how far they can get." Aizen replied calmly sipping his tea.

"Trash." Ulquiorra muttered.

"That is all." Aizen said obviously dismissing us. Most of the Espada left right away but once again I was still finishing my tea. To my shock Ulqiorra was sitting with Grimmjow and me as I finished drinking my tea. Then I felt something sit on my feet and I looked under the table, much to the confusion of Grimmjow who was probably wondering why I was randomly looking down there, to see Wonderweiss staring up at me from his new seat on my feet. I sat back up and looked at Tousen for an explanation.

"Wonderweiss likes good people." Tousen explained.

"Ah." I answered, "Wonderweiss I am going to get up now so you need to get up."

"Ugh." Wonderweiss whined before moving. I got up and so did Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"You can leave now Ulquiorra." Grimmjow informed Ulquiorra.

"I wanted to offer Aoki-sama my company." Ulquiorra explained, the words sounding odd from his uncaring mouth.

"What type of company is that? You'd bore her to tears within minutes." Grimmjow countered.

"I am going to the monitor room to see exactly who our intruders are, would you like to join me?" Tousen offered.

"Yes, I would." I answered flash stepping over to him, for fun, and then walking with him out of the room as the two Espada blinked at where I had been standing. Wonderweiss smiled and skipped after us. Suddenly I felt both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra behind us, but neither of them were saying anything. An amazing feat for Grimmjow not that shocking for Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Well at least we know it is definitely Ichigo." I remarked watching Ichigo argue with some little kid arrancar.

"I want to fight him." Grimmjow whined.

"Good for you." I muttered.

"Aizen-sama has forbidden it." Tousen pointed out.

"For now anyway." I pointed out wanting to make Grimmjow feel better, I'd rather not deal with an unhappy Grimmjow.

"So did you find out what you needed to?" Tousen questioned.

"No; do you know where my room's screen is here?"

"It's here." Ulquiorra pointed out speaking for the first time since we were here. Everyone in the room turned from where they were looking and looked at Ulquiorra who stood there as if he hadn't said anything.

"Why do you know that?" Grimmjow questioned.

"..." Ulquiorra had no answer to Grimmjow's question so he just continued to stand there and look calm.

"Okay, I am definitely going to find the camera and cover the screen with a blanket or towel." I responded staring at the screen trying to figure out exactly where it is.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of having the security system?" Tousen questioned. I decided it would be a low blow to point out that he wouldn't be able to see anything in the monitors anyway since he is blind.

"How about this, if someone breaks into my room I'll scream really loud." I offered.

"What if you escape?" Tousen questioned.

"Then I will show up on the other screens then won't I?" I pointed out.

"True, what about a fire?"

"Someone would smell the smoke."

"What about a flood?"

"Do you get many flash floods here, in the desert?"

"What if you drown in the shower?"

"Is there one in my bathroom?" I questioned eyes wide at the possibility. That would be seriously wrong. I might have to go around attacking people to get rid of everyone who had ever stepped into this room since I had been here.

"No."

"Then that could happen now."

"What about if, well if Grimmjow or someone else attacked you or something?" Tousen tried to convince me not to cover the camera.

"That could be solved by the whole screaming thing again."

"Why would I attack her?" Grimmjow questioned taking offense to Tousen's comment.

"You seem to attack everyone else." Tousen pointed out.

"Well that could be because I like fighting, that doesn't mean that I would try to attack her." Grimmjow answered.

"I don't believe you." Tousen responded causing Grimmjow to begin growling.

"Hey guys I thought this problem was solved by me saying that I would scream if anything happened." I pointed out pushing Grimmjow away from Tousen with my hand.

"Very well, I will let it be this time." Tousen responded nodding to me.

"Okay, well I am going to my room now to cover a camera." I said taking Wonderweiss off of my leg and walking out of the room followed by Grimmjow.

"I hate that Tousen guy." Grimmjow complained.

"I could tell." I remarked dryly.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to knocking. Apparently that is the chosen method of waking me up.

"Who?" I questioned without getting up. For some odd reason half of my bed is a lot warmer than usual.

"Breakfast." Grimmjow called.

"Okay." I said without opening my eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Grimmjow called out right before I opened my eyes to get up.

"Wonderweiss!?" I shouted out due to the fact that Wonderweiss was sleeping next to me.

"Ugh." Wonderweiss said smiling at me.

"What? How did you get in here?" I questioned.

"Is everything okay?" Grimmjow questioned before immediately coming into my room, which was apparently unlocked for some odd reason.

"Yeah I was just shocked because this little one was here when I woke up." I remarked still tired.

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked Wonderweiss.

"Ugh." Wonderweiss said hugging me.

"Is there anything wrong here?" Tousen asked entering the room with Gin.

"No, it's all fine now. I was just shocked."

"I was worried because you said you would scream if anything happened and then you screamed." Tousen explained looking sheepish because he entered my room without permission.

"Princess, you look great in your nightgown." Gin remarked smiling his usual smile.

"What, oh crap." I said remembering what I was wearing for the first time since I woke up.

"You should wear clothes like that more often." Grimmjow remarked smirking at me.

"No. All of you can get out now. Peep show is over." I remarked glaring at them until they left, well everyone but Wonderweiss left.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:Not me again

_"So you must be Itami." Szayel greeted._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Szayel, the 8__th__ espada."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"If you have killed her..."_


	38. Not me again

Thought of the day: I don't like the fact that Yami is cool...He's a fatty and should not be that important...I feel mean right now but it's my opinion. (I can call him a fatty because I am one too, it's the rules you can make fun of fat people if you are one)(I'm old too—not really)(Actually I am not that fat either but shh)

Not Me Again

In Szayel's lab place...

"So you must be Itami." Szayel greeted.

"Who are you?" Itami questioned from behind the glass cell he was in.

"I am Szayel, the 8th espada."

"Where is she?" Itami asked his eyes narrowing.

"Why do you care?" Szayel asked intrigued.

"If you have killed her..."

"What are you going to do from in there?" Szayel taunted.

"If I can get out of an Aoki sealing spell why do you think that this glass cell will hold me?" Itami asked laughing.

"I want to experiment on the Aoki even more now." Szayel admitted.

"You're not allowed?"

"No one is allowed to harm her, Aizen-sama's orders."

"Smart man."

"What do you mean."

"If I know Eri, and I do, she will not attack if she is treated well. She is probably just waiting patiently for her chance to escape and if it never happens then she will be fine with that too." Itami explained.

"She is playing nice with Grimmjow." Szayel admitted looking like he was having some sort of epiphany.

"Grimmjow?"

"She was attacked so Aizen-sama assigned Grimmjow to look after her, and I think he wanted to keep Grimmjow occupied so that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble."

"What does he look like, the name sounds familiar."

"Blue hair um he's the 6th espada."

"Him, I remember him coming right when I was out for a bit fighting two Espada with Eri. Is he good looking?"

"Why?"

"I want to know if she will like him more than me." Itami explained as if he was saying that he likes blue.

"I doubt that she would like that heathen more than _you_." Szayel said admiring Itami and his power once more.

"Coming from you that is creepy." Itami said and then proceeded to ignore Szayel completely.

* * *

In Soul Society Aoki compound

"What are those Shinigami doing? Why aren't they all getting my granddaughter back?" Eri's grandfather questioned the rest of the council, even though they don't know either.

"I can't believe that they not only let her get captured but they are doing nothing."

"They also refuse to see us."

"Rude."

"I am going to have a chat with Kuchiki-sama." Eri's grandfather informed the council.

"Do you think he knows something?"

"If he does not then he will at least be more helpful than anyone else, after all he likes her...as a friend if not more." Eri's grandfather explained.

"Very well, what shall we do?"

"Keep trying to figure out why we can no longer feel Itami's presence at all."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Search the Aoki library, see if anything like that has ever happened." Eri's grandfather explained.

"I fear that the seal might be broken."

"Then we better start looking up how to reseal it." Eri's grandfather shot back.

"It will take all of us and Eri."

"Then let's hope that those Shinigami get her home soon." Eri's grandfather said narrowing his eyes at the council.

* * *

"Captain Zaraki I have a meeting with Eri's grandfather in a few minutes, so could you make it swift." Byakuya said as Kenpachi burst into his office unannounced and uninvited.

"Perfect, I think I will stick around her then." Kenpachi said smirking and making himself comfortable on one of Byakuya's chairs.

"Captain Zaraki I would like it if you don't invite yourself into my private meetings." Byakuya said standing up and hitting his desk.

"I don't appreciate being left out of things that concern Eri." Kenpachi said also standing and hitting the poor desk. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched when Kenpachi said Eri's first name, as if Kenpachi and Eri were suddenly closer to one another. Both of them stood there glaring from across the desk challenging one another to a staring contest.

"Kuchiki-sama did I come at a bad time?" Eri's grandfather questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Not at all, Captain Zaraki was just leaving." Byakuya said glaring at Kenpachi to leave.

"No I think I should stay." Kenpaci replied sitting down once more.

"Captain Zaraki, it is good to see you again." Eri's grandfather greeted.

"Aoki-sama." Kenpachi greeted to the shock of Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama I believe it would be good if Captain Zaraki were here during our discussion."

"Very well." Byakuya said coolly but actually he was raging inside his head, the slight eyebrow twitch that Byakuya had made Kenpachi grin again.

"I have come here to ask what happened, Yamamoto has only told me that she was kidnapped by hollows and that there was no team sent out."

"It is true that as of yet no team has been 'sent out' but there is a group in hueco mundo as we speak."

"Who?"

"The young ryoka with shinigami powers."

"He means Ichigo." Kenpachi cut in just to annoy Byakuya.

"My sister Kuchiki Rukia is with them along with my lieutenant." Byakuya explained ignoring Kenpachi's interruption.

"I am pretty sure those other ryoka are probably with them too." Kenpachi added.

"Do you think that group is strong enough to bring Eri back to us?"

"No, but there is a group being formed to save Eri and the aforementioned people." Byakuya explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I am going." Kenpachi announced proudly.

"As am I." Byakuya explained.

"That makes me feel much better. I am worried about her."

"I am sure she is fine, I doubt Aizen would harm her." Byakuya gave his opinion.

"That aside there has been another development that I want you to be aware of."

"What has happened?" Byakuya questioned.

"We can no longer feel Itami's presence."

"What does that mean?" Byakuya questioned.

"Who's Itami?" Kenpachi asked knowing that the name sounded familiar but unsure as to why.

"Eri's sword who is actually a very powerful hollow." Byakuya explained.

"So you guys could feel Eri's sword but now you can't?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Yes, we have no clue what this could mean in reference to Eri. We guess that either her zanpakuto was destroyed, hidden somewhere where we can't feel it anymore, or the hollow trapped within it could have been released."

"Would that mean that she would no longer have a Zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked realizing how important that would be in the future.

"If Itami is no longer sealed as a Zanpakuto Eri no longer has a sword and thus can not be a shinigami. "

"That's crazy, that means Eri will have to give up her rank and won't be able to fight anymore." Kenpachi said getting excited.

"Aoki clan members are not supposed to be shinigami in the first place." Byakuya said sounding like he was repeating from memory.

"That's messed up." Kenpachi stated.

"Not really if you consider what our riatsu does to hollows, us using our riatsu puts ourselves and those around us at risk."

"I do agree that Eri will be extremely upset if that is the case." Byakuya grudgingly admitted.

"Captain Zaraki I have a question I want to ask you."

"Yes?" Kenpachi asked intrugued.

"What exactly is your relationship with Eri?"

"We are friends right now." Kenpachi admitted.

"The right now suggests you want to be more. You have my permission if you wish to pursue her love."

"Aoki-sama!" Byakuya said standing from his chair quickly causing it to fall down with a crash.

"Kuchiki-sama it is true that you would be better suited for Eri politically but personally I am disinclined to leave her heart to you once more."

"In other words I had my chance and I should allow Captain Zaraki his chance?" Byakuya asked disbelievingly.

"Exactly."

"Aoki-sama please leave my office if there is nothing else you wish to discuss with me." Byakuya said coldly.

"Very well, Kuchiki-sama." Eri's grandfather said bowing a bit to Byakuya hoping that he didn't dig himself into a hole.

"That was harsh." Kenpachi muttered as Eri's grandfather left the room.

"Captain Zaraki, did you have any other business here?" Byakuya questioned glaring.

"No." Kenpachi said leaving quickly.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Not so sneaky sneaking

_"Where are we going?" I questioned Grimmjow as he pulled me through the halls. _

_"I am going to fight Ichigo." Grimmjow answered still not looking at me._

_"Okay, why are we going this way Ichigo is that way." I pointed out._

_"You know where Ichigo is?"_

_"Of course I do, the stalking room is the most interesting place ever...you were there too." I pointed out._

_"I was asleep with my eyes open."_

_"I knew there was something different about you." I said pondering that while walking._


	39. Not so sneakily sneaking

Thought of the day: I wrote most of this while I was at Linda's house but Linda left after telling her sister to watch me. What was I going to do burn the place down? I don't have matches and girl scouts are not allowed to make fire aka we were never taught how. The really funny thing is after she left I hooked up my computer and her sister randomly left the room and didn't come back.

Not so Sneakily Sneaking

"Where are we going?" I questioned Grimmjow as he pulled me through the halls.

"I am going to fight Ichigo." Grimmjow answered still not looking at me.

"Okay, why are we going this way Ichigo is that way." I pointed out.

"You know where Ichigo is?"

"Of course I do, the stalking room is the most interesting place ever...you were there too." I pointed out.

"I was asleep with my eyes open."

"I knew there was something different about you." I said pondering that while walking.

"I'm just talented like that."

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to get that one girl so that she can heal him."

"Why would Ichigo be hurt?"

"Ulquiorra was informed to stop Ichigo from getting a certain distance."

"I see."

"So I figured we'd nab the girl and then head to Ichigo."

"It will probably work." I answered as we reached Orihime's room. I was about to knock but Grimmjow blew a hole in the wall. "Was that really necessary?"

"No, I just felt like it." Grimmjow answered grinning at me.

"What are you doing here?" one of those girl arrancar people, Menoli, asked me as they paused from beating up Orihime.

"I do believe the question is what are you doing here." I answered simply right before Grimmjow killed one of them.

"Manoli!" The other one called out because Grimmjow had attacked her. Orihime began healing her for some odd reason.

"We still don't like you." Both girls told Orihime, or something like that I wasn't really listening I tend to ignore the stupid.

"I don't like you either." I answered as Grimmjow swept up Orihime basically shoving her in a bag and kidnapping her.

"Let's go." Grimmjow said grinning at me before taking my arm and dragging me out of the room. I was having a glaring contest with the other arrancar girl whose name I can't remember so I wasn't paying attention when he said we were leaving, oops.

"Was putting her in a bag necessary?"

"Maybe, now stop questioning me or I will have to put you in a bag too."

"Like you could." I challenged.

"Oh look Ichigo." Grimmjow pointed out before throwing Orihime out of the bag and then saying, "Heal him."

"Ichigo!" Orihime said running to Ichigo.

"Hello little one." I said to the crying little girl arrancar thinggy.

"I's Nell." Nell introduced herself to me before promptly hugging me and screaming about how it was her fault that Ichigo is hurt, using much worse vocabulary and diction.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I comforted her, "Look Orihime is going to heal him."

"Why should I heal him just so that you can fight him?" Orihime questioned.

"Just do it." Both Grimmjow and Ichigo told her.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I want to fight him."

"I have already taken care of the trash. Why have you brought the human here?" Ulquiorra said gesturing towards Orihime before looking at Grimmjow pointedly ignoring my presence with the little arrancar.

"I've always wanted to fight you." Grimmjow said grinning as he challenged Ulquiorra while Orihime was healing Ichigo.

"Fight!" I said excitedly finding a seat and making myself comfortable.

"How can you be encouraging this?" Orihime asked me while she was healing Ichigo.

"It's a fight and it will be cool." I answered simply.

"But..."

"Plus the way I see it the more they fight amongst themselves the less of them we have to deal with."

"Why did you arrive with Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"He's my bodyguard." I answered. "Oh look Grimmjow sent Ulquiorra somewhere."

"Now we can fight." Grimmjow said grinning at Ichigo.

"Um, what did you use to send Ulquiorra away and more importantly do you have another one I can have?" I questioned thinking about all the hollows that I could banish somewhere.

"Yeah I have two more." Grimmjow answered giving them both to me.

"Thanks!" I said happily giving him a grateful hug.

"How can you be friendly with them?" Orihime asked me as Ichigo and Grimmjow started their epic battle.

"Well, they aren't as bad as they could be and it's better than wallowing in self pity." I informed her grinning.

"I suppose." She said but then went to stand somewhere else. I guess she doesn't agree with that.

* * *

Time Skip because battles are way too long...

"Grimmjow." I said as Grimmjow fell but Ichigo caught him allowing him to live.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted when someone came and took Orihime away, I didn't see who it was. I was too busy not looking.

"Look out." Ichigo warned as Nnoitra attempted to kill Grimmjow. I swiftly flash stepped over there and punched him in the gut.

"Stupid spoon." I muttered to myself standing protectively in front of Grimmjow.

"I think Aizen-sama can forgive me if I kill you, especially if I claim that it was Grimmjow." Nnoitra said grinning his creepy big toothed grin.

"Like a spoon can kill me." I said but immediately a vision of a spork came to mind.

"The bracelet will assure my victory." Nnoitra reminded me.

"I can take it off." I bluffed.

"You can but I doubt you would want to." Nnoitra commented right before he ran at me preparing to strike me down. Nnoitra's scythe like sword was halted by a very familiar looking warn out battered sword.

"Kenpachi." I said releasing a breath that I did not even realize I was holding.

"Like I would let you harm her." Kenpachi growled out before he threw Nnoitra away from me and they began battling. Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi's back and into my arms in a big hug.

I stood next to Yachiru as she watched Kenpachi's battle closely. The fight ended with Kenpachi winning and Nnoitra being dead. Kenpachi took a couple of big steps up to me and hugged me, picking me up off the ground.

"Why didn't you take care of him yourself?" Kenpachi wondered since it looked like I was not tied up or anything.

"Three reasons," I explained, "One my riatsu is sealed by this bracelet, two my riatsu would attract too much attention, and three do you see my zanpakuto anywhere?"

"Where's your zanpakuto?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Szayel has it." I answered simply.

"Do you know where he would hide it?" Kenpachi questioned.

"I know exactly where it is, his lab." I answered.

"Do you know where his lab is?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Yes, want to go on a trip?" I questioned.

"Like I am going to let you out of my sight again until this is all over." Kenpachi said lifting up Yachiru and then me and depositing us both on his back.

"I can walk you know."

"Yeah, but we are all going to the same place anyway and besides you need to tell me where I am going.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: A threat to Bya

_"What do you mean you let him out?" I questioned looking at Mayuri like he was an idiot, a look I am sure he is not used to receiving._

_"Well Nemu saw this button with his name on it and Nemu thought that if Nemu pushed it then Nemu would find your sword. Not a hollow." Mayuri admitted._

_"You mean you thought."_

_"She's the one that pushed the button." Mayuri argued._

_"Like Nemu would ever do something without your permission." _


	40. A threat to Bya

Thought of the day: There is something about my apartment near school that makes me multi-task better because suddenly I wrote this chapter early...as opposed to while I was home where I was writing the chapter right before I was uploading it.

A Threat to Bya

"Wow this place is destroyed." I remarked as we reached the outside of Szayel's lab and I jumped off of Kenpachi's back.

"It must have been some battle here to create this much destruction." Kenpachi said wistfully.

"Let's just go inside."

"Ah, Aoki-sama you're here." Mayuri said nervously when I entered the lab.

"You called me Aoki-sama what did you do?" I questioned while raising my eyebrow.

"Well as I am sure you know your zanpakuto was here."

"Yes...wait was?"

"I, um, Nemu let him out." Mayuri said.

"What do you mean you let him out?" I questioned looking at Mayuri like he was an idiot, a look I am sure he is not used to receiving.

"Well Nemu saw this button with his name on it and Nemu thought that if Nemu pushed it then Nemu would find your sword. Not a hollow." Mayuri admitted.

"You mean you thought."

"She's the one that pushed the button." Mayuri argued.

"Like Nemu would ever do something without your permission." I shot back annoyed.

"She's in one of her rebellious stages." Mayuri countered.

"Any clues about where he went?" I questioned trying to figure out where Itami could be.

"He said something about 'finally killing that bastard' or something like that." Mayuri answered.

"You should have told me that first. Kenpachi do you know where Byakuya is?" I questioned quickly.

"Yeah, wherever Rukia was fighting." Kenpachi answered confused.

"Itami hates Byakuya." I explained simply.

"Oh." Kenpachi said stupidly.

"Last I checked on the monitor Rukia was this way." I said pointing.

"So what are we going to do?" Kenpachi asked.

"We are going to go stop Itami from killing Byakuya." I answered simply beginning to flash step away.

"Can't Byakuya handle a hollow that was a sword for a while?" Kenpachi questioned confused.

"He's a vasto lorde." Mayuri said simply.

"Crap." Kenpachi said before he flash stepped away.

"Well at least she didn't kill us." Mayuri said optimistically. Nemu simply blinked at him.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find Bya-bya?" Yachiru asked.

"I am going to find Itami." I answered simply while I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, since we have joined forces several times we are connected. I should be able to find him."

"Then just direct me to them and I will..." Kenpachi started to say before I found Itami. I didn't stay to listen to what he was going to say because I not only felt Itami nearby but Byakuya near that. I flash stepped away, running as fast as I could, leaving Kenpachi in the dust.

"Who are you?" I could hear Byakuya ask as I neared Itami's riatsu signature.

"The one who is going to kill you for all you have done." Itami answered I was near enough that I could not make out his face but I can hear a smirk in his voice.

"Nee-sama!" Rukia said scared causing Itami to look over at her, probably glaring.

"Senbonsakura!" Byakuya said as Itami dodged.

"It will take more than that to destroy me." Itami stated after he scattered all of Byakuya's zanpakuto. Itami drew his sword and grinned insanely at Byakuya right before he attacked Byakuya.

"Pathetic." Byakuya said arrogantly as he blocked Itami's sword with his own. Itami smirked as he grabbed Byakuya's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

"Bya!" I yelled out right before I moved to kick Itami away from Byakuya flash stepping so that I was positioned between Byakuya and Itami.

"Ah, my sweet, Eri." Itami said while smirking.

"Itami, stay away from Bya." I told Itami.

"Itami?" Byakuya asked in shock recognizing my sword's name.

"He deserves to die." Itami said narrowing his eyes at Byakuya.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Because he hurt my Eri and he chose another women over her." Itami stated.

"It is not Bya's fault, my feelings are my own and not Byakuya's fault." I argued.

"Then why did you turn to me after she came into the picture, why did you cry that night, why did you make that deal with me?" Itami questioned.

"What deal?" Byakuya questioned softly.

"The one that turned me into a shinigami." I answered simply.

"He should not be allowed to live." Itami continued stepping closer to me causing Rukia to back up and glance at her brother worriedly.

"It is not his fault that his heart belonged to another." I explained once more, not happy with this conversation at all.

"It did him so much good falling in love with that woman, didn't it? What with her dieing so soon after they were married." Itami said viciously hoping to attack Byakuya with words since I was barring his way from attacking physically.

"What is your point?" Byakuya spat angry at what Itami was implying about his relationship with Hisana.

"You lost your chance at Eri, your chance at a life with her as your wife, for a women who died young. You gave up centuries of happiness for five years of..." Itami said but was cut off by Byakuya.

"Five years of bliss. I loved Hisana." Byakuya countered.

"Exactly. You loved Hisana not Eri." Itami agreed.

"I loved them both, Hisana as my wife and Eri as my dearest friend." Byakuya admitted unable to look at me.

"That does not matter, the fact that you hurt her does."

"What does me hurting Eri have to do with anything?" Byakuya asked confused.

"Everything."

"Then why exactly are you attacking him?" I questioned my head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Because he hurt you."

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"No one is allowed to hurt you."

"Why?" I demanded getting in his face. I can still fight with stupid riatsu bracelet on, I will just loose miserably.

"Because not even I can hurt you anymore. How can I let someone hurt the one not even I can hurt."

"That logic makes little to no sense." I answered him not wanting to think too much about it.

"To you, to me it is the only thing that makes sense." Itami said softly looking directly at my face which was right in front of his own.

"I will not allow you to kill him." I said glaring at Itami.

"What will you do to stop me?" Itami asked stroking my cheek suddenly and tilting his head waiting for my answer with slight amusement on his face. His touch caused the usual pain to flow through me. Maybe he is just teasing me? No, he definitely wants Bya dead.

"Anything I can." I answered simply.

"So be it, a fight would be amusing." Itami said smirking at me as he jumped back knowing I would kick him. I was going to try kicking him, it was my ingenious plan actually.

"Eri, this is my fight not yours." Byakuya informed me using his I-am-secretly-worried-about-you-voice.

"No this is my fight; Itami is my families responsibility, my zanpakuto, and my problem. Unless you have something to tell me about you actually not loving Hisana and loving me instead and thus tossing me away for no reason this is my fight." I told Byakuya harshly.

"Let us begin, my sweet." Itami said bowing slightly to me for no apparent reason.

"Stop calling me that." I said angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kenpachi...

"I think she went that way." Yachiru pointed in a random direction and Kenpachi obeyed her orders.

"Are you sure?" Kenpachi asked after a few moments of not being able to find Eri or Itami.

"Maybe it was this way?" Yachiru suggested pointing in another direction.

"If you are wrong then I am going to cut down on your candy." Kenpachi threatened uncharacteristically.

"Don't worry we will find the princess!" Yachiru said hugging Kenpachi around his neck.

"Which way?" Kenpachi questioned.

"That way!" Yachiru said pointing towards where I was beginning to fight.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Annoying/strategically placed to add dramatic effect flash-back chapter (the type that Bleach is known for) I mean um...How Eri got her sword...that's the real name (I think I need more sleep)

_"Why are you soaking wet?" my mother questioned me as I walked into the house after escaping out doors for a while._

_"It's raining." I said blandly not looking at my mother._

_"What is up with you? Yesterday you came bursting in here running upstairs into your room and today you come in soaked." _

_"It was not raining when I left the house." I pointed out still standing in the entranceway, my clothes dripping onto the tiles. Suddenly I wished we had carpet or wood there so it would be ruined because of my mother keeping me from drying off._

_"Well, hurry up and get dry it's that day today." mother reminded me. I had completely forgot about it._


	41. Annoying flashback chapter

Annoying/strategically placed to add dramatic effect flash-back chapter:

How Eri got her sword

The day after I saw Byakuya in the woods with Hisana

"Why are you soaking wet?" my mother questioned me as I walked into the house after escaping out doors for a while.

"It's raining." I said blandly not looking at my mother.

"What is up with you? Yesterday you came bursting in here running upstairs into your room and today you come in soaked."

"It was not raining when I left the house." I pointed out still standing in the entranceway, my clothes dripping onto the tiles. Suddenly I wished we had carpet or wood there so it would be ruined because of my mother keeping me from drying off.

"Well, hurry up and get dry it's that day today." mother reminded me. I had completely forgot about it.

"Oh, yeah. I'll get ready then." I said unenthusiastically.

* * *

"Now, Eri make sure that you do not get lured by the hollow's words." my father told me as he stopped me by the door.

'_Ah, yes you wouldn't want to get lured by my words...' _Itami mocked in my head.

"Yes Father." I answered.

"Is something wrong?" my grandfather asked noticing my mood as my father walked away.

"No, nothing." I said unconvincingly.

'_What's wrong?'_ Itami asked in my head, _'Did your family do something wrong? Was it Bya? Yoruichi?'_

"Are you sure?" my grandfather asked.

"Yeah." I answered stepping into the building, closing my umbrella, before walking to Itami.

"So, what is wrong?" Itami asked forming his shadow form so that we could talk out loud.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

"Very well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but that."

"If you could do anything what would you do?" Itami asked sounding curious.

"I think that I would become a shinigami."

"Oh really, so you want to destroy us." Itami said sounding slightly amused.

"I would have more freedom as a shinigami." I answered him.

"You would need a zanpakuto for that." Itami pointed out.

"I know, but you said anything." I responded.

"What would your fiancé say about you being a shinigami?" Itami inquired.

"He wouldn't say much...considering, not that anything he said would matter to me right now anyway." I said distractedly not making complete sense.

"So it was Bya then?" Itami said knowingly.

"I don't see why you care." I mumbled not wanting to be reminded of yesterday.

"Something big must have happened for you to be this distracted with me." Itami said after an eerie slightly long silence.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do want to talk about it."

"You just want to know to decrease your own curiosity."

"Perhaps. Talking about it can make it better."

"Says the hollow." I mumbled.

"That's mean."

"Sorry...I just am..." I said sadly trying not to be mean to Itami anymore.

"Upset?" Itami offered.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Itami suggested smugly, most likely smirking.

"You won't just let it go will you?" I questioned.

"What else am I going to do?" Itami questioned.

"Okay, this is what happened...

* * *

"He did what?" Itami questioned clearly angry after my explanation of why I was upset.

"He was in the forest with her and I overheard him talk about wanting to marry her." I confirmed.

"While being promised to you?"

"Yesterday." I confirmed.

"He deserves to be killed." Itami said eerily.

"No, he found love...he never loved me, considering how I was more like a sibling..."

"When did that happen? When was that your relationship?"

"I don't know."

"It never was. He is just stupid and is going to give up your love for hers."

"Either way, he does not love me." I commented sadly.

"True, but does that matter?"

"Of course it does."

"Is he not still engaged to you?"

"Well he is." I admitted reluctantly.

"Then it does not matter if he loves someone else then you will still be the one to marry him." Itami pointed out.

"True...he will never be happy then." I said sadly.

"That's not what I was trying to point out."

"Unless I brake it off." I offered with a weak grin.

"Your relatives will love that." Itami scoffed.

"Well maybe I am just meant to disappoint them."

"Perhaps." Itami agreed.

"I am fine with this, except it seems lonely." I admitted after a small silence.

"I have an idea."

"About what?"

"Break up with Bya like you plan then become a shinigami."

"A shinigami? We already went over how impossible that is."

"Not if you have a zanpakuto."

"But I don't. No Aoki has ever had one or ever will."

"I can be your zanpakuto."

"What would you get out of it?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I'd get...well your riatsu for one. I'd get to see outside this compound once more. Also I would get to help you."

"Somehow I think you have more reasons than that."

"Well I would also get to be your partner and combine with you when you use your zanpakuto."

"And how exactly would we accomplish that?"

"I'd have to allow you acess to my riatsu and both of our riatsu's would have to mesh together."

"There's something else that you are not telling me."

"What do you know about a zanpakuto?"

"I know that they are the swords of shinigami and have names." I answered looking at Itami's shadow curiously.

"They also have their own personality."

"Can they talk and see what shinigami see?"

"Yes."

"That's it, isn't it? You will be able to talk to me whenever you want and you will be able to experience the outside world once more."

"You figured me out."

"What exactly would I gain?"

"Other than the ability to become a shinigami, when we merge you will have extreme power and will be able to use my special powers."

"That seems nice."

"Plus you would have a lot more freedom since shinigami are under the control of other shinigami and not your clan."

"Might as well do lots of things that get me kicked out of the clan, since I am going to be kicked out anyway."

"That's the spirit."

"You are only saying that since I am doing what you want."

* * *

Later that evening...

"Aoki-sama, Kuchiki-sama is here to see you." a maid called out to me through my door. I thought about whether or not I wanted to claim I was here or if I want to pretend to sleep. If I pretend to sleep they might check on me to make sure I am not sick, since it is so early in the evening.

"I don't want to see him." I called through the door. I really don't want to see him. Especially so soon after what I witnessed in the woods.

"Um, is that wise Aoki-sama?" the maid called back.

"Probably not. Just pretend I was sleeping, it's not going to be a lie in a few minutes." I called out. Later I am going to have to find out all I can about Shinigami, but not anytime soon.

"Yes, Aoki-sama."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Becoming a Shinigami

_"First you break your engagement with Kuchiki-san and now you want to do what?" my father told me loosing his cool and yelling directly at me._

_"I want to use Itami to become a shinigami."_

_"Let's just assume that the council allows this, how would you get Itami to agree?"_

_"He already has." I answered simply._

_"He's up to something." My father said narrowing his eyes in suspicion._

_"Yes he is." I agreed._

_"If you admit that then--_

_"I already figured out what he wants and it is not that bad." I admitted._


	42. Becoming a Shinigami

I started school this week and took a sudden trip to Georgia. Plus yesterday I was sick all day and had a high fever. That's all my excuses. Sorry for the late update...at least it's still Friday and not next week or something.

Becoming a Shinigami

"First you break your engagement with Kuchiki-san and now you want to do what?" my father told me losing his cool and yelling directly at me.

"I want to use Itami to become a shinigami."

"Let's just assume that the council allows this, how would you get Itami to agree?"

"He already has." I answered simply.

"He's up to something." My father said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes he is." I agreed.

"If you admit that then--

"I already figured out what he wants and it is not that bad." I admitted.

"Why? Why do you want to be a shinigami?"

"Freedom." I answered simply.

"Freedom?"

"From the clan, I tried it your way and it only brought unhappiness to everyone."

"Now you listen to me Aoki Eri you will not become a shinigami, you will not bring further shame upon this family." my father informed me trying his best not to yell.

"I have decided to do this and I will."

"It's that Yoruichi's influence on you."

"Don't speak ill of my friend."

"Ever since she disappeared you have been acting differently."

"I have, because my best friend is gone."

"Then after your break up with Kuchiki you were strange too, now I hear that you have begun to interact with this Hisana girl that Kuchiki wishes to marry."

"Yes, I have begun to hang out with her and Byakuya. I wish to keep the few friends that I have in this world."

"You don't need friends, what we need to do is find you a good husband to marry."

"There will be no husband finding, I will become a shinigami and then I will no longer have to do anything that you say."

"You will still be a part of this clan."

"I highly doubt that once the rest of the clan finds out what I intend to do with Itami."

"There is nothing for them to find out because you are doing nothing." father threatened clearly angry.

"They will find out because I will become a shinigami, I just wanted to tell you before them in some misplaced form of parental respect." I insulted him.

"Now see here--

"Aoki, Eri-sama the council wishes to meet with you." a clan member that was serving as a messenger came into my father's study, unannounced causing my father to turn his angry glare towards him.

"Very well."

"You will not be welcomed in this house again if you do what you want to do."

"I shall take a change of clothes with me then, and maybe a pillow." I told my father before I walked out of there with my head held high.

* * *

"You called a meeting of the council, Eri?" my grandfather asked at the commencement of the council meeting.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of you all."

"What is it?" one councilman asked gruffly.

"I would like your permission to become a shinigami." I informed them bluntly.

"We don't care if you become one." a councilman said while shaking his head.

"Eri, wouldn't you need a zanpakuto to become a shinigami?" my grandfather questioned causing all of the councilmen to immediately look at me suspiciously.

"That, Aoki-sama's is why I need your permission to become a shinigami."

"I still do not get why you would need our permission for that."

"I would like Itami to become my zanpakuto."

"Like he would agree."

"He already has." I answered simply.

"He has agreed to destroy his brethren?"

"Not only that but if I do have him as my zanpakuto his power will mask my riatsu at all times and significantly lessen the chance of my riatsu attracting hollows." I informed them.

"That is good." my grandfather interjected.

"What are you talking about, what if the hollow gets out because we let it wonder around as her zanpakuto."

"With all due respect, Aoki-sama, I am very good at the sealing ritual and Itami might even be more sealed if he stays with me." I pointed out.

"It is the Aoki clan's job to keep Itami sealed, so if you do this you will no longer be a part of the Aoki clan." my grandfather said sadly.

"Knowing you, Itami will not allow for any ruling other than in your favor, so excommunication from the clan will be the price for you becoming a shinigami." a councilman gave their answer.

"Agreed, I will no longer be a part of the Aoki clan. I will keep only the name." I informed them.

"You must also have a person test you to make sure that Itami does not take over your thoughts. In other words someone who makes sure you are still you, I hear the 12th division captain is good at that."

"That is reasonable."

"Also the clan must be told of any missions that you take to the human world so that we may know where the hollow is."

"I shall tell them when I am enrolled in the academy."

"We will speak to the leaders of the shinigami after you have completed the academy." they informed me and then motioned that they were done talking to me.

* * *

"I have a favor to ask you." I questioned Byakuya.

"What?" Byakuya asked confused as to what I could possibly want from him.

"I need a place to stay for a while." I informed him.

"Why?" Byakuya asked searching my face for hints of some sort of Aoki clan plan to somehow ruin his marriage.

"Because I have been excommunicated from the clan and plan on entering the shinigami academy." I informed him as if I was saying it was nice outside, which it was—nice outside that is.

"I shall have to ask Hisana." Byakuya informed me causing a small bit of sadness to creep up on me.

"She can stay." Hisana said coming into the room from her hiding place behind the door.

"Hello Hisana." I greeted her.

"Hello Eri-chan." Hisana said brightly to me.

"Why were you excommunicated for wanting to be a shinigami?" Byakuya asked.

"Because, as you know, Aoki clan members have no zanpakuto so I want to use Itami."

"What!" Byakuya asked shocked.

"Whose Itami?"

"The hollow that my clan has sealed into a sword." I informed Hisana.

"Do you even know the risks involved with using the hollow as a zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes but I am willing to chance in in order to be able to break free from my clan."

"Your clan has it's rules for a very good reason." Byakuya pointed out.

"I am sure they do, for them, but their rules just make me unhappy."

"And you think that being a shinigami will make you happy?" Byakuya asked unsatisfied with my answer.

"I think it will. All my friends have been shinigami. Maybe I can finally have more than two at a time."

"You can stay here for as long as you need to." Hisana offered, as always being extra nice to me.

"Thank you."

"Fine, I will also inquire at the academy when new arrivals can come. I think that if you take a test you can begin training at once."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Academy

_"An Aoki in the academy?" _

_"Apparently."_

_"In my class."_

_"Obviously."_

_"I have to teach him."_

_"Her."_

_"I have to teach her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's what the paper says."_

_"You are no help."_


	43. The Academy

Thought of the day: They are finally out of the door! Finally! Seriously took them enough time, lazy Vizards. What were they following Yachiru's directions or something? Did they all try to leave at once and get stuck? Also go Wonderweiss!...I mean Boo yeah Boo...

The Academy

"An Aoki in the academy?" the zanpakuto training sensei questioned as they walked to their classrooms.

"Apparently." the upper level riatsu trainer answered.

"In my class." Akio asked for reassurance.

"Obviously." Manabu stated sarcastically.

"I have to teach him." the younger of the two replied.

"Her." Manabu said grinning at the slightly younger one.

"I have to teach her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's what the paper says."

"You are no help."

"Look I agree it is just as strange to me that an Aoki is in your zanpakuto training class as it is to you."

"But you are not teaching her."

"I am, she's in my class too."

"Wait but mine is a beginner zanpakuto training class and yours is senior level riatsu training."

"She was tutored by Tessai. I have a feeling she will pick up things a lot quicker than you would expect."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Manabu said grinning.

* * *

"Most of you are returning for more training and usually I get to skip introductions but this semester there is a newcomer who this is her first class at the academy, Aoki-sama please introduce yourself." Manabu asked.

"There is no need for the -sama, you may call me Eri if you want to." I said bowing slightly, and politely, to the class.

"How'd she get in such an advanced class?" a future unimportant shinigami named Yuu asked.

"I was tutored by Tessai but I wanted to experience learning in a classroom so I opted out of taking the class that would allow me to skip this class. "

"Well if you are so powerful then why stay in the class."

"I also want to make friends and get to know people."

"You could do that in your other classes."

"I think you all will find out that in all other classes I am nowhere near as competent as I should be." I explained.

"Now that is settled I will tell you what we are doing for the first couple of weeks..." Manabu said with a long pause at the end where all his advanced students looked at him.

"What are we going to do, Manabu-sensei?" Yuu finally asked, him being the most vocal of the small group.

"We are going to review all the riatsu attacks by assisting those who are in the lower classes."

"In other words we are going to do your job as a teacher."

"No, think of it as them getting private tutors. Those tutors are you. I will pair you all up with a student that has trouble. Let's see the pairings will be decided by...last names!" Manabu said making it up.

"Aoki you will be with Abarai."

"Abarai! Hahaha!" Yuu said obviously amused.

"Why is that so funny?" I questioned really confused.

"Renji's always acting so superior, being older and all, but he actually needs help." Yuu explained.

"Yes, Abarai has this bad habit of blowing things up by accident when using his riatsu." Manaru said remembering the time Renji blew something up, yesterday.

"So his riatsu is more powerful than most and that makes it hard to control." I stated.

* * *

"Which of you is Aoki?" a bright red-haired boy asked loudly as my class and I walked into the room where the people needing tutoring were waiting.

"I am." I greeted him politely causing him to look at me weird.

"Why are you so formal?" Renji asked.

"Sorry force of habit." I responded.

"I am Abarai Renji, but you can call me Reji." he greeted me with a smile.

"So I hear you have problems with your control." I questioned just to make sure my information was correct.

"Yeah, I do." Renji said sheepishly.

"Well you're in luck because I had the same problem," I began but then muttered, "Many years ago."

"What was that last part?" Renji asked.

"Oh nothing." I responded simply before beginning his tutoring.

* * *

"You are all newbies so I expect nothing from you sissies. Who here has never even touched a sword?" Akio questioned and no one raised their hands. "Good. Who here has had any form of sword training before?" Most people raised their hands. "Those without your hands raised come here. Tell me who you are and why haven't you ever had training."

"I am unimportant filler character number three and I was not important enough to receive training."

"It happens. Next."

"I am unimportant filler character number six and I was put here to make the main character seem less pathetic."

"True, next."

"I am Aoki Eri and I never received any sword training because it is not lady like to weild a sword." I answered honestly saying the last part like I was recalling something I had memorized, which I was.

"So you are the Aoki? Why is it okay for you to learn now?"

"Because I an no longer a lady." I responded simply.

"Okay everyone get a practice sword and hold it like this." Akio explained holding his sword out for the students to see his grip for a second before putting his zanpakuto away.

After an hour or so of training...

"You are pathetic, Aoki, you lack the arm muscle to even hold a sword for an hour nevertheless actually wield one." Akio said exasperated when I was unable to hold the sword for long enough to learn to use it.

"I am sorry." I said softly not accustomed to failing so badly at something.

"I don't want your appology, I want you to do better." Akio said simply.

"I will try." I answered meekly feeling tired after the training.

"This session is over I will see you all next time." Akio said before he left quickly.

"I will get better." I vowed to myself. I needed to do it to become a shinigami.

"I need your help, Byakuya." I asked desperately.

"With what?" Byakuya asked not showing any emotion on his face.

"I need you to help me learn to wield a sword."

"Isn't that why you are going to the academy?" Byakuya questioned cooly.

"Yes, but I will need more practice then that." I whined to him.

"I don't have time, I have too much work to do. I am a captain now." Byakuya said coldly.

"Very well, I am sorry for disturbing you...captain." I spat out.

"I am sorry Eri, but between looking for Hisana's sister and becoming a captain..."

"No, it is my fault for stupidly assuming that you would be willing to help me. I will not bother you with my petty complaints anymore." I assured him before I turned on my heel and walked away from him, not looking back.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Renji asked as he caught me practicing my sword skills in an empty room.

"I am training." I answered simply.

"Wow, how can you be so good at riatsu stuff but suck so badly at swordplay?" Renji asked amused by the fact that he was better at it then me.

"I have never done it before." I answered simply too tired to offer a better explanation.

"How about this, I help you with your swordplay and you help me with riatsu."

"I already have to help you with your riatsu." I said unsure as to what he was getting out of it.

"Well I want to be better at it sooner, this way you will give me even more tutoring sessions. Also it will look like I got better sooner since most people won't know about the extra hours we put in." Renji admitted.

"It seems like a good idea to me."

"Renji!" We heard a voice call out.

"Crap, I forgot I was meeting with Rukia." Renji said fearing the wrath of Rukia.

"Rukia?" I questioned but was distracted when the door opened.

"There you are Renji!" Rukia screamed out. I could do nothing but stare...here was Hisana's sister who Byakuya was looking for.

"Hisana?" I whispered startled for a moment.

"What?" Renji and Rukia both asked because neither of them heard me.

"Oh nothing, you just looked like someone I knew." I told them.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I am Aoki Eri." I greeted her thinking about how happy Byakuya was going to be with the news that I found Hisana's sister.

"I am Rukia, this lug's friend." Rukia introduced herself. "What were you doing here?"

"I was training, and Renji offered to help me." I said trying to stay on Renji's good side by good old fashioned flattery.

"Well I will see you some time, we have to go." Rukia said pulling Renji outside.

"Try training by increasing how much weight you can carry and hold!" Renji shouted out as he was dragged off.

I have to go tell Byakuya the news about Rukia being found. Wait, he refused to help me. I think I am going to keep this discovery to myself for a while. Hisana asked me to find her sister and protect her, Hisana said nothing about telling Byakuya where she is. I think I will go back to training then.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Present (for now! Dun dun dun)

_"Ah, my sweet Eri-chan it seems that you have forgotten a very important thing." Itami said smugly._

Haha least informative Preview ever!


	44. Present

I saw some dude fall off a skateboard...he was stupidly doing tricks in the middle of my parking lot and I came out of my apartment right when he fell. He looked right at me with the standard look of 'Oh, crap, someone saw that.' There's also a slight chance that I am a jinx and caused him to fall, because he was apparently doing fine before. Why am I writing this here when it has nothing to do with the story? I dunno...

Present

Itami and I faced one another for a long time before I decided I had to be the one to make the first attack. I ran at him full speed and tried to land a punch. He easily evaded my attack. I was momentarily pushed back from him. I resumed once more to trying to punch or kick him, to no avail. Itami was clearly acting only in defense, he was toying with me. It was clear that my speed and merely using regular attacks wasn't going to work so I had to try something else. I stepped back, and Itami waited for me to do the spell. "Hadou 4: White Lightning!" I shouted. The spell exploded and I felt how weak it was. Even that small of a spell still brought some lower level hollows out of hiding due to my riatsu. They were quickly dispelled by some flower petals.

"Ah, my sweet Eri-chan it seems that you have forgotten a very important thing." Itami said smugly.

"My power is no longer sealed by you so I can't do more powerful riatsu spells. Plus the bracelet Aizen gave me is sealing my riatsu." I whispered looking at my wrist, where the bracelet was innocently sitting, in shock for a moment.

"Correct." Itami said with a sinister grin before I looked up in shock and slight fear as he ran towards me, finally acting in the offensive.

"Shit." I cursed uncharacteristically as Itami caught me off guard by my shock and punched me several times causing me to fly backwards into a wall.

"You should give up my dear," Itami said grasping me by my chin before moving his face uncomfortably close to mine, "You can't win."

"I can still try." I said unwilling to give up so easily.

"I don't wish to fight you." Itami said stroking my right cheek.

"What do you propose we do then?" I questioned because I could see no other option.

"Come with me. All you would have to do is bind yourself to me." Itami said whispering in my ear before he kissed me on the lips.

"Senbonsakura." I heard Byakuya say and I was surprised when Itami was thrown back by Byakuya's flower petals because I assumed that Byakuya was just dealing with some low level hollows. I blinked a couple of times before I looked at Byakuya with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Who asked you to interfere?" Itami asked angry that Byakuya got between him and me.

"No one needed to. It obviously isn't fair that you are fighting someone whose riatsu is sealed." Byakuya explained standing in front of me so that Itami couldn't come near me anymore.

"I think you are just jealous because I was kissing Eri." Itami said smugly smirking at Byakuya.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, hollow, I was going to step in if Kuchiki there hadn't." Kenpachi said rudely pointing at Byakuya.

"Kenpachi." I greeted him happily.

"Sorry it took so long I got lost." Kenpachi admitted as Yachiru jumped off of him to stand by me.

"Yay! We get to watch Ken-chan fight!" Yachiru said excitedly taking my hand and dragging me with her to the sidelines of the battle.

"Wait! You guys can't fight him!" I shouted to Byakuya and Kenpachi who both looked about ready to pounce on Itami.

"Why not?" Kenpachi asked scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"You'll be in great pain if he touches you." I informed him worried for his safety.

"Then I will just have to hope that he does not touch me." Kenpachi said grinning in expectation of a fight.

"Aw, Eri I thought that you were going to tell them not to harm me because I am your zanpakuto or because of your love for me." Itami teased.

"How I see it, if they beat you and I no longer can be a shinigami then maybe I was not meant to be one." I answered.

"Which means we can kill him?" Byakuya asked uncharacteristically bloodthirsty, although he said it in a cold monotone voice. Actually the monotone voice and expressionlessness made Byakuya scarier.

"No." I said closing my eyes because I was remembering how nice Itami had been to me, although there was usually an alternative motive.

"Fine, I'll just rough him up a bit. Don't worry, Princess, I'll obey your orders." Kenpachi said grinning at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"I make no such promises." Byakuya informed me.

"So both of you are going to attack me at once?" Itami questioned and Byakuya nodded slightly in agreement, "Perfect." Itami said a sinister grin forming on his face, "Then I can get rid of my two biggest competitors in one go."

Itami started the fight by rushing at Byakuya who merely said, "Senbonsakura," and shot the pretty pink petals at Itami. Kenpachi retaliated by charging him head on. Itami revealed, for the first time, his own sword which looked to be the same color as Itami's hood. Itami was forced back by the sheer power that Kenpachi threw at him by charging at Itami.

"It seems this fight will be more fun than I thought." Itami said grinning evilly at the thought of a good battle. Byakuya ordered his petals to attack Itami once more and Kenpachi, who was still pushing Itami back, was nearly hit by them.

"Watch where you are aiming." Kenpachi said glaring at Byakuya.

"Just because you are incapable of dodging them..."Byakuya said without emotion as he continued to direct his petals to attack Itami.

"So it's going to be like that." Kenpachi muttered to himself.

"Byakuya look out." I called not being able to keep my mouth shut right before a well aimed kick from Itami would have hit a distracted, by Kenpachi, Byakuya. Byakuya swiftly ducked and spun in an attempt to kick Itami. Itami quickly not-flash-step flash-stepped away.

"You planned on attacking me when I was preoccupied by the big oaf." Byakuya questioned Itami.

"How ashamed are you that it almost worked?" Itami questioned grinning evilly at Byakuya.

"Eri I could have sensed him." Byakuya stated.

"Very well then next time I won't say anything and merely watch you get hit." I told him while I gave him a mock bow.

"The real question you should ask yourself is why didn't that big oaf tell you I was about to attack." Itami reminded Byakuya, enjoying my annoyance with Byakuya immensely.

"Why didn't you tell Bya-Bya, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked innocently.

"I thought he would be able to sense it and dodge it." Kenpachi said smirking, clearly lying.

"Need I remind you both that of he lands a hit it is not just the blow that you need to be wary of, but also the pain that you will feel when he touches you." I reminded them crossly.

"You spoil my fun." Itami mock pouted at me. Kenpachi took this moment to charge at Itami once more. Itami flipped lithely over Kenpachi's head. Byakuya's petals were still attacking and this time didn't even get near Kenpachi. Itami, however, had to twist in mid air to avoid the petals. One Itami had straightened himself out he grinned at the two.

"It seems I am going to have to get serious." Kenpachi said smirking his happy I-found-someone-to-fight-all-out-with smirk. Kenpachi finally removed his eye patch causing the entire place to be flooded by his riatsu.

"Oh, you were holding back on me," Itami said grinning at Kenpachi, "Excellent."

"It seems I must show you my true power also, hollow." Byakuya said choosing to call Itami a hollow in order to insult him, I am sure. "Bankai." Byakuya whispered dropping his sword and causing numerous blades to appear and then shatter into even more flower petals.

"Perfect." Itami stated while dodging the flower petals that Byakuya sent at him only to find his footing next to a charging Kenpachi. It seemed that the two captains had unknowingly, and unwillingly, formed a sort of strategy for working together. Kenpachi would attack him on the ground mercilessly until Itami is forced to flee into the air. Then Byakuya's petals will attack and Itami will be forced once more onto the ground.

"Arg!" Kenpachi grunted out as he grabbed onto Itami's foot during an attempt to kick Kenpachi in the head. Kenpachi immediately went down onto his knees in pain.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru called moving to go down there but I stopped her.

"Stay here, Yachiru-chan." I ordered her as I ignored my own advice and ran over to where Kenpachi was. I wasn't worried about Itami because every time he took a step towards Kenpachi he was assaulted by millions of tiny petals. I was unnoticed by the two men fighting in the sky until Itami broke through Byakuya's defense and was about to torture Kenpachi some more by kicking his head.

"Did you forget about me?" I questioned grabbing Itami's foot. I quickly used Itami's own force to fling him into the sky, directly into Byakuya's attack. Itami stood on the air and smirked down at me. Kenpachi chose that moment to get over the pain and stand next to me.

"It seems that play time is over. I suppose it is my turn to attack." Itami said seriously, the grin leaving his face but with an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Flashback or fight? (I am not sure where I am going with the next chapter)

I will either write the end of this fight, which is going to be awesome and stuff but then I will start running out of Manga chapters because it all will be going exceedingly fast from here (because my fights are never that long). There are still some flashbacks that I wanted to include in the story...so I might put in another flashback chapter. Maybe I should just do half and half. Half fight, half flashback. Yeah, maybe I will do that.


	45. Side Effects

Yay this story has reached over 200 reviews! That makes me happy.

Thought of the day: I am no longer allowed to look at skateboarders because I looked up from my lunch the other day an another one fell down. I apparently have to power to make people fall down when I look at them. If only I could control it...

Side Effects

_"It seems that play time is over. I suppose it is my turn to attack." Itami said seriously, the grin leaving his face but with an evil gleam in his eyes. (Just in case you forgot how last week's ended)_

* * *

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Kenpachi called out grinning, "Now we can have a true battle."

"Cero." Itami said aiming his sword and having a Cero shoot out the top of it at Kenpachi and me. Both of us quickly dodged. I took this chance to head to where Byakuya was still standing hovering in the air.

"If you have any brilliant strategy now would be the time to share." I informed Byakuya as I stood next to him watching Kenpachi dodge Itami's Cero.

"I do not see how using his Cero is any more threatening than causing us pain when he touches us." Byakuya thought out loud.

"You're right, actually it seems less threatening. I mean both of us are doing nothing but stand here and Kenpachi isn't hurt either." I mused.

"Do you think he is playing with us?" Byakuya questioned.

"When is he not?" I muttered to myself. As I watched Kenpachi charge at Itami causing the Cero that Itami was about to use shoot harmlessly to the side.

"It seems that those two have discovered my secret." Itami said slightly annoyed that we had ruined his picking on Kenpachi fun. "But who ever said I couldn't use both my Cero and cause pain at the same time?" Itami said grinning his eyes flashing with malice.

Suddenly all three of us were targets once more. Itami would shoot his Cero at Byakuya and me as Kenpachi charged him and was punched causing Kenpachi great pain once more. I quickly flash-stepped over to Kenpachi and kicked Itami away from the once again prone figure.

"I'm alright." Kenpachi said weakly using his sword to get up.

"You stand right there for a bit." I ordered him. Kenpachi looked at me weird before nodding. I looked around for something that I could use to block Itami's sword and found a piece of metal lying on the ground. I picked it up and rushed at Itami. I quickly began attacking Itami, giving Kenpachi the chance to recover, aiming punches with my right hand as I used the piece of metal as a shield against Itami's sword.

"Eri." I heard Byakuya say and I quickly flipped away from Itami as a huge surge of Sakura petals flew towards Itami causing him to have to dodge.

"It seems that the most annoying one is also the one I hate the most." Itami mused before rushing at Byakuya. I returned to where Kenpachi was and was relieved to see that he was better once more. I looked up to see how Byakuya was only to see him be kicked towards the ground by Itami.

"Bya!" I shouted out and rushed over to catch him before he fell. I caught him and lowered him to the ground. If it had been under other circumstances I would have told him that he needed to go on a diet because he was heavy. Maybe it was the falling from the sky thing that made him so heavy.

"Cero." I heard Itami say and I knew that it was aimed at Byakuya and me. I looked over to see that Kenpachi had used Itami's non-attention to his advantage and had deflected the Cero up but was now struggling to avoid being hit by any of Itami's limbs.

"Will you be alright?" I questioned watching Byakuya shakily compose himself and stand.

"Yes." He answered simply the weakness I had seen vanishing from him completely.

"We are going to need to work together flawlessly." I informed him.

"You have a plan?" Byakuya questioned giving me his version of a curious look.

"I think so."

"How can you not know?"

"Hush you. All you need to do is go into the sky again and have your sakura petals scattered all over the place like you were doing before. Oh and dodge if a Cero comes your way." I informed him.

"I would have done that anyway." Byakuya said simply as he went back into the air and once more said, "Bankai."

Itami immediately looked over to where Byakuya was standing, knowing better than to ignore Byakuya's sword, giving Kenpachi the opportunity to land a hit on Itami with his sword cutting Itami's hand a bit. Kenpachi then retreated because he knew that Byakuya would hit him with his petals just as soon as he would hit Itami. I rushed to where Kenpachi was so that I could reveal my plan to him.

"I have a plan." I told him.

"Yay! The Princess has a plan!" Yachiru said magically hearing me and reminding all of us of her presence.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked grinning.

"Both of us are going to fight Itami on the ground together. Take this random piece of metal and use it to shield your left arm from him. I am going to attack with you and try to block blows for you so that you do not have to be subjected to his pain anymore." I informed Kenpachi.

"Okay." Kenpachi agreed watching me as I untied my hair ribbon and used it to tie the metal piece to Kenpachi's left arm. "You should wear your hair down more."

"I'll keep that in mind. Great now my hair is going to get in the way." I muttered the last part to myself in annoyance.

"What are you two doing?" Itami asked coming at us from the right. Kenpachi immediately met his blade with Itami's and used the piece of metal to deflect a punch. I quickly flash-stepped behind Itami and kicked him in the head away from Kenpachi. Kenpachi and I nodded to one another before looking back at Itami who had slammed into a wall.

"Did you forget about me again?" I questioned.

"Why are you helping them? Why them?" Itami asked suddenly loosing the taunting manner he had the entire time.

"Because they are my most precious people." I admitted.

"What about me?" Itami questioned ignoring the battle for a moment.

"You are..." I trailed off unable to think about what Itami was to me.

"He hurt you. Yet you forgave him." Itami said pointing up at Byakuya who was suspended in the air listening to our conversation.

"He is one of my oldest friends. I knew him before I even met you." I pointed out answering easily and quickly.

"Then there is this big oaf." Itami said gesturing at Kenpachi.

"What about him?" I questioned.

"So you admit he's an oaf?" Itami questioned back.

"Sometimes, but then he's...well I don't know exactly what Kenpachi is." I mused confusing myself by thinking about how to define my relationship with Kenpachi.

"Why do you choose them over me? They are just as dear to you as I am?" Itami asked.

"Because, you are a hollow." I answered him by saying the first thing to come to mind.

"Shinigami are much closer to hollows than you like to think."

"That may be, but I care more for the two of them combined then I care for just you."

"So you do care for me." Itami said his voice softening with the realization.

"If I didn't I would have told Kenpachi to kill you earlier." I said as all the males contemplated what I had just admitted. I glanced next to me to see Kenpachi agonizing over something, probably the fact that I couldn't identify my relationship with him. All of us were startled out of our thoughts by a huge riatsu explosion that came from the tower where Ichigo ran off to.

"What was that?" Kenpachi questioned.

"I wonder if Ichi is alright?" Yachiru questioned looking towards the tower worriedly.

"I am afraid that this ends our fun. I grow bored playing with you three. I want to see what happened to my fellow Vasto Lorde hollows. Say goodbye Eri."

"Goodbye?" I said to him.

"Oh, dear one, not to me to them." Itami said gesturing to Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"What?" Everyone both Itami said in shock. I looked at Itami confused as he smirked at us all.

I stared at Itami as he drew back the hood that I did not even realize he had been wearing. It was such a strange happening because I knew how his eyes looked; how he glared, how his eyes flashed, and how his eyes gleamed. It was so shocking for me to realize that I hadn't actually been looking at his eyes but knew what they looked like that I froze. Itami lifted his hood and I stared at his face which I had never seen before. The first thing I noticed was his hair which was back in a long pony tail with bangs that reached his eyes. His hair was, oddly enough, the exact color of his cloak. In fact I had probably seen his hair before but merely assumed it was his cloak. His right eye was a dark gray like the color of blood. His other eye was covered by his hollow mask which seemed to be a mockery of a masquerade carnival mask, only with sharp points instead of feathers sticking out of it.

"I see you have realized it." Itami stated grinning his eyes now shining evilly for all to see.

"I didn't think your cloak was on..." I trailed off looking confused and anxious.

"It was always on." Byakuya explained coolly to me, "We have only been able to see his mouth."

"But I saw your eyes."

"That my dear is because you and I are already connected." Itami explained.

"What?" I questioned once more before pain shot through my system causing me to lurch forward a bit because of shock. I looked at my wrist and there was the chain that always connected me to my zanpakuto. I had assumed it was the seal but now I realized that it was in binding me to Itami.

"Come." Itami ordered and my body obeyed without pause. I flash-stepped over to him and took the hand he extended to me. I looked at our joined hands and noticed the chain that was on my right hand was also on his right hand. I looked one at Byakuya and Kenpachi one more time before both Itami and I stepped into a portal.

* * *

Yeah, I got into the fight and made it long. You all are going to groan when you read that I am going into flashbacks once more.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Scattered Memories

_"You wanted to talk with me Hisana?" I questioned coming into Hisana's sick room and watching Byakuya stumble out. Well it seemed to be stumbling compaired to the usual grace that he usually exemplifies._

_"Yes, I wanted to ask a favor of you."_

_"A favor?" I asked._

_"I want you to take care of Byakuya when I am gone." Hisana told me as I reached her bedside._

_"Why me?"_


	46. Scattered Memories

Sorry for the short chapter I have a paper to write and my exams are next week. I'll try to make next weeks longer than usual to make up for it.

Thought of the day: I hate school so much right now.

Scattered Memories

"Ah, Aoki-sama. It is a pleasure to see you once more." a Kuchiki clan member said.

"Pleasure to see you again." I said bowing slightly. I looked around as the clan member left because I felt like I was being watch. Fortunately for me I caught Hisana sneaking into a room after following me. I grinned a bit to myself and decided to lead Hisana into a trap so that I could find out why she was following me. I calmy walked down a hall that I knew ended in a dead end and waited for Hisana to come down the hall.

"Ack!" Hisana said realizing that I had caught her.

"Did you want to ask me something?" I questioned her calmly but not nicely.

"Um...I was just, wondering what you were doing." Hisana said clearly uncomfortable in my presence.

"Avoiding certain people." I remarked ambiguously.

"Who?" Hisana asked curiously.

"Someone who you would never avoid in a million years." I answered her simply.

"Oh."

"What are you doing?" I questioned a bit meanly.

"I-I was, um."

"Following, Stalking, or perhaps spying on me?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Following." She admitted choosing the one that sounded the best.

"Why?"

"Eri stop being mean to Hisana." Byakuya said from behind me.

"My plan failed." I said simply before I walked past Byakuya and down the hallway.

"Wait, that means she is avoiding you." Hisana informed Byakuya.

"I suppose she is." Byakuya said sadly.

"Why?" Hisana questioned.

"I don't really understand that woman." Byakuya admitted.

* * *

"You wanted to talk with me Hisana?" I questioned coming into Hisana's sick room and watching Byakuya stumble out. Well it seemed to be stumbling compared to the usual grace that he usually exemplifies.

"Yes, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?" I asked.

"I want you to take care of Byakuya when I am gone." Hisana told me as I reached her bedside.

"Why me?"

"Because if it is you I know that you will take care of him no matter what. I also want you to help Byakuya find and protect my sister." Hisana told me.

"You want me to find your sister?" I questioned.

"Well I want you to help Byakuya do it."

"I have to ask once more, why me?"

"I can't even imagine how much pain I would have been in if Byakuya had broken up our engagement to be with some other woman. It must have hurt you so much."

"It did." I said avoiding looking at her because I was controlling my tears and suddenly I didn't want to see her face anymore.

"Yet here you are, still at his side when he needs you the most." she said leaving the 'because I will be leaving him soon' out of her sentence.

"I can't turn my back on him, besides I needed a place to stay." I told her.

"No, you could have stayed somewhere else. If I were you I would have chosen to sleep on the ground before sleeping in this house."

"I suppose." I said not really even thinking of the option before.

"You were always so nice to me and Byakuya, almost like I had an older sister or more like a sister in law."

"I'm sorry but I never thought that of you. I do think of you as a friend though." I told her honestly.

"The fact that you even consider me a friend is amazing. I had to think of you as Byakuya's older sister figure to get over my guilt for what I did." She told me responding to my honesty with her own. I closed my eyes and thought that over for a bit before I spoke again.

"I promise that I will protect Byakuya and help him find and keep your sister safe." I told her.

"Why?" she asked. It was her turn to look confused.

"Because, like you said, I would probably have done it anyway. This way I can use this pact as an excuse." I told her smiling.

"Yes. Thank you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"I forgave you already besides it's not good to hate sick people, something about bad Karma." I answered causing Hisana to laugh at that.

"Thank you." Hisana said once more.

"I'll send Byakuya back in, he's probably going crazy being kept out of this room." I said waving as I opened the door and allowed Byakuya to rush past me into the room.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: More Memories

_"Do you want to be in my division?" Byakuya asked me._

_"Yes, this way I can protect you better."_

_"You are taking what Hisana asked you to do to heart." Byakuya mused._

_"Yes, because she asked me to."_

_"Do you always do everything that people ask you to?" Byakuya asked._

_"You should know, it's a bad habit I picked up from my house." I answered simply._


	47. More Memories

Yay a full chapter this time. Yay, not fail!

Thought of the day: I am the only one in my apartment that is tall enough to push the off button on the smoke alarm, luckily it is right outside my door so I don't have to walk far when it goes off (which is ever time my new roomies cook).

More Memories

"Do you know anything about the disappearance of Yoruichi?" Yamamoto questioned Byakuya and me.

"No." We both answered at the same time.

"I heard that you were her childhood friends have you really heard nothing about her whereabouts?" he asked.

"I was just as shocked as you when I learned she was gone." Byakuya answered coolly.

"I still can't believe she's gone." I informed him sadly.

"Yamamoto you can't just take young Aoki-sama from her house to question her, you need to go through the procedure!" an Aoki council member informed Yamamoto as he burst into the room.

"It is okay Aoki-sama, they just wanted to ask me a few harmless questions." I informed him trying to get Yamamoto out of trouble.

"What if something happened?" the councilman asked.

"It's okay, I accompanied Eri here." Byakuya said making his presence know for the first time.

"Kuchiki-sama I didn't realize you were also here." the councilman said bowing a bit to Byakuya.

"I just have a few more questions for the two of them." Yamamoto informed us.

"I shall wait outside then." the councilman said in defeat.

"They seem overprotective as always." Yamamoto muttered bitterly.

"What else would you like to know?" I questioned wanting to get out of there before the councilman made too much of a fuss outside.

"What do you know about what happened that night?" Yamamoto asked.

"All I know is that after that night Yoruichi was missing, and Tessai is no longer able to be my teacher anymore. Are those two things connected?" I asked.

"Perhaps." Yamamoto answered.

"I only knew that people were missing, I have no clue as to why or how." Byakuya answered.

"There are others that are gone?" I questioned.

"Forget about this chat we have had, pretend you were never in my office this evening." Yamamoto asked us.

"Very well." Byakuya answered standing up and bowing.

"Okay." I answered also bowing.

* * *

"I see that your sessions with Renji have helped you use a blade." Akio (remember the sword teacher—I didn't I had to look his name up) complemented me when we finished sparing, he still won but I was able to hold my own for a while.

"You knew?" I questioned wondering how he figured that out.

"It was too much of a coincidence that both you and him suddenly became better at your weakest subject which just so happen to the other person's strength." Akio said grinning at me.

"It was like a training match made in heaven." I joked.

"It's going to be difficult to place you. I suspect that you will be able to choose your division. Any idea where you want to be?"

"I have an idea but I am not sure how it will pan out."

"Knowing you I am sure it will work accordingly."

"When you say things like that you make me sound like an evil genius or something."

"Speaking of evil genius, I heard the 12th division was going to ask that you join them."

"Why?"

"Maybe they caught a whiff of your evil genius side too?"

"There is no such thing." I argued.

"Well like I said, I have a feeling that you will be able to pick your division anyway, so don't worry about the 12th division if you don't want to be a part of them."

"Maybe I should join them and become a true evil genius." I pondered jokingly.

"Don't give her ideas." Renji yelled into the room glaring at Akio.

"Hello, division 11 member!" I greeted smiling.

"Ah, Abarai you are going to try to join Kuchiki's division, correct?" Akio questioned.

"I thought you hated him?" I questioned confused, since Renji never got along with Byakuya since he stole Rukia according to Renji.

"I want to surpass him." Renji informed us.

"You want to do that by joining his division?" Akio questioned.

"Yes." Renji said proudly.

"Maybe I am not a genius it's just that everyone else you interact with is just an idiot." I told Akio ignoring how I pissed off Renji.

"True." Akio agreed picking on Renji.

"I hate both of you." Renji said glaring at us.

"We love you too." Akio and I said at the same time laughing at Renji's expense.

"What brings you here?" Akio asked Renji now that we were done teasing him.

"My captain asked me to look for recruits." Renji informed us.

"First of all isn't that his job?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he's lazy." Renji answered.

"Secondly you are recruiting people at night when the only classes going on are the supplementary classes for failures at something like myself?" I questioned.

"Well I was here all day, but I knew you would be here...both of you." Renji said quickly adding the last bit to avoid a misunderstanding.

"Thanks for clearing that up, it seemed stalkerish until you added him the equation." I said pointing to Akio.

"I so hate you." Renji said glaring at me.

* * *

"Aoki Eri is here to see you." Byakuya's unimportant division member announced my presence.

"Eri, what brings you here. Couldn't you have waited till I got home?" Byakuya questioned.

"No, official division matters should happen in the division." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"I would think that you would be able to guess." I told him. "I'll give you a hint it involves me graduating."

"Do you want to be in my division?" Byakuya asked me.

"Yes, this way I can protect you better."

"You are taking what Hisana asked you to do to heart." Byakuya mused.

"Yes, because she asked me to."

"Do you always do everything that people ask you to?" Byakuya asked.

"You should know, it's a bad habit I picked up from my house." I answered simply.

"You are aware that other divisions are also trying to get you in their squad." Byakuya informed me.

"Perfectly." I informed him arrogantly.

"Including the 2nd division."

"The one Yoruichi was in?" I questioned.

"Yes, apparently the captain found out you were her friend and is dead set on having you in her division."

"Well, if you deny my wish maybe I will join that division." I mused creating back up plans.

"Very well, would you like to become my lieutenant?" Byakuya sighed in defeat and then asked.

"I want to be in your division, but I don't want to be around you that much." I informed him bluntly.

"Third seat then?" Byakuya answered.

"Shouldn't I earn it?" I questioned.

"Do you want to harm my division members so badly?" Byakuya asked knowing exactly what I was capable of.

"Fine, you just have to make it official." I informed him getting ready to leave the office.

"Who should I get to be my lieutenant?" Byakuya asked me knowing I was a good judge of character and I would know who would do their paperwork and listen to him.

"You should get Abarai Renji." I told him smirking evilly, not turning around until I was out the door.

* * *

A glimpse into the present because I am going to torture you with another flashback chapter:

Kenpachi and Byakuya both stared at the spot that the portal that Itami and I stepped through was.

"The mean hollow-sword-man-thing took the princess!" Yachiru whined startling both men out of their thoughts.

"We are just going to have to get her back then." Kenpachi told Yachiru trying to cheer her up since she started crying.

"How are you planning on doing that exactly?" Byakuya questioned.

"Go over to where Ichigo is fighting and take her back." Kenpachi answered simply.

"What about the fact that the hollow is controlling her?" Byakuya asked causing Kenpachi to think about it.

"Then I will have to defeat the hollow." Kenpachi answered.

"What if they just go into another portal? He was playing with us the entire time. It was never a real fight." Byakuya pointed out.

"Well I am not going to just sit here and do nothing while that hollow takes her away." Kenpachi yelled at Byakuya while glaring.

"Who said I was going to stay here?" Byakuya questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Does Bya-bya have a plan-plan?" Yachiru asked.

"There is too much we don't know about that hollow, so I plan on asking the only person who probably has any idea of how to stop him." Byakuya told Yachiru before giving her some random candy that he had.

"Who's that?" Kenpachi asked.

"Mayuri, who else?" Byakuya asked.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Guess what...Flashbacks!

_I am definitely lost. This is what I get for ditching my guide and wondering around the streets by myself at night. I think I came from that way, but I could have come from here. Why did I tell Yoruichi that I would meet her outside my home after dark? Why did I have to come alone? Where am I?_

_"Are ya lost Princess?" a small boy with silver hair said startling me._

_"Yes." I answered to the nickname without thinking._

_"So ya are a Princess?" the boy asked me._

_"My friend calls me that too, so I automatically answered." I informed the boy._

_"What are ya doing out at night, Princess?" the boy asked._

_"I am supposed to meet my friend, but like you guessed, I got lost." I told him._

_"Perhaps I can help ya." he offered._

_"That would be nice of you, who is the brave knight that is planning on helping me?" I questioned deciding to play along with the kid._

_"A knight, hm, sounds good. I am Ichimaru Gin."_


	48. Guess whatFlashbacks

Sorry, I was at my grandmother's house and she has no Internet. Usually I steal it from the people next door but they recently put in a password so I can't get on anymore so this is going to be really late.

I haven't written this week's chapter yet because I was so busy and I go to NY tomorrow...maybe I will have time then but I think I will most likely not up date this Saturday...sorry. Next Saturday should be on time and stuff.

Guess what...Flashbacks!

I am definitely lost. This is what I get for ditching my guide and wondering around the streets by myself at night. I think I came from that way, but I could have come from here. Why did I tell Yoruichi that I would meet her outside my home after dark? Why did I have to come alone? Where am I?

"Are ya lost Princess?" a small boy with silver hair said startling me.

"Yes." I answered to the nickname without thinking.

"So ya are a Princess?" the boy asked me.

"My friend calls me that too, so I automatically answered." I informed the boy.

"What are ya doing out at night, Princess?" the boy asked.

"I am supposed to meet my friend, but like you guessed, I got lost." I told him.

"Perhaps I can help ya." he offered.

"That would be nice of you, who is the brave knight that is planning on helping me?" I questioned deciding to play along with the kid.

"A knight, hm, sounds good. I am Ichimaru Gin."

"Aoki Eri." I greeted him back fighting back a giggle when he bowed.

"Princess, where is your castle?" Gin asked.

"Well I am supposed to meet my friend somewhere around here, I think. I haven't the faintest idea whereabouts." I answered honestly trying to figure out where I was by staring at the sky.

"Eri!" I heard Yoruichi shout somewhere to the left of where I was standing.

"Yoruichi!" I shouted back hoping that she would find me.

"I see your friend has found you, see ya Princess." Gin said giving me another bow.

"Thank you good sir." I called out to him causing Yoruichi to look at me strangely.

"What was that about?" Yoruichi asked.

"You are aware that I have never really been outside my home at night by myself?"

"Yes." Yoruichi answered giving me a confused look, she probably was wondering what that had to do with the conversation she just walked into the tail end of.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wouldn't know where I was going?"

"Oh." Yoruichi said catching on.

"Yeah, he was offering to take me back and he started calling me princess because of this stupid dress I am wearing because we were visiting the Kuchiki household today." I informed her pointing to my slightly fancy dress before glaring at her comfortable looking pants.

"I see..." Yoruichi said trailing off because she didn't know how to deal with me when I was angry with her.

"Why are we out here so late?" I questioned with a sigh, giving up any small hope I had of her feeling guilt about her actions.

"I want to show you the joy of being a shinigami."

"Why?"

"So that you will want to become one and then you can join me and Little Byakuya in their ranks." Yoruichi said with her eyes shining at the prospect.

"First of all have you asked Bya what he thinks of this nonsense? Secondly do you remember my last name? And thirdly do you remember who my family is? I'll give you a hint if you get the second one the third should be even more obvious." I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You are just no fun, Princess."

"I am very proud of that fact, thank you."

"Come on I know that you want to come with me, deep down inside."

"Deep, deep, deep..." I said trailing off.

"So you just admitted you wanted to come."

"No I admitted that if I did the wish would be _very_ deep down."

"Come on, once you see them train you will want to do it too."

"I have seen them train, do you remember my fiancé Bya? The shinigami who trains?" I pointed out.

"Yes you have seen the lowly little Byakuya train, but you have never seen two captains train with one another. You have probably never even seen a released sword."

"And I hope to never see a released sword because that means that there are hollows around. Hollows are the one thing that my family and I completely agree on something about; we both agree that I should avoid them so that they do not eat me." I said and began walking in a random direction hoping that it looked like I knew where I was going.

"Fine. Stay there. Live your life as the princess locked in the tower. I ask you to let down your hair so that I can cut if off so we may climb down it and you bar the window."

"My hair is not long enough for that analogy." I teased turning around to look at her and smile.

"Fine, I'll make up another one. I gave you a frog prince but you refused to kiss him, instead you made frog legs for dinner."

"Now not only am I not listening to you but I have also killed and cooked a prince. Impressive." I said in awe at where this conversation was going.

"If you don't come with me I am going to keep making them up until I annoy you so much that you follow me."

"Well if you put it that way...let's go."

"Wait, that's all it took?"

"Did you realize that I have no clue where I am or how to get home? I have to go with you anyway?" I questioned smirking at her.

"Then why did we have that entire conversation?"

"So that I could annoy you as much as you annoy me sometimes."

"Let's just go." She said stomping off in a random direction.

* * *

When Yoruichi suggested that I go watch two captains train I envisioned us hiding behind something while creepily spying on some training people. I wasn't expecting Yoruichi to flash step over to one and hit him in the back of the head in greeting.

"Hey Kisuke!" Yoruichi greeted smiling at him.

"Yoruichi, lovely as ever." he greeted her.

"You interrupted our soon to be battle." A straight blond haired male scolded Yoruichi with a grin.

"And you deserved it because neither of you have noticed my friend standing over there." Yoruichi said motioning over to the corner that I had stopped at to stay out of the way.

"I didn't even sense her riatsu." the one Yoruichi hit remarked.

"I still don't sense her riatsu." the straight haired one said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, how is this supposed to make me want to become a shinigami?" I questioned.

"Well they aren't even fighting yet." Yoruichi scolded me.

"Do you even have riatsu?" Kisuke asked.

"I do, but I was taught by Tessai-sensei how to conceal it." I informed him.

"Tessai, and you are not a shinigami?" the straight haired one asked confused.

"Maybe we should continue after I know who I am talking to?" I suggested.

"Oh, sorry." the straight haired one said scratching the back of this head in embarrassment.

"I am Urahara Kisuke captain of the twelfth division." The one that Yoruichi liked to beat for no apparent reason introduced himself.

"I am Hirako Shinji captain of the fifth division." the straight haired one replied.

"I am Aoki Eri." I greeted them.

"Aoki!" Urahara said studying me.

"Hmm, then you not being a shinigami makes complete sense." Shinji admitted.

"It does." I agreed completely.

"That's no fun, I want us all to be shinigami." Yoruichi whined.

"Well if we are going to train sometime tonight we should start." Urahara said but he didn't sound like he wanted to train anymore.

"Fine." Shinji agreed.

"Can we watch?" Yoruichi asked as if she was going to back off if they said no.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Shinji vs Kisuke

I have no preview...the title happens...Yoruichi somehow convinces Eri that she wants to become a shinigami...


	49. Shinji vs Kisuke

The first week of class...and I am already sick of school! (Lack of sleep and being tired probably does not help)

I had to look up their zanpakuto powers and I tried to use that information in the fight. Sorry if I fail at writing it...I tried but it is hard to write a fight about two characters that I only vaguely know of their power. Oh well...(I am going to pass out now)

* * *

Last time:

_"Well if we are going to train sometime tonight we should start." Urahara said but he didn't sound like he wanted to train anymore._

_"Fine." Shinji agreed._

_"Can we watch?" Yoruichi asked as if she was going to back off if they said no._

* * *

Shinji vs Kisuke

"Sure you both can watch us." Kisuke agreed to us watching them with a grin that was more like a leer.

"Good." Yoruichi said sitting down in the grass.

"Like having permission would have made a difference with you." I pointed out looking for someplace to sit that I wouldn't get dirty on. Unfortunately since we were outside and grass stains things I was out of luck.

"What are the rules for tonight?" Shinji asked getting impatient to start fighting.

"Since we are showing off I vote all out, first blood? Anything goes?" Kisuke asked flashing a smile at Yoruichi and me when he mentioned showing off.

"Agreed." Shinji said suddenly becoming serious before he ruined the serious image by winking at me, Yoruichi or both of us.

"Just sit down in the grass, a stain isn't going to bite." Yoruichi teased me.

"No it won't but my mother might if not only did I sneak out but I also destroyed one of my nice Kuchiki clothes." I shot back refusing to sit.

"Tell her I did it."

"That excuse stopped working years ago."

"Too bad, that was my favorite excuse." Yoruichi said before both of us went silent because the fight was about to begin.

Shinji and Kisuke did the usual stare down that all battles must have at the beginning. Then suddenly Shinji disappeared. He flash-stepped over to Kisuke who unsheathed his zanpakuto causing it to become flatter and curved. Kisuke quickly swung his zanpakuto in an effort to stop Shinji's attack. Shinji expertly dodged the attack, causing both males to one more resume their staring.

"No blood yet." Kisuke whined wanting the battle to be over with.

"You got close, you cut a bit of my sleeve." Shinji answered with a smile.

The two males once again attacked one another, this time Kisuke started the attack. Kisuke aimed his sword at Shinji and it shot a red beam out of the tip. Shinji, once more, dodged quickly using a flash step. Shinji didn't stop at just avoiding the beam but continued going faster than I could follow with my untrained eyes until I saw Kisuke fly backwards.

I was now so absorbed by the fight that I didn't notice when I sat down in the grass; suddenly I realized that everyone seemed taller than me. I glanced over at Yoruichi because I heard her snicker. As soon as our eyes met that snicker became an all out laughing fit at my expense.

"You were so into it..." Yoruichi laughed.

"Hush." I scolded her, pouting a bit, as I continued to watch the fight.

Shinji had yet to unsheathe his zanpakuto but he was having no trouble keeping Kisuke busy. I watched Kisuke as he attempted to speed up the battle by flash stepping also. Sadly for Kisuke it only revealed how much better Shinji was at flash stepping. Kisuke was definitely better at flash stepping than I was but Shinji made him look like he was worse. I was trying to keep track of the blurs that were the two men when suddenly Kisuke shot backwards and I could clearly see a bruise starting to form on his temple.

"You punched me?" Kisuke questioned.

"Anything goes." Shinji reminded him innocently.

Kisuke didn't even bother to answer Shinji but instead he pointed his zanpakuto at Shinji and shot at him. Shinji dodged and quickly flash stepped over to Kisuke inorder to hit him once more. Kisuke waited until Shinji was in range, and ready to attack, when he used his zanpakuto to create a shield. Instantly Shinji was the one that was shot across the clearing. Shinji had the misfortune of hitting a tree, unlike Kisuke who merely flew and then fell onto the grass earlier. One of the tree's branches cut the side of Shinji's face causing first blood to be spilled.

"I win." Kisuke gloated.

"That doesn't count." Shinji argued.

"Yoruichi who do you think won?" Kisuke asked giving her the puppy dog eyes to get her to say him.

"I'd say the tree." Yoruichi said grinning at them before turning once more to me to ask me, "Impressed?"

"Yes." I admitted softly.

"So you want to be a shinigami now?" Yoruichi asked excitedly.

"I..." I said but trailed off as I noticed that we had a visitor.

"It doesn't matter what she wants, an Aoki can never become a shinigami." Byakuya said coming into the clearing.

"They can make an exception, besides she is different from them. She controls her riatsu, she could become a shinigami if she wanted to." Yoruichi spat out at Byakuya angry that he was unraveling her dream.

"There is still the problem that no Aoki has ever had a zanpakuto. Last I checked zanpakuto's were necessary when becoming a shinigami." Byakuya asked causing everyone there to fall silent in contemplation.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned asking the question that should have been brought up earlier.

"Yeah, what are ya doing here?" Shinji asked glaring down at Byakuya.

"Well, captains and Eri, I was sent out by my parents because they got a call from my fiancé's parents saying that my fiancé was missing in the middle of the night." Byakuya explained.

"Well your soon-to-be-wife is not here so leave." Shinji said attempting to literally shoo Byakuya out of the clearing with words and hand gestures.

"Yes she is." Byakuya said coldly.

"That would be me." I admitted causing the two males to suddenly stare at me for a bit.

"That explains the dress." Kisuke said nodding his head in agreement to his own realization.

"Anyway, it was my fault so I will escort her back home. You can go home." Yoruichi said facing Byakuya before she took me by the arm and began leading me towards what I hope is my home. We left the three males in the clearing. I glanced back to see all three of them trying to have a staring contest, which failed due to the amount of people trying to stare; odd numbers do not work.

* * *

We stepped out of the portal but didn't find ourselves exactly where Itami wanted us to be. Neither Itami nor I said anything as we both walked towards the large tower; him because he didn't wish to talk and me because I was unable to. We passed right by a whole bunch of smaller, unimportant, hollows who were too scared of Itami's presence to even get near me. In fact the small hollows ran as soon as they saw us. The more human like hollows would stare at Itami's cloak for a few seconds before they fled. Itami and I quickly arrived at the place where Ichigo and Ulquiorra's riatsu's were both flaring.

We both looked up in unison in time to watch Ishida and Orihime travel on some strange disk thing up from a hole in the wall. Without saying anything both of us flash stepped up to the hole that Ishida and Orihime vacated. I concentrated hard and managed to be able to look around on my own.

"You will never completely break the hold." Itami informed me while smirking at my effort to disobey him.

"Why?" I questioned staring at the disarray in the room, trying to piece together exactly what happened in this room.

"Because it is already too late, you are too far under my power." Itami said stepping closer to me in order to stroke the side of my face and stare into my eyes. I could only hope that I was giving him a defiant glare because as he initiated the contact that was the only thing I was capable of doing. I was currently not able to do anything other than what Itami wanted me to do. Itami was in charge of everything, I no longer had no choice in what was going to happen. It was just like when I was younger...at this moment I hated Itami. I hated him for taking my freedom that I worked so hard to achieve.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Ichigo vs Ulquiorra

_"It's okay Orihime, I am sure that Ichigo will be able to win somehow." I tried to cheer Orihime up as Itami allowed me my freedom._

_"It's impossible." Orihime whispered as she watched Ichigo's fight in agony._

_"He'll find a way." Ishida offered his words of comfort to her too._


	50. Ichigo vs Ulquiorra

Chapter 50! I just noticed. That is halfway to a hundred! I don't know why that was so interesting to me...I will shut up now.

Thought of the day: I almost got hit by a car while I was walking on the sidewalk today...it was a construction pick-up truck and apparently they decided to use the sidewalk as a road. Too bad I was on the sidewalk, walking on it.

Ichigo vs Ulquiorra

"Why do I always arrive places after the battle is over and the place is destroyed? What do you think happened here?" I questioned Itami not wanting to think of my lack of control any longer.

"Other than some sort of battle?"

"I figured there was a battle but this is more damage than I would think a still raging battle would produce."

"You are right, I can sense the presence of at least four arrancar's powers in this room." Itami explained.

"Are we going up to the top of the dome?" I questioned taking the opportunity to look out of the hole in the wall and up at where I could just make out Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting.

"Yes." Itami said before he jumped out of the hole and began running up the wall. I followed him quickly not wanting to know what would happen if we were separated. The bound would probably make me follow anyway, so I might as well get a head start. As soon as we got on top of the dome Ulquiorra stopped his assault on Ichigo to stare boldly at me.

"You should pay attention when someone is fighting you." Ichigo growled out annoyed with how Ulquiorra was ignoring him.

"It has been a while." Itami said grinning evilly at Ulquiorra.

"It has." Ulquiorra agreed noncommittally still not letting his eyes stray from me.

"You know each other?" I questioned.

"Yes, if I had still been here when Aizen took over I would have been one of the Espada." Itami said grinning to me.

"Who is this hollow you are with?" Ichigo asked giving Itami a long look. "The cloak looks familiar."

"Meet Itami." I said simply.

"Your zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Long story, but yes." I answered looking around for a comfortable place to sit. For some odd reason there wasn't a comfy place to sit.

"I have noticed that your eyes are straying somewhere that they have no right to be looking." Itami said once he realized that Ulquiorra was still starring at me.

"I didn't realize that you had claim over this shinigami." Ulquiorra said in his usual calm manner.

"Now you know." Itami bit back.

"Time has passed since you were here last, I have gotten stronger, I might not have any reason to listen to you anymore." Ulquiorra said simply causing Itami to growl at Ulquiorra.

"You should not talk back to your betters." Itami threatened.

"We shall see."

"What shall we see?"

"Who is better." Ulquiorra answered simply.

"I have no choice but to destroy you now." Itami said with a ferral grin, not looking sorry about having to fight and 'destroy' Ulquiorra. Itami stalked towards Ulquiorra glaring at him the entire way.

"Wait, I was fighting him." Ichigo said annoyed that his fight was being interrupted.

"Very well, continue your battle. We will not interfere with it. I can put Ulquiorra in his place anytime." Itami said stepping back out of the way of the fight regally.

"Aoki-sama," Orihime said nervously in a whisper, afraid to disturb the hollow next to me, "Why are you here?"

"No clue, Itami is running this show." I whispered to her.

"I am scared." Orihime admitted.

"It's okay Orihime, I am sure that Ichigo will be able to win somehow." I tried to cheer Orihime up as Itami allowed me my freedom.

"It's impossible." Orihime whispered as she watched Ichigo's fight in agony.

"He'll find a way." Ishida offered his words of comfort to her too.

"See even the quincy thinks he can do it." I told her before all three of us were quiet.

As Ichigo and Ulquiorra fought the four of us bystanders merely stood there watching. I watched, transfixed, as Ulquiorra changed forms. Suddenly Ichigo was dead. (Really quick battle summary)

"No!" Orihime shouted out.

"Why doesn't she just reject his death and bring him back to life?" I whispered to Itami.

"I don't know, but don't help." Itami said strictly reminding me that if he didn't want me to say something he could make me be quiet.

As I watched Ishida fighting Ulquiorra I wanted to help him. I tried to take a step forward but was unable to because of Itami. I sent Itami the strongest glare I could muster but it was ineffective he merely raised his eyebrow at me before ignoring me to watch the battle. I watched as Ishida was torn open by Ulquiorra as it was immediately clear who was the stronger of the two.

A movement from the corner stole my attention and I broke Itami's control enough to turn my head from the fight to Ichigo. Ichigo was coming back to life! Ichigo was more hollow than human now, he seemed to also be a vasto lorde. Suddenly the tables were turned and now it was Ulquiorra getting beaten up.

Itami and I watched with wide open eyes as Ichigo tore through Ulquiorra. With Ichigo's last attack it was clear that even with his accelerated healing Ulquiorra was not going to be able to survive much less win this fight. I watched as Ulquiorra deteriorated and he looked at Orihime until the last second where he broke eye contact with her and instead turned to me. His eyes that up until that moment hadn't ever shown any emotion, other than desperation when my riatsu was in control, showed regret. What he regretted I shall never know because he was dead, his remains scattered in the wind.

I blinked before looking at the current biggest threat; Ichigo. Ichigo was a hollow, there is no way of knowing who he might attack next. I subconsciously adopted a battle stance as Itami did the same next to me—his hand going to the hilt of his sword and his dark eyes staring at Ichigo as if willing him to make a move towards us. I also concentrated on sealing the bit of my riatsu that the bracelet didn't seal, a really faint signature but enough that hollows are unconsciously affected by it. Ichigo seemed to sniff the air, his eyes feral and animalistic, before he seemed to snap out of it. I was glad that I had that bracelet from Aizen to block my riatsu because I am sure without it he would have caught a whiff of it and would have never been able to turn back. We all breathed a collective sigh of relief when Ichigo returned to his original state.

* * *

"Well lead the way." Byakuya said once Yachiru was safely on Kenpachi's back and they were ready to go.

"I am not stopping you." Kenpachi pointed out crossing his arms as he glared at Byakuya.

"I don't know where Mayuri is, you were the one that came from there." Byakuya pointed out simply.

"Then Bya-bya can follow the leader!" Yachiru said happily.

"That makes me the leader." Kenpachi taunted.

"For once in your life." Byakuya shot back.

"Let's go so that we can save Eri." Kenpachi said.

"Who gave you permission to call her so familiarly?" Byakuya asked.

"Although this conversation is fun, don't we have to save the princess?" Yachiru questioned.

"Yeah, let's go." Kenpachi agreed. All three of them looked at one another for a moment.

"Well?" Byakuya asked annoyed.

"Which way, Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked.

"Oh yeah," Yachiru said not realizing they were waiting on her, "Um...that way." she said pointing in some random direction.

"We are following her directions?" Byakuya asked skeptically (with good reason).

"I am awful with directions but Yachiru will get us there." Kenpachi informed him.

"We will get there." Yachiru said.

"Just go." Byakuya said realizing that there was no other choice. The three of them ran in the random direction and Byakuya could only wonder about one thing: _When_ were they going to get there?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Mayuri's logic

_"Nemu I told you not to hit that button, stupid girl." Mayuri said as he continued to ransack Sazayel's lab._

_"Sorry..." Nemu said as Byakuya and Kenpachi burst into the room._

_"Make sure you don't push anymore buttons without my permission." Mayuri scolded Nemu as if Byakuya and Kenpachi weren't in the room._


	51. Mayuri's logic

My schedule is weird. Last week I uploaded really early in the morning and today I didn't get to until the afternoon. At least it is still Friday.

* * *

Mayuri's logic

"Nemu I told you not to hit that button, stupid girl." Mayuri said as he continued to ransack Szayel's lab.

"Sorry..." Nemu said as Byakuya and Kenpachi burst into the room.

"Make sure you don't push anymore buttons without my permission." Mayuri scolded Nemu as if Byakuya and Kenpachi weren't in the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Byakuya greeted.

"Scary clown man." Yachiru greeted in her special way.

"Where is Aoki-sama?" Mayuri questioned.

"What did you do?" Kenpachi questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Mayuri asked.

"You only call her Aoki-sama when you have done something wrong." Kenpachi said recalling back to the last time he was here and Eri said that to him.

"Well Nemu pushed this button and then there was this thing that I didn't know what it was so I told her not to poke it but she did..." Mayuri said trailing off when he noticed the glares from the two males.

"We are here to ask you some questions about Eri's sword." Byakuya said pretending that the conversation before never happened.

"Did he take her away?" Mayuri questioned.

"How did you know?" Byakuya asked suspicious.

"I figured that might happen."

"How?" Byakuya questioned again.

"It was obvious." Mayuri explained unhelpfully.

"You better start explaining." Kenpachi ordered letting some of his riatsu flair because how angry he was.

"Well I suppose you are aware that I was sent to prison for a while due to my experiments on people?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Byakuya questioned.

"I didn't know." Kenpachi muttered softly (can you mutter loudly?).

"Well one of my experiments was with a, um, well a young Aoki clan member." Mayuri admitted wringing his hands nervously.

"No wonder you were thrown in jail." Byakuya remarked not really caring.

"If only I didn't pick that person out of the crowd..." Mayuri mused trailing off into his memories.

"It's surprising that the Aoki clan let you near Eri." Byakuya mused.

"Well during my experimentation I learned something important about their riatsu." Mayuri explained pausing to pick his words, for once.

"What?" Kenpachi questioned impatiently.

"I found out that their riatsu isn't natural. Like the Quincy they started as an experiment but the power passed on to their offspring. That is why I was so eager to experiment on the Quincy so that I could figure out how the anomaly is passed out through generation."

"So you mean years ago the Aoki clan subjected themselves to experimentation?" Byakuya wondered.

"Apparently there was an Aoki male who did it to himself. His name was Aoki Takumi. He wanted to create anti-hollow riatsu. Basically he wanted to destroy hollows merely by letting out his riatsu." Mayuri explained when Kenpachi gave him a slightly confused look, "So he took the exact opposite of hollow riatsu and injected himself with it. Unfortunately opposites tend to attract so he actually created an extremely delicious tasting riatsu, to hollows anyway."

"How do you know all of this?" Kenpachi questioned.

"He left notes behind that the Aoki clan has kept."

"Why would they let you have it?" Byakuya questioned.

"To get me to help Eri of course. If it wasn't for her becoming a shinigami they would have never let me in their library."

"There is more to this then the riatsu being tasty isn't there?" Byakuya questioned.

"Hehe Bya-bya said tasty." Yachiru giggled then Byakuya gave her some candy to shut her up.

"You are right. In order for Takumi to study hollow riatsu he had to have a hollow to experiment on. He often traveled to Hueco Mundo and kidnapped lower level hollows."

"Wouldn't his riatsu attract hollows?" Kenpachi questioned watching Yachiru stick a lollipop in her mouth that was almost the size of her head.

"This was before he injected himself." Byakuya explained giving Kenpachi a are-you-an-idiot look.

"The lower level hollows were a good starting point but Takumi needed stranger hollows so that he could make the anti-hollow riatsu more powerful. So he created the Aoki clan seal that was used on Itami. Now he could get hollows that were more powerful and could fight back, still nothing too strong. One day he decided to try to get a hollow that can think, in other words an upper level hollow. He went out and decided to wonder around until a powerful hollow came so that he could seal it. He wanted an Adjuchas level hollow but he got Itami who, as I am sure you already figured out, is a Vasto Lorde."

"So he sealed Itami but what does that have to do with now?" Kenpachi asked.

"Takumi's seal was impressive but there are reasons we all don't use it. It has many flaws. I use it sometimes when I catch lower level hollows for my experiments." Mayuri said happily.

"Get to the point." Kenpachi ordered.

"Well one problem is that you need different strengths for the different hollow levels, meaning..." Mayuri hinted.

"Meaning that his Adjucas level seal obviously wouldn't work on a vasto lorde hollow."

"And then?" Yachiru questioned looking like she was listening to some really interesting story.

"In order to not be consumed by Itami who was pissed, due to his power level dropping because of the seal, he started fighting. Takumi was a shinigami." Mayuri said pausing his story there because he knew they were going to ask.

"But Aoki clan member's don't have zanpakutos." Byakuya argued.

"They used to. It wasn't until Takumi did what he did that Aoki clan members no longer had zanpakutos." Mayuri paused once more enjoying the annoyed looks on everyone's face, except for Nemu and himself.

"What did he do?" Yachiru questioned giving Mayuri her best glare.

"He sealed Itami twice. Once normally and the second time he used his zanpakuto as a focal point for the seal."

"..." Kenpachi glared at him until he continued.

"Basically he sealed Itami into his zanpakuto unknowingly driving out the spirit that was already in it. Takumi was the last Aoki to have a zanpakuto. After him, as I mentioned before, all Aoki clan members had Takumi's unique riatsu plus all those who had a zanpakuto suddenly found their zanpakutos spiritless."

"Why?"

"I conjecture that it is due to Takumi's zanpakuto's spirit being forcefully removed. All the other Aoki clan zanpakutos were afraid to suffer the same fate. I would also guess that his zanpakuto's spirit didn't just leave but was consumed by the hollow."

"Why wouldn't the zanpakutos come to those with Takumi's riatsu?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Because of the nature of how the riatsu was formed. As I mentioned before Takumi used hollow riatsu and basically made a mirror riatsu. Itami's riatsu was the one he based his own riatsu on. Takumi figured that since he was devoid of a zanpakuto he no longer could safely travel to Hueco Mundo. So basically whatever hollows he has is all the hollows he can work with. Itami being the most powerful was the obvious choice for him to use. What he didn't realize that even though he created a mirror there are still aspects of the hollow riatsu within his new riatsu. So not only is it delicious but it is similar."

"This is all really interesting but what about Eri?"

"Her riatsu is a mirror of Itami's. Every couple of centures an Aoki will be born with the exact mirror of Itami's riatsu. Because Eri's riatsu is in essence a copy of Itami's then he will naturally have power over her."

"Didn't Takumi know what he was doing at all?" Kenpachi wondered.

"He didn't realize how weak the double seal was either. Due to Itami being close to the edge of the seal it was very easy for him to break out of it. It makes you wonder why he waited? Takumi realized this and make several guesses as to why Itami did not merely break free right away. The one that I think is most probable, after Takumi used his riatsu to create a mirror, is that Itami was waiting for someone like Eri. Itami must have known he would have power over the shinigami with his riatsu. Eri furthered it by becoming a shinigami and using the sword. Every time she used her zanpakuto the bond to him got stronger. The bond showed up as the chain that connected her wrist to the hilt of the sword. Now she is nearly powerless to stop him."

"How are we going to help her?" Kenpachi wondered.

"If she uses her full riatsu, without holding back, then she can overcome Itami by making him succumb to her."

"So as long as the bracelet is on..." Byakuya pointed out trailing off.

"Bracelet?"

"We can't do anything to help her." Byakya finished sadly ignoring Mayuri.

"Unless we kill Itami." Kenpachi pointed out grinning.

"For that we will need your help." Byakuya told Mayuri.

"What bracelet?" Mayuri asked but no one answered him. They were too busy figuring out how to kill Itami.

* * *

Man Mayuri can talk a lot...

No Preview...because I don't wanna


	52. Death

Such a busy week. Yesterday I was at school for 12 hours and then went out to dinner with my friend. I slept in really late today. Sleep is good. One too many hours of school is bad for your brain, it has a tendency to die. So if there is anything strange in this chapter I blame my still slightly dead brain.

Death

Still outside point of view

"How do we get off the riatsu bracelet that Eri has?" Kenpachi asked.

"What bracelet?" Mayuri questioned.

"Eri was given a riatsu bracelet from Aizen. In order for us to help her help herself we need to remove it. Eri tried to remove it but was unable to. The one who made it was the arrancar whose lab we are in."

"So you are asking me to find his notes about it and then tell you how to undo it?" Mayuri questioned.

"Yes."

"Nemu did you see anything about a bracelet?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Kenpachi asked.

"Here." Nemu answered pointing to a table that had some papers on it.

"According to these papers the bracelet can be removed by anyone you just need to say release while trying to slip it off." Mayuri said.

"That's simple." Byakuya mused.

"I wonder why the Princess didn't just try that." Yachiru wondered.

"I don't think she has had time to try. She wanted it on until we were fighting Itami so she didn't have time to try random things to get it off." Byakuya explained.

"Oh, can I have more candy?" Yachiru said holding her hands out and recieveing candy.

"So we should head out so that she can release herself." Kenpachi said.

"It is not safe for her to use her riatsu unsealed here. Do you know how many hollows will come out of the wood work to attack you?" Mayuri pointed out.

"We can't just wait here."

"For one I am going to agree with the barbarian, we can't leave Eri in his power." Byakuya announced.

"Very well. Take this then." Mayuri said tossing a strange gray box at them.

"What is it and how do we use it?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

"It is a barrier box, it will create a barrier so that only hollows within the box will be effected by Eri's riatsu." Mayuri explained.

"how does it work?" Kenpachi asked.

"You put it on the ground and say expand and then you will have a barrier."

"Thanks." Kenpachi said.

"Let's go save the Princess!" Yachiru said happily jumping onto Kenpachi's back.

"Which way?" Kenpachi asked Yachiru.

"This time, I direct." Byakuya said before regally striding out of the room followed by a grumbling Kenpachi with a pouting Yachiru on his back.

"Nemu, push this button." Mayuri said.

* * *

Eri point of view

"What just happened?" Orihime questioned looking to me for the answers.

"I have no clue. I have never seen a person turn from human, to dead, to hollow, and then back to hollow again." I answered.

"Perhaps you should heal your friend." Itami pointed out gesturing towards Ishida.

"Have you seen something like this before?" I questioned Itami.

"No." he answered simply.

"What happens now?" I pondered out loud.

"I haven't decided what I am going to do with you yet." Itami answered.

"Yami is down there." I pointed out pointing down.

"Yes, but I never really liked him. Too much brawn not enough brain." Itami said.

"He wasn't my favorite hollow either." I agreed.

"Your knights are coming." Itami pointed out.

"What?" I questioned as Itami came up behind me and hugged be from behind. His arms around my shoulders entrapping me, even though I have no choice to but to be there.

"Itami!" Kenpachi shouted angrily as he saw Itami hugging me. Itami merely smirked then rubbed his right cheek against my left cheek while grinning evilly at Kenpachi.

"Let go of her." Byakuya ordered getting into a fighting stance.

"Why would I do that? Besides it wouldn't make any difference, she is mine either way." Itami said grinning.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Oh that is right, you do not know yet. I have complete control over my dear Eri." Itami explained not letting me go.

"Did you know, Eri?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

"Know what?" I questioned curiously.

"About Takumi?" Byakuya questioned.

"Who?" I questioned.

"So you tricked her." Byakuya decided talking to Itami once more.

"Was there ever any doubt about that?" Itami questioned.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Poor Eri doesn't know about her own history." Itami said slipping one of his left hand down to my waist while the right one stroked my left cheek and my lips.

"Let go of Eri." Byakuya said darkly.

"I don't want to and quite frankly you can't make me. I don't want to deal with you two right now, I am done playing." Itami said suddenly serious letting go of me.

"Well we aren't done playing with you." Kenpachi said.

"Too bad for you." Itami said before gesturing next to him and creating a portal. Then Byakuya and Kenpachi both started running towards me trying to separate me from Itami. Itami grasped my hand and dragged me behind him through the portal. Kenpachi and Byakuya tried to reach me but they were too late because the portal closed before they could get me or get in the portal.

* * *

I found myself dragged through the portal behind Itami to where Aizen and most of the Gotei 13 were fighting.

"The Princess has returned." Gin was the first person to say anything about me being there.

"Captain Aoki..." Yamamoto said in shock.

"Hello General." I greeted him.

"Why did you arrive here with a strong hollow while wearing an arrancar uniform?" the general asked suspiciously.

"Long story." I said simply not wanting to get into the discussion.

"Where are Kenpachi and Byakuya?" Yamamoto decided to ask instead.

"Still trapped in Hueco Mundo."

"Aoki-san?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji! You're alive!" I exclaimed shocked.

"You know her?" a little girl with pigtails asked.

"Met her once or twice before..." Shinji explained.

"You are Aoki-sama, Tessai has spoken highly of you." a large vizard greeted me.

"How did you get out of Hueco Mundo?" Aizen questioned.

"Oh, there you are Aizen. Would you mind taking off this bracelet? My arm is starting to feel really heavy." I asked showing them all my right arm which had not only the bracelet but the chain that connects me to Itami on it.

"Ooo!" I heard before I was tackle hugged by Wonderweiss. Then the vizard girl that was attacking Wonderweiss tried to attack me. Itami stopped her by grabbing her arm, causing her to scream out, and flinging her away from me.

"No one is allowed to harm her." Itami threatened darkly.

"Itami!" all the espada but the old man announced shocked.

"Ah, Itami welcome back." the hollow with a crown greeted.

"It's good to be back, father." Itami greeted.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Itami's History

_"My father represents death or aging and I represent pain, many times the two are connected." Itami explained._

_"Pain is also something everyone experiences, just like age." Barragan explained._

_"So if he is the self proclaimed king of the hollows that would make Itami the prince?" Soi Fon questioned._

_"Yes," Itami answered grinning, "And this is my Princess."_


	53. Itami History

You know what creeped me out about Itami and him being related to Barrangan...how well it fit. I thought of it before I knew Barrangan and the other espada represented things. Pain fits oddly well in that list. When I first saw the list I was like oh no Pain is going to be on here...but it wasn't. Oddly long chapter this week, I blame confusion.

Thought of the day: This lady randomly came up to the table that I was sitting at while writing this and put three books in front of me. I looked up at her and she smiled and walked away. I was at that table for like two hours she never returned. I guess she was giving me the books? I was so confused. Then I remembered that sometimes they put books on the table I was sitting at to give them away...She could have told me. Maybe I looked busy...

Itami's History

"Well this is an unforeseen development." Aizen admitted smiling at the knowledge that his espada was related to Itami.

"Was it?" Gin wondered making everyone else wonder too.

"How does that work?" I wondered trying to figure out how hollows have parents when they are created.

"You see when a man and a woman..." Gin started but stopped when he was glared at by nearly everyone.

"My father represents death or aging and I represent pain, many times the two are connected." Itami explained cutting Gin off.

"Pain is also something everyone experiences, just like age." Barragan explained.

"So if he is the self proclaimed king of the hollows that would make Itami the prince?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Yes," Itami answered grinning, "And this is my Princess."

"What?" the shinigami questioned.

"Does anyone other than hollows know their history?" Itami pondered.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Who is Takumi?" I questioned connecting Takumi to history someway.

"Well, my dear, Takumi is your ancestor." Itami informed me.

"Did you know this Yamamoto?" I questioned.

"Yes I knew of Takumi and your ancestors through Mayuri who was imprisoned at one point for experimenting on a young Aoki clan member.

"Are you telling me that Itami had something to do with that girl's delicious riatsu?" Barrangan asked pointing rudely at me.

"Yes, father, I did. In fact I had everything to do with it." Itami explained.

"Now this is interesting." Aizen said grinning.

"Explain." Barrangan ordered.

"Well I should start with the day I disappeared from Hueco Mundo..." Itami began as everyone got comfortable to listen to his story. I sat down on some air and Wonderweiss sat on my lap while everyone else just stood. So basically I was the only one that got comfortable.

"I had heard a rumor that some shinigami had the gall to continuously enter Hueco Mundo. Many hollows reported seeing him. The real reason that the situation interested me was the fact that whenever he came he took a hollow back with him. I wanted to know where the hollows went and why he was taking them. So I went out an searched for him...

* * *

Flashback in Itami's point of view...

"Are you sure the shinigami usually comes here?" I questioned a low level Adjucas class hollow whose name was not important to me.

"Yes, sir. Are you going to kill him? Are you going to eat him?"

"I will question him and based on his answer I will decide whether to kill or eat him. I can't decide right now which I would like better."

"Sir, if you kill him can I eat him?" the Adjucas hollow questioned.

"If I kill him yes." Itami answered.

"What are you going to question him about?"

"What do you think?" I questioned getting annoyed with the stupidity of the hollow in front of me.

"Why he is here?" the Adjucas questioned.

"And?"

"What he did with the hollow?"

"Now if you could figure that out on your own why did you need me to answer?"

"I didn't?"

"Exactly. In fact your presence bothers me. I will call you if I kill him so that you can eat him. Until then, leave." I ordered.

"Yes sir." the Adjucas hollow said before he ran away.

"Now where did the adjucas level hollow I picked up on my radar go?" Takumi muttered to himself as he came close to my hiding place.

"I really hope you aren't referring to me." I said before I boldly stepped out in front of him. I was expecting him to attack me or to run away. I never expected that there was a seal involved in his capture of hollows.

"Ah!" Takumi shouted as I came out of my hiding place as he quickly performed his Adjucas level seal. I felt some of my power become inaccessible to me.

"What did you do to me?" I growled out at him.

"I have sealed you." Takumi said boldly, probably thinking I had been sealed completely.

"Not well enough." I told him rushing at him and grabbing him by the throat causing him not only the physical pain that being held up by there would cause but also the pain that comes with my touch.

"R...re...release m...me." he managed to get out.

"Why would I do that? If I kill you your seal will be gone from me."

"B...blow, K...kaze." Takumi said causing a strong wind to knock me away from him.

"It seems that you are one of the few shinigami whose powers are effective against me." I congratulated him.

"What are you?" Takumi questioned. I assumed he was questioning which level of hollow I was.

"I am what you shinigami call a vasto lorde, what are you?" I questioned sneering at him.

"Aoki Takumi." he introduced himself.

"No rank?" I questioned tauntingly.

"I am the lieutenant of the sixth division, under Captain Kuchiki."

"Not even a captain and yet you dare come to Hueco Mundo alone, how stupid are you?"

"Well I never expected someone as powerful as you to come out here." Takumi told me honestly.

"You didn't think that we would eventually wonder where our underlings were disappearing to?"

"I didn't realize that there was a hierarchy in Hueco Mundo other than strongest survives. I also didn't realize that I was watched."

"It seems that you didn't realize some very important things and now you are paying the price."

"What price is that?"

"Most likely your death." I threatened.

"The seal is designed that as long as an Aoki is alive it will still hold."

"So I will forever be weaker than I should be, unless I go out and kill all the Aoki clan. Sounds like fun." I grinned evilly at him as his eyes widened shocked.

"No!" he yelled at me and attempted to hit me with some wind. I easily dodged it even in my weakened state.

"Yes."

"I will stop you from doing that."

"And how do you propose to accomplish that feat?" I asked.

"Sealing you again." Takumi said before rushing at me. I thought he was going to use some more wind so I dodged accordingly, still playing with him since I never got my answer about the hollows. Unfortunately he recalled the wind at the last moment confusing me for a second as he stabbed his sword right into my stomache.

"Too bad you missed anything vital." I teased as he stood there not touching me but close.

"Not the plan." Takumi said returning my evil grin before with one of his own. He started to do the seal once more but modified it and his sword began to glow. I frantically tried to dislodge it from my body but there was this strange pull to it...

* * *

Present back to Eri point of view

...Then I was sealed within Aoki Takumi's zanpakuto where I stayed until I got free." Itami finished.

"Wait, we don't have zanpakuto how come he did?" I questioned.

"One reason is that because of what happened to Takumi's zanpakuto the spirits will no longer serve Aoki masters." Itami explained one reason to me.

"So what happened to Kaze? Where is the sword now that you are free from your confinement?" I questioned.

"I ate him." Itami said grinning evilly down at me.

"What does you being caught have to do with her riatsu?" Barrangan asked once more pointing rudely at me.

"Everything. I think I should let Yamamoto tell this story, you all have listened to my voice enough today. I will fill in details when I see fit." Itami informed us.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Conspiracy

_"Aoki Takumi was one of the few royals in the shinigami force that also had great power. He was placed under Kuchiki because they were both royals and because they worked well together. The two of them were good friends and a force to be reckoned with when put together."_

_"When he developed his seal and expressed his wish to travel to Hueco Mundo and gain test subjects. He wanted to use the hollow's riatsu to create a anti-hollow riatsu that would be able to easily destroy all the hollows that go to earth but also allow all shinigami and people to be unharmed by it. I thought that it was a good idea so I gave him permission to begin his studies." Yamamoto explained._

_"You mean to tell me that Takumi was following your orders?" I questioned being unable to keep quiet about what I just learned._


	54. Conspiracy

What was I thinking when I signed up to tutor this year? I know what I was thinking...I like teaching people things and being helpful (money is good too). I forgot about the having a life and time issue. So yeah, I started Tutoring twice a week today! I doubt it will interfere with this story getting uploaded, aside from it being uploaded later because I tutor in the morning.

* * *

Conspiracy

"Aoki Takumi was one of the few royals in the shinigami force that also had great power. He was placed under Kuchiki because they were both royals and because they worked well together. The two of them were good friends and a force to be reckoned with when put together." Yamamoto explained pausing to gather his thoughts.

"When he developed his seal and expressed his wish to travel to Hueco Mundo and gain test subjects. He wanted to use the hollow's riatsu to create a anti-hollow riatsu that would be able to easily destroy all the hollows that go to earth but also allow all shinigami and people to be unharmed by it. I thought that it was a good idea so I gave him permission to begin his studies." Yamamoto continued.

"You mean to tell me that Takumi was following your orders?" I questioned being unable to keep quiet about what I just learned.

"You have to understand, Eri, I never knew exactly how far this whole thing was going to go. I never thought that he would go after upper level hollows and I didn't think he would experiment on himself. I definitely didn't know that the riatsu would be able to be transferred genetically." Yamamoto explained apologetically.

"Very well, but sending a lone shinigami into Hueco Mundo numerous times isn't the brightest idea." I pointed out.

"Yes, well I am sure that Takumi would have figured out another way to get there if I hadn't allowed it. I figured might as well know what he is up to. I didn't see any problems with his experiments until he started raising the level of types of hollows that he went after. When he mentioned sealing an Adjucas level hollow I forbade it. He didn't listen to me and continued to experiment with his seals."

"So when Takumi came back with me inside his sword you were there waiting angrily in his home." Itami added.

"How did you know?"

"I could hear what was happening from inside the sword."

"Like he said I found out that Takumi had gone to Hueco Mundo without permission and I was waiting in his home for him to get back so I could punish him. When he came back he was not himself...

* * *

Flashback young-er Yamamoto point of view (yes another flashback)

"Aoki Takumi." I growled out in anger as I saw Takumi come back from Hueco Mundo. He ignored me in favor of staring at his sword.

"I..." Takumi began looking up at me for a second before concentrating on his sword once more.

"You are in lots of trouble." I told him crossing my arms and hoping that he would give me a better explination for why he disobeyed me.

"Gone..." Takumi told me walking up to me and grabbing my shoulders, "Kaze is gone!" Takumi shouted crazily while shacking me slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I removed his hands from my shoulder.

"I-I should have listened. I found...no Adjucas...seal failed. Kaze is gone!" Takumi said switching between muttering incoherently and shouting at the end.

"That doesn't make sense how can Kaze be gone?" I questioned knowing that he was refering to his zanpakuto's spirit.

"I sealed. I sealed the hollow in Kaze..." Takumi said trailing off before his eyes grew wide in realization, "He ate Kaze!"

"What!?" I questioned hoping that Takumi was not talking about some new type of hollow that can eat the spirits that are inside a zanpakuto, because if there is then all of our zanpakuto's are in danger.

"I was out looking for an Adjucas level hollow. The seal would have worked if he had been an Adjucas level hollow." Takumi explained glaring and hissing slightly at the zanpakuto in anger.

"You should have listened to me." I pointed out using every bit of restraint I had not to just say I-told-you-so.

"Yes," he said quickly disregarding his transgression completely to continue his explanation, "I was tracking an Adjucas but I found a hollow that was stronger."

"You faced a vasto lorde?" I questioned shocked.

"Yes, well he seemed insulted when he thought I was calling him an Adjucas level hollow. I used my seal on him and it sealed some of his power. Then get got mad and long story shorter I had to use something to help seal him. The only object around was my zanpakuto Kaze."

"What are you going to do now, I mean you can't use your zanpakuto anymore?"

"Hopefully I wont need it anymore." Takumi said suddenly looking a lot better as if by telling me his story he figured out a plan.

"What do you mean?"

"I can just use him for my experiment."

"What makes you think that I will allow you to do anything?" I asked remindng him that he was in trouble.

"The fact that if you don't allow me to then I will unseal the hollow from the sword and let it destroy everything."

"You would consciously allow it?"

"I care for nothing but my experiments."

"What about your friends, your family?"

"My friends are smart enough to find a safe place to flee. My family, well they can just die."

"..." I couldn't say anything I could only stare shocked at him.

"Although I would miss my wife, I do like her."

"I shall allow you to continue your experiments, but you must inform me if there is any progress or if you decide to experiment on any humans. I do mean any, that includes you."

* * *

...He disregarded my order and eventually started experimenting on himself in secret. After twenty years of experiments he finally created what he called 'The Mirror Riatsu' and tested it on himself. A year later his wife bore a son that was gifted with a strange riatsu but it was considerably lower in level then any Aoki riatsu before it."

"Wait, if the riatsu stemmed from Takumi what about Aoki members descended from other members of the family?"

"There are no Aoki clan members descended from anyone else. The entire Aoki clan, including Takumi, were killed by stray hollows who were after Takumi's children. None of the other members of the Aoki clan were shinigami and Takumi had five children with delicious riatsu, although it wasn't as potent as Eri's."

"So all the clan members were killed defending Takumi's kids?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Yes. So all Aoki members descended from those five children. They all passed along the tainted riatsu each one having completely different levels of it. That is until you, Eri. You have the perfect mirror of his riatsu."

"Well that was a lovely story, thank you both for sharing." Aizen said clapping for no apparent reason.

"So this whole thing was going on years ago?" Shinji questioned.

"Yes. It was one of the few things I regret condoning." Yamamoto admitted.

"Shouldn't the mirror work the other way too?" Hitsugaya asked smartly.

"Yes." Itami answered before grinning at the small shinigami, "But she has that lovely bracelet on so she can not resist me."

"Speaking of, Aizen a little help." I said lifting my arm.

"Could you wait a bit, I wouldn't want to get in the way of the battles just to get over to you." Aizen explained.

"Very well."

"Good luck in your fight father, I will be waiting to see who the victor is." Itami said signaling that the battles should start once more.

"Ooo." Wonderweiss said happily to me.

"Yes, we can watch the battles." I told Wonderweiss and prepared myself to store up some energy so that I could fight against Itami's hold just in case he tries to make me do something I don't want to do.

* * *

Preview from next chapter:???

I am not really sure what is going to happen next...I want to see what Aizen does this week in the manga then hopefully that will give me something to work with. Or if not what Aizen does then where Kenpachi and Bya are...etc.


	55. Filler

I still don't know exactly what I am going to write so I decided that instead of putting the story on Hiatus (which tends to be permanent due to the fact I forget to write them again) I will do some filler stuff. Um the Idea for this chapter came to me while I was half asleep...I am silly when I am half asleep.

Filler?

Back when Eri was doing Kenpachi's paperwork...

"Okay I am going to the captain's meeting. I don't want to though, I'd much rather fight." Kenpachi announced and complained.

"Bye Ken-chan!" Yachiru said waving at him.

"Bye." I said not looking up from the stack of folders that I was labeling with my sharpies. Thank you Gin.

"Captain, don't go!" Ikkaku said frantically.

"At least take Yachiru with you." a random 11th division member shouted.

"Captains only, I was told that I would not be allowed out on missions for a month if I brought her to this meeting." Kenpachi explained.

"Is it that bad that he is going alone?" I questioned looking up from my work as Kenpachi left.

"Yachiru is in charge now!" Yachiru said happily referring to herself in the third person.

"No!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Yachiru wants to have a tea party. Baldy is going to be Misses Picket. Yumi-chan (Yumichika) is going to be Mrs. Velvet. The Princess will be...a princess!" Yachiru said excitedly jumping around as she made plans.

"Yachiru..." I started thinking about complaining and saying that I had to do paper work. "Is there going to be snacks at the party?"

"Yes, cookies!" Yachiru said excitedly as he found some straggling 11th division member and decided he was going to bake them all cookies.

"Sounds like fun." I said grinning at the little girl.

"Oh, and Miss Picket you have to wear the hat." Yachiru said giggling.

"The hat?"

"Don't ask."

"Well I will find out soon anyway."

"Princess needs a princess dress." Yachiru said dragging me out of the room and into her room before she made a beeline for the closet.

"Wow." I said in awe as I saw the millions of different styles and types of clothes that she had available for dress up.

"This one should fit the princess." Yachiru said holding up a very frilly lavender dress. Then she opened a drawer and got out a tiara. "Change Yachiru ordered pushing me out of the room."

"Where?" I pondered.

* * *

Several minutes later at the tea party...

"Why Miss Picket your frilly pink hat is lovely." Yumichika said to Ikkaku while trying not to laugh histerically at Ikkaku when he walked in wearing a frilly pink easter bonnet and a matching dress.

"Why Mrs. Velvet your hat suits you well." Ikkaku shot back gesturing to Yumichika's dark purple outfit and big red hat.

"Why thank you." Yumichika said regally sipping from his tea cup.

"I think both of you look lovely." I said grinning at both of them.

"How does Yachiru look?" Yachiru questioned getting up and spinning around for effect.

"Lovely." Ikkaku muttered knowing that he would be bitten if he didn't say so.

"Gorgeous, my dear." Yumichika said.

"Cute." I said honestly. Somehow her outfit was the exact same color as her hair and filled with bows and lace. To top the outfit off she had fairy wings and a tiara. Plus her magic wand.

"Yachiru is the Pink Fairy!" Yachiru giggled.

"Indeed." Yumichika responded.

"Miss Picket sit down." Yachiru ordered right as the random division member from before came in with cookies.

"At least there are cookies, Miss Picket." I told Ikkaku trying to make him feel better so that he wouldn't explode with anger.

"True." Miss Picket...I mean Ikkaku said.

"I am pleased to have you here Princess." Yachiru said grandly pretending to be some rich society lady.

"Why thank you Pink Fairy, it is an honor to dine with a fairy such as yourself." I played along hoping we could eat the cookies soon.

"Yeah it's lovely to be here." Ikkaku said gruffly not playing along, just sitting there sulking.

"I think your hat is lovely, it hides your shiny head well." Yachiru replied grinning at him.

"Pink Fairy, something has been bothering me. Why is Miss Picket the only Miss?" I questioned.

"That's because no one will marry her, the poor dear." Yumichika said playing along easily.

"I see, poor Miss Picket." I agreed sipping my tea, which was actual tea that was brought by another random division member.

"I don't see you with a husband, Princess." Ikkaku retorted.

"Of course the Princess has a husband. He's the Prince!" Yachiru shouted for no reason.

"Did I hear something about a Prince in here?" Kenpachi asked getting back from his captain's meeting.

"Thank goodness you're back, Captain." Ikkaku said angrily taking off the hat.

"What's wrong with Miss Picket?" Kenpachi asked grinning evilly.

"She's sad because she has no husband." Ymichika answered.

"Why, my dear Miss Picket did you forget about me?" Kenpachi asked causing me to stare in shock at him and causing Ikkaku to choke on air.

"No! Ken-chan can't be with Miss Picket! Ken-chan should be with the Princess! As the Prince!" Yachiru argued pouting at Kenpachi. Kenpachi looked over at me for the first time since he entered the room, noticing that I had resumed eating cookies while sipping my tea calmly, then he looked back at Ikkaku.

"You're right. I am sorry Miss Picket but our love must end." Kenpachi said before he sat down at the table next to me.

"Gah!" Ikkaku said angrily stomping out of the room.

"It was a lovely party." Yumichika said gliding out of the room after Ikkaku.

"Yachiru is the Pink Fairy." Yachiru explained.

"I can see that." Kenpachi said dryly.

"Princess where are you going?" Yachiru asked as I stood up since I finished my tea.

"I was under the impression that since the guest were leaving the party was over." I told her.

"Oh." Yachiru said sadly.

"I don't know about Miss Picket and Mrs. Velvet but I will play dress up with you again sometime, even if he's here," I said pointing at Kenpachi, "As long as there are cookies."

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted happily.

"Why are you following me?" I questioned as I walked out of the room but Kenpachi was following me to the room where I had left my clothes before.

"I am escourting the princess." Kenpachi grinned at me.

"No need, good sir." I replied playing along while I closed the door in his face and locked it.

"That wasn't very lady like." Kenpachi complained as soon as I came out dressed once again in my shinigami outfit.

"So does this happen every time you go to a captain's meeting?" I questioned.

"Yeah, because Yachiru out ranks everyone once I am gone." Kenpachi explained.

"I see."

"The question I have is why you were there?"

"Cookies."

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Filler 2

_"Renji you lazy bum you better do your own paperwork or so help me I will tell Captain on you." _

_"But I want to hang out with the guys..." Renji whined._

_"You can do that after you do your work." I pointed out._

_"What about you? You are going to hang out with Rangiku."_

_"I finished my paperwork."_

_"Yeah she even color coordinated it." a division 4 member said._

_"Where did you come from?" Renji asked._

_"I am here to collect your paperwork." the 4__th__ division member said._


	56. Filler 2

You know what I just realized? I have been writing this story for more than a year. Wow, time flies...or doesn't.

If you all have any suggestions about things you want to see in the filler chapters, or want me to explain something in a filler section...I have like two more ideas for filler but still no solid ideas for the plot line. I have some idea of something that I want to happen, but it is not completely formed in my head yet.

Filler 2

Before Eri was doing paperwork at the 11th division...(Time period)

"Hmm." I hummed writing in sharpie over a whole bunch of boxes as I moved out of the Aoki compound and into the 6th division dorms.

"Eri..." Byakuya said as he walked into the room raising his eyebrow at the smile on my face.

"Sharpie." I answered his unspoken question of why I was so happy.

"Yeah, when did you get a sharpie addiction?" Byakuya questioned me picking up a box to carry like the good mover/slave/friend-that-owes-me that he is.

"Well there was this division 4 member that was carrying a pack of them. Then he asked me nicely to write on a folder for him with a sharpie. Then I noticed how nicely they wrote. In thanks he gave me a black sharpie. Then I tried sharpie-ing other things, it works on almost everything."

"Why did you start carrying one around?" Byakuya questioned blushing a bit because he remembered where I usually keep the sharpie.

"Well that same day I was walking around with the sharpie and people kept asking me if I had a writing utensil..."

"Normally people wouldn't going around asking for writing utensils."

"I thought it was odd too. Then I was so happy that I could tell them yes that it became a habit to carry one around."

"Just so that someone might someday need one?"

"Yes. It happens more often than you'd think." I informed him seriously as he shook his head at me.

"Wait, so now you keep it..."

"In my bra."

"...There so what happens if someone asks for a writing utensil?"

"I take the sharpie out of my bra."

"Right there?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"I just have to stick my hand in my shirt to get it..." I said trailing off thinking about how it's probably bad that I have the sharpie in my bra. "You're right I should probably keep it somewhere else."

"Yes." Byakuya agreed.

"Maybe I could ask Unohana to sew a pocket into my sleeve." I mused.

"Good idea, and Renji you can come out now, I knew you were there." Byakuya scolded.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to see my friend and make sure she didn't need help packing or unpacking..." Renji explained.

"Very well." Byakuya said taking that as an excuse for him to leave.

"Well since he is gone, I have something to ask you." Renji said grinning at me.

"What?"

"Do you have a writing utensil?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want Renji to be your lieutenant?" I questioned Byakuya as I was sitting in my lovely second seat office. Byakuya was making me do some paperwork while I had to listen to his choices for who he wants in the division that year.

"I had wanted you to be my lieutenant." Byakuya informed me.

"No." I answered simply.

"Then yes I am sure."

"Have fun with that." I told him.

"That is why I am putting you in charge of making sure he does his paperwork." Byakuya said waltzing out of the office.

"Why me..." I whined bashing my head on the office table for good measure.

* * *

"Renji you lazy bum you better do your own paperwork or so help me I will tell Captain on you." I scolded Renji a few months into him being lieutenant as I caught him trying to sneak out of the division before doing his paperwork.

"But I want to hang out with the guys..." Renji whined.

"You can do that after you do your work." I pointed out.

"What about you? You are going to hang out with Rangiku."

"I finished my paperwork." I told him.

"Yeah she even color coordinated it." a division 4 member said.

"Where did you come from?" Renji asked.

"I am here to collect your paperwork." the 4th division member said.

"Yeah but _where_ did you come from?" Renji questioned looking around for a secret doorway or something.

"The 4th division?" the 4th division member questioned confused.

"He was so not here a second ago." Renji muttered.

"Of course he was, you just suck at sensing riatsu." I teased.

"You should be nicer to your officers." Renji said playing the boss card.

"Do you really want me to treat you how I treat Byakuya sometimes?" I questioned grinning evilly at him.

"No, I'll just go do my paperwork." Renji said dejectedly.

"Good decision." I agreed.

* * *

The story behind 'The Shoving Ikkaku into the filing cabinet and thus destroying it' Fiasco (see Official Partying chapter for when it appeared in the story first)

One night after a long night of drinking the division 11 members went back to their division 11 homes. Except for the fact that they were all so drunk that they didn't know where their homes were exactly. A helpful division 10 member eventually told them where the 11th division was because the 11th division members were making way too much noise inside of the 10th division. So Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi all stumbled into the 11th division completely and utterly drunk. They somehow couldn't find their bedrooms and instead all wound up in Kenpachi's office. Yachiru was woken up by the drunken stumbling and joined them. Kenpachi passed out on his couch as soon as he entered.

"Hey, Ikkaku." Yumichika asked as he stared drunkenly at Ikkaku leaning on the filing cabinet.

"What?" Ikkaku asked rudely and drunkenly.

"You are the same size as the filing cabinet." Yumichika pointed out.

"He is!" Yachiru said happily, in her pajamas.

"I am." Ikkaku noticed.

"We should see if he fits." Yachiru suggested.

"Yeah!" Ikkaku and Yumichika agreed. Ikkaku opened the top drawer and they realized the flaw in their plan.

"They are drawers." Yumichika pointed out the obvious.

"We can take out the bottom." Yachiru proposed.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said destroying the bottom of all the drawers, causing all the papers to fly out.

"Okay get in and then we will put the drawers back in." Yumichika proposed pushing Ikkaku into the hollow filing cabinet. Ikkaku got in but when Yumichika tried to close the top drawer the bacl of the drawer hit Ikkaku in the head.

"Duck, Baldy." Yachiru ordered.

"Don't call..." Ikkaku mumbled drunkenly while ducking. Yumichika got the top closed but when he tried to close the bottom one Ikkaku had move his legs.

"Hmm." Yachiru said watching Yumichika get the middle one ready. Yumichika went to put it in but it hit Ikkaku in the chest.

"Ow!" Ikkaku shouted because it hurt and he would probably have a bruise later.

"What are we going to do that didn't work?" Yumichika asked.

"We could brake the back of the drawer too." Yachiru suggested so they did. They finally got Ikkaku in the filing cabinet. Unfortunately for them when they closed the last drawer Ikkaku knocked it and all three drawers locked themselves. Ikkaku was trapped so he destroyed the entire cabinet from the inside.

* * *

No preview...


	57. Filler 3

I went home for halloween and was busy before that so I didn't get a chance to write last week...Sorry. I am also thinking about switching the upload date to Saturdays. (especially since next semester I will be busy on Fridays)

I was slightly creeped out yet at the same time proud of myself when Kenpachi and Byakuya came together to help Ichigo and they acted oddly like how they acted when they fought together against Itami...

Filler 3

What Gin was doing at the supply place with Sharpies...

"If you buy fifty dollar's worth of supplies today then you will get a free box of sharpies." the office supply seller told Gin as he was purchasing office supplies for Aizen.

"Fifty dollars?"

"If you spend one more dollar..."

"What would I do with sharpies?"

"Many things..."

"Like?"

"Write on things."

"Well..."

"Do you know the Aoki?"

"Ya."

"She likes sharpies."

"Four packs of gum please."

"Here's your box of sharpies."

"Do you know where the Aoki would be?"

"She's apparently in the 11th division right now."

"Oh."

"Don't forget to deliver these to the shinigami office supply place first."

"Ya. Bye bye." Gin said picking up the box with the sharpies on top and heading over there.

* * *

"Thanks for picking up the office supplies for us, Gin." the office supply person who controls the office supplies for all of the Shinigami.

"Ya."

"Could you thank Aizen for us?"

"Ya."

"We seem to be oddly busy right now with getting together office supplies for the different divisions."

"Hmm."

"Plus there was that request by the 11th division who hasn't picked up any of their office supplies for 5 years."

"11th division you say?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me see the box and a post it note." Gin said.

"Okay."

"Here's the box."

"Oh could I have a writing utensil too?"

"Yes." the office supply person said handing Gin a pen.

"There." Gin said sticking the post-it note on the sharpie box and then putting the sharpie box in the larger box.

* * *

Why people were asking for writing utensils when Eri first had a sharpie...

* * *

4th Division

"Where's my pencil?" Some random 4th division person wondered.

"Have you seen my pen?"

"Where is Mr. Corrector?" Captain Unohana wondered.

"Mr. Corrector?" all the division 4 members wondered out loud.

"My red pen." she explained.

"Um, Captain? Why did you name it?"

"I didn't Aoki-san did she just said it so many times that it stuck in my head." she explained not looking at her division members probably because she was embarrassed.

"Oh." All of the 4th division members said like that explained everything, and it did.

* * *

5th Division

"Have you seen my writing utensil?" Aizen asked Hinamori.

"No Captain, have you seen my pencil case?"

"No."

* * *

12th division

"What have you done with my pens, Nemu?" Mayuri questioned.

"Nothing."

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Go get me some more pens." Mayuri ordered after blowing Nemu up a couple of times and then bringing her back to life.

* * *

11th division

"It's oddly quiet." Yumichika noticed.

"I wonder where Yachiru is?" whoever the 4th seat member is wondered.

"Shh, don't say her name she will appear." Ikkaku said looking around as if Yachiru would appear out of nowhere and jump on him, which is not an unfounded fear.

"She's coloring." Kenpachi said walking into the room that they were in.

"Coloring?" Yumichika wondered pondering where she got things to color with since the last box of crayons Yachiru had was eaten by Ikkaku. It is scary when Kenpachi goes to a meeting alone and leaves Yachiru in charge.

"Yeah, somehow she has an oddly large amount of pens and such."

* * *

Unohana's response to having to make sharpie pockets in sleeves...

"You want me to do what for you?" Unohana questioned after I asked her to put sharpie pockets in my sleeves.

"Sharpie pockets."

"Why?"

"Well keeping it in my bra is really awkward..." I trailed off letting the idea sink into her head.

"That would be."

"Not the keeping it there part exactly but more like the taking out part that is awkward." I explained.

"That would be. Fine I will sew pockets into your sleeves that can fit sharpies."

"Thank you."

"Until then, carry a purse or something." Unohana told me.

"Will do." I said skipping out of her office.

* * *

Sorry it is so short...this is an awful time of semester...I hate school sometimes. Also is it just me or do Kenpachi's pants look like they are going to fall off in the newer chapters?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Plot

_I sat there in the air watching the battles commence and not being able to do a thing about it. Wonderweiss got bored with sitting with us so he went off to fight also. Itami was standing there closely watching his father's battle. I was torn between watching Wonderweiss, Itami's dad, and Shinji's battle. I slowly scanned all of the battles trying to gage who was winning or loosing. My eyes stopped on Aizen who had yet to move from his spot. When he noticed I was looking he smirked creepily at me._


	58. Plot

Well, last week I was busy and waiting for the Bleach author to write something I could use. If nothing I can use happens next week then this story will go into AU mode because I will be forced to make the entire plot up, and not just Eri's part in it all, in which case I will make it interesting.

Plot

I sat there in the air watching the battles commence and not being able to do a thing about it. Wonderweiss got bored with sitting with us so he went off to fight also. Itami was standing there closely watching his father's battle. I was torn between watching Wonderweiss, Itami's dad, and Shinji's battle. I slowly scanned all of the battles trying to gage who was winning or loosing. My eyes stopped on Aizen who had yet to move from his spot. When he noticed I was looking he smirked creepily at me.

"What are you smirking at?" Itami questioned Aizen when he noticed Aizen was looking at me.

"..." Aizen said nothing but gave Itami an 'are you stupid look' that clearly meant that he was looking and smirking at me.

"Well stop." Itami said possessively.

"I do believe that is up to her to decide." Aizen remarked glaring at Itami now.

"Well that's nice, but her decision is mine to make because she is mine." Itami said dramatically flipping back his hood for no apparent reason.

"You were not a part of my plan, and thus you are disposable." Aizen threatened.

"Lucky me." Itami said referring to the first part of Aizen's comment and ignoring the second half.

"Halibel is loosing." I pointed out getting the attention of both men once more.

"Weak." Aizen muttered before looking back at Gin and Tousen.

"What?" I questioned confused for a minute as to why he wasn't more upset about his arrancar, Espada, loosing.

"Apparently you are too weak to fight for me." Aizen said right before he killed Halibel (or Harribel according to wikipedia).

"What?" a whole bunch of people that were not Gin, Tousen, or Aizen exclaimed.

"Come, it is time we went." Aizen said to Gin and Tousen before turning to me, "To release the bracelet merely say release while slipping it off."

"Thanks?" I said confusedly to Aizen wondering why he decided to tell me that now.

"Well hurry up and get this over with so you can come."

"Wait, I am going where you are going?" I asked confused.

"Yes." Aizen answered simply.

"To the place where the plot goes and you are going to do something?"

"Obviously." Aizen said getting slightly annoyed.

"Why?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"You answered all my other questions." I pointed out.

"You forget that if she used her riatsu here it will affect the Vizards." Itami pointed out.

"I am sure she has already figured a way around that." Aizen said with a smirk.

"Ya, the princess is sneaky like that." Gin agreed nodding towards me as I walked away from the group and towards the shinigami. I was stopped once Itami noticed what I was doing and he forced me to stop.

"Hachigen-sama, could you create a barrier for me?" I questioned grinning at him as he figured out my meaning and did what I asked before Itami could attack him. Itami ran towards Hachigen but was stopped by the barrier that he created to protect himself and keep my riatsu in.

"Can we watch?" Gin asked Aizen while he stared at the barrier that was slightly see through so that everyone could see what was going on.

"Of course," Aizen answered before smirking creepily and saying, "We can't leave without the princess."

"Release." I commanded easily slipping the bracelet off of my arm. Why couldn't I figure that out myself?

"So what are you going to do?" Itami questioned tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to try to kill me and never be a shinigami again?" Itami questioned.

"No."

"Then are you going to try to control me with your riatsu?"

"Perhaps." I answered mysteriously.

"I will not be controlled by you. I will not be controlled by anyone." Itami stated darkly glaring at me for the first time, ever.

"You seemed fine when you were my zanpakuto." I pointed out.

"That was a partnership, besides it was necessary to get where we are now." Itami said with a wave of his hand.

"I am sorry but since I can't seal you alone and you won't obey me, I might have to destroy you." I answered sadly.

"It's a pity..." Itami said looking like he wanted to say something else before he took out his sword and aimed it at me. "Cero." Itami said sadly.

"Hado 58: Tenran (Orchid sky)!" I shouted causing what looks like a tornado to be shot at Itami's cero blast causing the two of them to cancel one another out and a blast of wind to whoosh around the barrier.

"Hmm, only number 58 and you successfully stopped on cero. Interesting. It's a pity I must destroy you..." Itami said as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Why won't you just submit?" I questioned making my riatsu flair in an attempt to control Itami with it.

"Why won't you?" Itami questioned shivering as my riatsu got near him. "Cero." Itami said darkly, making sure to stay away from me.

"Hado 63: Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotis Blue Fire, Crash Down)!" I shouted causing two shots of blue fire to shoot out. The first one dispelled the Cero and the second headed for Itami. Itami merely dodged and then cut it in half with his sword causing it to dispel.

"I hope she hurries up." Hachi said concentrating on keeping the very volitile, and delicious, riatsu from escaping his barrier.

"What's wrong with ya?" Shinji questioned.

"I can sense her riatsu every time she does a spell." Hachi explained.

"Shit." Shinji said.

"Cero." Itami said after waiting a while with his sword pointed at me.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)." I said causing a box of black energy to appear around Itami. I dodged the cero and ran towards him. I knew from the fact that he was only using ceros against me that he didn't want me to come near him.

"Hado 90." Shinji remarked whistling in awe.

"She was Tessai's student after all." Hachi explained blinking as he felt his hollow mask trying to form without his permission.

I was nearly to the black box when it exploded from the inside. "Cero." Itami growled at me.

I dodged in mid stride but was forced to stop my advance. "I don't want to do this Itami, give up." I tried to convince him.

"No. You will belong to me, or no one. You will obey me, or no one. I will use you as my tool this time."

"No choice then," I muttered with a sigh, "Kido 99: Kin (Seal)!" I shouted out focusing on binding Itami in the spirit fabric.

"Haha, you seek to bind me like we used to bind our enemies in my cloak! Nonsense."

"That's not the end." I explained, "Bankin (Great Seal)." I finished covering Itami completely in the fabric and then causing metal bolts to stab him, before finally a metal cube landed on him successfully locking him in place.

"I can't hold it much longer." Hachi admitted as he turned to Shinji to reveal that half of his face was covered by his hollow mask.

"Shit." Shinji said simply looking from Hachi and back into the barrier.

"Itami..." I said trailing off while looking at him. I didn't want to kill him. "I know." I said grinning at my sudden idea.

* * *

Haha cliffhanger...I shouldn't be this amused.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Idea

_"Who do you think won?" Shinji questioned._

_"I don't know." Hachi admitted._

_"Who is standing before us right now?" Aizen questioned._

_"I sure hope it is the princess..." Gin said trailing off as the figure in from of them lifted their hand to take off the hood._


	59. Idea

Wow, I should randomly go to school early when I forget my first class was canceled more often...I wrote this then. Happy Thanksgiving, late Thanksgiving!

Idea

I leaned in close to Itami and removed part of the fabric so that I can see Itami's face. Then I began to do the motions for sealing hollows that apparently was invented by my ancestor.

"Hahaha, do you think you have power enough to seal me?" Itami asked amused by my efforts.

"No." I said simply concentrating.

"What are you up to?" Itami wondered narrowing his eyes at me when I took a deep breath after completing the seal movements.

"Sorry, Hachi." I said before I began releasing my riatsu. My uncontrolled riatsu flowed around us and caused all the debris that was around us to float, along with a lot of random dust and dirt, making it hard to see anyone other than myself and Itami.

"You think you can seal some of my riatsu and then be able to control me?" Itami questioned angrily breaking free from his prison.

"Worth a shot." I said looking at Itami, his face inches from my own. A distraction would probably help my case.

"Besides there is no sword to seal me in where were you planning on putting me?" Itami questioned giving me an are-you-stupid look.

"Somewhere." I said before stealing myself for what I was about to do. Itami opened his mouth to say something else condescending but I cut him off by kissing him. Instantly I felt more pain than I have ever felt in my life.

Itami was not sealed in a sword nor was he free and effecting me with his riatsu that he was controlling. I got hit with the full force of his power and it was crippling. I fell down to the ground in pain, hearing him laugh in my head as I almost passed out.

_"This was your plan? Seal me in yourself? Ha!"_ Itami said inside my head.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." I managed to say inside the realm in my head. Wait the realm in my head?

_"So you just noticed where we are."_ Itami laughed at my confusion.

"How did you get in here?" I said realizing that Itami was literally in my head.

_"You put me here."_ Itami explained.

"Oh. So did I seal you?" I questioned getting used to the pain.

_"Yes, but now I reside in your head. Do you know what happens when there is a hollow living in your head?"_

"You become crazy?"

"_No."_

"The hollow can annoy you for all eternity?"

"_Well yes, but no."_

"I thought the first one was a good guess."

"_Do you know who is in control of your body right now?"_

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"_No, me." _

"Could I have my body back then?"

_"You have to beat me in a fight, I would hurry too. Without that shield nothing is stopping me from killing all those shinigami out there."_ Itami said grinning at me.

"Let's begin then." I said making a sword appear out of nowhere and rushing at Itami.

* * *

Outside point of view...

"Ah!" Hachi screamed dropping the shield due to a huge dose of riatsu.

"Are ya alright?" Shinji asked.

"Give me a bit." Hachi said breathing deeply to get himself under control.

"Who do you think won?" Shinji questioned.

"I don't know." Hachi admitted.

"Who is standing before us right now?" Aizen questioned.

"I sure hope it is the princess..." Gin said trailing off as the figure in from of them lifted their hand to take off the hood. The hand stopped before it reached the hood and instead leaned forward as claws grew from its fingers.

"I don't think that's the princess." Aizen remarked as the being started attacking everyone around them viciously. Clawing Shinji but only succeeding at getting kicked in the face by Hiyori.

"Definitely not the princess." Shinji agreed staring at the figure that seemed to be pondering who to attack next.

* * *

Inside Eri's mind-scape

I rushed at Itami and our blades met with a loud clash. Itami moved forward to use his riatsu against me, by grabbing my arm, but was shocked when nothing happened. Both of us stared at where his hand grabbed my arm in shock.

_"Apparently I can't use my pain against you."_ Itami mused startling me out of my shock.

"Probably because I have been feeling it for a while and I guess when I merged out riatsu's merged?" I pondered.

_"Possibly. That would mean no kido for you."_ Itami said grinning.

"I guess we have to do this old school." I said grinning a little at the prospect. It has been a while since I got to fight without kido or anything else.

_"Let us continue."_ Itami said before he used his sword arm to push his sword against mine in an attempt to overpower me. I had to retreat a step and then dodge his blade by throwing myself to the right. As I was dodging to the right I used my sword to try to attack Itami but he quickly blocked it.

We faced each other once again but this time it was Itami who rushed forward. I immediately switched to a defensive position and began parrying all of his thrusts. He began attacking without any pace trying to get me to make a mistake on the timing. I managed to block them all until he decided to kick me in the stomach while pretending to sweep at me from the right. I flew back into a random building and crashed into it.

"I don't even know what information was in that building I just crashed into." I told Itami as I brushed debris off of myself. I looked up and Itami was just standing their grinning at me. He was definitely enjoying this, that's okay so was I.

I rushed at him once more but instead of attacking him head on with the sword like I had been doing I flash-step jumped to the right and aimed a spinning kick at his head while throwing the sword into a random wall for safe keeping. He caught my foot before it could connect but I used the momentum that I had gained to flip backwards and force him to become unbalanced and hopefully let go of my foot. He let go of my foot and once I was up right I retrieved the sword and began swinging it at him. I had effectively caught him off guard and managed to thrust my sword into his chest, purposefully missing where his heart is, or should be.

_"You win, my lady."_ Itami said leaning in towards me and using my shock at my win to hug me to him. _"I will be your knight and partner."_ He said tucking a strand of my hair that had escaped behind my ear before I disappeared and opened my eyes to darkness.

* * *

Outside point of view once more...

"How much longer do you think she has before she is stuck as a hollow?" Shinji questioned Hachi who always seemed to know these things.

"Not much longer." Hachi said watching Kensei begin to attack her instead of Wonderweiss.

"Ooo." Wonderweiss said sitting in the air and reaching towards Eri as if she would magically come back just to give him a hug.

"What are ya thinking about?" Gin questioned Aizen noticing that he was deep in thought.

"This wasn't a part of my plan, not at all. Itami wasn't in my calculations." Aizen admitted with a grin, "So, interesting."

"Eri!" Momo shouted attempting to reach her friend but the being that was once Eri continued to attack them all.

"It's no use she has to overcome the hollow herself." Lisa explained.

The being stopped short and Kensei used the distraction to hit the hollow. "Ow!" Kensaid said holding his hand.

"What did ya expect from the hollow that represents pain and causes it in its enemies?" Shinji teased.

"I wasn't expecting it to be that bad." Kensei explained.

The being once more moved its hand to the hood but this time pulled it back to reveal a white hollow mask with black lines seemingly dripping from the top to the bottom. The black clad hand moved once more and everyone steeled themselves just incase the being was going to shoot a random cero at them or something. The being merely removed the mask causing it to disintigrate into nothing and they were looking at Eri standing there cloaked in Itami's cloak.

"Miss me?" Eri questioned grinning at the people there before passing out.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Passed out?

No preview she's passed out...


	60. Passed Out

Yeah, so I am not quite sure why Itami's words are in italics now...I think my brain thought that he should have them since he is now living in her head. I just thought you all might like to see a little into my thought process. Perhaps it was because italics look cool...

Yeah, so this chapter is short (and a little late) due to finals. I took my last test today! Now I only have a response paper left! One measly little one page easy peasy paper. Sorry this week was not fun for me so I am oddly excited to be done.

I am also having trouble deciding between breaking away from the actual Bleach plot or not. I have a feeling the next few chapters (of actual Bleach) are going to be of Tousen fighting and although Tousen fighting is fun and all he's not that important to my plot unless he kills someone.

Passed out

"Well that solves one mystery." Gin said appearing behind Eri to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What mystery?" Aizen questioned grinning at the passed out woman.

"I was wonderin' if she would shock me with pain or somethin'." Gin answered shrugging the best he could while holding someone.

"What are we going to do with her?" Tousen asked.

"Take her with us, of course." Aizen answered.

"What makes you think we will let ya?" Shinji questioned stepping in Aizen's way.

"You can't beat me." Aizen answered simply.

"No, but I can fight ya until Ichigo comes." Shinji remarked.

"I see, Gin give the princess to Wonderweiss to guard." Aizen ordered.

"Guard the princess." Gin told Wonderweiss setting Eri down on the ground next to where he was sitting.

"Ooo." Wonderweiss said laying down next to Eri's passed out body.

"Such a good guard." Shinji mocked.

"Perhaps guard was the wrong word to use, keep company is a better way of putting it." Aizen responded.

"How is he supposed to keep her company if she is knocked out?" Shinji questioned trying to stall Aizen with questions.

"I sent Wonderweiss because I don't really believe that she is going to need that much company while passed out." Aizen explained.

"I think he's perfectly good company." Gin argued.

"You would." Tousen mocked.

"Says da one who hangs out in da stalking room." Gin mocked using Eri's word for the room that Tousen frequented.

"Are you referring to yourself?" Tousen asked referring to the fact that Gin also hung out in the 'stalking room'.

"Enough! We have wasted enough time." Aizen said angrily preparing himself to fight.

* * *

In Eri's mindscape

"Why am I back here?" I questioned looking around glaring at the random pile of rubble that had been created by me smashing into a building.

_"You passed out."_ Itami said looking at me as if I should have figured that out myself instead of bothering him.

"So when I pass out I come here?"

"_Now you do_." Itami answered staring at me.

"What about when I sleep?"

_"If I concentrate I can make you come here."_ Itami answered grinning.

"Why would you want to make me come here, you can talk to me in my head, right?" I questioned deciding to make myself comfortable by sitting on a random piece of rubble that looks comfy.

_"Here I can touch you."_ Itami answered proving his point by appearing in front of me and stoking my cheek.

"Point proven." I said pushing him away.

_"I liked it better when I was in control."_ Itami sulked sitting down next to me.

"So…what do you think Aizen is up to?" I questioned trying to make conversation.

_"No clue. I have a better question for you: do you even know the ramifications of you sealing me inside of you?"_ Itami questioned.

"Not really, since it has never been done before." I answered honestly.

_"Idiotic." _

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, definitely much better than being your servant or killing you." I countered standing up in anger because he called me an idiot.

_"Who knows what effects having me in your head will create?"_

"Well I am pretty certain that I am a Vizard now."

_"What is Shinigami policy on them?"_ Itami asked interested.

"I don't know, something along the lines of ignore them and they will go away." I answered sitting back down.

_"Doesn't sound too promising for your career."_

"Would you rather I had killed you?" I questioned angry that Itami was pointing out all the flaws in my brilliant plan.

_"You wouldn't have been able to."_ Itami said smirking at me.

"I could have." I argued lamely.

_"Maybe you can kill regular hollows but me? I doubt you'd be able to complete the blow."_ Itami argued.

"Probably not."

_"You like me too much."_

"You know me too well." I agreed grinning at him, "It would be really strange if you weren't around after so many years working together."

_"Plus the several years where I forced your relatives to allow you to talk to me."_

"Well you will never have to worry about us not being able to talk anymore. All you would have to do is take over for a few minutes and walk me into a wall."

_"Good idea."_

"Any clue about when I might wake up?" I questioned beginning to worry about what was going on while I was having a nice chat with Itami.

_"How would I know?"_

"You knew exactly how to intrude upon my dreams." I pointed out remembering earlier in the conversation.

_"That's because that involves something that I care about, namely seeing you." _Itami said moving me so that I was sitting between his legs so.

"When I am leaving here also has to do with you seeing me." I pointed out attempting to get up but failing when he wrapped his armed around my shoulder and buried his face in my hair.

_"Don't remind me. It will be boring when you leave here."_ Itami muttered into my hair. I felt a little strange and then looked down and noticed that I was fading away.

"See you later, apparently." I said to Itami right before I faded out of my mind's world and back to reality.

* * *

Preview?

If I knew what was going to happen I would tell you...or would I?


	61. So Many Vizards

It has been a while. I blame the Bleach author and my odd (and very sad) writer's block that I got. I start my final internship next week so I will be busy but I should be able to get it out next weekend. It might not be in the morning but it will definitely come out sometime on Saturday.

Sorry for the delay.

So Many Vizards

"Hello Wonderweiss." I greeted the small hollow that was hugging my side.

"Ooo." Wonderweiss said back.

"I am going to pretend that means hi." I said looking at the fights that were taking place.

"You're oddly calm for someone who just became a Vizard." Aizen pointed out stopping his fight with Shinji for a minute.

"I'll freak out later. Is Tousen a Vizard?" I questioned looking over at Tousen while he fought.

"Yes."

"So many Vizards here." I pointed out looking at them all.

"Yes but very few of them are natural."

"Is there such a thing as a natural Vizard?"

"Ichigo."

"He's the only one." I pointed out.

"Is he?"

"I don't know, it would seem like you would know."

"Then why did ya say it?" Gin asked appearing behind me after doing...whatever he was doing at the time.

"Educated guess?"

"I must get back to my battle." Aizen said turning back towards Shinji who had been watching and listening to our conversation.

"Whose side are ya on?" Gin asked me as I stared at the fights happening around me.

"Normally I would answer the Shinigami side but since now I am technically a Vizard..." I said trailing off in thought. If I am now a Vizard can I actually be a Shinigami anymore? Should I join Aizen even though I don't like him because I know he will accept me? Should I be like Shinji and claim I am on Ichigo's side? Do I like Ichigo that much to be on his side?

"I guess that's a bit of a tough question for ya."

"Maybe I should ask someone what their policy on Shinigami is." I mused while using Gin's sleeve to help me stand up. Well I tried to use it to stand up. Instead I pulled on it and then when I tried to use any energy to stand up I fell right beck down. I am happy to note I made Gin fall down also.

"What's wrong with ya?" Gin questioned sitting up on the ground next to Wonderweiss and me now.

"I don't know." I said blinking because my eyesight was going in and out for a second. One moment I would see fine the next moment blankness. I didn't see the battles pause for a second but I no longer heard any battleing until I sat up on my own and didn't look like I was going to pass out at any moment anymore.

'Itami?' I questioned in my head hoping that he would know what is going on.

_'yes?'_ Itami questioned in my head.

'Why can't I stand up?' I questioned.

_'You used too much energy today. Your energy was completely depleted. The only reason you woke up was because you tapped into my energy and began using it.'_ Itami explained voicelessly.

'So does that mean that you are loosing energy too?'

_'No. You just can't fully utalize my energy because it is not yours. Eventually usuing my energy will be just like using your own to you but not anytime soon.'_

'So basically even though I am here I can't actually do anything other than sit here and watch or I will pass out again?'

_'Yes.'_

"Are ya okay princess?" Gin questioned breaking into the conversation in my head.

"Apparently I am fine, just not used to using Itami's powers." I answered.

"Ah." Gin said before standing up and going back to whatever he was doing before.

'Is there any possible way that I can use my powers just in case I need to fight someone, or something?' I questioned as I stared at Tousen's fight because it was more interesting than Shinji and Aizen's at the moment.

_'Yes. With your hollow mask out it would be normal to be channeling my energy. So if you are forced to fight then we can combine and you would be able to at least move.'_ Itami explained simply.

'That's good to know. I was a little worried that I would be at whoever wins mercy.'

"Ahhh." Wonderweiss whined as Tousen was killed by Hisagi.

"It's okay Wonderweiss." I said hugging him.

"Ooo." Wonderweiss whined into my shoulder. After a few minutes of this he was fine and we began to watch Aizen and Shinji's battle.

* * *

While watching their battle I noticed a portal open up behind Aizen's head. Wonderweiss noticed also. Both of us were sitting a little too close so when Ichigo's attack came Wonderweiss Quickly grabbed me and we both flew/fell away from their fight and right into the mob of Shinigami and Vizards.

"Thanks." I said to Wonderweiss as I sat where I fell.

"Meh." Wonderweiss said sitting in my lap.

I watched as Ichigo called forth his hollow mask and prepared to hit Aizen once more. His attack failed again and Aizen started talking about how staying far away and attacking was useless. Then he appeared in front of Ichigo and said that he could feel his heart and stared at Ichigo really creepily.

_'He is going to need help.'_ Itami said as I was analyzing the creepy stare that Aizen gave Ichigo.

'How can I help?' I questioned.

_'You need to go back to Hueco Mundo and learn to use my power.'_

'Do I have time to do that?' I questioned worried for Ichigo and well the world.

_'I don't know, but you can't help as it is.'_

'Do you know a way to get back there?'

'_Of Course, going there is natural for me.'_ Itami said with an almost visual smirk as I started to feel more of his energy around me.

"Ack!" Wonderweiss screamed out as touching me suddenly caused him pain and he leaped off of me.

I, well Itami, moved my arm so that it was aimed to my right and I closed my eyes. When I opened them there was a portal sitting innocently there. I moved my right hand to my face and summoned my mask so that I could move around. I stepped into the portal and made my way back into the world of the hollows.

* * *

"Hello Mayuri." I greeted once I got there and found a shocked Mayuri standing right outside my portal. Then I dismissed the mask and immediately sat down.

"You are using the hollow's power?" Mayuri questioned intrigued.

"Yes." I answered simply wondering how being back in Hueco Mundo would help me control the hollow power.

"Hmm." Mayuri said thinking about...things that I probably do not want to know about.

_'Ask him to help. Maybe he has a time chamber or something.'_ Itami explained.

'Is that why we had to come back here? To see Mayuri?'

_'Yes.'_ Itami answered simply.

"Do you have a time thinggy?" I questioned Mayuri.

"I do have a time capsule where one or two people can go in and it makes ten minutes seem like two days.

"Could I use it?" I questioned nicely adding in the puppy-dog eyes for good measure.

"I assume it is so that you can control your hollow powers?" Mayuri inquired.

"Yes." I said simply suddenly distracted by the fact that Kenpachi and Byakuya were fighting a giant Yami.

"I will allow you to use it on the condition that I can record what happens in their for future study and that I get a sample of your energy." Mayuri offered.

"Can I give you my energy when all this mess is done?" I wondered knowing I would need all of my energy.

"No." Mayuri responded simply.

"Why not?"

"If you die then I would never get my sample."

"Such confidence you have in me." I muttered sarcastically.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fine. Take a little now." I said holding out my arm as Mayuri gleefully turned around to get something to not only take some of my energy away but to hold it for future study.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Training


	62. Training

I feel really bad about leaving you guys so much...but honestly I am having troubles thinking what to do next. Plus I lost my Friday's off and now have to be at school from 7-3 at least and the school is half an hour away...so internship is crazy. Enough of my excuses here is the latest chapter...

Training

After Mayuri took my energy, causing me to feel a little dizzy because I didn't have that much energy in the first place, he reached into his robe/uniform sleeve and pulled out this odd capsule. He then threw the capsule on the ground and a hole formed in the ground.

"Do you have pockets in your sleeves too?" I questioned Mayuri curiously.

"I don't have regular pockets I have extend-able pockets that allow me to hid many things in them." Mayuri explained smugly.

"Imagine how many Sharpies I could have hidden up my sleeve if I had those. I could have all the colors." I said zoning off for a bit.

"I am sure you could find some better use than as a Sharpie holder." Mayuri scolded me.

"Think of how many colors I could have. Think of the colors..." I said trailing off when I realized I was kind of babbling. I blame the lack of energy...

"So are you going?" Mayuri questioned wanting to start doing whatever it is he wants to do with my energy while I am gone.

"Sure." I said and then just sat there.

"Shouldn't u be moving then?"

"Can't." I explained.

"Very well." Mayuri said gesturing to Nemu that she should put me into the capsule hole traing place thing. Nemu came over to me and unceremoniously pushed me into the hole that was near me on the ground. I fell sideways into the hole and blacked out for a second.

* * *

When I came to I was laying sideways on the ground. The training area looked like a large room with padded walls. There was also one one training log thing that spins so you can practice blocking pieces of wood that are attached to a spinning pole.

"Itami?" I questioned hoping he would help me sit up.

_"Training exercise number one: Get off the ground."_ Itami said grinning at my misfortune in my head.

"Great." I muttered into the floor.

_"Concentrate on getting your mask out without moving your hand. It isn't possible for the other Vizards to be able to summon their mask without touching it but you and Ichigo should be able to."_

"So I am not actually trying to use your power without the mask yet?" I questioned while concentrating on having a mask on my face. It wasn't working very well because I just kept visualizing the mask on my face.

_"I thought you would prefer learning to use my power without the mask when you are not eating floor germs. Summoning our mask will be easier to do than using my power without the mask."_ Itami explained.

"You had to remind me about the floor germs didn't you." I huffed as best I could lying on my side.

_"I was helping your motivation."_

"What am I doing wrong?" I questioned after I lay there imagining that I had a mask on my face.

_"Think about what you do when you reach up to summon the mask."_ Itami offered helpfully.

"Okay." I agreed closing my eyes once more.

I not only imagined that I had a mask on my face but I also felt the power, the pain, flow through me like it usually does when I get the mask out. It still didn't work though.

"What's wrong now." I whined.

_"Does the mask just magically appear completed on your face?"_ Itami questioned annoyed with my apparent stupidity.

"No." I mumbled into the floor before trying again. I first imagined the pain flowing through me. Then I slowly imagined that pain turning into a mask piece by piece. It still didn't work.

_"You are missing something."_ Itami said also stumped as to why it didn't work.

"um..." I pondered trying to picture myself in my head when I have the mask out. The mask slowly forms and the wind picks up slightly so that my cloak billows...

"The cloak!" I exclaimed happy that I figured it out. I felt the power flow through me and allowed some of it to form into the familiar dark black cloak of pain. Then after I could feel the material cover me I started imagining the mask forming on my face. Once the mask was formed I instantly had energy again. I quickly sat up not wanting to swallow any more floor germs.

_"Good job."_ Itami congratulated me but then had the nerve to keep talking, _"Training exercise number two: take away the mask but still use my power."_

"How are we going to judge that?"

_"Take off the cloak and put it across the room. With my power you will easily be able to make the cloak move on it's own. As you are right now without the mask you would not be able to cause it to move without my power."_ Itami explained to me as I glared at the now across the room cloak.

I reached up and made the mask disappear then I stared at the cloak which seemed to loose all life once the mask was gone. I glared imagining the cloak at least twitching. It sat there smugly. I sighed before trying to access the pain that I felt before so that I could use that to move the cloak.

_"Good it twitched."_ Itami said slightly sarcastic.

"I am trying my best here." I pouted at him.

* * *

After working at moving the cloak for three hours I was able to make it float in the air and surround the random training pole. I was breathing heavy and tired from all of the energy use. I was also tired from using Itami's energy. It hurt every time I accessed it. It was like a migraine in my entire body that came and went as I summoned the power.

_"Training exercise number three:use my power without the cloak or mask out. I want you to summon the cloak back to yourself without the mask and then stand up."_

"Alright." I agreed before closing my eyes and summoning the pain and the power to myself. The cloak slowly flew across the room and surrounded me once more in it's familiar presence. Then I made it go away. Making it go away was simple, all I had to do was stop the flow of power and it winked out of existence. I brought the power back after a few seconds and tried to stand up with the power. Nothing ever works on the first try.

_"You are concentrating all my power to your face and your hands. That would make sense if you had the mask out or if you were going to cause someone pain by touching then with your hands. You want to stand."_

I concentrated on feeling the, now dulled, pain through out my body. I suddenly felt able to stand up. I slowly stood from my sitting position but immediately sat back down.

_"What happened you did it correctly?"_ Itami questioned confused.

"My legs are asleep." I explained willing the pins and needles to go away.

_"Training exercise number four: walk around and then summon the cloak and make the cloak go away while still walking."_

"Okay." I said eager to walk off the sleep from my legs. I gingerly stood up, using a conveniently placed wall, and began walking slowly around the room. After a few minutes of this I was able to walk around the room normally. I easily summoned the cloak around my body. Then I realized I had no clue how to make the cloak disappear without cutting off Itami's power.

_"You have discovered the hard part of the training."_ Itami said once I stopped walking with the cloak around my shoulders.

"I have no clue how to make it go away. I have never made it go away naturally. How do you do it?" I questioned hoping that he would give me an important hint like all the other times.

_"I don't know. I have never had to call it back into myself either."_ Itami admitted.

"So you gave me a possibly impossible task?" I questioned annoyed.

_"I don't believe so."_

"Ugh." I groaned before starting to walk around once more.

First I tried to make it just go away. It went away but it didn't go away. It was no longer on me but on the opposite side of the room. Then I attempted to make it go away while it was on the other side of the room. It chose a new corner.

"Well that doesn't work." I said to myself.

I searched my mind for a possible way of making it go away. The problem is that it was never really gone, it always just returned to Itami. The easiest way to make it return to Itami is to return his power because the cloak has to go back with it. Go back. Send back. I resumed walking once more but this time made the cloak surround me one more. Then I absorbed the cloak back into myself.

_"Good job."_ Itami congratulated clapping in my head. _"You can take a short break before we work on your control and your Bankai."_

* * *

Training part 2


	63. Training part 2

I am still alive! I blame the authors; Both the Bleach author and myself. I was busy and the bleach author didn't write anything that could help me. Internship is crazy busy and I have no energy when I get home. I know excuses. I will try not to make you all wait so long but I make no promises. Enjoy.

* * *

Training Part 2

"Wait, I have a Bankai?"

_"All captains are supposed to have one."_ Itami answered as if that explained everything.

"Kenpachi doesn't." I pointed out.

_"Supposed, dear. There are always exceptions to all rules."_ Itami shot back narrowing his eyes at the mention of Kenpachi.

"So what is my Bankai?"

_"Guess."_

"Something to do with pain?" I suggested.

_"Yes, now try guessing something less obvious."_

"I would guess it would be able to cause pain to more than one person, so maybe the cloak duplicates itself. Kind of like when Byakuya uses his Bankai and all the swords appear."

_"Similar, but better than anything that man could ever do."_

"Why do you hold onto your grudge against him? He never did anything to you just me. In fact you should be thanking him because it was mostly due to him that I wanted to become a Shinigami."

_"One of us has to hate him for what he did, and you aren't."_

"Moving on, what is my Bankai?"

_"You have to find out on your own. Why don't you try it?"_

"Bankai." I said emotionless.

_"Are you trying to anger me?"_

"Perhaps." I admitted.

_"Very well, go against Aizen without a Bankai. Die. Let your soul be erased from existence."_

"I'll be serious." I said grabbing his shirt as he turned to leave. Where he could go I shall never know. "Bankai." I said holding out my sword while saying it dramatically. Dramatically, nothing happened.

_"It seems you need some more training until you can fully master your Bankai. Lets begin."_ Itami said grinning evilly.

* * *

"Welcome back." Mayuri greeted me smiling at my exhaustion.

"Good to be back." I greeted him back trying desperately to keep my eyes open.

"You have a visitor." Mayuri informed me grinning.

"Who?"

"A most abrasive fellow. He claimed you knew him. Then him an Kenpachi got in a staring contest while Byakuya was apparently the judge."

"What?" I questioned confused.

"What really happened was the arrancar with the bad attitude, bad language, and blue hair came looking for you. Mayuri had placed a rule in this space saying that we couldn't physically fight one another." Byakuya explained walking regally into the room and subtly checking me for injuries.

"How did you manage to do that?" I questioned Mayuri curiously.

"While I was looking through the pink haired one's files I found information on the machine. Then Nemu found it for me and I decided to use it so that I could wait for your return in peace."

"Brilliant."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, then the two hot heads decided they would stare each other down. From there it evolved into a full out staring contest. I was unofficially appointed referee." Byakuya pointed out annoyed.

"They were afraid that the other would cheat." Mayuri explained.

"Why choose Byakuya?"

"Because I hate them both. It makes me impartial."

"I can't imagine Mayuri or Nemu playing favorites, at least not in this case." I pondered looking to Mayuri to answer my musings.

"I was kicked out of the room they are in because I kept trying to experiment on them while they were busy with staring." Mayuri explained nonchalantly.

"What did you think they would be so oblivious to what is going on that they wouldn't notice you experimenting on them?"

"Yes."

"Well, I take back the brilliant comment I made earlier."

"you can't take things like that back." Mayuri whined, yes whined.

"It's the Princess!" Yachiru shouted excitedly tackling me with a hug. Luckily I have good balance so I didn't fall.

"Yachiru!" I shouted back hugging the girl to me.

"Where?" I heard two very familiar voices shout from the other room.

"Where Yachiru disappeared to go to, obviously." Byakuya said coolly, afterward he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid idiots'.

"Princess!" the two overgrown boys shouted to me at the same time. Then they proceeded to glare at one another.

"Hello all." I greeted happily.

"So do you know this hollow?" Kenpachi questioned pointing rudely at Grimmjow.

"Yes, he was my keeper at Aizen's." I said grinning.

"Better than babysitting that other girl." Grimmjow announced.

"I suppose it would be. What with her refusing to eat and not just going with it like I do." I agreed.

"So why did you come here?" Kenpachi asked Grimmjow.

"None of your business." Grimmjow answered causing both boys I mean men to start glaring at one another again.

"Princess, make them stop...it's boring." Yachiru whined.

"I suppose it would be more interesting if one of them had the power to make things combust by staring at them." I mused, "But then it would be over too quickly. Combust-stare beats regular stare any day."

"Did you succeed in your training?" Mayuri questioned looking, more like gazing fondly, at Itami in sword form.

"Yes." I answered scooting away from him and maneuvering Kenpachi over so that he was between Mayuri and me.

"You have learned to control a hollow that is in a sword, amazing." Mayuri said fondly with his I-want-to-experiment-on-you face.

"Yes well, um, look it's an arrancar with blue hair." I said shoving Grimmjow at Mayuri.

"Mayuri don't you have some experiment to be continuing?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yeah." Mayuri said before going off into the next room.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Kenpachi questioned.

"It was amusing watching him try to experiment on you, too bad he didn't succeed." Byakuya said coolly. Then Grimmjow and Kenpachi glared at Byakuya who coolly ignored them.

"Sooo, I have a Bankai now." I informed them happily.

"I wanna see it!" Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Believe me, you don't." I grinned at her.

"It's that good?" Grimmjow questioned reminding all of us that he was still there and could talk.

"Maybe not good, but painful." I admitted with a probably very evil grin.

* * *

? Next chapter?

Yeah, not really sure yet what I am putting in the next chapter...


	64. Rain or Flood

I know it has been forever (It really has) but I have been having trouble writing this story for some reason, possibly the very little help I have had from the author of Bleach. Then I was without a computer for a while and after that I lost internet due to moving.

So...I give you another chapter of Zenpachi and I hope to think of a good ending soon.

Now I am going to go read the most recent chapters of Bleach because lack of internet made me very behind...

Rain or Flood

"I need to go to where Ichigo and them are." I informed Mayuri.

"Good for you." Mayuri said not even looking up from his experiment.

"I need you to make me a portal."

"Can't Itami make one for you?"

"He can but I would rather not waste the effort."

"What am I? Everyone's portal maker?"

"Yes, so go make me a portal."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll let you talk to Itami for five minutes."

"Ten."

"Fine."

"Portal made." Mayuri said waving his hand and causing a portal to appear.

"That was anti-climactic."

"Would you rather it take longer? I can insert some interesting background things..." Mayuri trailed off thinking about things that he could invent to make it look pretty.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

* * *

"Yoruichi!" I shouted rushing at Aizen who was about to attack her.

"Ah, Princess, what brings you here?" Aizen questioned.

"I have come here to help them stop you."

"Have you now?"

"Yes."

"Very well, how are you going to stop me?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't work anymore now would it."

"Perhaps."

"Itami..." I called watching the cloth cover my face obstructing my view.

"I am impressed by your control over the hollow. I never expected you to get this far so soon."

"I never expected you to do this either." I stated referring to his new form raising my eyebrow even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Your little hood is no match for me."

"It's no use, get out of there." Urahara informed, "Only my special invention can break through it."

"Who wants to break anything?" I questioned him tilting my head and having the cloak tilt with it.

"But you are..." Urahara begain confused.

"Itami, smother him." I ordered causing the cloth that once covered me to form around Aizen. I looked at Aizen not even bothering to point to guide Itami to cover him in the cloth. I stared at Aizen with my now eerily black eyes.

"Nice try princess but I only feel a bit of pain from your cloth."

"Since you feel some pain that means that there is hope." I grinned slightly manically at him.

"The cracks!" Urahara realized.

"Yes." I agreed darkly.

"Haha, they are not big enough for your cloth to fit through." Aizen announced proudly.

"That's true, but the cloth is not what you should fear."

"It seems you have a new card up your sleeve, show me." Aizen said eagerly.

"Itami, Bankai!" I shouted causing the cloak that was over Aizen to release him and come back to me. I grabbed the cloak in my hand and it transformed into a long black staff.

"Your Bankai is a stick, how disappointing." Aizen said sadly.

"Itami, change." I ordered. The staff turned itself into a black sword then a black fan. It changed fluidly much like how it moved at people in cloak form. Then it changed into a black panther before becoming a raven and then a snake. The snake then became a bracelet which then turned into a Frisbee. I shook out the Frisbee and it became a staff once more.

"Impressive." Urahara and Aizen both said at the same time.

"That is not the really impressive part yet."

"Good." Aizen grinned.

"Are you sure you can handle fighting Aizen for a bit?" Yoruichi questioned me.

"I'll be fine. After all I won't even be getting near him if I can help it."

"Good luck." Ichigo's father called out to me.

"Break up Itami." I said spinning the staff in a circle quickly as it dissolved into a dark foreboding mist. Everyone stood there watching my sword transform from the staff to the mist. I glanced over at Ichigo with my completely dark eyes and noticed that he was not fighting at all.

"Mist." Gin decided to break the silence that hung around us.

"Smother him Itami." I said darkly pointing at Aizen grinning as only a slightly hollowfied person can. Aizen quickly dodged Itami's mist not wanting to see if his new armor would let any of it in or not.

"It's useless." Aizen remarked referring to the speed that Itami was traveling at.

"I would have thought you would have given me at least one free hit." I pouted trying to think of ways to increase Itami's speed.

"Sorry, but my time in this form is almost up."

"Really." I asked hopefully.

"Yes, once it opens I will be ready to attack Karakura town."

"Oh." I stated deflating.

"We will stop you." Ichigo's dad argued.

"It's already too late." Aizen declared.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am leaving for Karakura now." Aizen informed us walking dramatically away with Gin.

"Thanks for telling us exactly where you are going." I muttered sharing a look with Ichigo's dad.

"We should follow him." Ichigo's dad decided.

"Good idea, never would have thought of that." I said bitterly still trying to figure out a way to speed up my sword's attack.

"No need to be mean." Urahara scolded.

"Let's go." Ichigo decided.

"I am coming too." I demanded.

* * *

"What about my friends that are already in the town? What about all the other people who are going to die while I master this?" Ichigo questioned his father.

"You will not be able to win against him unless you master this technique." his father scolded.

"I'll distract him. He doesn't really want to kill me so I should be alright." I offered.

"Very well." Ichigo's dad agreed sadly.

"What! No!" Ichigo argued, if Kenpachi or Byakuya found out that he had let her go after Aizen alone he would be a dead man.

"You have no choice. Learn quickly if you are so worried about me." I taunted before exiting the portal space.

* * *

I stepped through the portal with Itami drawn and ready to attack to find, absolutely no one there. I started to track Aizen by following the bodies. It wasn't very hard. I decided that the best approach to beating Aizen is a sneak attack.

"Rangiku?" I whispered watching her appear right before I went to help Ichigo's friends. I suppose I should go after them. Good luck Rangiku.

"Are you Ichigo's friends?" I questioned looking at the strange man with dreadlocks.

"We are, are you?" the girl with black hair questioned.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Ichigo gets all the girl friends." the boy muttered.

"Not that friendly." I remarked.

"What was that man-thing?" the girl questioned me.

"That was an Aizen." I stated grinning.

"And?"

"He wants to kill you all and rule the world."

"So he's definitely a bad spirit." the dreadlocks man remarked.

"I am going with yes on that one."

"Who are you?" the black haired girl questioned me.

"I am Aoki Eri and I am the captain of the fifth division, which means absolutely nothing to you." I started to inform them but looked at their confused faces and realized it was useless.

"Which means?" the girl questioned.

"That I am powerful and can fight."

"Can you fight that Aizen thing?" the boy questioned.

"I can stall him."

"Until what?" the black haired girl questioned.

"Until Ichigo comes."

"What is he going to be able to do?" the boy questioned.

"I don't know but hopefully something." I admitted.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Bubble

_"Don't you know that princesses are supposed to stay locked in their towers?" Aizen remarked smirking at our fear._

_"Then you should have locked the door." I pointed out._

_"Nothing can hit him." One of Ichigo's friends said from behind me._

_"Yes that is quite the problem." I agreed, nervously holding onto Itami's hilt._

_"What are you going to do?" A voice from behind me asked._

_"Use my own form of protection. You lot should run." I ordered. "Go!" I shouted to them willing them to see the futility of them staying. I stood for a minute listening to their footsteps grow faint as they ran._

_"Now what?" Aizen asked smirking._

_"Itami, Bankai. Explode into painful mist and surround me." I called._


	65. Bubble

I have decided to end Zenpachi. I found a good enough stopping point and so this is the last chapter. Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow and I hope you enjoy the ending.

Bubble

"Aizen is coming." I sensed.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are all going to run." I ordered drawing Itami.

"Don't you know that princesses are supposed to stay locked in their towers?" Aizen remarked smirking at our fear.

"Then you should have locked the door." I pointed out.

"Nothing can hit him." One of Ichigo's friends said from behind me.

"Yes that is quite the problem." I agreed, nervously holding onto Itami's hilt.

"What are you going to do?" A voice from behind me asked.

"Use my own form of protection. You lot should run." I ordered. "Go!" I shouted to them willing them to see the futility of them staying. I stood for a minute listening to their footsteps grow faint as they ran.

"Now what?" Aizen asked smirking.

"Itami, Bankai. Explode into painful mist and surround me." I called. The mist hovered around me but stopped before touching Aizen, as if it knew it could not truly hurt him.

"Even your mist can't reach me." Aizen pointed out gleefully.

"It doesn't have to. Itami, Solidify." I ordered. The dark mist that was Itami solidified into a dark bubble of pain.

"Interesting." I heard Aizen mutter before I heard a slight tap on my solidified sword.

"Well?" I questioned hoping that the tap was him getting himself hurt.

"Painful." Aizen admitted.

"Good."

"But weak. I can break through it."

"I know. I wasn't really planning on living in a bubble for all eternity anyway."

"Oops, it broke." Aizen announced as pieces of Itami fell all around me. The pieces flew back to me and solidified into a sword.

"That was quick." I muttered looking behind me to see if Ichigo's friends had at least made it out of sight. I could still faintly see them in the distance, not good.

"Weak, but a good try. Now will you step aside?" Aizen questioned.

"Why do you want me to step aside?"

"I don't want to hurt you, princess. After all, you are special."

"Is being special a good thing?" I questioned hoping to stall him for time.

"You and I are now alike." Aizen explained.

"That means?" I questioned not getting it.

"We both have stepped over the line between shimigami and hollow. We are both yet neither at the same time. Your ancestor was the first. It is thanks to him that I could see the true potential of the Hyougaku."

"I am not my ancestor."

"But ya are a Princess, and your knight needs ta protect ya." Gin said appearing out of nowhere.

"Gin?" I questioned wondering what happened to Rangiku.

"Nah, I just look like him."

"Definitely Gin."

"I always knew you would fight me." Aizen announced.

"Go find those you wish to protect princess." Gin ordered me.

"Good luck." I called out to him before flash stepping away from Aizen.

* * *

"We're doomed aren't we?" Ichigo's annoying friend whined.

"Maybe." I answered honestly.

"You are supposed to say 'no everything will be fine' and make me, I mean us, feel better." He whined.

"Then I would be lying, and lying is bad." I stated looking for a good hiding place.

"Next time lie." He commanded.

"Gin!" I called out as I felt his riatsu disappear.

"Who?" one of Ichigo's friends with a weird hat and dreadlocks questioned.

"More importantly we need to keep moving."

"Why?" the whiny one whined.

"Aizen is coming." I stated simply.

"Too late I am already here." Aizen replied.

"Itami." I muttered making the dark bubble appear between Aizen and us.

"It didn't work the first time." Aizen reminded me.

"I know, it's all I've got." I admitted.

"I really don't want to have to hurt you Princess."

"You could always give yourself up." I suggested.

"With such puny resistance why would I give up?" Aizen replied breaking Itami into pieces once more.

"Worth a try." I muttered standing defensively in front of Ichigo's friends.

"Aizen." Ichigo said getting Aizen's attention.

"Thank goodness." I sighed.

"Ichigo?" his friends muttered.

"Yes." I informed them.

* * *

Aizen and Ichigo fight…Ichigo wins with the help of Urahara

* * *

"Princess!" Yachiru said jumping from Kenpachi's back to greet me.

"How did the battle go?" I questioned holding the now clinging Yachiru.

"Easy." Byakuya replied.

"Good." I replied.

"How was your battle?" Kenpachi questioned.

"I wasn't very helpful." I admitted.

"Let's all go report to Yamamoto." Byakuya decided walking towards the portal regally.

* * *

"You all lost your captain's jackets." Yamamoto scolded. "I could understand if you ripped it or something, but they are completely gone."

Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shunsui Kyōraku, and I all stared at him wondering why he was so upset.

"Do you know how important those jackets were?"

"I think we look better without them." Byakuya decided.

"In my defense, they stole mine." I offered.

"These things happen." Kenpachi added.

"Do any of you even care that you lost them?"

"No." we all answered.

"You are dismissed." Yamamoto sighed.

* * *

"Aoki-sama, you are to come with us to the compound."

"I'm in trouble."

"You broke everyone of our rules." A clan member began.

"Yes." I admitted.

"We have decided to pardon you from all of your crimes."

"Thanks?"

"You will attend the Aoki clan ball." The clan member ordered.

"Alright." I agreed since I really didn't have a choice.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight, Princess?" Yachiru questioned wanting to have a sleepover.

"I have to go to a stupid ball." I stated while sorting through papers that were collecting in Kenpachi's office.

"For what?" Kenpachi questioned.

"You know I never asked." I mused.

"Maybe it is to find your prince like in all the fairy tales." Yachiru wondered.

"I hope not." I said walking over to the filing cabinet and taking out my beloved sharpie to label a new folder for all the paperwork from the war.

"Hmmm." Kenpachi pondered something before grinning evilly.

"I don't even want to know." I decided.

"Can Yachiru go to the Ball?" Yachiru questioned.

"Sorry, only my clan and other nobles are invited."

"Aw, I wanted to wear a pretty dress." Yachiru pouted.

"Well we can host our own Ball sometime." I offered.

"Yay! Then Kenny can be the Prince and you can be the Princess and Yachiru can watch and Baldy can open the door!" Yachiru shouted happily.

"Sure. I should go get ready." I said before waving as I left.

* * *

"Eri, we are glad you could make it." One of the clan members said with a huge fake smile.

"Yes." I replied slightly creeped out. They must be up to something if they are all being polite and smiling at me.

"Here come sit." One clan member said pointing to a chair that was clearly meant for an important person. The chair was in the middle of the room where everyone could see your every move. I sat in the chair to humor them, it is better than arguing, and watched as people congratulated me, on what I don't know.

"Byakuya what is going on?" I questioned as Byakuya dragged me out of the main part of the ball.

"Eri, you once loved me." Byakuya began bluntly.

"True."

"Do you still?" he questioned studying the bushes around us so that he couldn't see my reaction.

"No." I answered simply also finding the bushes to be interesting suddenly.

"Your family wants us to marry once more." He explained tugging gently at a leaf.

"What about you?" I questioned wondering how my family thinks that it will work this time if Byakuya does not want to marry me.

"I wouldn't mind it." He said after a long pause.

"I am sorry." I muttered.

"I will refuse. This time I will take the consequences." Byakuya decided.

"No, there is no need." I decided turning towards the doors back into the ballroom. I slammed open the double doors and would have made a really dramatic entrance if it wasn't for the front door literally flying open.

"Princess!" Yachiru shouted.

"We decided to crash your party." Ikkaku explained.

"I can see that." I pointed out.

"Eri you know them?"

"Yes, they are division 11 members." I explained.

"How nice that your co-workers have come to congratulate you." Another clan member pointed out.

"For what?" Kenpachi asked glaring down at the woman.

"Her engagement." An old clan member explained.

"To who?" Kenpachi wondered.

"Me." Byakuya said calmly as he walked regally across the Ball room floor.

"So you have told her the great news."

"What?" Kenpachi questioned.

"No!" Yachiru shouted, "Kenny is supposed to be the Prince not Byabya."

"Before this gets out of hand…" I began before trailing off because Byakuya and Kenpachi were having a glaring contest while Yachiru repeatedly pokes the old clan member.

"I think it is too late for that." Yumichika announced.

"Listen up!" I shouted to get everyone's attention. "I am only going to explain this once so I want you all to listen to me for once. I don't want to be an Aoki. I want to be a shinigami. I want to hang out in division 11 but really serve under Bya. I don't want to marry Byakuya. In fact I refuse to. I want to have sleepovers with Yachiru and make Ikkaku do random things. I refuse to be a part of this world. I am sorry Byakuya but, your chance has passed."

"You refuse to be an Aoki?" the old clan member wondered.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted.

* * *

"Is she finally asleep?" Kenpachi questioned gesturing to the snuggling Yachiru who was in my lap after begging to hear a bedtime story.

"Yes." I said moving slowly so that I could comfortably lie down.

"So why did you turn down being an Aoki?" Kenpachi questioned as I slowly turned my head towards him.

"There two things I wanted that I could never get as an Aoki."

"What?"

"Freedom and you." I said before leaning forward and kissing him.

"Now you will never be rid of me." Kenpachi said with a smirk before settling down to sleep pulling me into his chest.


End file.
